Pinky Promises by prettykittyartist
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Uma menina que tenta seguir as regras. Um menino que não tem nenhuma. O que acontece quando o regras só não fazem mais sentido?
1. Chapter 1

**PINKY PROMISES**

 **Autora:** PrettyKittyArtist

 **Tradutora:** NaiRK

 **Beta:** AnnaP

 **Shipper:** Bella  & Edward

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Censura:** +18

 **Sinopse:** _Uma menina que tenta seguir as regras._ _Um menino que não tem nenhuma._ _O que acontece quando o regras só não fazem mais sentido?_

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:**_ _Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à_ _ **PrettyKittyArtist**_ _, a mim só pertence a tradução._

 _All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to_ _ **PrettyKittyArtist**_ _, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Eu tinha roído as minhas unhas até o osso me preocupando com o plano idiota de Jessica. Ela sempre tinha as ideias mais furadas, não que eu fosse melhor. Eu sempre acabava indo na dela.

Eu tinha que admitir, elas sempre pareciam muito divertidas, mas, infelizmente algo errado sempre acabava acontecendo. Ela era uma grande planejadora, mas na hora da execução deixava muito a desejar. Eu admirava seu entusiasmo, no entanto. Ela não tinha medo de tentar nada, e eu realmente invejava isso. Não que eu fosse medrosa, por si só, mas era cautelosa. Mais cautelosa do que a maioria dos meus colegas.

Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de que o meu pai era o chefe de polícia e me assustava como o inferno. Ele não era abusivo ou cruel, mas era rigoroso, e eu respeitava isso. Eu odiava ouvir gritos, e realmente odiava ficar de castigo. Eu e as quatro paredes do meu quarto éramos grandes amigas, e a maioria das horas que eu passei lá sozinha – sem telefone e sem o meu laptop, foram cortesia de Jessica e suas grandes ideias.

Mas, estávamos nos formando, e ir a uma festa de faculdade parecia realmente emocionante. Nós tínhamos apenas alguns meses pela frente antes de também nos tornarmos universitárias, então eu não via grandes problemas. Meu pai, com certeza, veria, e essa era a única razão pela qual eu estava hesitando.

"Isso vai ser muito divertido, Bella. Podemos... nos arrumar, pegar emprestado algumas roupas da minha irmã... podemos ser quem quisermos. Ninguém naquela festa saberá que somos perdedoras de Forks High. Nós podemos ser universitárias quentes, flertar, beber e dançar. Por favor, só não surte. Por favor, uma única vez, não surte."

Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima e suspirei. "Tudo bem. Como iremos chegar lá, no entanto?"

Ela bateu palmas animadamente e saltou para cima e para baixo. "Minha irmã. Ela vai de carro com uma amiga e Lauren prometeu me dar cobertura com a minha mãe. Então, diga ao seu pai que vamos ao cinema com Lauren, e que você irá passar a noite na minha casa depois. Eu estou tão animada!"

Eu odiava mentir para o meu pai. Fazer coisas estúpidas e infantis era uma coisa, mas mentir era outra.

"Eu não sei..." Disse, mordendo meu lábio nervosa.

Jessica revirou os olhos. "Basta fazer isso. Vamos lá. Não é como se ele fosse sentir a sua falta. Ele vai estar no trabalho. Eu prometo. Nada de ruim vai acontecer."

Essas eram sempre as famosas últimas palavras. Elas não me fizeram me sentir melhor, mas eu queria ir. Sempre fui curiosa sobre o que se passava nas festas de faculdade, então queria experimentar. Nós só iríamos até Port Angeles, cerca de cinquenta quilômetros de distância. Nós íamos até lá com frequência para fazer compras e assistir a filmes.

"Ok, então vamos. Eu vou arrumar uma mochila e dizer ao meu pai o que está acontecendo. Mas, Jessica...", eu disse, apontando para ela e estreitando os olhos. "Não me abandone. Se eu for abandonada em Port Angeles, eu vou chutar com vontade o seu traseiro. Meu pai vai me matar se tiver que dirigir até lá para me pegar!"

Ela ergueu o dedo e fez uma cruz sobre seu coração. "Eu prometo. Eu juro, se você quiser. Agora, se apresse! Nós ainda temos que trocar de roupa e fazer a nossa maquiagem!"

Preocupada e insegura, eu arrumei a minha mochila para uma noite e menti para o meu pai. Ele acreditou em mim facilmente, visto que passava quase todo fim de semana com Jessica quando ele trabalhava. Ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e nós saímos, a caminho de outra aventura que mudaria a minha vida para sempre.

* * *

 _ **Olá olá! Aqui vamos nós outra vez! Essa fic é para quem gosta de um romance tranquilo, quase sem drama - ênfase no quase. Rsrs.**_

 _ **Dessa vez eu deixarei vocês no comando e um capítulo novo será postado a cada 15 reviews. Sem datas, sem dias marcados. Vamos ver como nos saímos como equipe?**_

 _ **Espero que gostem desse casal fofo.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Depois de uma hora provando roupas, brigando com Jessica por causa do meu cabelo e maquiagem, e esperando por ela se apressar, finalmente estávamos a caminho.

Eu sempre amei sair de carro com Lauren. Ela tinha um Jeep novo que ganhou de presente de formatura um ano antes, e ela sempre ligava o rádio. Eu sentia uma sensação de estar livre e era divertido, e a excitação começou a borbulhar dentro de mim. Os nervos começaram a desaparecer, e em seu lugar veio a antecipação.

"Sério, Bella, eu amo o seu cabelo. Eu mataria por essa cor", disse Lauren, olhando para trás para mim através do espelho retrovisor. "Lembra no ano passado, quando eu tentei pintar?" Ela riu e o som preencheu o carro como uma melodia. "Eu fiquei parecendo uma maldita cenoura. Aquilo foi tão embaraçoso!"

Eu bufei. Tinha sido engraçado. Lauren era loira natural, e absolutamente linda. Ela tentou deixar seu cabelo em um tom de ruivo profundo, e foi um desastre total. Ela não considerou que a cor na caixa de alguma forma se transformaria em um vermelho brilhante, e não havia se preparado de antemão, deixando-a com uma testa com listras e as orelhas manchadas de marrom durante semanas.

"Aquilo foi tão ridículo! Eu tive que esfregar limão no rosto, pescoço e orelhas por semanas! Aquela merda não saía. Eu aprendi minha lição!"

Todas nós rimos. A mãe dela não estava satisfeita. Seu cabelo estava fodido para o baile e a formatura, e lhe custou uma fortuna no salão para consertar. Ela acabou tendo que cortar seu cabelo longo acima dos ombros. Ainda ficou ótima, mas foi uma dura lição.

As meninas Stanley eram impulsivas e aventureiras. Elas nunca deixam nada ficar em seu caminho. Era o que fazia estar em torno delas tão divertido. Eu era tão sem graça. Eu agia como se estivesse conformada com as coisas, mas, na realidade, era uma grande covarde. Eu apenas fazia o que eles faziam, na esperança de aproveitar o passeio. Normalmente aproveitava, mas sempre tinha um preço. Seus pais eram mais tranquilos que Charlie. Cada erro que eu cometi estava documentado, datado e gravado em seu cérebro. Eles pairavam sobre a minha cabeça como meias sujas. Eu poderia lavá-las, mas o fedor permaneceria.

"Então, vocês estão animadas para essa festa? Vai ser incrível. Recesso de primavera, baby!" Angela, a melhor amiga de Lauren cantarolou, golpeando o ar com a música.

Eu sorri. Eu estava _animada,_ por assim dizer. Não podia esperar para ser anônima entre a multidão. Fazer o que eu quisesse sem me preocupar com as consequências. Estava a fim de ser selvagem. Sim, muito distante de como eu realmente era, mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso estava dentro de mim. Este pequeno pedaço de mim que estava morrendo de vontade de se libertar.

Eu estava ansiosa para ir para a faculdade por tanto tempo. Ansiava a independência e liberdade para fazer o que eu quisesse. Queria me vestir do jeito que eu quisesse, sem os olhares de desaprovação do meu pai. Eu queria sair e conhecer gente nova sem ter que me preocupar com o que todos na cidade pensariam. Eu realmente queria fazer coisas estranhas sem me preocupar com meu pai ficar sabendo.

Tudo chegava aos ouvidos do meu pai. Tudo.

"Eu estou totalmente animada", eu disse, acenando e sorrindo. "Eu me sinto bem."

Jessica deu um tapinha no meu joelho. "Você parece muito bem, também, feminina."

Eu dei a ela um sorriso irônico. "Obrigada. Eu me sinto um pouco estranha com toda essa maquiagem, no entanto. Como... eu não me pareço comigo."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você está muito bem. Lauren é tão boa com maquiagem. Você apenas não está acostumada a usar sombra nos olhos. Ela abre os seus olhos. Faz com que pareçam enormes."

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. "Que seja. Eles estão realmente coçando, no entanto."

"Faça o que fizer, não esfregue. Você vai parecer um guaxinim. Essa mascara não é a prova d'água."

Eu voltei a minha atenção para fora da janela e tentei pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o lodo nos meus olhos. Eu tinha que admitir, eu me sentia... bonita. Mais velha. Sexy. Estava um pouco frio para usar a blusa que Lauren me convenceu a vestir, e o fato de que eu tinha que abrir mão de um sutiã foi um pouco assustador, mas eu estava disposta a suportar o desconforto. Como Lauren disse, eu iria definitivamente me destacar. Isso era algo que me deixava ansiosa, já que seria a primeira vez.

Nós finalmente nos arrastamos para fora da escuridão das estradas florestais para as iluminadas ruas de Port Angeles. Espinhos minúsculos de nervos começaram a golpear a minha barriga, mas eu tentei ignorá-los. Estava pronta para ser sedutora e divertida, e talvez um pouco atirada.

Talvez eu finalmente beijasse alguém. O pensamento me fez dar um pequeno sorriso. Jessica deve ter pego o olhar no meu rosto porque ela me cutucou com o ombro. Eu olhei para ela e sorri.

"Você não está pensando demais pela primeira vez." Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Bom para você. Isso será ótimo, Bella. Eu tenho um sentimento tão bom sobre isso."

Nós estacionamos em um belo bairro residencial recém construído. As casas eram modernas e com cores nítidas. Muitos tons neutros e linhas retas. Os gramados eram imaculados e cortados de forma impecável. As cercas vivas eram perfeitas, e as calçadas eram revestidas de pedras importadas. Era fascinante. Enquanto os pensamentos dançavam na minha cabeça, o termo 'caipira' brilhou na frente dos meus olhos. Não era que eu fosse pobre, ou uma garota do campo, mas Forks era Forks. Nós não temos casas como essas em Forks.

"De quem é esta casa, Lauren?"

Ela parou atrás de um carro compacto e elegante, de onde vários jovens estavam saindo e desligou o motor. "Tanya e Irina Denali. Eles frequentam a UW. Elas estudavam aqui em Port Angeles, mas se formaram no ano antes de mim".

Eu me lembrava vagamente delas. Gêmeas. Loiras. Ricas. Elas eram líderes de torcida, e eu me lembrava dos meninos na nossa escola falando sobre elas. Eram como... a realeza da região.

"Como você descobriu sobre essa festa?" Eu estava curiosa. Eu com certeza não queria invadir uma festa, especialmente das Denali.

"Eu tenho algumas aulas com Irina. Ela é legal. Relaxe. Eu não iria apenas aparecer."

Eu não tinha certeza sobre isso, também. Lauren praticamente fazia tudo o que queria, ia aonde queria. Ela tinha essa presença. Ninguém a questionava. Além disso, com sua confiança e beleza, ela era mais do que bem-vinda o tempo todo.

Saímos do carro, ajustando nossas roupas, e seguimos Lauren em direção à casa. Eu fiquei admirada com tudo que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. A multidão foi à loucura. Eu nunca tinha ido a uma festa tão grande. Foi um pouco intimidante, mas os olhares de aprovação que eu estava ganhando enquanto caminhávamos entre eles me deram uma cutucada de confiança.

Eu fiquei um pouco mais ereta, sorri um pouco mais, e tinha um pouco mais de balanço no meu caminhar.

Parecia divertido.

"Vamos pegar algo para beber." Jessica agarrou o meu braço e me arrastou para um canto escuro do quintal, onde havia vários barris de aço de cerveja. Havia meia dúzia de caras em torno deles, e todas as cabeças se viraram quando nos aproximamos. Uma onda amarga da insegurança cutucou meu intestino, mas os sorrisos provocativos e os olhos vagando trouxeram o meu lado petulante para fora mais uma vez. Nós duas pegamos um copo de plástico e nos dirigimos para o final da fila que dava a volta ao redor da casa. Nós sussurramos e observamos a festa. Jessica começou a conversar com alguns caras que estavam na nossa frente, mas eles eram quase tão interessantes quanto a sola do meu sapato, então eu me ocupei em observar as pessoas.

Foi quando eu o vi. Ele estava de pé ao lado de um gazebo na extremidade do quintal, encostado na entrada, copo vermelho em uma das mãos e um cigarro pendurado na outra. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de onde ele estava. Ele era lindo, de uma maneira muito viril, é claro. Pernas longas e musculosas cobertas por um jeans justo e uma camiseta preta com decote em 'v' colada em seu peito como se tivesse sido pintada, e um par de botas pretas.

Ele parecia perigoso. Intrigante. Misterioso.

Ele parecia com cada visão que eu já tinha imaginado nos meus sonhos. Sacudi de leve a cabeça e me virei, sentindo-me estúpida por estar olhando para ele como se eu fosse algum tipo de esquisitona. Não durou muito tempo, no entanto. Era como se meus olhos tivessem mente própria e eu me virei de novo, apenas para dar outra olhada.

Engoli em seco quando percebi que ele estava olhando diretamente para mim. Encarando-me seria mais preciso. Calafrios percorreram a minha espinha, mas não do tipo ruim. Mais como um formigamento agradável na minha pele, deixando arrepios deliciosos. Eu me virei rapidamente, envergonhada e excitada de uma só vez.

Enfiei as mãos no bolso da minha calça jeans para parar de tremer. Eu me senti tonta e estúpida. Eu não podia nem ver a cara dele! Era absurdo me sentir toda volúvel por causa de um cara que eu não podia nem ver, e nunca teria coragem de falar. Ele só tinha aquele olhar, sabe? Como se soubesse das coisas... alguém que tinha segredos.

Eu dei um passo para frente, praticamente subindo em Jessica, fazendo-a girar e me encarar.

"Que porra é essa, Bells? Você está se esfregando na minha bunda!"

O comentário causou um rebuliço nos garotos idiotas na nossa frente e eu revirei os olhos. Eu só precisava me sentir ligada à terra, perto dela. Tinha um monte de borboletas fazendo piruetas em torno do meu estômago, e uma vibração no meu coração por causa de um garoto que nem conhecia. Eu também sabia que ela não iria entender.

"Desculpa. Eu perdi o equilíbrio", menti, encolhendo os ombros. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso. Acho que ela sabia que eu estava meio pirando, mas esperando que eu aguentasse firme. Ela obviamente estava se divertindo horrores com seus novos amigos.

Ela virou-se e voltou a flertar com os idiotas, e eu comecei a balançar em meus calcanhares por conta daquela energia nervosa. Tentei não me virar, mas foi inútil. Finalmente cedendo, virei minha cabeça de novo, tentando parecer indiferente e reservada, apenas para encontrá-lo seguindo uma certa loira para dentro da casa.

Ele não olhou para trás.

* * *

 _ **Não moço! Não siga a loira!**_

 _ **Então, parece que somos uma ótima equipe! Se vocês continuarem assim teremos capítulos todos os dias...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Eu estava com medo de que se eu revirasse os olhos mais uma vez, eles acabariam permanentemente virados. Jessica tinha um talento especial para encontrar as piores ferramentas da caixa e gostava de brincar com elas, embora fossem inúteis. Esses caras eram os típicos garotos de fraternidade, mas o mais engraçado? Eles não estavam em uma fraternidade. Sim, eles eram muito idiotas para isso. Não... esses caras eram uma cópia mal feita de um garoto de fraternidade de Port Angeles. Da península inteira, para falar a verdade... mas você pensaria que eles que eram da MIT* pela forma como falavam de si mesmos.

 _*Massachussetts Institute of Technology – uma das melhores faculdades de ciências e tecnologia do mundo._

Eram todos estudantes de direito, faltando dois anos para conseguir seus diplomas. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era, uau... o meu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso. Eca. Eles eram arrogantes, desbocados, e um deles – acho que Tyler era seu nome - tinha um problema em afastar a maldita mão do meu joelho.

Eu não podia sequer me incomodar com eles. Minha atenção estava em outro lugar. Onde? Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu estava procurando. Estava começando a ficar com torcicolo de tanto olhar por cima do meu ombro, querendo saber onde o cara quente de mais cedo tinha ido.

Sim, eu tinha uma boa sensação de que sabia exatamente onde ele tinha ido. Provavelmente, para o andar de cima com a loira. Eu não era estúpida. Sabia que festas de barril eram para duas coisas: cerveja e sexo.

Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre o fato de que estaria engolindo uma enquanto ficava bêbada, e desejando um desconhecido de outra. Estranho, mas verdadeiro. Eu era tão pura quanto a neve recém caída, mas isso não quer dizer que era inocente. Não. Eu definitivamente não era inocente. Eu tinha pensamentos muito impuros e muito longe de inocentes com bastante frequência. Eu não era uma desviante, mas eu _era_ adolescente, e eu assistia a filmes, lia livros... Eu sabia o que eu estava perdendo, e depois de ver aquele cara quente no canto, eu _realmente_ sabia o que estava perdendo. Realmente.

Quanto mais bêbada eu ficava, mais vivos meus pensamentos se tornavam. Eu queria ficar de amassos, tatear e me perder em alguém, tipo do jeito que Lauren estava com o homem dela – o escolhido da noite. Eles estavam ao meu lado, tipo muito perto, e eu não podia deixar de querer aquilo. Não com ele, é claro, isso seria estranho, mas com o cara sexy de botas? Absolutamente.

Eu dei mais uma olhada para Jessica e sua posse e suspirei. "Eu vou buscar um refil", anunciei ficando de pé rápido demais no meu estado embriagado.

"Calma, Bella. Você deve mudar para suco", disse Lauren com uma risadinha.

Eu acenei para ela. "Estou bêbada, cadela. Supere isso."

Eu ouvi todo mundo rir quando me levantei e tentei caminhar aos tropeços para o barril. Mike, um dos imbecis que Jessica estava conversando levantou-se e segurou meu cotovelo enquanto eu tentava ganhar equilíbrio.

"Você está um pouco bêbada, não é?" Ele riu e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu não iria aguentar isso.

"Uh", eu gemi. "Deixe-me em paz. Eu estou bem... e você... você... você não tem botas! Volte para lá", eu disse, apontando para o grupo. Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse cobras saindo pelas orelhas. "Eu só estou tentando ajudar."

Eu dei de ombros. "Não quero ajuda. Eu gosto de ficar bêbada. Agora, some!" Ele soltou o meu braço e se afastou, balançando a cabeça. Eu deixei escapar um som bastante rude e continuei meu caminho em direção a cerveja. A fila estava longa, muito longa para o meu gosto, então decidi me aventurar pela casa e procurar por coisas boas. Todo mundo sabia que as coisas boas estavam lá dentro. Eu não tinha bebido o suficiente antes para circular sozinha, mas depois de seis copos de cerveja, estava corajosa e pronta para a festa.

Sorri para alguns caras fofinhos no caminho, ouvi gritos uma ou duas vezes por esbarrar em algumas pessoas, e perdi o caminho mais do que algumas vezes, mas, finalmente, encontrei a cozinha. Ninguém me questionou enquanto eu me servia uma bebida. Ninguém perguntou quem eu era, ou o que estava fazendo ali. Foi bom meio que se enquadrar na multidão. Claro, minhas inibições eram praticamente inexistentes nesse ponto, então eu provavelmente parecia apenas como qualquer outra garota bêbada. Descobri que gostava disso.

A música era muito mais alta aqui dentro, obviamente, e a batida me puxou. Eu balancei meus quadris ligeiramente, mal conseguindo me mover na sala lotada. Havia poucas pessoas dançando na sala principal, mas eu não estava _tão_ bêbada. Todo o movimento desencadeou a minha bexiga, então atravessei lamentavelmente a casa para encontrar um banheiro. A fila que encontrei quando cheguei lá era típica. Fiquei ali por alguns minutos, escutando as conversas e fazendo a dança do penico até que eu finalmente não aguentava mais.

Eu olhei para as escadas, sabendo que era uma má ideia, mas meus pés me levaram antes de eu pudesse pensar. A música desapareceu atrás de mim, tal como os murmúrios e o tagarelar das pessoas lá embaixo. Eu estava alcançando o último degrau, quando ouvi uma porta fechar perto de mim.

Estupidamente, eu me abaixei e segurei no corrimão, tentando me esconder, embora não houvesse nenhum lugar para ir. Prendi a respiração, esperando desaparecer. Eu não queria ouvir uma bronca, ou ser descoberta vagando na casa de outra pessoa. Ouvi algumas vozes abafadas, em seguida o tilintar de uma fivela de cinto, e depois passos.

"Oh merda, oh merda", sussurrei para mim mesma. Eu queria cruzar as pernas. Eu tinha que _fazer xixi_ tão desesperadamente, e o susto só tornou tudo pior. Eu realmente não queria fazer xixi nas calças, ou no chão, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de eu correr. Quem quer que estivesse saindo do quarto estava vindo em direção às escadas, e eu iria ser pega. As probabilidades estavam contra mim. Eu era oficialmente a maior perdedora da face da terra, e provavelmente iria fazer todas nós sermos expulsas da festa. Fechei bem os meus olhos, respirei fundo e esperei prendendo a respiração.

Os passos pararam bem acima de mim, mas eu estava apavorada demais para olhar para cima. A pessoa ficou lá, obviamente gostando da minha mortificação e finalmente deu uma risadinha. Meus olhos se ergueram e eu engasguei. Era ele, o cara de antes, o que eu tinha cobiçado vergonhosamente quando estava na fila da cerveja. Ele estava lá... na minha frente... sorrindo.

"Você se perdeu?"

Sua voz. Era tão... Eu não conseguia nem explicar. Tão profunda, suave e um pouco áspera, como se não ele tivesse limpado a garganta depois de dormir. Era sexy. Era hipnotizante. Eu estava em transe.

Ele riu e deu dois passos até onde eu estava enrolada, e agachou-se na minha frente. Eu não conseguia olhar para cima. Eu estava absolutamente humilhada e com medo de ter um... acidente a qualquer momento. Ele estendeu a mão e eu vacilei, nervos e o álcool nublando meu julgamento. Ele ignorou os meus tremores e colocou a mão no meu ombro, deslizando a minha rebelde alça de volta para o meu ombro. Eu estava mortificada. Eu me senti corar e baixei meu queixo ainda mais contra o meu outro ombro, não querendo que ele visse como eu estava envergonhada.

Então eu senti o dedo dele embaixo do meu queixo, erguendo o meu rosto para que nossos olhos se encontrassem. Eu comecei a tremer. O sentimento de tontura na minha cabeça estava piorando, e no segundo que ele sorriu para mim, perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse tocar suas covinhas, senti que ia desmaiar.

"Eu sabia", disse ele, o sorriso desaparecendo e seus olhos escurecendo. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando, mas eu estava muito fascinada com o comprimento de seus cílios e a cor clara e viva de seus olhos, pela forma como ele era sedutor olhando para mim. Como se ele estivesse com fome.

Eu gritei, caí para trás de bunda, e tropecei para tentar levantar novamente. Ele agarrou os meus braços e me puxou para cima, segurando-me para que eu não caísse da escada.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça e olhando para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu estou bêbada", soltei, fazendo-o rir.

"Eu posso ver."

"Eu tenho que fazer xixi." Mais uma vez, eu queria me bater na cara. Com força.

Ele suspirou. "Você pode caminhar? Deixe-me ajudá-la."

Meus olhos brilharam para ele e eu balancei a cabeça. "Não!" Eu choraminguei. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu permitir que ele me levasse para o banheiro. Já era ruim o suficiente ele _saber_ que eu tinha que _ir_ ao banheiro. As coisas estavam fora de controle na minha cabeça. Eu só queria fugir.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Acalme-se. Ouça", disse ele, segurando-me firme novamente. "Eu vou te mostrar onde é, e vou deixá-lo sozinha. Ok?"

Balancei a cabeça. Isso era justo. Eu ainda não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas estava se tornando realmente difícil pensar. Suas mãos fortes e grandes no meu braço, sua viril colônia flutuando em torno do meu nariz, e aquele maldito olhar na cara dele... Eu estava perdida nele.

Ele soltou um dos meus braços e me levou até as escadas pelo outro. Ele foi lentamente, olhando para mim o tempo todo, e quanto chegamos no topo ele virou a esquina. Uma porta batendo na nossa frente me fez tremer, e eu olhei para cima para encontrar uma muito bonita e chateada loira. Sim, aquela mesma.

"Você é um idiota, você sabe disso?" Ela retrucou, colocando as mãos nos quadris e olhando para nós.

"Então, eu já ouvi isso", ele brincou, e continuou a me levar para o banheiro.

"O piso superior está fora dos limites. Quem diabos é ela?" Ela estava nos seguindo e eu praticamente podia sentir a tensão. Eu não sabia quem ela era, ou o qual era o seu problema, mas eu estava tendo uma boa ideia. Eu os vi deixar o quintal juntos, e me lembrei vagamente que ele estava fechando o cinto quando me deparei com ele nas escadas. Eles estavam em um quarto junto a portas fechadas. Não é preciso ser um gênio para descobrir isso.

Mas, eu estava bêbada, e prestes a fazer xixi nas calças. Tinha coisas mais importantes na mente naquele momento, e se a moça achava que era um inconveniente usar seu banheiro, ela realmente não iria querer saber como era inconveniente limpar xixi do carpete.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Tanya", ele gemeu. "Ela está enjoada e eu a estou ajudando. Eu te encontro mais tarde, ok?"

Ela estalou a língua e bateu o pé. Sim, bateu. "Não se incomode!" Ela rosnou.

"Ainda melhor", disse ele, rindo pelo nariz.

Ele abriu a porta do banheiro, me ajudou a entrar, e parou à porta. Eu me virei, dando-lhe um olhar incrédulo, fazendo-o rir.

"Eu vou, eu vou. Só... se precisar de mim, estarei aqui fora."

Entrei no banheiro, desajeitadamente puxei a minha calça para baixo e suspirei quando o fluxo começou. No meu estado de embriaguez, eu me lembrei que ele ainda estava lá fora, e rapidamente estendi a mão e abri a torneira na pia para abafar o som do meu xixi. Diga que sou louca, mas eu estava com vergonha. Já era ruim o suficiente ele ter me encontrado escondendo-me nas escadas, ter que me ajudar a ficar de pé depois de eu me expor daquela maneira, e então tive que ter ajuda para chegar ao banheiro, eu não queria que ele me ouvisse fazer xixi também.

Terminei, lavei as mãos, e em seguida fique de pé para me olhar no espelho por um momento. Eu parecia uma porcaria. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, minha maquiagem tinha borrado, e minha pele pálida de sempre estava manchada e vermelha.

"Nojento", eu gemi.

Olhei para a toalha de mão verde bonita na prateleira acima da pia e me encolhi. Toda aquela porcaria de maquiagem do meu rosto e o rímel iriam destruir aquela coisa, e mesmo depois de Tanya Denali ter me tratado como merda, eu não consegui me forçar a usá-la.

"Dane-se." Eu peguei uma bola de papel higiênico, molhei e comecei a esfregar o lamaçal negro sob meus olhos. Eu tinha acabado o olho direito quando a porta foi empurrada, e _ele_ entrou, fechando-a atrás de si.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu choraminguei. "Saia! Você disse que iria ficar lá fora!"

Ele riu, e, em seguida, virou-se para trancar a porta, seus olhos escurecendo novamente. Eu engasguei, deixei cair o papel higiênico na pia e dei alguns passos para trás.

"O que você..." Comecei a perguntar. Ele colocou o dedo sobre os meus lábios e me silenciou antes de dar dois passos largos em direção a mim. Então, ele não estava parecendo tão atraente quanto tinha mais cedo naquela noite. O perigoso-sexy foi se tornando maior, _perigoso_ - _perigoso_ , então eu comecei a gritar.

Ele cobriu minha boca com a mão e me puxou para perto. "Pare. Eu não vou prejudicá-la. Só quero falar com você por um minuto." Seus olhos suavizaram, e mais uma vez eu fui tomada pela beleza deles.

"Oi", ele disse, tirando sua mão e colocando no meu quadril.

Meu estômago estava dando piruetas. Foi assustador tê-lo tão perto, sendo basicamente um estranho, mas havia algo nele que era tão familiar e reconfortante. Eu gostava de tê-lo tão perto. Eu gostava de ter suas mãos em mim. Eu gostava dele.

"Oi", eu disse calmamente.

Ele ergueu a mão do meu braço, e passou o dedo pela minha bochecha. "Qual é o seu nome, linda?"

"Bella, Isabella, Bella", eu disse, tropeçando em minhas palavras. Eu não tinha ideia de por que senti necessidade de dizer-lhe o meu nome completo, mas por alguma razão, eu queria.

Ele riu, e isso me fez rir. Eu podia sentir as vibrações, e queria ouvi-lo rir o tempo todo.

"Qual vai ser? Bella, Isabella, Bella?" Ele continuou a passar o dedo no meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos e suspirei. Eu estava tão bêbada, e com tanto sono. Eu queria me enrolar como um pequeno gato em seu peito e ronronar até adormecer. Eu me inclinei, esfregando a minha bochecha sobre o tecido fino e suave de sua camiseta e me senti mais do que ouvi quando ele gemeu. Seus braços se colocaram em volta de mim, puxando-me incrivelmente mais para perto.

"Mmmm", cantarolei me aconchegando mais. "Eu me sinto tão bem. Tão cansada", eu arrastei.

Ele esfregou a mão para cima e para baixo pelas minhas costas e suspirou. "E... ela vai apagar", disse ele. Sua voz era tão calma que eu não achei que era para eu ouvir.

Então, alguém começou a bater na porta implacavelmente. Ele gemeu. "Você veio para cá com alguém?"

Acho que eu assenti com a cabeça, mas naquele momento, entre o latejar na minha cabeça, a sensação de seus braços em volta de mim, e as batidas malditamente altas, eu não conseguia pensar.

Em seguida, seus braços se foram, e em seu lugar, Jessica e Lauren me agarraram.

"Deus, Bells! Você nos assustou, inferno! Você desapareceu por tipo... uma hora! Eu juro que estava prestes a chamar o seu pai."

Eu gemi e o peso do álcool preencheu o meu estômago como uma bomba de chumbo. Eu me curvei, agarrei o meu estômago e me virei pouco antes de despejar tudo no vaso.

Ouvi Lauren suspirar e então ela joelhou-se, puxou meu cabelo para trás e esfregou minhas costas enquanto eu vomitava. Estava tão miserável que não tive tempo para questionar onde meu misterioso estranho tinha ido, ou se ele tinha me visto naquela posição tão humilhante.

"Bells, quem era aquele cara? Ele era tão quente!" Jessica sussurrou de onde estava empoleirada em cima da pia.

Eu pisquei rapidamente, expulsando as lágrimas e enxuguei a boca com meu pulso. "Eu não sei."

Eu percebi, então, que não tinha sequer perguntado o nome dele.

* * *

 _ **Oh Bella! Como você não pergunta o nome dele? E agora? Pra onde foi o moço das botas? Rsrsrs**_

 _ **Vamos lá equipe! ;)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eu bati meu lápis contra o livro e tentei me concentrar na lição que o meu professor estava tentando nos dar. Era impossível. Durante semanas, a minha mente estava em uma coisa, e apenas uma coisa.

O cara da festa.

Eu tinha sido forçada a criar um monte de apelidos para ele, uma vez que eu estava bêbada demais para agir como um ser humano normal. Eu gostaria de poder, pelo menos, agradecer a ele por ter me ajudado quando eu estava uma bagunça sem fim. Eu poderia ter terminado com um verdadeiro idiota, mas de alguma forma, eu tive sorte. Principalmente, desejei poder simplesmente vê-lo novamente. Minha memória dele era muito vaga, e estava desaparecendo rapidamente. Eu me lembro de seus olhos. Eles... bem; não acho que poderia algum dia esquecê-los. Eles eram ardentes, mas também eram do mais bonito tom de verde-grama que eu já vi. Eu me lembrava de outras coisas, mas elas apareciam nos momentos mais aleatórios. Meu pai estava defumando carne para fazer carne seca, e o aroma amadeirado da nogueira me fez lembrar dele. Estranho, mas era tão vívido. Eu me lembrava também que ele era alto; muito mais alto do que eu, e suas mãos praticamente cobriam os meus ombros quando me segurou. Coisas muito estranhas para se lembrar, mas era tudo que eu tinha e eu queria mantê-las por quanto tempo eu pudesse.

O resto da noite estava tão embaçada. Aparecia em pedaços. Eu me lembro de vê-lo no canto, de pé ao lado de Jessica, mas isso é tudo. Uma vez que tinha tomado a minha quarta cerveja, estava perdida. Eu não era nem um pouco acostumada a beber, então qualquer coisa mais que duas doses realmente me derrubava. Eu tinha passado muito do meu limite, e minhas amigas eram muito estúpidas por não terem visto. Não que eu esperava que elas cuidassem de mim como uma criança, mas esse era o ponto. Eu não estava talhada para festas como aquela, e não tinha nenhum interesse em comparecer a uma novamente. Eu me senti humilhada e estava tão feliz por estarmos em outra cidade. Ninguém nos conhecia, e agradeço a Deus por isso. Eu não teria sido capaz de mostrar a minha cara em Forks após aquela cena no banheiro. Só Deus sabe o que eu tinha feito até então. Eu só queria poder limpar as memórias de todos, porque Jessica e Lauren não me deixavam esquecer.

O sinal tocou e me sacudiu das minhas reflexões internas. Juntei as minhas coisas e fiz o caminho através da multidão para o corredor. Avistei Jessica esperando por mim em frente ao meu armário e acelerei para encontrá-la.

"Vamos almoçar no refeitório ou nos bancos?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu jogava os meus livros no armário.

"Nos bancos. O tempo está bom e eu preciso de um pouco de ar."

Eu estava tão tensa e frustrada que não era nem um pouco engraçado. Eu realmente não tinha falado com Jessica sobre aquela noite, muito para seu desânimo. O pouco que eu lembrava era importante para mim, e eu não queria que ela fizesse piada com a situação. Em vez disso, tinha desviado do assunto. Ela ainda estava saindo com um cara que conheceu naquela noite, então eu apenas a cercava com perguntas sobre ele.

Funcionava o tempo todo.

"Ok, legal. Vai pegar um e eu vou pegar o nosso almoço." Balancei a cabeça, nós beijamos a bochecha uma da outra, e ela caminhou em direção ao refeitório. Tomei a esquerda e saí pelas portas do fundo em direção ao pátio, onde ficavam os bancos. Nós estávamos com sorte, e havia abundância de lugares para escolher. Escolhi um perto da parte de trás da área para não sermos incomodadas, e joguei as nossas mochilas em cima. Eu me sentei e joguei minha cabeça para trás, aproveitando o sol quente. Eu estava tão feliz que o verão estava por vir. O tempo frio e molhado de Forks realmente me deixava deprimida. Estava acostumada, mas isso não quer dizer que eu gostava. Meus olhos estavam fechados e eu estava no meu próprio mundinho quando Jessica chegou e deixou cair a bandeja sobre a mesa. Olhei para ela e franzi a testa para o olhar em seu rosto.

"O que está errado?"

Ela bufou e pegou um pedaço de pizza da bandeja, colocando em um guardanapo na frente dela. "Odeio essa escola estúpida. Eu não posso esperar para me formar!"

Eu ri. Ela não poderia ser mais dramática. "O que aconteceu agora?"

Ela acenou com a mão no ar com desdém e revirou os olhos. "Só estou cansada de todos aqui."

Balancei a cabeça. Ficava chato estar em torno das mesmas pessoas por tanto tempo. Todos nós frequentávamos a mesma escola desde o ensino fundamental, por isso só ficou chato depois de um tempo.

"Então, de qualquer maneira, o que vamos fazer neste fim de semana?" Perguntou ela.

Eu dei de ombros. "Você quer ir ver um filme? Eu não sei se há alguma coisa boa em cartaz."

Ela suspirou. "Lauren me disse que há outra festa em Port Angeles. Eu acho que ela vai de carro. Ela poderia nos levar."

Balancei a cabeça freneticamente. "Não. Eu passo."

Ela bateu a lata de refrigerante pesadamente na mesa e olhou para mim. "Realmente, Bella?"

Olhei para ela, incrédula e estalei a língua. "Realmente, Jessica? Eu disse a você. Chega de festas estúpidas. Você sempre encontra alguém para ficar e eu sou deixada sozinha. Fiz papel de idiota na última vez!"

Ela deu outra mordida em sua pizza, com os olhos penetrantes nos meus. Mastigou devagar, tentando me quebrar com os olhos. Eu a ignorei e comecei a comer o meu almoço.

Ela engoliu em seco e limpou o canto da boca. "Então você vai apenas vai ficar casa com Charlie todo fim de semana?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não por todo o fim de semana. Eu trabalho sábado e domingo à tarde."

"Que vida emocionante!" Ela brincou.

"Seja como for, Jess. Nem todo mundo é tão mimado como você. Se quero as coisas, preciso de um trabalho. Eu preciso guardar dinheiro para o próximo ano."

Ela começou a discutir, mas ao olhar para mim ela sabia que era verdade. Os Stanley não eram ricos, mas seu pai e mãe trabalhavam. Meu pai era pai solteiro, me criando com um salário de policial de cidade pequena. Estávamos longe de ser pobres, mas haveria muitos empréstimos estudantis em meu futuro. Meu trabalho em tempo parcial era o meu bilhete para dar no pé. Eu tinha que fazer o que pudesse para ajudar.

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu só estou brincando com você. É só que... bem, é o nosso último ano, e você é a minha melhor amiga. Eu quero que a gente saia e se divirta juntas!"

Dei a ela um sorriso suave. "Eu sei. Só estou ainda tão envergonhada. Totalmente estúpido, mas eu sinceramente não gosto dessas festas."

Ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele cara? Fala a verdade. Sou eu."

Fiquei em silêncio por um instante, mas decidi que estava pronta para falar sobre isso. "Sim, mais ou menos. É estranho, Jess. Penso nele o tempo todo e mal consigo me lembrar de como ele era. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como fiquei tão bêbada... Quer dizer, eu quase vomitei em cima dele! Poderia ser mais humilhante?"

Ela sorriu. "Ele não parecia realmente incomodado, se você me perguntar. Ele parecia... preocupado. E fodidamente quente."

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e mordi a minha pizza. Ela me trouxe de calabresa. Eu odiava calabresa na pizza. Comecei a retirá-las enquanto a ouvia ir em frente. Quanto mais ela falava, mais encantada eu ficava com ele.

"Ele é mais velho, talvez, alguns anos. Ele se veste bem. Ele fuma. Eu pude sentir o cheiro."

Olhei para cima e apontei para ela, animada. "Eu me lembro disso. Eu me lembro de tê-lo visto segurando um cigarro."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. "Ok, mas outra coisa... Eu o vi com Tanya Denali. Eu acho que eles estão juntos, Bella."

Olhei boquiaberta para ela. "O que?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu tristemente. "Você desmaiou e quando estávamos carregando você para fora, vi os dois conversando na cozinha. Realmente de perto. Eu não consegui ouvir, mas parecia que eles se conheciam muito bem."

Meus ombros caíram. "Ele a seguiu."

"O que?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim. Eu estava olhando para ele enquanto estávamos na fila e o vi segui-la. Oh, Deus", eu gemi. "Pelas últimas semanas, eu estive fantasiando com ele e, na minha cabeça estúpida, eu totalmente pensei ter visto alguma coisa lá... porra de álcool."

Ela suspirou. "Bella, eu vi alguma coisa, também. Ele estava afetado por você. Mas..." ela disse, pontuando suas palavras com o dedo, "Eu não sei qual é o problema com ele. Não sabemos nada sobre ele."

Empurrei meu prato para o lado, pois o meu apetite de repente tinha desaparecido. "Maravilha. Tanto Faz. Eu nem sequer sei o nome dele. Não que algum dia eu vá vê-lo novamente."

Ela balançou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Bom motivo para irmos a Port Angeles com Lauren neste fim de semana, você não acha?"

Eu não achava, e foi por isso que concordei. Era outra má decisão. Eu podia sentir isso em meus ossos.

* * *

 _ **Bella não parece estar com muita sorte... E nossa querida Tanya já chega de sola nos primeiros capítulos! O que vocês acham que acontecerá no fim de semana de Bella?**_

 _ **Vamos lá time!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ficar sóbria foi a pior ideia que já tive. Pior do que ficar bêbada. Se meu pai não tivesse me dado uma grande palestra antes de sair sobre os perigos de beber e usar drogas, eu teria isso direto ao copo, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ele sabia mais sobre o que eu e Jessica fazíamos quando saíamos do que aparentava. Eu sabia que era devido à longa conversa, e coisa e tal. Eu não estava muito animada.

Então, eu me sentei, observando a festa se desdobrar, ouvindo as risadinhas de Jessica com o cara idiota ao lado dela. Eu estava entediada a ponto de enlouquecer, e estava realmente pronta para ir embora, mas eu sabia que Jessica iria ficar puta. Então, em vez disso, só permaneci lá como uma idiota.

Além disso... o meu cara não tinha dado as caras. Eu não tinha certeza se estava desapontada ou aliviada. Eu queria vê-lo, mas não sabia se queria que ele _me_ _visse_ novamente. Quem sabia qual impressão ele tinha de mim, ou se ainda se lembrava de mim. Esse pensamento foi o pior e o mais provável. Quero dizer, ele era obviamente mais velho, provavelmente estava na faculdade, e ele era tão lindo que estava fora do meu alcance. Eu era provavelmente apenas mais uma garota estúpida, bêbada que ele ajudou. Talvez ele tivesse um complexo de herói.

É claro que eu não era nada especial.

Estava ficando perto do nosso toque de recolher, portanto, finalmente fomos embora. Eu fiquei quieta, e sabia Jessica queria falar, ela sempre quer, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Eu me senti desanimada, como se não soubesse mais o que queria, ou como conseguir. Desejei saber o nome dele, desejei não ter feito uma cena idiota, e gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e ficar sóbria, então eu poderia ter descoberto o nome dele. Era um tiro no escuro pensar que eu jamais iria vê-lo novamente, mas meus sonhos teriam apreciado saber quem ele era.

Naquela noite, eu fiquei lá olhando para o teto, pensando. Eu não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Não tinha certeza se era a coisa toda do mistério que me mantinha intrigada, ou se era apenas... ele. Eu sabia o que realmente era; eu era muito covarde para admitir até mesmo para mim.

Eu estava _solitária_. Eu queria alguém. Queria alguém que me levasse para sair nas noites de sexta, então eu não teria que ir junto com Jessica quando ela tinha um encontro, ou ficar em casa com meu pai quando eu não era convidada. Eu queria alguém que tivesse sorrisos doces e braços quentes. Eu queria alguém que me quisesse. Estava afundando para um lugar muito escuro. Eu não era geralmente de ficar remoendo esse tipo de coisa, mas aquele cara tinha mexido com coisas em mim que eu não podia me livrar. O pesar inacreditável estava me matando. Se ao menos eu tivesse tomado melhores decisões. Se apenas...

Eu virei de lado, suspirei e fechei os olhos, esperando que meus sonhos me trouxessem mais pedaços dele. O garoto que zombava de mim nos meus sonhos.

 **~ PP ~**

Eu estava trabalhando na Sav-A-Dime por um tempo. Eu odiava. Cada minuto de cada turno, eu odiava. Meu gerente era um pervertido de primeira classe; adorava falar besteira e agia como um idiota. O resto do pessoal consistia de senhoras que haviam largado o ensino médio, e fodidos em geral. Trabalhar lá apenas solidificou minhas metas para ir para a faculdade no outono. Eu nunca iria querer acabar como o resto dos rejeitados que trabalhavam comigo. Eles não iriam a lugar nenhum, e rápido.

Meu chefe tinha me encarregado de empilhar embalagens de lenços umedecidos em um canto de exibição na formação de pirâmide típica, e eu estava perdendo minha cabeça. Aparentemente, ele achava que eu era estúpida demais para empilhar retângulos porque ele estava em cima de mim o tempo todo. Ele estava me transformando em uma pilha de nervos; eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço. Era nojento.

E então aconteceu... foi como câmera lenta. Cheguei para trás para pegar outra embalagem e quando fiz isso, ele empurrou para frente, pressionando-se contra a minha bunda. Alarmada, pulei para trás para bater nele, mas fui frustrada por uma cliente.

Eu vi ao mesmo tempo com espanto e horror como aquela bela mulher com aparência de modelo marchou até ele e, em seguida, o socou nas bolas com sua criança apoiada no quadril. Eu fiquei sem palavras. Eu queria tanto abraçá-la e correr em outra direção, cagando de medo.

Eu permaneci onde estava, olhando estupidamente para ela com a boca aberta como um peixe pelo que pareceram horas, até que ela finalmente estendeu a mão e se apresentou. Preciso admitir naquele momento que estava tendo uma grave queda por aquela mulher. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido na minha vida. Parecia uma daquelas mulheres espetaculares saindo de um filme do James Bond... toda perfeita, linda e totalmente durona, mas a típica dona de casa suburbana ao mesmo tempo.

Ela pegou a minha mão após as apresentações, gritando sobre o ombro com o meu chefe, dizendo-lhe que ele poderia pegar o seu emprego e enfiá-lo onde o sol não bate, e me arrastou para fora da loja. Diante de toda a emoção, levou um momento para eu registrar... que eu precisava daquela merda de trabalho. Eu precisava do dinheiro.

"Espere, eu não posso deixar o meu emprego!" Choraminguei. "Eu preciso trabalhar! Eu tenho que pagar as taxas e livros, e... e..."

Eu estava começando a ficar histérica quando ela me pegou pelos ombros e me deu uma pequena sacudida. "Calma, querida. Eu entendo, confie em mim, mas você não pode deixar aquela merda assim! Aquele cara fez esse tipo de coisa antes?"

Seus olhos eram tão azuis, e tão sábios. Balancei a cabeça, lembrando-me de algumas vezes que ele acidentalmente "esbarrou" em mim. "Não foi grande coisa. Ele é um pervertido. Nós todos sabemos. Ele nunca fez nada tão ruim assim, e eu sempre o coloquei em seu lugar. Tenho que manter o emprego. Quero dizer, obrigada por me defender, mas você não entende."

Balancei a cabeça, tentando segurar as lágrimas que estavam ardendo meus olhos. Ela suspirou e virou-se para cuidar do pequeno que tinha colocado no banco de trás, fixando-o na cadeirinha antes de se virar para olhar para mim.

"Ouça, querida. Tenho uma proposta para você. Irá me ajudar muito, e a tiraria daquele lugar. O que você acha?"

Ela inclinou-se contra o carro, calma e serena e muito alheia ao fato de que eu tinha acabado de perder meu emprego. Não escapou do meu conhecimento que ela estava dirigindo um Lexus novo e bastante caro, e provavelmente não tinha ideia do que diabos eu estava passando.

"Eu tenho que ir para a faculdade!" Gritei, jogando minhas mãos no ar. "Eu dirijo uma picape de 35 anos de idade que vaza óleo como uma peneira e bebe gasolina mais rápido do que eu posso encher o tanque! Eu ainda devo vinte dólares para a escola pela minha beca e capelo, ou eu não posso ir à cerimônia de formatura! Eu compro roupas íntimas em pacotes de três! Você totalmente me ferrou senhora!"

Ela olhou para mim por uma batida de segundo e depois sorriu. "Sim, isso realmente vai dar certo. Por que você não entra no carro e vem até a minha casa um pouco para que possamos conversar? Eu vou te explicar o que tenho em mente, e se você achar que vai funcionar para você, legal. Se não, nós podemos ser amigas, certo?"

Eu dei uma olhada rápida nela mais uma vez e balancei a cabeça. "Quem diabos é você, afinal?"

Ela bateu com o dedo no meu nariz e estendeu o braço para abrir a porta para mim. "Meu nome é Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-la...", ela olhou para mim esperando o meu nome e sorriu.

"Bella."

Assim, como a idiota que eu era, entrei no carro com a estranha com o nome de Rosalie, e esperava desesperadamente que ela tivesse um trabalho para mim, caso contrário eu estava _fodida_.

* * *

 _ **Olá Rosalie! Então, a festa não deu em nada, e que chefe filho da puta é esse?**_

 _ **Agora, eu estou curiosa por conta de alguns comentários de vocês. Me respondam uma coisa, por favor:**_

 _ **Como vocês acham que o nosso Edward é?**_

 ** _Vocês estão conseguindo manter um capítulo por dia, perceberam? ;)_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/T: Eu perguntei no capítulo anterior como vocês achavam que Edward seria e agora vou explicar o motivo. Eu fiquei curiosa sobre a coisa toda da 'primeira impressão'. A grande maioria respondeu que acha que Edward é um universitário bad boy e mulherengo. Parece que a primeira impressão é a que fica mesmo...**_

 _ **Obrigada por responderem amadas!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Eu cheguei na bela e espaçosa casa dos Cullen às seis e meia em ponto. Eu suspirei e olhei para ela por um momento em reverência. Era linda, e nada como qualquer outra coisa em Forks. Tecnicamente, ficava fora de Forks, mas que seja.

Ela tinha uma longa varanda, beirais decorados, caminho de seixos, e era pintada de branco puro. As rosas eram impecáveis. Os arbustos limpos e bem aparados. Era como na terra da fantasia, mas eu sabia que não era o caso. Era apenas uma casa.

No interior era onde a casa se tornava um lar. Eu descobri isso depois de passar uma longa tarde com a dona da casa. Eu me repreendi durante todo o trajeto naquele dia. Não podia acreditar que tinha entrado no carro de uma perfeita desconhecida, mas algo naquela mulher me dizia que eu podia confiar nela.

Eu nunca estive mais grata por ter seguido os meus instintos.

Passamos o dia conversando, ela nos fez salada de frango e chá gelado, e eu fui para casa com um novo emprego, e ainda mais importante, uma nova amiga. Ela era como a irmã mais velha que eu nunca tive, e depois de me oferecer um emprego de babá em tempo parcial ganhando mais do que eu estava ganhando na loja, bem, ela também era a minha heroína.

Eu subi os degraus de tijolo e bati de leve na grande porta de carvalho. Momentos mais tarde fui saudada pelo Sr. Cullen.

"Bem aí está ela! Entre garota. Rose está na sala com Riley."

"Obrigada Sr. Cullen." Eu disse.

"Oh, Bella. É Emmett. Não me chame de senhor. Eu me sinto velho", ele riu.

"Tudo bem... Emmett."

Eu fui até a sala onde Rosalie estava amamentando Bree, e Riley estava assistindo a um de seus filmes da Disney. Ele se virou e acenou para mim, sorrindo e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para a televisão. Eram as crianças mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto. Riley tinha três anos, e Bree nove meses. Ela era loira e a cara de sua mãe, e Riley era a cara do pai, apenas em uma versão minúscula. Grandes olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos encaracolados. Suas bochechas estavam sempre rosadas e exibiam covinhas adoráveis. Era uma coisa boa Emmett ser um gigante em forma de homem, porque ele teria trabalho quando os meninos aparecessem chamando por ela.

"Oi, garota" Rosalie me cumprimentou, acariciando a almofada no sofá ao lado dela me chamando para sentar. "Muito obrigada por ter vindo em tão pouco tempo."

"Sem problemas. Você sabe que eu nunca tenho nada para fazer", eu ri.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Por que você não dá a alguns desses garotos uma chance? Você só é jovem uma vez, sabia?" Ela brincou.

Eu revirei os olhos para ela e mudei de assunto. Eu tinha contado a ela sobre o cara das botas naquela primeira tarde. Ela me fez sentir tão confortável, e seus olhos suaves eram tão compreensivos. Eu só queria tirar aquilo do meu peito e ver se ela poderia oferecer me qualquer palavra de sabedoria.

E foi o que ela fez. Não era o que eu queria ouvir, embora, mas era a verdade. Eu precisava seguir em frente. Se fosse para eu vê-lo novamente, eu veria. Não me faria bem nenhum me lamentar e ficar obcecada com isso.

A verdade é uma merda.

"Então, aonde vocês dois vão hoje à noite?"

"Vamos nos encontrar com o meu irmão para jantar. Ele acabou de se formar em North Western*", Emmett disse se jogando na poltrona.

 _*Nort Western fica em Chicago._

"É melhor irmos, inclusive. Ele vai ficar irritado se chegarmos atrasados." Rosalie retirou Bree dormindo de seu peito e entregou-a a mim suavemente. Ela abotoou a blusa e ajeitou sua saia.

"Oh, isso é legal. Então, vocês precisam que eu fique a noite toda novamente ou vão chegar cedo?" Perguntei, não que isso importasse de qualquer maneira.

"Você pode ficar se quiser. Eu sei que é mais fácil do que ficar acordada até tarde e eu não sei exatamente quais são os nossos planos. Poderíamos sair para algumas bebidas depois. Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Perguntou ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Tudo bem."

Ela sorriu. "Legal. Basta pegar alguma coisa no meu quarto para você dormir. Ou uma das camisetas de Emmett... o que você precisar."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

"Ok, então... vamos sair do seu pé. Eu já tirei leite para Bree, e você e Riley podem pedir pizza. Eu disse que se ele se comportasse você lhe daria um picolé de sobremesa."

"Tudo bem, divirtam-se."

Ela me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. "Você é uma estrela do rock, Bella!" Ela beijou Bree na bochecha e sussurrou. "Boa noite bebê. Seja uma boa menina para Bella."

Isso me fez sorrir. Eu nunca tinha sido parte de uma família de verdade, e realmente nunca tive muito interesse em crianças, mas estar em torno dos Cullen era como estar em outro planeta. Eles eram tão afetuosos e divertidos. Desde o primeiro dia eu senti como se fosse parte de sua família, e me senti muito bem.

Ela até tinha convidado eu e o meu pai para jantar duas vezes. Ele queria ter certeza de que ele os conhecesse, desde que eu passava tanto tempo lá. Ele os amou, claro, assim como Jessica.

No início, ela ficou com ciúmes, mas depois que Rosalie nos convidou para nadar e ela descobriu como Rosalie era incrível, ela superou isso. Além disso, ela estava feliz por eu ter encontrado um novo emprego, e que tinha encontrado um lugar para nadar durante o verão.

Eu me arrumei no sofá assim que eles saíram. Coloquei Bree para dormir, e como o anjinho que era, ela não acordou. Riley se sentou ao meu lado, e nós assistimos _Os Incríveis_ enquanto esperávamos a pizza ser entregue. Nós comemos, assistimos mais um pouco de televisão, e então dei um banho em Riley. Ele amava quando eu sentava no vaso sanitário e lia para ele enquanto ele brincava. O bônus da hora do banho era que uma vez eu vestia o pijama nele, ele estava morto para o mundo.

Eu desci as escadas, limpei a nossa bagunça e encontrei um filme para assistir. Eu tinha trazido o dever de casa para fazer enquanto estava lá, mas não estava de bom humor. Eu não tinha lido o livro, de qualquer maneira, de modo que o trabalho iria ficar uma merda. Decidi improvisar algo antes da escola na segunda-feira.

Algum tempo mais tarde, depois que eu tinha adormecido no sofá, ouvi sussurros altos e risos. Mantive meu rosto escondido contra o sofá para que eles pensassem que eu estava dormindo. Eu podia dizer que eles estavam bêbados, e Rosalie era uma bêbada feliz.

"Ah, ela está dormindo. Emmett, precisamos arrumar uma cama para ela. Eu vou adotá-la e ficar com ela para sempre." Rosalie falou de forma arrastada antes de rir novamente.

Eu fechei bem os meus olhos e tentei não rir.

"É uma boa bunda", eu ouvi alguém dizer. Não era Emmett, ou Rosalie, então eu achei que poderia ser o irmão. "Quem é ela? Ela é solteira?"

Eu queria rir, mas havia algo familiar naquela voz, e isso me pegou desprevenida. Em vez disso, prendi a respiração e rezei para que eles saíssem. Eu estava meio que constrangida e desconfortável com eles ali de pé falando sobre mim enquanto eu dormia. Eu iria definitivamente falar com Rosalie sobre ele. Ela ouve tudo...

"Nem pense nisso, Edward. Ela é uma boa garota. Uma boa, boa garota. Ela é a minha garota, e eu não quero que você a assedie. Xô. Pare de olhar para ela."

Eu pude ouvir Rosalie bater nele e em seguida ele riu. Finalmente, eles escapuliram e eu os ouvi tentar chegarem andar de cima, ruidosamente. Esperei que o ruído morresse e em seguida me levantei e fui até a cozinha fazer uma xícara de chá quente. Eu sempre tive dificuldade de voltar a dormir uma vez que acordava, então eu esperava que fosse ajudar.

A casa estava finalmente tranquila, portanto, os únicos sons eram os dos meus pés descalços contra o chão. Enchi uma xícara com água, coloquei no microondas, e programei o tempo para aquecer. Peguei um saquinho de chá da lata, e apoiei meu quadril contra o balcão enquanto esperava minha água ferver. O microondas apitou e eu rapidamente abri para que ele não acordasse ninguém. Assim que mergulhei o saquinho na água as luzes acenderam e alguém limpou a garganta atrás de mim. Eu engoli em seco e a xícara caiu das minhas mãos, quebrando em um milhão de pedaços no chão. Eu tentei segurar, mas o estrago já estava feito. Eu gritei de dor quando a água quente atingiu os meus pés e pernas.

"Ah, merda!"

Eu me virei para ver quem era, e cobri minha boca em choque quando o vi.

Era ele...

O cara das botas.

* * *

 **Bem, olha aí o Gato de Botas! Hahaha.**

 **Beijo,**

 **Nai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Edward POV**

Depois de ficar ali olhando para ela por uma fração de segundo, pulei em ação. Eu estava em choque. Estava quase com medo que ela fosse uma invenção da minha imaginação parada lá na cozinha do meu irmão... vestindo a camiseta velha _dele_ do Chicago Bears e um short de pijama.

Mas, não... realmente era ela, e ela estava realmente parada lá.E estava _realmente_ machucada, porra.

"Ah, merda!"

Eu estava bêbado, mas fiquei sóbrio imediatamente. Seu queixo tremia e suas pernas estavam ficando muito vermelhas por causa da água escaldante. Eu tinha feito isso... assustado-a. Eu me senti uma merda. Estendi a mão para ela, mas ela se encolheu, como se estivesse com medo de mim ou algo assim. Isso não podia ficar assim. Eu fui até ela, a sentei no balcão, e abri a torneira da pia para pegar um pouco de água fria. Ela apenas olhou para mim, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Era como se ela não pudesse acreditar que era eu. Eu sabia como era o sentimento.

"Querida, eu vou mover suas pernas para a pia. Vamos deixar escorrer um pouco de água nelas, ok?" Ela me respondeu com um aceno fraco. Eu cuidadosamente movi as pernas de modo que elas ficaram esticadas na pia dupla. Testei a água e fiquei satisfeito que estava fria o suficiente, e deixei que escorresse por suas pernas. Ela assobiou.

"Ow, ow, ow."

Eu queria chorar. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. "Vai ajudar a diminuir a dor. Eu não acho que seja tão ruim assim."

Ela piscou para se livrar das lágrimas, mas eu podia vê-las. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e molhados.

Ela estava tremendo ligeiramente, e eu poderia dizer que ela ainda estava em choque por me ver lá.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Quero dizer... como?"

Boa pergunta. Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa sobre ela. Ergui a minha sobrancelha e sorri para ela.

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Como foi que você vem a ser amiga da minha cunhada?"

"Eu sou a babá dela", disse rapidamente. "Eu trabalho como babá. Eu cuidei deles essa noite."

Eu ri. Parecia que ela não estava tão contundentemente sóbria. Ela estava nervosa, mas sendo honesta.

Foi refrescante. Isso a tornou mais interessante, como um quebra-cabeça que eu não poderia esperar para montar. Realmente não era nada ruim que ela fosse tão bonita que fazia o meu coração bater como um louco.

"Eu meio que percebi isso já. Mas, o que eu quero dizer é como?"

Ela começou a assentir. "Eles _são_ verdes", disse ela em um sussurro. "Eu sabia!"

Eu não consegui me segurar e estendi a mão para tocar seu rosto. Ela era tão suave quanto a primeira vez que a vi, e eu não podia esperar para senti-la novamente. Ela suspirou enquanto meus dedos se moviam para trás e para frente, suavemente e com reverência. Seu nariz era tão bonito, tão delicado e com uma ligeira inclinação. A parte superior era salpicada de sardas leves, assim como suas bochechas.

"Você se lembra dos meus olhos?" Eu perguntei.

Eu com certeza não tinha esquecido dos dela. Eles eram tão calorosos, um castanho tão suave. Eu só tive um minuto para olhar para eles, mas tinha sido o suficiente. Eu só me arrependi de não tê-la encontrado mais cedo. Eu tinha ido até lá fora novamente para encontrá-la depois que ajudei Tanya se livrar de um bêbado que estava vomitando na casa toda, e ela simplesmente se foi. Então, eu passei mais de uma hora me escondendo de Tanya, e a minha pequena morena estava longe de ser encontrada.

"Sim", ela disse, abaixando o queixo. "Eu me lembro."

Isso me deixou incrivelmente feliz. Pensei que ela não quisesse nada comigo pela forma que desapareceu, e saber que ela tinha pensado em mim, ou pelo menos nos meus olhos, era bom saber. Olhei para as pernas dela; não estavam tão vermelhas quanto antes e não havia bolhas, então eu fechei a torneira.

"Ainda dói?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não realmente. Ainda meio que arde, mas eu não acho que seja muito ruim."

Eu queria muito tocá-las; toda aquela pele suave e leitosa, músculos delgados e firmes. Eu me perguntei se ela era uma atleta, ou dançarina. Eu gostaria de saber um monte de coisas, e eu teria dois meses para perguntar. Quando eu tinha retornado para Illinois após as férias de primavera, eu dificilmente pensava em outra coisa. Ela era a primeira coisa que eu pensava quando acordava e a única coisa que eu sonhava à noite.

"Deixe-me levá-la de volta para o sofá. Está tudo bem se eu te carregar?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. Uma risadinha de menina, e foi a coisa mais doce que eu já ouvi. Era tão livre, tão real e natural. Tudo nela estava apenas... ali, bem na frente do meu rosto. Eu queria saber tudo... tudo.

"Você não tem que me carregar", disse ela, limpando a voz. "Eu posso andar... eu acho."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Acho que ela se sentiu um pouco vulnerável e desconfortável, então eu sabia que não deveria forçá-la, mas eu também queria abraçá-la novamente.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la, eu irei me comportar. Eu prometo."

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e deu de ombros. Sorri de volta, peguei uma toalha da gaveta e a sequei. Em seguida, ergui-a nos braços e levei para a sala, colocando-a no sofá.

"Eu não sei se devemos colocar algo na queimadura ou não... talvez eu devesse acordar Rosalie."

Seus olhos ficaram mais arregalados. "Não!" ela disse em voz alta, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não a acorde... oh!" Ela gritou. "Eu preciso ir limpar aquela bagunça senão Riley pode se machucar!"

Eu me inclinei para beijá-la... Eu não consegui me segurar. Ela era tão doce, e Deus... aquilo estava me matando. Eu queria beijá-la por tanto tempo. Então eu beijei. Suavemente... lentamente, pegando-a de surpresa. Beijei-a duas vezes nos lábios, uma vez de sua testa e me levantei.

"Deite-se. Eu vou limpar a cozinha e já volto. Ok, linda?"

Ela puxou o lábio entre os dentes, me dando um sorriso tímido e levou a minha força de vontade para soltá-la. Mas, eu queria catar os cacos e limpar a água antes que alguém escorregasse ou se cortasse, e eu só tive que ter esperança de que ela estivesse acordada quando eu terminasse. Eu realmente queria beijá-la novamente.

Quando saí da sala, eu a ouvi dizer o meu nome em voz baixa, provavelmente pensando que eu não podia ouvi-la, mas ouvi em alto e bom som. Eu também virei a tempo de vê-la se jogar contra as almofadas e dar uma risadinha.

 _Ela era fodidamente perfeita._

Só me levou um minuto para limpar as coisas, e quando eu cheguei de volta na sala, ela estava enrolada no cobertor, olhando fixamente para a parede em frente a ela. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela, e sorri, passando o polegar sobre os lábios carnudos.

"Você está com sono?" Eu sussurrei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e seus olhos cansados se fecharam mesmo que ela estivesse tentando desesperadamente mantê-los abertos. "Um pouco."

Eu afastei os cabelos do rosto dela, suspirando quando os fios macios passaram pelos meus dedos. "Você deveria dormir."

Ela suspirou da mesma forma que ela fez naquela noite no banheiro. Aquele pequeno som que fez eu me apaixonar por ela naquela noite, ou pelo menos, alguma porra aconteceu. Eu só sabia que eu queria aquela menina nos meus braços o tempo todo. Assim, suave, calma e morna. Nada mais.

"Eu não quero", disse ela, bocejando. "Não quero que você suma novamente."

Eu não queria ir também. "Você ficaria confortável o bastante se eu me sentasse com você?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu preguiçosamente.

Eu sentei, ergui a cabeça dela, e coloquei delicadamente no meu colo. "Vou ficar aqui, querida."

Ela cantarolou e acenou, e aquilo foi direto para o meu pau. Meio que inevitável desde que ela estava de bruços no meu colo, e caramba, se não era totalmente certo tê-la lá.

"Eu quero conhecer você." Sussurrei, mas eu queria que ela ouvisse. Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu não ia a lugar nenhum.

Algum tempo depois adormeci, apenas para ser acordado por Rosalie me batendo na parte de trás da cabeça. Eu ergui a mão para esfregar o local que ela bateu e fiz uma careta para ela.

"Que diabos?"

Ela tinha uma mão em seu quadril, e Bree do outro lado. Ela ainda estava de pijama, seu cabelo parecia que ela tinha enfrentado uma guerra, e sua maquiagem estava manchada em todo o rosto. Eu não consegui me segurar... Eu ri.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Seu pervertido... Eu disse-lhe para deixá-la em paz."

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "É ela, Rose. _A_ menina!"

Sua boca se abriu e ela balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Não... isso não está acontecendo! _Você é o_ cavaleiro de armadura brilhante dela? O cara sexy de botas?" Ela bufou e então olhou para mim. "Não. Apenas... não, Edward. Ela tem apenas dezessete anos!"

 _Foda-se._ Isso não era o que eu queria ouvir.

Eu olhei para a menina em meus braços e decidi que não importava. Eu esperaria por ela se tivesse que esperar... eu seria seu amigo. Não era como se eu fosse um bárbaro... eu não ia molestá-la. Eu realmente queria conhecê-la... eu estava falando sério.

"Isso não importa, Rose."

"Como diabos isso não importa", ela retrucou. "O pai dela é o chefe de polícia! Você acabou de fazer vinte e dois! Isso definitivamente importa. Além disso, eu a amo, Edward. Ela não é apenas a melhor babá que já tivemos, mas ela é como um membro da família agora. Você irá magoá-la e então eu vou perdê-la. Não, seu idiota egoísta. Você não pode ficar com ela... ela é minha!"

Eu soltei uma gargalhada, muito mais alta do que queria e senti Bella se mexer. "Você vai acordá-la! Apenas... recue e deixe-me lidar com isso."

O olhar no rosto dela me disse que ela não iria recuar. "Deixe-a dormir, mas eu juro pelos meus filhos que se você tocá-la, eu vou te machucar!"

Eu sorri. "Honestamente, Rose. Eu gosto dela. Eu disse antes... não sei o que há nela, mas eu senti algo no segundo que olhei para ela. Há algo especial nela."

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei disso. É por isso que eu não quero que você mexa com ela. Ela é apenas uma menina, Edward... por favor. Ela é tão importante para mim."

Eu dei um longo olhar para Rosalie. Não era sempre que eu a via tão emocional. Ela era uma bola de demolição. Ela não era uma cadela, não é isso, mas ela era forte e feroz com aqueles que amava, e era óbvio que ela realmente amava Bella.

Eu acho que era contagiante.

"Eu não vou fazer nada para afetar a amizade de vocês, Rose. Só quero conhecê-la. Eu não sei o que é isso, ou se há alguma coisa. Eu mal falei com ela... não vou estragar isso."

Ela me deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Sem toques nela, e você não irá dormir aqui. Suba e vá dormir no quarto de Riley. Entendido?"

Eu sorri. "Entendi. Só um pouco mais. Ela estava falando dormindo... é bonitinho."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Oh, irmão! Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

Eu ri e voltei a passar minhas mãos no rosto de Bella. "Pode parecer loucura, mas eu estou ligado em você, garota bonita", sussurrei.

* * *

 _ **Parece que Rose vai dificultar a vida do nosso casal... Sim, Bella é menor de idade e isso poderia mandar Edward para a cadeia. Vocês acham que isso irá afastá-o dela?**_

 _ **Eu estou literalmente de boca aberta com o quanto vocês parecem estar gostando de Pinky Promises! Somos uma ótima equipe, não somos? ;)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A última coisa que eu lembrava antes de adormecer eram dedos longos e fortes passando pelo meu cabelo, e de sua voz de tenor quando ele sussurrou coisas doces para mim. Eu sempre amei o que sentia quando alguém brincava com meu cabelo, e se fosse para ser honesta, a única pessoa que tinha feito isso era a minha mãe. Era reconfortante.

Seria absolutamente insano que eu me sentisse confortável o suficiente para cair no sono em seus braços? Totalmente. O problema é que eu me senti assim na primeira noite que o vi, e eu estava completamente bêbada. Estar completamente sóbria e com meus sentidos em alerta apenas tornou as coisas ainda mais intensas.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu não poderia evitar a decepção que senti ao não encontrá-lo do meu lado. Fazia sentido, no entanto. Tenho certeza de que ele não queria que Rosalie ou Emmett o encontrassem lá. Sim... isso teria sido estranho.

Estiquei meus braços sobre a cabeça e gemi. Eu tive a melhor noite de sono em meses, e tinha a sensação de que ele era a razão. Eu sorri e cantarolei alegremente. Eu não tinha ideia do que iria acontecer, mas estava realmente animada para descobrir, e realmente ansiosa para ver se ele ia me beijar de novo.

Eu rolei, plantei os pés no chão e me empurrei para fora do sofá. Eu gritei quando avistei Rosalie sentada à minha frente na poltrona.

"Bom dia _sugar dady_. Dormiu bem?"

* _Eu e a Anna - minha Beta-sócia ficamos meia tarde discutindo o uso desse termo aqui e no fim não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma. Eu particularmente acho que 'chave de cadeia' serviria melhor, mas é feio pra caramba. Sugar dady não é bem o que Bella é, já que Edward não é um homem com a idade de ser pai dela, nem Bella está a fim dele por causa de grana, mas tenham em mente que Rose quis enfatizar a diferença de idade deles._

Ela ainda estava de roupão e chinelos segurando uma xícara de café entre as mãos.

Suas sobrancelhas finas estavam muito arqueadas e seu sorriso exigia respostas.

"Você me assustou!" Eu ri nervosa. "Há quanto tempo você está sentada aí?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Acho que desde perto das quatro. Eu tive que remover fisicamente o meu cunhado do seu lado, e não consegui voltar a dormir, então fiquei aqui em baixo para me certificar de que ele mantivesse sua bunda lá em cima."

Eu corei, envergonhada porque ela tinha nos visto.

"Você está com raiva? Não... não aconteceu nada."

Ela riu. "Oh, eu sei que nada aconteceu, querida. Se assim fosse, o som do meu marido desmembrando seu irmão teria acordado você. Eu estava apenas me certificando, isso é tudo."

Eu olhei para ela com cautela e enfiei meu dedo na boca, mordiscando meu polegar como um esquilo. Era um hábito horrível que eu tinha quando ficava nervosa. Um hábito pelo qual ela constantemente gritava comigo.

"Pare de roer a unha."

Eu revirei os olhos. Eu sabia.

"Hum... você se lembra quando eu te contei sobre o cara na festa?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, eu sei. O beberrão me contou tudo noite passada."

Eu deixei escapar uma risada ofegante. "Dá pra acreditar? Quero dizer... quais são as chances?"

Ela sorriu, mas eu poderia dizer que foi forçado. Ela não estava feliz. Doeu, como se ela tivesse enrolado e amassado meu coração como um trapo. Eu me espelhava tanto em Rose e a opinião dela importava para mim. Muito.

"O que há de errado, Rose?"

Ela se inclinou e colocou a caneca na mesinha ao lado. "Olha, querida. Eu não quero que você fique com raiva de mim, mas você precisa me ouvir."

Eu não gostei do som disso. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela estava prestes a me dizer coisas que eu não queria ouvir, mas eu escutei.

"Primeiro de tudo, Bella, ele é velho demais para você."

Eu ergui o meu queixo e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "Eu tenho quase dezoito anos! E não é como se ele tivesse vinte e cinco ou algo assim!"

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não, ele não tem vinte e cinco, mas bem perto. Ele acabou de fazer vinte e dois. Pode não parecer muito, mas ele viveu uma vida inteira em comparação a você. Ele acabou de se formar na faculdade, ele viveu sozinho... em outro estado, e você nem mesmo terminou o ensino médio!"

"Então", eu disse, indignada. Ela estava me deixando com raiva. Eu queria chorar e fazer uma birra. Ela estava começando a soar como o meu pai e eu odiava isso. Eu estava pronta para responder, mas ela me cortou.

"Eu não quero que você tome isso como uma coisa negativa. Você é uma criança e isso é incrível. Seja uma criança enquanto você pode, porra, porque a realidade é uma merda. Eu sei disso por experiência, querida. Eu não estou tentando estourar sua bolha ou qualquer coisa assim. Você sabe há quanto tempo eu estou com Emmett?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu achava que era por um longo tempo, mas eu realmente não tinha ideia.

"Nós ficamos juntos quando eu era caloura no ensino médio. Ele estava no último ano."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram até o meu cabelo e eu ofeguei. "Isso é como... desde sempre!" Eu disse atônita. E então algo me ocorreu. "Espere, então ele é mais velho que você também!"

Ela se inclinou para trás e acenou com a cabeça. "Exatamente. Agora, eu não quero que pareça que estou lamentando, porque não estou. Eu o amo, e desde a primeira vez que ele sorriu e me mostrou aquelas covinhas, eu era um caso perdido. Mas passei toda a minha juventude amarrada a alguém. Ele teve um bom começo, e uma vez que não estou falando nada contra ele, às vezes eu me pergunto. Eu não quero que você fique mais velha e se pergunte sobre essas coisas, Bella. Você tem o próximo ano todinho pela frente... ir para a Universidade será um enorme choque cultural. Haverá festas, boates, muitos garotos... Eu só quero que você considere isso."

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Eu ainda não experimentei nem um pouquinho de nada. Sou sempre a maldita vela. Nunca tive um namorado, nunca... _você sabe..._ _"_ , eu sussurrei. "Talvez essa seja a minha chance de experimentar alguma coisa!"

Ela suspirou. "Inferno. Você é tão teimosa, você sabe disso?" Ela riu. "Escute... eu não quero dar uma de mãe com você, mas não posso evitar. Eu me importo com você, Bella. Você é uma menina muito especial, e mesmo que Edward possa ser uma dor na minha bunda, ele é como se fosse meu irmão e eu o amo muito. Eu não quero que nenhum de vocês entre nisso iludido."

"Eu não estou, e você não está dando uma de mãe", eu disse, depois ri quando ela bufou. "Ok, você está, mas eu gosto. Minha mãe se foi há nove anos. Eu preciso disso às vezes... eu acho."

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Bem, bem. Eu gostaria de ser mais... digamos, irmã mais velha. Eu tenho apenas vinte e seis pelo amor de Deus! Você está me envelhecendo!"

Eu ri e me levantei para ir abraçá-la. Ela realmente era uma figura, e eu não podia mais imaginar minha vida sem ela.

"Eu amo você, Rosalie."

Ela me abraçou de volta. "Sim, eu também te amo, mas juro que se eu acabar com um fio de cabelo cinza na minha cabeça por conta disso, vou esfregar a sua bunda na grama."

Eu me afastei e sentei no braço da poltrona.

"Ah, e outra coisa...você irá contar para o seu pai, e você também irá dizer a ele onde realmente conheceu Edward. Eu não quero que ele me culpe por este drama."

Eu ri. "Isso é uma merda!"

"É uma merda ser você agora", ela brincou. "Agora... vai me fazer um café da manhã, porque tive que bancar o cão de guarda a noite toda e estou mal-humorada, e ainda tenho que amamentar aquele poço sem fim em forma de criança."

Eu dei um pulo. "Claro... hum... é... bem, está _todo mundo_ acordado?" Eu tinha vergonha de dizer o nome dele. Era tão estúpido, mas ele me fazia ter vertigens, era estranho... eu me sentia tão... fora de lugar. Mas eu gostei... era uma sensação leve, divertida.

" _Nãooo_ _,_ não todos. O Príncipe Encantado está dormindo, Riley também. Emmett saiu para uma corrida, mas estará de volta em breve, juntamente com seu apetite."

Eu ri de novo e me xinguei por ser tão... idiota. Eu estava tão feliz... era engraçado como em questão de uma noite, toda a minha vida tinha feito essa louca volta de 360º. Era maravilhoso, mas um pouco assustador. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

Comecei a fazer rabanadas enquanto Rose alimentava Bree, e me contava sobre sua noite. Eu fiquei feliz quando ela tocou no assunto, e eu estava esperando por isso. Ela sempre me contava todas as suas aventuras, e às vezes eu ficava tão ciumenta. Eles se divertiam muito e Emmett parecia uma criança selvagem. Ele sempre foi leve e de espírito livre, mas era _pai_ _,_ por isso foi difícil imaginá-lo cantando no karaokê e dançando salsa.

"Então Edward começou a contar que está apaixonado pela Branca de Neve, e que os anões a raptaram e ele está procurando por ela nas florestas, mas ela está perdida... Menina, eu quase fiz xixi nas calças! Essa pobre menina deve ter pensado que ele usava crack. Em seguida, ele começou a chorar no ombro de Emmett _por que, por que, por que,_ o melhor da noite. Ele nunca vai se recuperar disso, só para você saber. Emmett _nunca_ irá deixar que ele esqueça!"

Eu ri por trás da minha mão e me virei para olhar para ela. "Ele não fez isso! Fez?! Eu não posso imaginá-lo assim..."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Era inacreditável pensar naquele garoto sexy tão vulnerável e triste... _por minha causa_ _._ Eu tinha que admitir, embora... isso me fez tremer por dentro. Eu sabia como me sentia a respeito dele, e era incrível pensar que ele sentia o mesmo, ou meio que o mesmo. Eu queria correr para fora de casa e gritar tão alto quanto eu pudesse apenas para deixar sair um pouco da minha euforia. Eu queria me gabar e ostentar que eu tinha chamado a atenção de um _homem_ super sexy _..._ ele era um homem, nada menos. Não era apenas um GAROTO!

Rosalie colocou Bree em sua cadeira alta e eu sorri para ela e suas perninhas gordinhas. "Você quer um pouco de café da manhã, bonita?"

Ela balbuciou e balbuciou e agarrou-se em mim. Ela era realmente a coisa mais fofa do planeta. Peguei uma fatia de rabanada, reservei para esfriar e me voltei para o fogão para terminar o resto.

"Eu vou lá em cima bem rápido pegar Riley. Você se importa de observá-la para mim?" Perguntou Rosalie.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Claro que não. Nós estamos bem, não estamos Bree?"

Ela me deu uma palmadinha na bunda e subiu as escadas. Eu tirei a última fatia de pão da frigideira e engasguei quando senti dois braços fortes em volta da minha cintura. Eu sorri, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver.

"Bom dia", ele disse beijando meu pescoço logo abaixo da minha orelha. Era tão... romântico e intimista, e me deu arrepios. Em algum lugar, bem fundo, eu sentia que estava tudo acontecendo muito rápido, mas eu não ia fazer nada para detê-lo. Eu queria tudo. Eu queria ele.

"Bom dia", eu disse. Minha voz era estridente e eu balancei a cabeça. Eu não conseguia me conter. Ele estava me deixando tonta novamente.

"Como estão os seus pés?" Ele perguntou, soltando-me antes de me virar de frente para ele.

De repente me lembrei que ainda estava de pijama e não tinha nem escovado meus dentes ou penteado o cabelo. Eu engoli em seco, cobri o rosto e balancei a cabeça.

"Eles estão bem! Eu já volto!" Eu me contorci me afastando dele e ele riu, apenas para ser puxada para trás em direção a ele pela minha cintura.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?"

Eu mantive minhas mãos sobre meu rosto. "Banheiro! Eu preciso escovar os dentes." _Deus..._ eu poderia ser mais patética?

Ele tirou as mãos do meu rosto e o olhar no rosto dele tirou o meu fôlego. "Você está perfeita do jeito que está agora. Assim... você é adorável."

Meus joelhos tremiam e minhas pernas viraram geleia. As coisas que ele dizia... o jeito que ele dizia... ele fazia coisas maravilhosas comigo.

"Obrigada?"

Ele riu e meus olhos foram atraídos para o jeito como seu pomo de Adão balançou quando ele riu. Eu amei sua voz profunda. Era tão suave... calmante, e realmente, realmente, sexy.

Sim, sexy.

"Rose colocou você para fazer o café da manhã?" Ele balançou a cabeça com o queixo para a bancada e sorriu. "Cheira muito bem."

"Eu posso te fazer um prato", eu disse, odiando minha voz naquele momento. Ele me fez guinchar.

"Eu gostaria, mas eu prefiro um beijo no lugar."

 _Ah... ele ia me matar!_

* * *

 ** _Então... Edward parece um bad boy? Eu fiz aquela pergunta porque quando eu li essa fic eu fiquei com a mesma impressão pelo simples fato de Bella tê-lo visto fumando e por causa das malditas botas. Eu tinha quase certeza de que vocês pensariam a mesma coisa. Isso não quer dizer que ele é totalmente certinho..._**

 ** _Chega de divagar! Hahaha. Então, Rose fazendo o seu papel alertando Bella - totalmente certa. Bella irá ouvi-la? Com Edward chegando de surpresa e a abraçando por trás? O que vocês acham?_**

 ** _Muito obrigada pelos reviews, vocês estão arrasando! E me fazendo rir muito com alguns deles!_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Passei o resto da manhã com os Cullen, principalmente para conhecer Edward.

Rosalie nos observou como um falcão, o que só fez Edward forçar mais.

Ele era tão cavalheiro, e eu não podia esperar para saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre ele. E lindo... não havia palavras para descrevê-lo corretamente. Ele era como qualquer fantasia, sonho, visão que eu já tive. Ele era lindo como uma estrela de cinema, e isso me deixava mais do que um pouco nervosa.

Em vez de achar sem graça a minha falta de jeito, ele parecia gostar. Eu fiquei tranquila, porque era apenas quem eu era. Eu dizia coisas inapropriadas em momentos inadequados, eu era uma criatura nervosa à enésima potência, e ficar perto dele intensificava a minha maluquice.

Trocamos números, e eu ainda não tinha chegado ao final da rua e ele já estava me enviando as palavras mais doces. Foi uma loucura... parecia totalmente que já éramos um casal, mas eu conhecia o meu cérebro, e eu estava pulando de cabeça. Eu sentia uma conexão forte, e foi quase doloroso deixá-lo para voltar para casa. Especialmente porque ele estava indo para Seattle por uma semana inteira para entrevistas de emprego e eu não iria vê-lo.

Mas... ele prometeu que nos veríamos no fim de semana. Eu não podia esperar. A única coisa que estava me preocupando era o meu pai. Rose fez questão de me lembrar de suas "regras" e eu realmente não queria. Ele ia ficar puto, e se ele me colocasse de castigo, ou pior, dissesse que eu não podia ver Edward, eu iria perdê-lo. Então, naquela noite fiz o seu jantar favorito - carne assada com batatas e cenouras - e fiz o molho extra calórico. Eu iria colocar tudo para fora. Eu não ia deixar nada por conta do acaso. Eu tinha uma sorte de merda. Tudo se resumia ao meu pai. Eu estava dentro. Edward estava dentro, e Rosalie estava mergulhando apenas os dedos dos pés no lago. Acho que, se o meu pai pulasse do vagão, ela pularia também.

Arrumei a mesa, chamei o meu pai para comer e respirei fundo duas vezes. Eu estava tão tensa que estava com medo de explodir. Eu tinha ligado para Jessica e estava morrendo de vontade de esfregar isso na cara dela. Provavelmente não era a melhor coisa de se dizer, mas ela fazia isso o tempo todo. Eu me sentia como se tivesse ganhado na loteria... batido o _jack-pot_. Sim, eu estava presunçosa, mas se fosse ela a capturar um homem tão sexy como Edward Cullen, ela teria feito isso, então eu só tinha que lidar com o meu pai, em primeiro lugar. Rezei para todas as divindades sagradas que passaram pelo meu coração, cruzei meus dedos e apenas mergulhei de cabeça.

"Então, pai... Eu tenho algo para falar com você."

"Mm hum", ele murmurou com a boca cheia de carne e olhou para mim.

Eu fechei os olhos e comecei a divagar. "Então, você sabe, há alguns meses... quando estávamos nas férias de primavera? "Ele balançou a cabeça." Sim, bem, Lauren estava em casa e convidou Jessica e eu para irmos a uma festa com ela em Port Angeles, e eu fui. Eu fui e eu menti, e eu sinto muito por isso."

Seu bigode se contraiu e ele baixou o garfo. "Sim, eu achei que fosse algo assim. Eu sabia que vocês duas estavam indo para algum lugar."

Eu respirei de forma instável. "E você não está com raiva?"

Ele riu. "Eu estava esperando para ver se você viria me contar. Você poderia ter apenas me pedido para ir, Bella. Eu sei que você não é um bebê."

Isso era muito bom aos meus olhos. Ele claramente não achava que eu era mais um bebê, assim, certamente, ele não se importaria de eu namorar.

"Eu poderia, mas eu realmente achei que você ia reprovar. Eu realmente sinto muito."

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Você se sente melhor agora que tirou esse peso de seu peito?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu continuei. "Bem, eu também bebi." Ele se encolheu, mas eu continuei. "E um cara me ajudou. Fiquei enjoada, porque eu realmente não bebo e eu bebi demais e ele foi super doce."

Ele gemeu e levantou a mão. "Ei, ei, ei... um cara? Bebendo? Você estava bebendo com esse cara? Eu não gosto disso."

"Eu não estava bebendo com ele!" Eu me apressei a dizer. "Eu era a única bêbada e ele me ajudou. Ele é tão bom, e seu nome é Edward, e... ele é cunhado de Rosalie."

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Está certo. Então, o que você está tentando me dizer, Bells?"

Hah... falar com o seu pai sobre meninos era apenas... bem, parecia tão estranho e tão errado em muitos níveis. Era em momentos como este que eu realmente desejei que minha mãe ainda estivesse viva. Charlie não era exatamente a pessoa mais comunicativa, e ele era um pouco estranho sobre essas coisas de garota. Ter a conversa sobre garotos ia doer.

"Eu gosto dele e ele gosta de mim. Eu quero a sua permissão para namorá-lo. Por favor, papai. Eu realmente, realmente gosto muito dele, e ele é um cara bom, tão doce e é um cavalheiro, e Rosalie disse que eu não posso sair com ele, a menos que você permita."

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça. "Essa menina é boa para você. Eu gosto dela... muito. A minha pergunta é... por que ela tem um problema com isso? Ela deve saber algo sobre ele."

Eu revirei os olhos. Tinha chegado a hora. A bomba estava prestes a ser lançada.

"Ele tem vinte e dois."

Silêncio. Nada. Nenhuma palavra. Nenhum som. Nada.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

"Papai?"

"Sim, isso não vai acontecer. Vinte e dois, Bella! Você não tem nem mesmo dezoito anos. O que ele vê em uma jovem como você? Nem por cima do meu cadáver."

Vieram as lágrimas. Em seguida, os gritos. E então, a fúria. Eu não podia sequer entendê-lo! Ele não conhecia Edward, e isso não era justo. Eu me enfiei no meu quarto e depois de chorar até não ter mais lágrimas, decidi que não me importava. Eu iria sair sem ele me ver. Iria fugir. Eu iria ver Edward, não importava o quê.

Mais tarde naquela noite, meu pai veio bater na minha porta e eu o ignorei. Isso não o deteve, no entanto, e em poucos minutos ele estava de pé na beira da minha cama.

"Se arrume e desça. Você tem uma visita."

Eu me sentei rapidamente. "Quem é?"

Eu imaginei que seria Jessica desde que eu tinha ignorado suas ligações durante todo o dia, mas o olhar no seu rosto me disse que era a única pessoa que eu realmente queria ver. E abraçar.

"Edward?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e saiu do meu quarto sem dizer mais nada. Eu fiquei com medo, não vou mentir. Eu não tinha certeza do que meu pai tinha planejado, mas se ele ia matar Edward, eu queria vê-lo pelo menos mais uma vez, então eu me vesti rapidamente e corri para o banheiro para lavar o rosto muito rápido. Não houve tempo para a maquiagem, mas eu ao menos queria parecer limpa. Uma vez que estava apresentável, desci para encontrar Edward e meu pai sentados desajeitadamente na sala de estar. Papai estava em seu lugar regular na poltrona dele, e Edward estava no sofá. O jogo estava em andamento e ambos estavam grudados no que estava acontecendo na tela. Quando Edward me ouviu entrar, porém, seus olhos não me abandonaram mais.

Eu fui até lá e me sentei ao lado dele, nossas pernas quase se tocando, e sorri.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Não que eu me importasse, mas eu me perguntei. Ele deveria estar de volta em Port Angeles para jantar com a mãe dele, por isso a sua presença era definitivamente uma surpresa.

"Você não estava atendendo seu telefone e eu fiquei preocupado, então voltei para me certificar de que estava tudo bem."

Eu suspirei. Ele era realmente muito perfeito para palavras. Eu tive sorte? Inferno, sim! Queria apenas saltar nele, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo até a morte, mas quando olhei para o meu pai, decidi que provavelmente seria uma péssima ideia.

"Então... você conheceu o meu pai?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Sim. Nós nos conhecemos."

Eu sorri, com força. Porcaria. Eu não tinha ideia do que o meu pai poderia ter dito, enquanto eles estavam sozinhos, mas Edward não parecia emocionado. Senti como se minha pele estivesse pinicando. Era como subir em uma árvore, e chegar bem perto do galho pretendido, apenas para perdê-lo por polegadas e cair no chão de bunda. Meu coração despencou.

"Ele disse que eu não posso sair com você." As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta quando tentei pronunciá-las. Doía muito e eu não consegui olhar para ele quando eu disse isso.

Número um, eu me sentia um bebê. Oooh... meu pai disse que eu não posso brincar com você. Era besteira. Faltavam menos de três meses para eu completar dezoito anos, e então ele não teria nada a dizer sobre isso. A coisa era, Edward iria esperar? Quebrou o meu coração pensar sobre isso. Ele era lindo, doce e disponível. Certamente alguém tomaria o meu lugar enquanto eu estivesse sendo mimada pelo meu pai.

Edward roçou o polegar na minha bochecha, reunindo as lágrimas que caíram e ergueu o meu queixo. "Não chore, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, porque não havia como essas lágrimas pararem.

Então, ele levantou-se e se pôs no meio da sala, de frente para o meu pai.

"Sr. Swan, eu sei que você não me conhece, e eu realmente não conheço Bella muito bem ainda, mas eu quero conhecê-la. Eu só estou pedindo que você me permita conhecê-la. Me dê uma chance. Eu não acho que a nossa diferença de idade seja algo tão importante, mas respeito a sua opinião como pai dela. Eu só espero que você me permita ser amigo dela. Mesmo que isso não dê em nada mais. Eu gosto de conversar com ela. Ela é engraçada, inteligente e gentil. Isso não vai mudar em três meses, ou um ano. É quem ela é. Eu sei o que quero, Sr. Swan, mas não pretendo ir contra a sua decisão."

Eu queria pular e bater nele. _Estúpido!_ _Estúpido!_

Meu pai olhou para ele por um momento, sondando-o com um olhar que eu estava bastante familiarizada. Era seu olhar de policial. Ele estava tentando intimidá-lo, ver onde ele estava como homem... que tipo de caráter ele carregava. Eu sabia, no meu coração, que eventualmente o meu pai teria que ver o cara bom que ele era. Ele tinha que enxergar.

"Nada de visitas sem supervisão. Se eu não estiver aqui, nem você. Encontro apenas em grupo, até que ela tenha dezoito anos. Eu não poderei dizer a ela o que fazer depois, mas até o aniversário dela e enquanto ela viver sob o meu teto, você dois seguem as minhas regras. Você vai vir até aqui para pegá-la e eu quero saber aonde vocês irão e com quem. Estou sendo claro?"

O sorriso de Edward combinava com os meus gritos. Pulei para fora do sofá, abraçando e beijando o meu pai e agradecendo-lhe profusamente antes de me virar para trás e abraçar Edward, rindo quando ele me tirou do chão, em um abraço de moer os ossos.

* * *

Eu estava antecipando o nosso primeiro encontro desde então. Jessica estava a bordo, é claro, então tínhamos planos para sábado à noite. Eu mal podia pensar na escola durante toda a semana, e passei cada noite conversando e trocando mensagens com Edward.

Havia coisas que eu queria falar, mas não consegui encontrar a coragem. Eu realmente queria saber sobre aquela garota, Tanya. Queria saber o que ele estava fazendo com ela, se ele saiu com ela... se ele teve relações sexuais com ela. Isso estava me incomodando horrores, e eu sabia que se não o questionasse, eu iria ficar louca.

A pergunta era... quando?

Sexta-feira, finalmente chegou e eu nunca estive mais ansiosa com o fim de semana.

Além do fato de que eu iria me formar na semana seguinte, eu não podia mais ver, ouvir falar nem pensar em escola.

Parte disso era vontade de ver Edward, e toda a emoção do desconhecido e novidade do nosso relacionamento, mas eu estava pronta para sair daqui. Eu queria começar a minha vida.

Minha vida real.

Encontrei Jessica em seu armário e nos apressamos pelos corredores em direção ao estacionamento. Queríamos ir às compras depois da escola para o meu encontro, e então ela ia passar a noite na minha casa. Ela sabia que eu estava cheia de nervosismo e ansiedade, por isso, nós iríamos planejar nossas roupas, encher a cara de sorvete, e assistir a filmes bobos para tirar a minha mente disso.

Mas... tudo mudou quando eu saí e vi o belo homem inclinado contra a picape mais sexy de todos os tempos. Talvez a picape fosse sexy porque ele estava inclinado contra ela... mas de qualquer forma... _Jesus_... Eu nunca na minha vida me senti da maneira que me sentia naquele momento.

Eu queria rasgar as roupas dele e só... me esfregar nele.

"Puta merda, me queime no inferno!" Jessica engasgou.

Eu não conseguia falar. Meus olhos estavam grudados nele, e eu apreciei cada centímetro. Eu não tinha vergonha. Ele estava apenas ali como um dom de Deus para as adolescentes com tesão e eu não conseguia o suficiente. Eu fiquei sem palavras. Excitada. A _paixonada._

Sim, apaixonada, por que quem não ficaria?

Desde os elegantes óculos de aros de metal empoleirados em seu nariz, até a camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas, para o colete preto e gravata cinza, que em qualquer outro poderiam ter ficado sem graça... nele era uma verdadeira obra prima.

E calças justas... _e_ calçando as botas lustrosas.

Eu estava morta. Morta de pé e incapaz de me mover. Eu podia sentir Jessica puxando o meu braço e divagando como uma pervertida pelo meu namorado do meu lado, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Eu tinha medo que ele desaparecesse.

Finalmente, sorrindo, ele se afastou da picape e começou a caminhar em direção a mim. Até o caminhar dele era sexy... meio arrogante ou algo assim... eu não sei. Eu não conseguia formar frases nesse ponto, mas eu gostei da maneira como ele se movia.

As pessoas estavam olhando... especialmente as meninas. Eu queria apunhalá-las. Cegá-las. Gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que ele era meu e para manterem as garras longe dele.

 _Eu não podia acreditar que ele me queria!_

Ele não perdeu tempo quando chegou onde eu estava, e puxou meus lábios para os dele com uma mão no meu pescoço e outra na parte inferior das minhas costas. Eu estava mole... meus braços e pernas me não obedeciam completamente, mas eu consegui finalmente beijá-lo de volta, fazendo-o gemer suavemente contra a minha boca.

"Deus, eu senti a sua falta, maldição", disse ele, inclinando a cabeça contra a minha. "Eu não podia esperar até amanhã. Eu tinha que te ver."

"Oi", eu disse, incrédula. "Eu senti sua falta, também."

Olhamos um para o outro por um momento até Jessica finalmente nos interromper, limpando sua garganta ruidosamente.

Eu ri. "Esta é a minha melhor amiga, Jessica. Jessica, este é o meu Edward."

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar de novo. "Eu amo isso", ele sussurrou. "Você disse que eu sou seu."

Minha cabeça flutuou e eu balancei um pouco sobre os meus pés. Eu nem tinha percebido que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta. Eu dizia aquilo o tempo todo na minha cabeça, e pensava nisso o tempo todo, mas dizer em voz alta era diferente. Eu estava falando sério, embora, então eu fiquei feliz por ter dito aquilo.

"É bom conhecer você, Edward. Eu já ouvi muito, muito sobre você", disse Jessica, sorrindo docemente.

Ela estava com _muuuito_ ciúme. Eu podia dizer. Mas, ela também estava feliz por mim. Ela me disse isso uma e outra vez. Claro, ela bateu na tecla que me disse saber que havia algo ali entre nós, por isso, depois que conseguiu superar o choque quando eu disse a ela como o encontrei novamente, ela estava constantemente assumindo a responsabilidade por termos nos apaixonado.

Ela era louca.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, também. Bella me falou muito sobre você também."

Ele a estava encantando completamente, e tudo o que eu podia fazer era dar de ombros. Era exatamente o que ele fazia. Olhar para ele não ajudava em nada também. Quero dizer... ele era apenas fodidamente sexy.

"Eu não sabia que você usava óculos", eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu costumo usar lentes de contato. Rosalie me disse para usar meus óculos na entrevista. Eu pareço mais inteligente."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você está enlouquecedoramente sexy." Bati a mão sobre minha boca e me xinguei mentalmente, envergonhado por ter sido tão sem noção.

Jessica começou a gargalhar e eu olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados, implorando para não piorar as coisas. Ela apenas deu de ombros. "Porra, é verdade embora. Como um professor sexy ou algo assim."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Oh, meu Deus! Estou tão envergonhada."

Ele inclinou meu queixo. "Você gosta dos meus óculos, preciosa?"

Eu tremi toda. _Preciosa._ Eu não acho que ele tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo. Era como se ele tivesse acendido um fogo debaixo de mim e, de repente, todos os meus hormônios reprimidos estavam em chamas.

 _Eu queria pular nele._

Ele sorriu como se estivesse lendo a minha mente e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Venha comigo por um tempo. Peça para Jessica te dar cobertura. Você pode fazer isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça furiosamente e olhei para Jessica. "Ligue para sua mãe e diga que estamos indo para Port Angeles fazer compras, e eu vou dizer o mesmo para o meu pai. Encontre-me no boliche mais tarde, para que possamos voltar para a minha casa juntas para o meu pai não vai ficar desconfiado."

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas eu ergui a minha mão. "Cala a boca. Você me deve."

Eu agarrei a mão de Edward e o deixei me levar em direção à picape, não tendo qualquer ideia de onde estávamos indo ou o que iríamos fazer. Não importava. Contanto que eu pudesse ficar com ele por um tempo, e talvez beijá-lo um pouco, eu estava feliz.

Jessica que lidasse com isso. Eu estava falando sério. Ela me devia.

* * *

 _ **Eu me divirto com Bella sendo a típica adolescente aqui... mas Edward, e as regras o Chefe Swan? Hahaha. Bem, aí está o nosso garoto que não segue regras, aparentemente...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"Então, vocês ficaram de amasso?"

"Sim", eu disse em um sussurro. "Fala baixo. Meu pai provavelmente está do lado de fora me espionando no corredor. Ele está me observando como um falcão."

Jessica bufou e mergulhou o pincel no frasco de esmalte. "Você deveria ter feito um teste com Charlie. Usado um dos rapazes da escola para testá-lo. Eu sabia que ele tinha que ser rigoroso, mas caramba. Ele é como um guarda de prisão."

Eu ergui minha sobrancelha. "Eu não te disse?! Eu estou tentando seguir as regras, quer dizer, ele está certo. Ele é o chefe, esta é a sua casa, mas ela está me deixando louca."

Ela estalou a língua. "Ahh, você é apenas a queridinha do papai. Quero dizer, até mesmo meus pais começariam a prestar atenção e criar regras se Edward Cullen aparecesse pedindo para me namorar. Sério, Bella. Ele é um maldito _homem._ "

Eu ri, porque ela era tão ridícula às vezes.

"Eu acho que meu pai está começando a gostar dele. Ele liga no telefone de casa pelo menos uma vez por dia para que possa falar com o meu pai. É super doce."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Então, me diga mais. Pare de ser uma estraga prazeres. Ele beija bem? Ele te beijou de língua? Ele tocou os seus seios?"

Meu queixo caiu e eu soltei a revista que estava segurando. "Eu não vou te dizer isso! Deus, Jessica..."

Ela sentou-se e agarrou os meus ombros. "Ah, qual é?! Aposto que ele beija bem. Ele tem lábios carnudos e macios. Ele toma totalmente o seu rosto quando te beija. Eu vi quando você entrou no carro. Oh! E eu o vi colocando o seu cinto de segurança. Quão fofo é isso?"

Eu sorri e assenti. "Tudo bem. Ele é um beijador incrível - não é que eu tenha alguma experiência para comparar, mas uau. Posso sentir nos meus dedos do pé. Eu poderia apenas beijá-lo para sempre. Meus lábios estão formigando e dormentes... _ainda_."

Ela sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e sorriu. "Como eu pensei. Uau... Lauren está... Ela não pode nem acreditar. Ela está delirante que você finalmente beijou, e seriamente impressionada por ter fisgado um cara como Edward. Ela está com ciúmes."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você acha muito estranho nós estarmos assim... envolvidos? Isso é normal?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Por que não? Vocês se encontraram, então por que sentar e ficar de besteira. Você esperou tanto tempo, Bella, basta se jogar."

Eu comecei a rir e nós duas caímos para trás contra o meu colchão em um ataque de risos. "Ele totalmente tentou tocar o meu seio. Eu vacilei, por isso ele colocou a mão na minha cintura. Fui muito covarde para dizer a ele para colocá-la de volta."

"Sim!" Ela gritou. "Bella Swan, bem vinda ao clube."

Eu não tinha falado com Rosalie fazia alguns dias, e estava com medo que ela estivesse com raiva de mim. Quando ela me ligou sábado de manhã e perguntou se eu poderia ficar de babá no dia seguinte, fiquei aliviada. Ela não me perguntou nada sobre Edward, e eu fiquei feliz. Queria me sentar e conversar com ela sobre isso, mas não por telefone. Eu queria falar com Edward em primeiro lugar.

Passamos o dia assistindo a filmes e nos preparando para o meu encontro. Meu pai ficou de olho em mim, mas ele não disse um pio. Eu estava esperando que ele me confrontasse a qualquer minuto e me chamasse atenção por ter saído com Edward sozinha. Meu pai tinha olhos por toda parte, por isso, quando Edward nos levou até a praia, eu fiquei feliz. Fora dos limites da cidade, e fora da jurisdição do meu pai.

Nós não conversamos muito, mas eu estava feliz com o tempo que tinha com ele, mas ele me disse sobre a entrevista de emprego em Seattle. Eu me senti estúpida mais tarde, por não ter pedido mais detalhes. Eu nem sabia para que era a entrevista, ou o que ele queria fazer com sua vida. Nem sabia no que ele havia se formado. Eu planejava retificar tudo isso no nosso encontro. Por mais que eu adorasse beijá-lo, e Deus sabe que amo beijá-lo, eu realmente queria saber mais sobre ele.

Tudo.

Finalmente, seis e meia chegou e eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Eu me senti bem com a minha roupa, legal, mas não exagerada, meu cabelo estava cooperando, e o tempo estava perfeito. Eu não tinha ideia do que iríamos fazer, mas não importava, eu sabia que iria me divertir. Quando a campainha tocou, Jessica e eu praticamente corremos para chegar à porta. Meu pai nos venceu, o que eu esperava, mas assim que vi Edward e seu sorriso brilhante, estava muito bem com tudo.

Ele parecia o mesmo que na primeira noite que o vi, camisa de decote 'v', jeans e botas pretas. Ele poderia fazer um saco de lixo ter bom aspecto. Ele sorriu por cima do ombro do meu pai e fez sinal para irmos.

"Obrigado por deixá-la ir, Chefe Swan. Ela estará em casa no horário, eu prometo."

Meu pai deixou escapar um zumbido e assentiu. "Onze horas. Nem um minuto mais tarde."

Edward pegou a minha mão e me puxou para a varanda. "Pode apostar, Chefe. Vejo você mais tarde."

Nós praticamente corremos em direção à picape. "Eu amo a sua picape. Você é rico ou algo assim?" Jessica comentou enquanto sentava no banco de trás.

Eu dei a ela um olhar de descrença. "Jessica!"

"Não, eu não sou rico," Edward respondeu. "Só muito bem tratado. Mamãe me ama." Eu achei graça do jeito que ele disse 'mamãe'. Eu não conseguia imaginá-lo sendo um menininho da mamãe, mas Rosalie disse que ele era. "Sua mãe realmente te deu essa picape?"

Ele se inclinou e me beijou antes de responder. "Sim. Presente de formatura. Eu estou feliz por ter escolhido ela em vez de uma BMW ", disse ele, sorrindo.

Eu não podia nem imaginar escolher entre dois veículos de luxo. Na maioria dos dias eu queria trocar o meu Ford poço de ferrugem por uma Schwinn*, só porque uma bicicleta era mais confiável.

 _*Fabricante de bicicletas com sede em Chicago._

"Por que?"

Seu sorriso se alargou e ele me beijou novamente. "O banco de trás é maior."

Meu rosto ficou totalmente quente, e eu suspirei. "Oh."

"Venha a bordo, Bella, Isabella. Vamos ver um filme."

Eu sorri. "Nós vamos ao cinema?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e girou o dedo fazendo sinal para eu entrar. "Sim, mas se você não andar logo nós vamos perder o horário."

Eu ri e acenei com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Vamos embora."

Todo o trajeto foi gasto ouvindo Jessica encher o saco de Edward com pergunta atrás de pergunta. De certa forma, eu estava feliz. Eu queria saber certas coisas, e a minha amiga intrometida estava sendo útil, então deixei que ela prosseguisse. Ela era mais extrovertida do que eu, menos tímida, e muito mais chata, mas eu a amava.

"Então, Edward... você tem algum amigo sexy para me arranjar?"

Eu quase engasguei. Ela era demais às vezes. "Jessica! Isso é rude. O que aconteceu com o seu namorado?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Ele não é meu namorado." Nós estamos apenas meio que ficando... Então... tem ou não? Meus pais não são tão rigorosos como Charlie."

Edward riu tão alto que me assustou. Ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Ela é de verdade?"

Eu dei de ombros e balancei a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. "Totalmente."

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para Jessica e sorriu. "Seja uma boa menina e eu poderia ter uma surpresa para você."

Ela chutou seus pés contra o assento e aplaudiu. "Eu sabia!"

Eu dei a Edward um olhar interrogativo. "Eu pedi a um dos meus amigos para se juntar a nós. Achei que seria chato para Jessica ter que dar uma de acompanhante, por isso teremos um encontro duplo."

Eu sorri e desviei o olhar. Ele era tão bonito. Era tanto pensativo e genial. É claro que eu amava Jessica, mas ela tinha um jeito de tomar conta das conversas e eu realmente queria algum tempo mais a sós com Edward. Só para conversarmos... a sério.

Nós finalmente chegamos ao cinema em Port Angeles. Não era o que eu costumava ir. A maioria dos filmes dele era mais antiga, e não necessariamente aqueles que eu estava interessada.

O principal cinema era no shopping e tinha cinco salas. Edward nos ajudou a sair do carro, e segurou a minha a mão enquanto caminhávamos. Eu amei a sensação de segurar sua mão em público. Eu queria dançar, pular e agir como uma boba, dizer a todo mundo que ele era meu namorado. Nós realmente não tínhamos chegado a essa parte, no entanto. Ele não disse que era meu namorado, mas eu achava que era. Quer dizer, nós estávamos saindo, ele tinha me beijado muito, e nós conversávamos todos os dias. Eu esperava que ele fosse, mas eu também tinha que esclarecer Tanya e onde ela se encaixava.

Será que ele saía com ela e a beijava quando não estávamos juntos? Será que ela achava que ele era namorado dela? Minha mente maldita estava uma bagunça, e eu quase não notei o loiro considerável que começou a caminhar em direção a nós.

"'Já não era sem tempo." Ele tinha um sorriso largo e olhos brincalhões enquanto caminhava e estendia a mão para Edward. "Eu pensei que tinha levado um bolo."

Edward me agarrou pelos ombros e me puxou para o seu lado. "James, eu quero que você conheça a minha namorada, Bella. Bella, este é um dos meus amigos mais antigos, James."

Ele me deu um sorriso caloroso e, em seguida, olhou para Edward com um sorriso. "Como você conseguir abocanhar uma menina tão bonita?"

Eu corei e olhei para Edward. Ele era lisonjeiro, mas sério... eu não tinha certeza de como isso tinha acontecido. Eu estava feliz, mas ainda assim.

"Apenas sorte, eu acho. Esta é sua melhor amiga, Jessica. Jessica, esse é James."

James estendeu a mão uma vez mais, e sorriu satisfeito. Ele levou a mão aos lábios e beijou seus dedos, piscando quando ela riu nervosa.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Jessica." Ele estendeu o braço para ela tomar e deu um tapinha em sua mão. "Devemos ir?"

Ela o seguiu de boa vontade, me lançando um sorriso e balbuciou ' _oh meu Deus'_ sobre o ombro.

"Bem, isso foi melhor do que eu pensei," Edward riu. "Vamos lá, vamos pegar os nossos ingressos."

Ele comprou os ingressos, o que foi muito doce. Eu sabia por experiência que nem todos os meninos eram atenciosos ou generosos. Jessica ficou tão surpresa quanto eu quando James pagou seu ingresso também.

Eu não tinha ouvido falar do filme que estávamos vendo, _Gigante,_ mas Edward disse que era um clássico, e um de seus favoritos.

"Você nunca viu um filme de James Dean?" Ele estava surpreso. "Eu vejo que há muita coisa que eu preciso te ensinar. Você foi negligenciada."

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. "Você é tão estranho. É velho! É mais velho do que o meu pai!"

Ele bufou e pegou a minha mão. "Tenho certeza que você vai me dizer que nunca misturou M&M com sua pipoca também."

Eu enruguei o meu nariz. "Hum... isso é nojento. Não. Esses são dois alimentos de grupos separados. A pipoca é salgada. Você não mistura salgado e doce."

Ele me deu um olhar estranho e gemeu. "Garota... você será a causa da minha morte."

Eu fiz beicinho e desviei o olhar, esperando que ele não estivesse tirando sarro de mim. "Vamos lá. Deixa eu te mostrar quão incrível doce e salgado podem ser."

Ficamos na fila pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e depois que nossas mãos estavam cheias de baldes de pipoca, caixas de doces e refrigerantes gigantes, nós fomos para o cinema. Ele seguiu direto para o topo, e a sala já estava escura, por isso era difícil enxergar.

Pela minha experiência, a fila superior era geralmente a primeira a ficar cheia, então eu fiquei surpresa quando a vi completamente vazia.

"Nós tivemos muita sorte!" Eu gritei. "Quando Jess e eu vamos ao cinema, uma de nós guarda um lugar aqui em cima, enquanto a outra vai e pega os doces. Você deve ter um toque mágico!"

James riu atrás de mim. "Não, só amigos nos lugares certos."

Eu inclinei minha cabeça e franzi a testa. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele riu. "Eu trabalho aqui. Reservei a fileira de trás para o Casanova."

Eu bati na nuca de Edward. "Isso foi tão doce!"

Ele parou uma vez que estávamos no meio, ergueu o descanso de braço no lugar dele e me puxou para o seu colo, fazendo pipoca para voar para toda parte.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, rindo.

Tentei me levantar e voltar para o meu lugar, mas ele apertou seus braços na minha cintura. "Não". Não se mexa. Eu quero que você se sente aqui enquanto vemos o filme."

Eu escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e sorri contra sua pele. "Tudo bem", eu sussurrei.

A minha pele se arrepiou em todos os lugares... e eu quero dizer _em todos os lugares._

Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e me senti ficando vesga. Ele estava me deixando maluca.

Jessica estava conversando próximo a nós com James, mas poderia ter sido em outro planeta. Os beijos quentes e suaves de Edward eram tudo o que eu podia sentir ou pensar. Sem mencionar a mão que estava vagando pela minha coxa. Foi uma sobrecarga sensorial.

Em seguida, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, deixando sua língua passear por ali.

"Diga a sua amiga para fazer uma caminhada. James guardou mais lugar para eles. Eu quero você todinha para mim e ela está me dando nos nervos."

Minha respiração estremeceu e me virei a minha cabeça lentamente para o lado para olhar para Jessica.

"Jess", eu sussurrei mais alto. "Vá se sentar em outro lugar. _Por favor."_

Ela sorriu, piscou, e então se levantou e deu o fora de lá. Rápido. Eu acho que ela estava mais do que feliz em ficar sozinha com James. Eles estavam se dando bem, muito bem, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava totalmente na dele. Eu não a culpo. Ele era muito bonito. A única coisa que me preocupava era que nós não o conhecíamos bem, Jessica e eu.

"Será que ela vai ficar bem com James?" Eu perguntei a Edward.

Ele virou meu rosto para que ficássemos olho no olho. "Eu não teria o convidado se não confiasse nele. Ele é o melhor cara que conheço. Um cavalheiro muito melhor do que eu, com certeza."

Ele me deu um sorriso mortal. "E por que isso?"

Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus e lambeu meu lábio inferior. "Porque eu tenho certeza de que ele nunca pediria a sua namorada de 17 anos de idade para sair com ele contra a permissão de seu pai, e sei que ele não iria arrastá-la para uma sala de cinema escura para que pudesse fazer coisas sujas com ela... como eu quero."

Eu engoli em seco. "Q... que coisas sujas?"

Ele sorriu e isso me excitou, e me fez querer fugir de uma vez. "Eu quero fazer muitas coisas sujas com você, Bella."

Sua voz era áspera e baixa e o olhar em seus olhos era o mesmo que eu tinha visto naquele banheiro na festa. Era... _querer._ Ele me queria como um louco... bem assim.

"Você... você _quer?_ Aqui?"

Eu não tinha certeza se estava preparada para fazer... certas coisas. Eu tinha certeza que queria fazer algumas coisas... mais coisas, mas no cinema? Eu não tinha certeza. Ninguém nunca sequer tinha tocado os meus seios antes! Eu estava com medo. Eu estava nervosa. Eu estava com tesão.

"Por que você acha que está no meu colo?"

* * *

 _ **Caramba, esses dois estão me fazendo reviver a minha adolescência... amiga sem noção e tudo! E pelos comentários que eu tenho recebido, muitas de vocês também estão relembrando bons tempos...**_

 _ **Vocês me fizeram algumas perguntas e achei melhor responder aqui:**_

 _ **A fic tem 60 capítulos;**_

 _ **Nem Bella sabe no que Edward é formado, mas ela - e vocês - descobrirão logo;**_

 _ **Edward não é um bad boy nem mulherengo, acalmem a periquita. Ele está apenas encantado com Bella e quebrar algumas regras não é tão grave assim... kkk**_

 _ **Jessica não irá passar a perna em Bella, ela é uma amiga verdadeira. Um pouco chata, mas ela gosta realmente de Bella.**_

 _ **E antes que vocês comecem a ficar alvoroçadas, não se preocupem com James. Ele é gente boa!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Eu achei que fosse desmaiar. As coisas que ele disse eram apenas... _ah._ Ele me fez querer essas coisas, pelo menos o meu corpo queria.

O filme começou, mas eu estava mais preocupada com o homem bonito e seus lábios maravilhosos e mãos quentes. Eu meio que gostei de ele não estar sendo um cavalheiro. Eu estava recebendo o que desejava. Eu queria mais. Queria que ele tocasse os meus seios, mãos dentro de lingeries, chupões e todas aquelas coisas que as minhas amigas falavam. Eu queria ser beijada até ficar sem fôlego e com a cabeça leve.

E eu estava feliz por ter esperado para fazer essas coisas com Edward.

Mas... aquele pontinho na parte de trás da minha cabeça não calava a boca, então eu finalmente pressionei minhas mãos contra o peito dele e o empurrei.

"Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa", sussurrei.

Eu realmente odiava pessoas que falavam no cinema, mas quando eu olhei à minha volta, notei que havia um total de dez pessoas lá dentro, e eles não estavam nem perto de nós.

"O que você quer saber, linda?"

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. "Tanya."

Saiu mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, mas eu não conseguia descobrir por onde começar. Eu tinha perguntas infinitas.

Ele suspirou. "Vamos conversar depois do filme, tudo bem? Você pode me perguntar o que quiser. Quero que você saiba tudo, mas quero ser capaz de ver seus olhos quando eu falar com você."

Parecia razoável. "Ok. Vamos ver o filme, então."

Ele puxou meu rosto de volta para o dele e sorriu contra os meus lábios. "Eu prefiro continuar beijando você, em vez disso."

Eu estava a bordo com isso, mas era com as outras coisas que eu estava nervosa. Eu disse a mim mesma para apenas ser brava o suficiente para deixar algo acontecer, e corajosa o suficiente para dizer não quando começasse a ficar demais. Foi difícil, no entanto. Seus toques e beijos me deixavam tão estúpida. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era nele e o quanto eu gostava de ser tocada e beijada.

Nosso beijo começou da mesma maneira de sempre, devagar, com línguas sinuosas e suaves gemidos. Em seguida, seus lábios estavam no meu pescoço, na minha garganta, na minha clavícula... e então suas mãos estavam se movendo para cima... da minha cintura para meu esterno, até que finalmente, _finalmente_ , ele tocou os meus seios.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele sussurrou enquanto esfregava o polegar sobre o meu mamilo extrassensível.

Eu ofeguei. Encantada porque ele estava finalmente me tocando, e em êxtase pela forma como eu me sentia. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Nunca.

"Sim", eu sussurrei sem fôlego. "Mais."

Ele resmungou baixinho e moveu a mão para baixo, deslizando-a por baixo da minha blusa. Lentamente, tortuosamente, ele percorreu com a palma da mão ao longo da minha pele, até que estava segurando um seio coberto pelo sutiã. Ele apertou suavemente, esfregando o dedo sobre o meu mamilo novamente. Eu pressionei contra sua mão, implorando-lhe para me dar mais.

"Porra", ele xingou. "Eles são perfeitos. Se mova um pouco, querida. Monte meu colo para que eu possa te ver."

Eu manobrei por cima dele, tentando fazê-lo com o mínimo de barulho possível a fim de não atrair atenção indesejada. Assim que eu tinha as duas pernas sobre as dele e minha bunda em seu colo, minha blusa foi empurrada para cima e meu sutiã puxado para baixo, me expondo a ele.

Nós não perdemos um minuto. Suas mãos começaram a trabalhar e ele apertou e esfregou pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Nesse ponto, não teria importância se meu pai estivesse sentado ao nosso lado. Eu estava tão afetada pela mais simplória ação que não era nem mesmo engraçado.

Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, se inclinou para frente e sua boca substituiu a mão com os lábios em volta do meu mamilo inchado, sugando, lambendo, beijando e me deixando quase dormente. Passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros e meus quadris começaram a se mover por conta própria. Eu me movi em seu colo, fazendo-o ofegar e me soltar.

Eu soluçava. Em voz alta.

"Menina... você está pedindo para ter problemas ao fazer isso."

Oh, eu não estava pedindo para ter problemas... Eu estava praticamente implorando. Como um gato esfomeado diante de uma tigela de leite.

Empurrei com mais força, me esfregando e revirando os quadris novamente. Joguei a minha cabeça para trás quando senti seus dentes no meu mamilo, e a ereção muito dura que me encontrou quando eu revirei os quadris em cima dele.

"Oh... _Deus",_ eu gemi.

Suas mãos encontraram a minha bunda e ele me agarrou ferozmente, seus dedos cavando propositadamente nos meus jeans. "É uma coisa muito boa que você esteja vestindo isso, Bella. É a única coisa que me impede de te comer aqui mesmo, agora."

Ele usou sua força para me puxar e empurrar contra ele, erguendo seus quadris e estocando em mim a cada vez. Pequenas explosões foram brotando dentro do meu cérebro e meu corpo inteiro estava iluminado como uma árvore de Natal. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas ele com certeza tinha. Eu podia sentir a pressão se acumulando dentro de mim, e o pulsar sob o meu jeans era quase demais para aguentar.

"Eu quero fazer você gozar, Bella."

Eu não tinha ideia de como responder a isso. Eu deveria dizer, "sim, com certeza" para ele? Quer dizer, eu não tinha certeza se queria que _isso_ acontecesse no cinema, ou como iríamos conseguir isso sem ir até o fim, e para isso eu definitivamente não estava preparada.

Eventualmente. Logo. Mas não hoje, e não em público.

Eu estava agindo quase como uma vadia, mas eu não era, e isso me fez querer saber o que ele realmente pensava de mim. Quer dizer, a primeira vez que ele me viu eu estava na frente de um barril, vestindo uma roupa que uma boa menina nunca usaria, e caindo de bêbada. Então, no nosso primeiro encontro, eu estou me esfregando no colo dele e empurrando meus seios nus em seu rosto. Eu não estava sendo correta ou real.

"Eu não posso fazer sexo com você", eu disse, ofegante. "Eu quero... um dia, ou em outro dia, ou no próximo ano. Eu não sei... mas eu não estou pronta, ok? Me desculpe... Eu não estou sendo uma provocadora, eu apenas..."

Ele colocou seu dedo nos meus lábios. "Eu esperaria para sempre, Bella. Isso não é só sexo para mim." Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu estou agindo como um idiota, e sinto muito, mas você me deixa louco... tipo, eu nunca estive tão atraído por alguém antes. Nunca. Eu sinto coisas com você, Bella. Eu quero coisas. Eu esqueço que você ainda é virgem, e aqui estou eu, me forçando sobre você e praticamente te atacando..."

Ele estava divagando e ficando chateado. O fato foi que eu gostei das mãos, dos lábios, dos toques e beijos. Eu simplesmente não estava pronta para brincar com as outras partes... _ainda._

"Espera... por que você acha que eu sou virgem?"

Eu era... _dã_ , mas eu não tinha dito a ele... quase não tinha dito nada a ele. Tínhamos ido direto do 'oi' para a pornografia quase toda vez que nos vimos, então falar era algo que precisávamos trabalhar. Era difícil com todos os meus hormônios assim, mas eu queria ser mais para ele, e precisava que ele fosse mais para mim.

Eu tinha certeza que estava apaixonada por ele.

Se eu acabasse sendo apenas mais uma bunda bonita para ele, eu morreria. Na hora.

Ele riu e se inclinou para me beijar. "Querida, você poderia usar uma placa de neon e não seria tão óbvio. Está tudo bem, embora. Fico feliz que você seja. Você é uma boa menina, e eu a respeito por isso. Eu nunca faria você fazer algo que você pudesse se arrepender".

Seus dedos encontraram as maçãs do meu rosto e eu apoiei minha cabeça contra a palma de sua mão. Eu adorava quando ele era doce e terno. "Quando, e _se_ alguma vez fizermos amor, eu quero que você queira e me queira. Quero que você me dê o presente de ser seu primeiro, mas eu não vou tomá-lo, e não irei pressioná-la. Eu me importo com você, Bella. Quero que isso funcione. Eu quero ficar com você... por quanto tempo você me quiser."

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei como uma estúpida, desejando como o inferno que eu pudesse engolir as palavras de volta.

Ele me beijou e encostou a testa na minha. "Você ama que eu quase te dei um orgasmo. Você não me ama... ainda, mas quero que você me ame. Acho que estou me apaixonando por você, também."

Lágrimas nublaram os meus olhos, e quando seus braços fortes me envolveram e ele me apertou com tanta força que senti que não conseguia respirar, eu sabia que ele estava errado. Eu o amava. Os pedaços dele que eu conhecia, eu amava. Uma vez que tivesse a imagem completa, eu sabia que seria impotente, porque se eu tivesse um sentimento mais forte por ele, ficaria perdida nele.

Ele ajeitou a minha blusa depois de me soltar do abraço e me girou para que eu ficasse novamente sentada em seu colo. Eu tive que admitir que me sentia mais confortável nessa posição, mais no controle de mim mesma e da situação.

Vimos o filme e tive que admitir que realmente gostei. Não fui mais tão distraída por mãos e lábios quando o filme pegou a atenção de Edward, e eu fiquei feliz. Tinha que controlar meus sentimentos, tanto físicos quanto emocionais, para que pudéssemos realmente conversar uma vez que saíssemos.

Nós comemos toda a pipoca e eu admiti, a contragosto, que o M&M misturado nela era muito bom. Eu estava de barriga cheia, feliz e contente, quando os créditos apareceram e os meus nervos fizeram-se presentes no meu estômago.

Jessica e James nos encontraram na frente, eu fiquei chocada ao vê-los de mãos dadas. Jessica parecia incrivelmente feliz, o que me fez feliz. Eu só esperava que ele fosse um cara bom como Edward disse que ele era. Jessica era doce e leal, e se ele fosse algum tipo de idiota, eu me sentiria terrível por colocá-la nessa situação.

"Eu pensei em irmos até o cais, talvez pegar um café e apenas dar uma caminhada. Vocês dois querem ir?"

Jessica assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para James. "Eu estou dentro", disse James antes de olhar para Jessica. "A que horas você precisa estar em casa?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não tenho um toque de recolher, mas Bella tem que estar em casa às onze."

James olhou para Edward e sorriu. "Então, nós nos encontramos lá?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça e passou o braço em volta de mim. "Sim, te vejo daqui a pouco."

Sua mão esfregou o meu braço. "Você está com frio? Eu não achei esta noite seria fria."

Balancei minha cabeça. Eu estava perfeitamente quente com o braço dele em volta de mim. Estava um pouco frio, mas nada que eu não pudesse lidar. "Não, eu estou bem."

Ele começou a andar e me levou até a picape do outro lado da rua. "Eu tenho um moletom no carro. Você deve vesti-lo quando chegarmos ao cais. Estará mais frio lá embaixo."

"Obrigada."

Dez minutos depois estávamos parados no estacionamento, cafés quentes na mão à espera de James e Jessica. Depois de esperar por mais de vinte minutos, Edward suspirou e pegou seu telefone. "Acho que eles nos abandonaram, baby. Eu só vou mandar uma mensagem para me certificar de que ele a deixe em casa."

Balancei a cabeça nervosa e mordi meu lábio. "Faça-o trazê-la aqui! Eu nem o conheço, e nem ela! Eu não gosto disso... você tem certeza que ele é um cara legal?"

Ele riu. "Ele nunca faria mal a ela, Bella, eu estou falando sério. Ele é realmente um cara legal."

Balancei a cabeça outra vez, esperando poder confiar nele. "É que isso me deixa nervosa."

Ele abriu a porta e se aproximou, me ajudando a sair do carro. Ele segurou minha mão livre e caminhamos em direção ao cais. Estava tão tranquilo aqui fora. O céu estava escuro, mas cheio de reflexos coloridos dos postes de luz e das placas dos restaurantes. Era bonito e parecia mágico.

Encontramos um banco de madeira vazio e sentamos, silenciosamente saboreando os nossos cafés. Eu normalmente não era de beber café, mas estava bem frio, por isso, tinha um gosto bom.

"Fale comigo, linda. Você disse que tinha perguntas para mim."

Eu respirei fundo e segurei o copo de papel com as duas mãos. "Eu não sei por onde começar... Eu me sinto estúpida."

Suspirei e olhei para ele com o canto do meu olho. Sua cabeça estava jogada para trás e seus olhos estavam fechados.

"Você queria saber sobre Tanya."

"Sim", admiti calmamente.

"Ela é uma velha amiga da família. Nós namoramos quando estávamos no colegial, e nós praticamente... bem, passávamos um tempo juntos quando eu voltava para casa nas férias e feriados. Ela não é minha namorada e eu basicamente pus um fim às nossas relações há mais de um ano atrás. Ela espera mais de mim? Sim. Eu não consigo me ver com ela, a sério, então terminei as coisas completamente."

Eu dei um suspiro de alívio. "Mas, você estava com ela... na festa. Eu ouvi você saindo do quarto dela."

Olhei para ele para que eu pudesse ver a verdade em seus olhos. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não viu. Eu nunca estive no quarto dela, Bella".

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Você estava se vestindo... Eu ouvi o seu cinto."

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara estranha, como se eu estivesse falando bobagem e depois riu. "Eu estava mijando. Ela me encurralou e me convidou para entrar em seu quarto. Ela tentou me seduzir e me levar para lá a noite toda."

Acenei com a cabeça. Eu acreditei nele. "Será que você faria, embora? Quero dizer... você faria? Você fez..."

"Se eu já dormi com ela? Sim. Eu realmente não posso dizer se dormiria aquela noite ou não. Não... isso é mentira. Não dormiria. Número um, eu realmente não estou interessado. Não mais. Número dois, eu só fiquei lá por 15 minutos e um pequeno e lindo furacão de cabelos castanhos me derrubou de bunda."

Eu corei. "Você está mentindo. Eu não posso acreditar que você ficou atraído por mim depois me encontrar nas escadas caindo de bêbada." Tentei segurar o sentimento amargo no meu estômago, sabendo que ele tinha estado com ela desse jeito, mas eu acho que não estava realmente surpresa.

Era óbvio que ele era experiente, e eu tinha a sensação de que ela não tinha sido a única com quem ele tinha transado.

Ele se inclinou e ergueu meu rosto para encontrar o dele. "Eu vi você lá de pé. Eu a segui até o quintal e fiquei te olhando por mais de meia hora. Eu estava hipnotizado. Então eu te perdi, e saí à sua procura de novo. Foi apenas sorte ter encontrado você nas escadas. Foi o destino. Eu queria encontrar você, Bella."

"Eu vi você, também," eu disse. "No quintal. Eu estava olhando para você, também."

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei."

Eu ri. "Por que você apenas não veio falar comigo?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu queria aproveitar a vista por um tempo. Se eu soubesse que você iria desaparecer assim, eu não teria perdido tanto tempo. Porra, eu fiquei tão chateado quando descobri que você tinha ido embora... e eu não tinha como encontrá-la."

Balançando a cabeça, eu concordei. "Eu não conseguia nem me lembrar de tudo. Fiquei com tanta raiva de mim mesma por ficar tão bêbada. Comecei a ter sonhos com você e fiquei tão triste, porque pensei que nunca iria vê-lo novamente."

O pensamento me fez querer chorar de novo. Sabendo o que sabia agora, eu teria lamentado por não encontrá-lo.

"Você era tudo o que eu pensava quando voltei para a faculdade. Eu não podia esperar pela formatura, para poder e voltar e encontrar você. Eu fui a festa depois de festa procurando por você. Fiquei esmagado quando você nunca apareceu e ninguém sabia quem você era. Eu pensei que tinha te inventado."

Ele riu e esfregou o nariz contra o meu. "Graças a Deus a minha cunhada tem um ótimo gosto para babás. Acho que ela é como uma fada madrinha ou algo assim. Eu não sei o que teria feito se não tivesse encontrado você, Bella Isabella. Você foi feita para ser a minha garota."

Eu amei o som daquilo... ser sua garota. Ele era definitivamente o meu garoto. Eu o queria para sempre.

"Eu tenho que te amar, porque eu realmente tenho. Edward? Eu te amo."

Ele me beijou com ternura e me segurou firme. "Ainda não, preciosa... mas em breve."

* * *

 _ **Ah, a paixão arrebatadora do primeiro amor... Olha Edward colocando os pés de Bella no chão; não é bonitinho?**_

 _ **E para quem estava preocupada com o que Tanya e Edward fizeram na noite da festa, aí está. A cadela deu em cima dele, mas Edward não quer mais nada com ela.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

A nossa noite terminou de forma muito diferente do que começou. Ele foi doce, muito mais doce do que já tinha sido, e seus toques e palavras eram mais brandos, leves e significativos.

Eu adormeci como uma menina sonhadora doente de amor, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Uma vez que Jessica parou de encher os meus ouvidos sobre James, e o que ela me pegou fazendo com Edward no cinema. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa, eu estava tão presa no momento que tinha me esquecido que a minha melhor amiga estava apenas alguns assentos abaixo de nós. Eu não tive vergonha- especialmente depois que ela me contou o que _ela_ _fez_ durante o filme no cinema.

Isso foi só comigo, no entanto. Ela tinha estado com meninos. Ela saía com abundância, e tinha percorrido todo o caminho duas vezes. Às vezes, eu invejava sua liberdade e bravura. Na maior parte do tempo isso me deixava nervosa.

No dia seguinte, eu estava de pé ao romper da aurora e cheia de energia sem sentido. Lavei toda a roupa e limpei a casa antes do meu pai levantar, e fiz o café da manhã para ele e Jessica antes que eu tivesse que ir para a casa de Rosalie.

Eu estava animada para vê-la e falar com ela. Eu decidi que definitivamente precisava de conselhos dela. Eu não tinha certeza quão estranho isso iria ficar com Edward sendo seu cunhado, mas eu tinha um sentimento de que com Rosalie, nada estava fora da mesa de discussão. Durante o trajeto eu fiquei anotando perguntas na minha cabeça. Queria saber por que ele não acreditava que eu o amava. Eu totalmente me senti assim. O meu coração parecia que expandia como um balão de hélio quando eu pensava nele ou estava perto dele. Isso tinha que dizer alguma coisa... Quero dizer, não era normal sentir-se tão fisicamente estranha.

Eu tinha tido uma queda por um menino na escola há anos. Jasper Whitlock. Ele era lindo. Loiro, olhos azuis profundos, e uma covinha incrível na bochecha esquerda quando sorria. Ele era um jogador de beisebol e eu passava muitas horas olhando para o tecido branco das calças de beisebol e para a maneira que elas se esticavam em sua bunda perfeita. Eu, pessoalmente odiava beisebol, mas se houvesse um jogo que ele estivesse jogando, apostar sua bunda que eu estava nas arquibancadas.

Nós tínhamos uma tonelada de aulas juntos, o que era normal, pois não havia muitos alunos na minha escola em primeiro lugar. Foi uma coisa boa que eu era muito inteligente, porque senão eu teria sido reprovada. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo com o olhar perdido nele como uma tola.

Não que isso algum dia tenha importado, porque ele nunca me viu assim. Éramos no máximo amigos. Todos nós sentávamos na mesma mesa na hora do almoço, e às vezes nós saíamos com as mesmas pessoas nos fins de semana. Nada jamais aconteceu entre nós, embora, e acho que eu era parcialmente a culpada. Eu nunca dei nenhuma indicação a ele, porque era muito tímida.

Então... Alice Brandon mudou-se para Forks e foi isso.

Eles haviam se tornado inseparáveis desde o primeiro ano. Eu tentei odiar Alice. Na verdade, eu realmente a odiei. Um monte. Com paixão. Eu costumava imaginar todos os tipos de cenários na minha cabeça que incluía sua morte iminente. Queda de penhascos, carros explodindo, ela em seus trajes perfeitos pegando fogo, ela tropeçando em seus sapatos extravagantes e quebrando o pescoço... a lista era interminável. Tudo isso mudou, no entanto, depois que nós fomos parceiras em um trabalho de espanhol.

Ela era realmente super. Ela era doce, boba, e seu humor era contagiante. Ela era também incrivelmente bela. Eu não tive escolha a não ser desistir. Nós tínhamos nos tornado amigas desde então.

Todos aqueles anos ansiando por Jasper, olhando e desejando, nunca, nunca, chegaram perto do que eu sentia com Edward. Eu tinha uma queda por Jasper... foi isso. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward e sabia disso. Ele apenas teria que lidar com isso.

Estacionei diante da casa, peguei minha bolsa no assento ao meu lado e me dirigi para o interior. Entrei depois de bater várias vezes, ri quando vi Rosalie perseguindo Riley pela casa.

"Graças a Deus você chegou! Ele está impossível hoje. Emmett deu donuts a ele de café da manhã, só para avisar. Ele está com overdose de açúcar."

Larguei minha bolsa e ri. "Ótimo!"

Riley deu mais uma volta em torno de nós, rindo e eu o agarrei pela parte de trás da camiseta, puxando-o de volta para mim. "Tudo bem, homenzinho. Por que você está dando trabalho para a mamãe? Ela está tentando se arrumar."

Ele riu um pouco mais. "Posso nadar hoje?"

Eu dei um beijo de esquimó nele e acenei com a cabeça. "Sim. Eu trouxe o meu maiô para que possamos nadar. Por que você não vai colocar o seu calção de banho enquanto falo com a mamãe?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo, deixando Rosalie e eu ali paradas olhando para ele rindo.

"Eu estou tão feliz por ter te encontrado. Eu estava seriamente a dois minutos de vendê-lo para os ciganos. O garoto é um monstro!"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Mas ele é bonito."

"Então... por falar em bonito... como foi o encontro ontem à noite?"

Eu sorri, incapaz de conter a minha emoção. "Muito divertido. Foi perfeito."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Elabore. Quero mais detalhes."

Eu não tinha certeza se estava disposta a dar "detalhes" a ela, mas eu tentei lhe dar algo. "Nós fomos ao cinema - o cinema antigo que exibe filmes cult, e depois fomos até o píer e caminhamos por um tempo antes de ele me trazer para casa. Foi ótimo."

Ela revirou os olhos e encostou-se na parte de trás do sofá, cruzando os braços.

"Você é um mentirosa horrível, Bella Swan. Apenas me diga... ele foi respeitoso?"

Eu dei a ela um olhar engraçado e assenti. "Claro! Deus, Rose, nós meio que demos alguns amassos. Isso é tudo."

Eu totalmente deixei de fora a parte sobre ele beijar os meus seios. Não era da conta dela.

"Uau. Estou impressionada. Pode haver esperança para o garoto ainda."

"Eu o amo", eu disse com orgulho. "Estou assim, tão completamente, loucamente apaixonada."

Ela gemeu. "Por favor, me diga que você não disse isso a ele, Bella! Uau... você está apenas..." ela riu e me pegou em um abraço. "Ah, sendo jovem."

"Eu disse a ele", murmurei contra seu ombro. "Eu disse a ele e ele disse, não."

"Bella", ela suspirou, esfregando minhas costas. "Eu sei como você se sente, mas apenas tente recuar um pouco, ok? Quer dizer, amor é... uau. Material pesado."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu sei como me sinto. Eu realmente sei. Ele é tudo."

Ela bateu no nariz e sorriu. "Bom. Continue amando-o. Talvez você o transforme em uma pessoa normal, e então eu possa ficar com você para sempre."

Eu bati nela e saí de seus braços. "Você irá dizer qualquer coisa para me manter por perto, então eu vou cuidar de Riley. Não é minha culpa que ele goste mais de mim."

Ela riu alto. "Espertinha. Escute, eu já estou atrasada. A geladeira está abastecida, mamadeiras prontas, e Bree ainda está dormindo. Vocês são mais do que bem-vindos a nadar quando ela acordar. Honestamente, canse o pequeno demônio para que eu possa dormir esta noite!"

Eu ri. "Recado dado. Tenha um bom dia. Nós vamos ficar bem."

Ela me abraçou novamente e decolou antes que Riley pudesse descer e impedi-la novamente. Eu brinquei com ele por um tempo, com seus carrinhos na pista elétrica até que o choro de Bree começou. Eu a peguei, a troquei, a vesti com seu maiô e fomos para a piscina nos fundos.

Emmett e Rosalie tinham um belo quintal. A piscina era elegantemente paisagística com cachoeiras e folhagens. Tudo na casa deles era assim... combinava perfeitamente. Não exagerado nem nada, apenas muito bom. As cores eram perfeitas, o estilo combinava, mas de uma forma que transmitia uma sensação tão caseira. Você poderia dizer definitivamente que eles tinham dinheiro, mas o fato não era ostentado, nem eles eram pretensiosos. Um dia, eu queria ter uma boa casa e coisas como as dela. Eu queria um casamento como o deles também. Eles pareciam tão felizes e apaixonados um pelo outro.

É claro que eu não poderia deixar de imaginar Edward na minha cabeça, de pé na base do altar vestindo um smoking, me esperando com um sorriso no rosto. Claro, eram sonhos, mas acredito que tudo o que eu tinha eram os sonhos. Edward era parte desses sonhos, e eles estavam ficando maiores e mais vivos. Eu podia ver a luz no fim do meu túnel. Podia ver o meu futuro, um futuro distante, mas parecia tão malditamente lindo em um smoking.

Ainda estávamos na piscina quando Rosalie chegou em casa, gritando meu nome pela casa. Tirei Bree da piscina, puxando-a para fora de sua pequena coisa flutuante, e a enrolei em uma toalha. Eu tinha acabado de enxugar seu cabelo quando Rosalie apareceu com outra mulher atrás dela.

"Aí estão vocês!" Ela disse. "Vocês se divertiram?"

Eu sorri e acenei. Riley pulou para fora da piscina, jogando suas boias de braço no chão e correu para a senhora de vestido branco. "Vovó!"

Meus olhos se fixaram em Rosalie e ela sorriu. "Pronta para conhecer sua futura sogra?"

* * *

 _ **Ah Rose! Prontas para conhecer Esme? Bem, Bella não terá escolha. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

"Então, esta é a menina bonita que tenho ouvido tanto a respeito. É tão bom te conhecer, Bella. Eu sou Esme, mãe de Edward."

Ela era impressionante. Linda. Seu cabelo era da mesma cor que o de Edward – um tom de caramelo com nuances de marrom, e seu sorriso a cópia do de Edward; bonito, travesso e honesto. Eu me senti tão intimidada, mas algo nela me dizia que eu não tinha razão para isso. Ela estava sendo tão aberta, tão amigável e, obviamente, estava ansiosa para me conhecer.

Eu estava pirando.

"É muito bom conhecer você também."

Ela sorriu para mim por um momento, deixando seus olhos viajarem pelo meu rosto e meu corpo antes de se concentrar nos meus olhos novamente. "Bem, posso ver porque meu filho está tão apaixonado. Você é simplesmente impressionante!" Ela disse, acenando com a mão na minha frente. "Eu posso ver claramente o que chamou a atenção dele, mas vamos nos sentar para que eu possa ver a menina que roubou seu coração."

Eu corei. Por toda parte.

"Eu gosto muito dele, também. Eu só quero ficar perto dele o tempo todo." Eu me bati mentalmente por ser tão ridícula, mas o sorriso no rosto dela me deixou a vontade. Ela parecia tão boa.

"Bem, até aí tudo bem então. Vamos lá, querida. Dê-me a minha neta. Venha para a vovó, Bree". Ela agarrou Bree e beijou por todo o rosto. "Eu senti falta dos meus bebês. Mamãe e papai são maus por trazerem vocês para tão longe da vovó."

Eu a segui com Rosalie para uma das mesas no pátio, peguei o assento de Bree e prendi na cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar.

"Eu vou pegar algumas bebidas. Qualquer coisa especial?" Eu perguntei.

Rosalie bufou. "Você não é a empregada, B. Você está me fazendo parecer uma vaca na frente da minha sogra. Sente-se. Eu vou pegar algo para nós. Você já comeu?" Perguntou ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Fiz alguns sanduíches de presunto e queijo para nós. Bree comeu quase todo um sanduíche de queijo, também. E uma mamadeira inteira."

Senhora Cullen agarrou o rosto de Bree. "Ah, gorduchinha da vovó. Uma menina tão boa."

Eu ri. "Eu já volto. White Zin* para você, mãe?" Perguntou Rosalie.

 _*White Zin é um vinho rose, ao mesmo tempo seco e doce produzido de uma forma diferenciada a partir de uvas Zinfandel._

A senhora Cullen balançou a cabeça e se virou para mim. "Então, me diga um pouco sobre Bella Swan. Estou intrigada."

Eu me atrapalhei com os dedos no meu colo e pensei sobre o que eu deveria dizer. Eu nunca tinha conhecido a mãe de alguém assim antes. Era estranho.

"Hum... não há muito a dizer. Eu vivi em Forks por toda a minha vida. Moro com o meu pai, ele é o chefe de polícia. Eu termino o colegial na próxima semana." Dei uma olhada de propósito para ela para ver qual seria a sua reação, e suspirei de alívio quando não vi nenhum julgamento em seus olhos. "Eu irei para a UW no outono."

Ela me deu um grande sorrido. "UW é a minha Alma Mater. Você irá amar tudo lá."

Eu sorri contente por termos algo em comum. "Eu sempre quis estudar lá. Minha melhor amiga vai, também."

"Qual será o seu curso?"

"Enfermagem. Minha mãe era enfermeira e eu sempre quis fazer o mesmo."

Ela sorriu calorosamente. "Essa é uma profissão maravilhosa. O mundo sempre pode se beneficiar de mais enfermeiros. Então, sua mãe... ela está aposentada?"

Eu enruguei o meu nariz. "Ela faleceu quando eu era mais nova."

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o meu joelho. Não foi por pena, o que eu apreciei. Normalmente, isso é o que eu recebo quando conto às pessoas sobre ela. É claro que ainda tinha dias que eu sentia tanta falta dela que doía, mas ficou mais fácil. Eu só não gostava quando as pessoas agiam como se eu fosse um caso de caridade. Minha vida teria sido definitivamente melhor com ela, mas meu pai fez um bom trabalho, e eu tive uma vida feliz.

"Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso, Bella. Eu não sabia..."

Eu dei de ombros. "Está tudo bem. Foi há muito tempo. Foi repentino. Ela foi dormir com uma dor de cabeça e nunca mais acordou. Aneurisma."

"Oh, meu Deus." Ela cobriu a boca e balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria muito orgulhosa de você por seguir seus passos."

Eu sorri, sabendo que era verdade. Minha mãe era uma grande mulher. O silêncio caiu sobre nós enquanto nos olhávamos sem jeito esperando por Rosalie. Finalmente, ela quebrou o momento de tranquilidade. "Então, Edward gostou muito de você, Bella. Eu achei adorável a maneira como vocês se encontraram. Meio como Kismet."

"Kismet?"

Ela riu suavemente. "Sim, como destino. Foi muito casual a forma como vocês voltaram para a vida um do outro. Eu adoro uma boa história de amor."

Concordei com a cabeça. "Pensei que nunca iria vê-lo novamente. Eu fiquei tão chocada ao vê-lo aqui. Estou feliz, apesar de tudo. É uma coisa boa."

"Eu também acho."

Rosalie apareceu com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, dois copinhos de canudo, e uma garrafa de Dr. Pepper diet para mim. "Então sobre o que vocês estão tagarelando meninas?"

Eu queria arrastar Rosalie para dentro de casa e pedir para me explicar por que ela pensou que seria uma boa ideia jogar a mãe de Edward em mim. Não era necessariamente uma coisa ruim, ela era doce, mas teria sido bom ter sido preparada. Eu estava sentada lá com o meu maiô feio que usava quando não importava. Era mais fácil com ele quando eu estava ajudando Riley a nadar, porque ele tinha uma coisa de puxar o meu biquíni para baixo.

"Eu estava apenas começando a conhecer Bella um pouco. Ela é tão adorável quanto você descreveu, Rose. Eu posso ver porque você está tão encantada com ela."

Eu nunca fui boa em aceitar elogios, por isso foi estranho ouvi-la dizer coisas tão agradáveis. Não me interpretem mal, era ótimo ouvir, mas eu simplesmente não estava acostumada a isso.

"Eu lhe disse. Ela é um presente de Deus enviado para mim. Eu tentei avisá-la sobre Edward, mas ela insiste em sair com ele. Eu já disse a ele que se ele ferrar com isso e eu perder a minha babá, sua bunda já era!"

Senhora Cullen riu, assustando Bree. "Oh, diga para a mamãe que ela está sendo cruel, Bree. Meu Edward é um menino doce. Não dê ouvidos a ela, Bella. Eles têm uma relação de amor e ódio. Sempre tiveram."

"Eu acho que ele é o cara mais legal que já conheci. Ele é muito bom para mim, pelo menos."

Rosalie serviu os dois um copo de vinho e sentou-se. "É claro que ele é bom para você. Você é uma jovem sexy e ele tem uma queda por você. Ele foi um pé no saco durante anos, costumava espionar Emmett e eu, inclusive roubou meu sutiã e levou-o para a escola para mostrar a seus amigos. Ele é um imbecil."

Eu ri, cobrindo minha boca para abafar minha risada. "Ele não fez isso!"

As duas riram, e Bree se juntou a elas, rindo porque também estávamos. "Oh, sim, ele fez. Ele costumava nos espionar quando tinha festas também... Oh! Houve uma vez que nós demos uma festa e ele totalmente nos dedurou para os pais. Eu achei que Emmett iria matá-lo!"

"Eu fiz isso porque ele me amarrou no meu quarto."

Eu me virei quando ouvi sua voz e tive que usar todo o meu controle para não saltar para cima e correr para ele. Ele estava tão bonito. Estava com calças pretas e suspensórios, uma camiseta branca e, claro, suas botas. A melhor parte foi o sorriso dele, embora. Era sempre o sorriso dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, querido?" Senhora Cullen disse, levantando-se para abraçá-lo.

Foi muito doce vê-lo abraçar sua mãe. Você poderia dizer que eles eram próximos e que ele a amava muito.

"Eu vim salvar a minha namorada. Emmett me disse que vocês estavam vindo para cá... eu sabia que você não poderia ficar de fora, intrometida."

Ela estalou a língua. "Isso é uma coisa agradável a dizer sobre a sua mãe? Que vergonha."

Eu os observei brincar um com o outro com um sorriso. Os olhos dele nunca deixaram os meus e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, apontando para o que eu estava vestindo. Eu comecei a me sentir muito exposta enrolada em uma toalha e de maiô.

"Elas estão incomodando você, Bella? Essas mulheres são loucas."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nós estávamos nos divertindo."

Ele sorriu. "Vamos, garota. Vamos sair daqui. Seu turno já acabou."

Olhei para Rosalie. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Vá em frente e se divirta."

Eu me levantei e envolvi minha toalha mais apertado em volta da minha cintura. "Eu só vou me trocar rapidinho."

Eu os ouvi rir enquanto corria para casa para pegar a minha bolsa. Quanto mais cedo eu estivesse fora daquele maiô, melhor. Eu não tinha ideia do que Edward tinha planejado, mas eu tinha certeza de que seria divertido. Então eu pensei no meu pai. Ele cagaria nas calças se descobrisse que saí com Edward. Ele iria verificar, e eu sabia que Rosalie não iria mentir. Eu não esperava que ela mentisse, nem queria.

Vesti minha roupa e passei uma escova pelo meu cabelo antes de voltar lá para fora. Desci correndo as escadas e esbarrei em cheio em Edward.

Ele agarrou meus ombros e me segurou, olhando para mim com um sorriso mau. "Você está pronta para ir?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "E o meu pai?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Ele está em casa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ele não vai trabalhar até seis. Ele vai ficar chateado se descobrir que estávamos juntos. Só não quero que ele fique com raiva de nós."

Ele passou os dedos sobre a minha bochecha. "Ele não pode discutir se a gente ficar junto na santidade de sua própria casa. Pode ser bom para conhecê-lo. Passar algum tempo com ele e deixá-lo ver que não estamos aprontando nada. Eu só quero passar um tempo com você. Podemos fazer o que você quiser."

Eu me inclinei contra sua mão. Tão quente e forte. "Tudo bem. Eu estou te avisando, no entanto. Ele não é muito interessante. Chato mesmo. Nós provavelmente vamos ficar presos assistindo jogo durante todo o dia."

Ele sorriu. "Coisa boa que eu adoro baseball."

* * *

 _ **E para quem estava preocupada... Esme é uma fofa! Agora, quem está salivando imaginando Edward de suspensório? ^^**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **EPOV**

Eu amava a minha família, realmente amava, mas eles poderiam ser sufocantes. O brunch foi o mesmo de sempre; Papai e Emmett falaram sobre negócios, enquanto Rosalie e minha mãe fofocavam. Eu tentei ficar na beira da atenção.

Fazia um tempo que eu não participava, estar do outro lado do país havia ajudado, mas não havia como escapar delas mais.

Quando a conversa foi redirecionada para mim e Bella, eu sabia que não tinha escapatória. Falei a minha mãe um pouco sobre ela - eu não tive escolha. Ela tinha saído para almoçar com Carmen Denali, e, claro, a velha bruxa lembrou que Tanya estava _muito_ contente por eu estar de volta à cidade.

Era ideal aos olhos da minha mãe. Ela gostava de Tanya, e os Denali eram velhos amigos da família. Além disso, minha mãe só queria que eu sossegasse e Tanya estava mais do que disposta em ajudar. Só não era onde eu estava com a minha cabeça. Eu tinha planos... objetivos, e a minha carreira era o meu foco. Eu não estava nem perto de estar pronto para casar ou ter filhos. Eu queria fazer um nome, talvez trilhar o meu caminho por meio de erros e experiência de vida antes que eu jogasse a toalha.

Eu não tinha nada contra casamento, ou crianças, mas eu não era como o meu irmão.

Cordas e correntes não eram a minha coisa. Funcionou para eles, o que era ótimo. Eu queria ser jovem e viver um pouco mais.

Mas... então certa coisa minúscula em forma de garota totalmente me derrubou de bunda. Eu ainda não estava pronto para comprar um anel, hipotecar uma casa ou qualquer coisa assim, mas possibilidades estavam se formando na minha cabeça e se eu pensasse bem o suficiente, eu podia ver tudo isso, com ela.

Isso estava muito longe, no entanto. Não me incomodava que ela fosse tão jovem, de fato, isso funcionou a meu favor. Ela não estava nem perto de querer sossegar dessa forma também, então tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo para nos divertir e apreciar um ao outro antes que toda a merda pesada precisasse acontecer.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu amarrá-la assim. Eu me preocupava com ela, muito mais do que provavelmente seria normal, já que nós nos conhecíamos há menos de um mês, mas senti coisas por ela que eu nunca tinha sentido por ninguém, nunca.

Será que pirei quando ela me disse que me amava? Pode apostar. Meus instintos me disseram para dar no pé, porra, mas então eu coloquei as coisas em perspectiva.

A intensa atração era desconhecida para mim. Eu tive minha cota de mulheres, mas nada chegou perto de como era com Bella. Sexo nunca tinha sido tão satisfatório ou sexy como era só beijar Bella.

Foi quando eu soube que estava muito bem ferrado. Eu sabia que tinha que esfriar a merda da cabeça e relaxar. Levou cada grama de força de vontade que possuía para não jogá-la no chão e fazê-la minha, mas eu tive que abrandar. Se não, ela ia acabar se machucando e eu não queria magoá-la. Ela não estava pronta para isso... e honestamente, esperar por ela não era nada. Parecia que eu estava esperando por ela há anos. Ela era finalmente minha, e isso era tudo o que importava.

"Então, quando é que vamos conhecer essa garota, Edward? Eu esperava que você fosse convidá-la para vir hoje."

Eu olhei para Rosalie, e depois sorri para a minha mãe. "Rosalie chegou primeiro."

Rosalie riu. A cadela. Eu estava com vergonha de estar realmente lutando com a minha cunhada por causa de uma menina. Patético.

Apenas... errado.

"Ele está certo. Eu não queria trazer as crianças, então eu pedi a ela para ficar com eles. Desculpe, Edward."

Ela não estava arrependida, nem um pouco.

"Sim, bem..." Eu não podia dizer o que realmente queria na frente da minha mãe, então eu bebi o resto do meu Bloody Mary e mantive a minha boca fechada.

"Ela é ótima com as crianças", Rosalie jorrou. "Eu realmente não sei o que vou fazer quando ela se formar. Melhor babá de todos os tempos."

Eu ri. "Que terrível ser você."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você é tão imaturo. Então, o que _você_ vai fazer, garoto apaixonado? Terrível ser você, também."

Eu dei de ombros. "Há uma possibilidade de eu conseguir o emprego em Seattle e estarei na mesma cidade que ela. Se não, eu vou dirigir até lá todo fim de semana."

"Ahh", minha mãe disse, cobrindo o coração e olhando para mim com olhos sonhadores. "Você ama essa garota."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Eu gosto dela, mãe... muito. Mas é muito cedo para tudo isso."

Rosalie bufou. "Você ficou olhando para ela enquanto ela dormia por horas. Ou você é um maldito armário, ou está apaixonado."

Eu olhei para ela.

"Você está fazendo planos, Edward. Parece amor para mim."

Minha mãe... a romântica impossível.

"Olha, eu admito, eu _amo_ coisas nela. O sorriso dela... o riso... os peitos dela... eu realmente amo os peitos dela."

Minha mãe me deu um tapa, Rosalie gemeu, e meu pai e Emmett riram baixinho.

Eles entenderam.

"O que? É verdade. Ela também tem uma bundinha perfeita. Eu _amo_ quando ela usa calça jeans."

"Edward Anthony!" Minha mãe suspirou.

Eu me debrucei na minha cadeira e sorri. Era muito divertido irritá-la. "O que você quer de mim? Eu estou começando a conhecê-la, ok? Não comece a encomendar convites de casamento e essas merdas, é tudo o que eu estou dizendo. Além disso, ela tem apenas dezessete anos. É muito cedo."

Foi a vez do meu pai gemer.

"Realmente, Edward?"

Eu dei de ombros novamente. "Quase dezoito. O ponto é, não importa. Nós gostamos um do outro, nós nos damos bem e o fato de que ela é incrivelmente linda não machuca."

Meu pai balançou a cabeça.

"Pai, ela realmente é uma ótima garota. Ela é engraçada e inteligente e há algo especial nela. Você conhece Rosalie... ela não gosta de estranhos e ela praticamente adotou essa garota. Acho que ela vai ser boa para Edward. Eu não o vi assim... bem, nunca. Ele quase não é um idiota total desde que ela apareceu." Emmett disse.

Eu ergui o dedo do meio para ele e minha mãe me deu um tapa novamente.

Os olhos do meu pai encontraram os meus e ele apontou para mim. "Tenha cuidado e, pelo amor de Deus, seja respeitoso."

Eu dei a ele um olhar indignado. "Vamos lá. É claro que eu vou. Eu acabei de dizer que gosto desta menina. Não é realmente sobre sexo. Ela não é assim."

"Melhor não ser", Emmett se meteu. "Ou eu vou chutar o seu traseiro."

Passamos o restante da refeição falando sobre as minhas perspectivas de trabalho e o que eu iria fazer. Eu sempre soube o que queria fazer. Construir barcos. Navios. Grandes. Eu era fascinado pelo mar e por barcos desde que eu era velho o suficiente para andar. Meu avô tinha trabalhado para um estaleiro durante toda a vida, e quando eu era pequeno, ele me levava até as docas para ver os navios navegarem. Eu queria um da pior maneira. Quando chegou a hora de me decidir o que queria fazer com a minha vida, não houve dúvida. Eu queria ser como meu avô e desenhar navios.

Eu sempre tinha uma caneta ou um lápis na mão, debruçado sobre uma mesa de desenho ou um caderno, anotando ideias e projetos. Às vezes, o hábito me mantinha acordado durante a noite. Ser engenheiro era tudo o que eu sempre quis, e eu era bom nisso. Acho que meu pai queria que eu fosse arquiteto, ou algo assim, mas eu queria construir coisas. Fazê-las vir à vida. Ter minhas ideias no papel era uma coisa - ter a capacidade de construí-las era outra.

Eu tinha estreitado minha busca para duas empresas na área. Eram empresas que tinham um enorme prestígio na construção de iates, e uma delas estava realmente interessada em me contratar. Eu sempre planejei voltar a viver no Noroeste, para construir a minha carreira e vida, e felizmente vivíamos em uma área perto de um próspero porto.

Comecei a ficar animado com a possibilidade de estar na mesma cidade que Bella quando ela fosse para a faculdade. Os cenários eram infinitos. Até tarde da noite na minha cama... as manhãs até mais tarde na mesma cama, em seus braços, pele com pele... Eu realmente queria isso. Muito. Eu também queria que ela tivesse uma experiência normal na faculdade. Festas, boates e aulas... todas as coisas que eu tive. Queria que ela se divertisse e não ficasse amarrada a um cara que tinha que lidar com toda essa merda de nove às cinco. Eu era egoísta o suficiente para ficar com ela de qualquer maneira? Definitivamente. Eu apenas teria que me certificar de lhe dar confiança suficiente e espaço para ficar sozinha, também.

Finalmente, era hora de sair. Meu irmão tentou me convencer a ir com ele assistir ao jogo em algum bar de esportes, desde que Rosalie ia às compras depois com a minha mãe.

Nós mal tínhamos terminado as nossas cervejas, quando um sentimento engraçado começou a me incomodar na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Filha da puta", eu assobiei. "Elas não vão fazer compras! Eles vão ver Bella!"

Minha mãe sorrateira achava que era habilidosa.

Eu era lento, obviamente, mas eu não era estúpido. Se ela tivesse planejado ir às compras, ela teria surrupiado o American Express do meu pai, em primeiro lugar.

Não... ninguém tinha ido às compras.

Elas tinham ido bisbilhotar.

* * *

 _ **É claro que elas foram bisbilhotar, Edward! Então, aposto que ninguém acertou a profissão do nosso menino de suspensórios e botas; engenheiro naval!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Eu não sabia por que Edward pensou que era uma boa ideia passar um tempo com o meu pai. Foi totalmente chato. Quando estava passando esportes, ele nem sequer falava. De vez em quando eu ouvia um grunhido ou um aceno de cabeça, mas era isso. Ia ser uma merda tão grande ficar sentada ao lado de Edward por horas, sem tocá-lo.

Ele tentou falar com meu pai, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava apenas dando em seus nervos. Aquilo estava me deixando louca, então eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

"Pai, eu vou levar Edward lá trás para que ele possa ver o riacho."

Ele balançou a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da TV. Eu agarrei a mão de Edward e o arrastei para fora. Nós estávamos sentados lá por uma hora e eu estava prestes a perder a cabeça.

"Onde você está me levando? Eu não estou exatamente vestido para uma excursão."

Eu revirei os olhos. "E eu estou? Eu estou de chinelos. Vamos lá. É muito perto, e podemos ver alguns veados."

"Oooh", disse ele, zombando de mim.

Eu me virei para encará-lo, chateada. "Você prefere ficar sentado lá com o meu pai estranho? Eu não."

Ele começou a rir. "Vamos lá... não foi tão ruim assim. Eu queria assistir ao jogo, de qualquer maneira, então pensei que, pelo menos, poderíamos vê-lo juntos." Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha, me puxando contra ele. "Eu não sei que inferno vou fazer quando não puder vê-la todos os dias. Você está mexendo com a minha cabeça, mocinha."

Eu sorri. "Acho que é porque você me ama." Eu estava brincando com ele e esperava que ele sorrisse para mim como fez na noite anterior, mas fiquei surpresa com a mudança em seus olhos. Talvez ele tenha finalmente descoberto. Para alguém tão inteligente, eu estava começando a pensar que ele era muito lento. Era óbvio. Eu sentia, eu via, e eu sabia no fundo dos meus instintos. Nós estávamos apaixonados, e eu não sei o que o impedia de admitir isso.

"Talvez", ele disse baixinho, fazendo círculos suaves nas minhas costas. "Vamos, menina da natureza. Vamos caçar alguns veados."

Nós caminhamos ali por perto por cerca de uma hora antes de o meu pai assobiar para eu voltar. Fiquei com tanta vergonha. Ele costumava fazer a mesma coisa quando eu era mais jovem e começava a ficar escuro. Parecia que desde que eu lhe disse que estava interessada em um menino, ele decidiu que eu tinha dez anos e precisava ser vigiada como um falcão. Eu estava tão feliz porque só passaria mais um mês em casa.

É claro que o meu pai estava de olho em nós enquanto eu me despedia de Edward. Eu não estava pronta para vê-lo ir embora, especialmente desde que eu não iria vê-lo durante toda a semana. As coisas estavam ocupadas na escola e ele estava procurando emprego. Não era justo, e eu realmente queria que meu pai tivesse tido um pouco de fé em mim. Bem, acho que ele não deveria realmente, porque não havia nenhuma dúvida na minha cabeça que eu iria pular em Edward no minuto em que estivéssemos sozinhos novamente. Nós tínhamos nos beijado um pouco durante a nossa caminhada, mas eu acho que ele estava paranoico que seria pego pelo meu pai, ou algo assim, por isso ele foi mais educado do que o necessário. Eu não tinha certeza se gostava disso.

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou te ver em breve. Além disso... nós temos um encontro sexta à noite, certo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Acredito que sim."

Ele se inclinou e me beijou mais uma vez, suavemente e rapidamente antes de olhar para onde estava o meu pai. "Obrigada por me deixar ficar, Chefe. Espero que possamos fazê-lo novamente."

Meu pai lhe deu um aceno de cabeça, mas não se moveu de onde estava encostado na varanda. "Eu acho que é melhor eu ir. Até logo."

"Ok, vejo você em breve." Eu me virei e entrei, ignorando totalmente o meu pai. "Nenhum visitante, Bella. Estou falando sério."

"Entendido, Chefe", respondi, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Eu queria chorar. Senti a ardência salgada das lágrimas na parte de trás dos meus olhos e respirei fundo várias vezes. Decidindo que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso, fui direto para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Eu me virei de um lado para o outro pelo que pareceram horas, até que o toque de Edward tomou conta do meu quarto. Peguei o meu telefone e atendi rapidamente.

"Alô?"

"Oi, preciosa... o que você está fazendo?"

Eu sorri e me joguei contra os meus travesseiros. "Pensando em você. Você não está dirigindo, não é?"

Ele riu. "Não, eu estou de pé na sua varanda."

Engoli em seco, voei para fora da cama como um morcego fugindo do inferno e corri escada abaixo. Atirei a porta aberta e me joguei em cima dele, me envolvendo em torno dele e segurando com todas as minhas forças.

"Meu pai provavelmente vai matá-lo por estar aqui", eu ri.

"Eu não me importo", ele murmurou contra o meu cabelo enquanto me abraçava. "Eu estacionei no posto de gasolina e caminhei até aqui, então você provavelmente deveria me deixar entrar antes que ele me veja."

Eu gritei e pulei para baixo, puxando-o atrás de mim. "Você percebe que quebrou todas as regras que o meu pai nos deu, certo?"

Eu ainda estava sorrindo, porque eu não me importava. Estava feliz que ele teve coragem de desafiar o poderoso Chefe Swan. Suas regras eram besteira, tanto quanto eu estava preocupada, de qualquer maneira.

"Nem todas", disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Tenho certeza que há uma abundância de regras tácitas que eu não quebrei ainda."

Abaixei a cabeça e sorri. Eu estava me divertindo com o som disso. Meu controle estava escorregando e a minha força de vontade tinha basicamente desintegrado. A emoção de saber que o sexo era uma possibilidade no meu futuro próximo estava me transformando em uma cadela no cio.

Alguns dias isso era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Eu estava curiosa sobre o corpo dele, qual seria a sensação quando eu tocasse nele, e como ele seria. Gostaria de saber se o pau dele era grande. Será que iria doer quando fizéssemos sexo? Eu tinha ouvido que doía como o inferno, mas eu simplesmente não podia imaginar que fosse assim com Edward. De alguma forma, eu sabia que quando chegasse a hora, ele iria fazer com que fosse bom, e ele com certeza ia cuidar de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando que ele não pudesse ler a minha mente suja. Eu não acho que ele se importaria... sinceramente, eu tinha certeza que ele iria apreciar algumas das coisas que eu estava pensando.

"Vamos lá. Nós podemos ir para o meu quarto", eu disse, puxando o braço dele. Ele me puxou de volta. "Sim... essa é uma ideia horrível, Bella..." ele gemeu, largando a minha mão e passando as dele pelos cabelos. "Você está me matando."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Vamos lá então. Vamos assistir a um filme ou algo assim." Eu liguei a TV e me joguei no sofá ao lado dele, certificando-me que as minhas pernas se esfregassem contra as dele. Eu não estava tão interessada em assistir nenhum filme. Eu queria alguns toques sérios.

Então, com ousadia, montei o colo dele e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorriu com cautela. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Eu dei de ombros e me inclinei para beijá-lo. "Eu meio que gosto de sentar no seu colo."

Ele estendeu os braços e agarrou a minha bunda e a sensação era incrível... muito melhor do que quando eu estava vestindo jeans. Seu gemido me disse que ele se sentia da mesma maneira.

Nossas línguas se encontraram e tudo o mais se desvaneceu ao fundo. Meu corpo começou a se mover e seus lábios se tornaram mais persistentes, ansiosos. Em seguida, ele começou a me puxar contra ele, com um pouco mais de força com cada movimento dos meus quadris.

Eu gemi. Eu podia senti-lo debaixo de mim. Todo ele. Minha curiosidade levou a melhor e logo minha mão estava deslizando para baixo por sua barriga até chegar ao botão das calças dele. Sua mão pousou em cima da minha, me impedindo.

"Você sabe o que acontece quando mexe com o touro..." ele alertou.

Eu enfiei a minha mão dentro de suas calças, apalpando-o sobre sua boxer de algodão. Ele era morno. E estava duro. Eu apertei levemente e um gemido baixo retumbou em sua garganta.

"Sim, eu sei", eu disse me movendo contra ele novamente. "Você leva chifradas."

* * *

 _ **Bella louquinha para levar umas chifradas... hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Depois da mais incrível sessão de amassos de todos os tempos, nós nos aninhamos no sofá e assistimos reprises até tarde da noite. Eu tinha certeza de que meu pai iria atravessar a porta a qualquer momento, então cada barulho me assustava e eu me transformei em uma bagunça nervosa.

Ele finalmente ficou frustrado e me empurrou para longe dele. Murmurou algo sobre linha fina e cordas arrebentando e pronto. Eu fiquei preocupada que ele estivesse chateado comigo, mas depois ele explicou que era difícil ficar comigo dessa forma e que estava tentando ser respeitoso.

Ele também me disse que nada importa, ele não iria fazer sexo comigo até que eu tivesse oficialmente dezoito anos. Não havia como esconder a minha decepção. Eu realmente, realmente queria isso. Eu estava pronta, ou pelo menos senti como se estivesse. Senti-lo na minha mão foi além de assustador, mas o olhar em seus olhos e a resposta que eu recebi dele fizeram eu me sentir poderosa e liberada.

Eu entendi, embora, e eu realmente apreciei o pensamento. Isso mostrou que ele se importava. Eu sabia de ouvir minhas amigas que a maioria dos caras não se importaria. Edward não era apenas um cara, no entanto. Ele era maravilhoso.

Eu comecei a bocejar, e Edward insistiu para que eu fosse para a cama, uma vez que eu tinha escola cedo na manhã seguinte. Realmente me perguntei como seria dormir em seus braços. Eu realmente queria isso. Eu queria me aconchegar nele e ouvir sua respiração suave e assistir seus olhos vibrando. Era estranho, mas eu simplesmente não podia controlar as coisas que a minha mente criava. Eu estava apaixonada como uma louca. Com um beijo de boa noite suave, ele saiu pela porta de trás e me deixou com doces sonhos.

Assim que saí da aula de Inglês, Jessica me agrediu na porta, me arrastando até o banheiro das meninas. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus olhos arregalados. Eu sorri. Eu não podia esperar para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer sobre James.

"Oh, meu Deus", gritou ela. "Eu amo o seu namorado. James é... Bella, não há palavras! Você olhou direito? Ele é lindo!"

Eu sorri e acenei. "Sim, eu notei. Então, você se divertiu?"

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou. "Você não tem ideia. Eu nunca, _nunca_ fui beijada assim na minha vida! Ele é tão... eu não posso mesmo!"

Eu ri. Eu entendia completamente. "Então... você irá vê-lo de novo?"

Ela virou-se para o espelho e franziu os lábios antes de pegar um batom na bolsa. "Uh, sim. Sexta à noite. Está tudo certo com nossos encontros em grupo, garota. As desculpas para Charlie estão prontas."

"Eu te amo, você sabe disso?"

Ela deslizou o brilho sobre os lábios e esfregou-os um no outro. "Claro que sim. Eu te amo o dobro por ter encontrado Edward. Eu não posso acreditar que estou namorando um cara de 22 anos!"

"Junte-se ao clube", eu bufei. "Pelo menos os seus pais não são cães de guarda como o meu pai. Ele está me deixando louca. Quero dizer, quão ridículo é o fato de eu não poder sair de verdade com o meu namorado por mais dois, quase três meses!"

Ela sorriu para mim através do espelho. "Uh, nós vamos para a faculdade no dia primeiro de agosto, gênio. Você acha que Charlie poderá mantê-los separados quando estivermos em Seattle? Hum, olá!"

Eu sorri. "Isso é verdade. Mas eu não irei vê-lo muitas vezes, especialmente se ele ficar em Port Angeles. Nós só nos veríamos nos fins de semana."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Então, qual é a diferença? Você só o vê nos fins de semana agora."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu, na verdade, só o vi um punhado de vezes, ponto. Eu não sei... eu acho que seria tão legal se pudesse vê-lo sempre que quisesse uma vez que eu estiver livre da minha tornozeleira."

O sinal tocou e eu olhei para o meu relógio. "Merda. Eu vou chegar atrasada. Eu tenho que entregar um trabalho de Biologia. Eu te vejo na hora do almoço, e você poderá me contar mais sobre James."

"Sim, eu vou", ela riu. "Sério, informe ao seu namorado bonitão que eu o amarei para sempre!"

Eu ri enquanto caminhava em direção a sala de aula, balançando a cabeça. Ela não era a única.

Depois da escola, eu fui direto para casa e comecei o jantar. Eu queria tanto tempo quanto possível para falar com Edward antes de eu ir para a cama, então eu queria ter o jantar pronto e os pratos lavados antes das oito. Ele tinha outra entrevista, então teria que se levantar cedo. Eu era gananciosa quando se tratava dele.

Eu tinha que admitir que era incrivelmente sexy que ele fosse tão inteligente. Eu não sei por que fiquei chocada por ele ter se formado com honras. Ele tinha aquele _look_ 'homem de negócios inteligente', isso era certo. As visões que eu ainda tinha do dia em que ele me pegou na escola todo arrumado, e quente para caralho, me faziam companhia entre aulas chatas e noites sem dormir. Eu não podia esperar para vê-lo vestido daquela maneira a cada dia, não que ele não fosse sexy, independentemente do que ele estivesse vestindo, mas usando óculos... a gravata ... as calças de alfaiataria... Foi o suficiente para matar uma pobre e hormonal adolescente.

A fofoca que se espalhou em torno da escola depois que ele veio me pegar foi hilariante. De repente, cada ser com um pênis na escola queria se aproximar de mim. As meninas... elas estavam morrendo para saber quem ele era. Mesmo quando a verdade se espalhou e todos ficaram sabendo que ele era meu namorado, as cadelas fofoqueiras nunca deixaram de poluir a verdade com suas mentiras.

Como Jessica disse; elas eram inimigas. Essas meninas estavam com inveja, e com razão. Ele era indiscutivelmente lindo e eu tinha sorte de estar com ele. Sabia disso. Eu também aprendi a aceitar que ele sentia o mesmo por estar comigo.

Isso deixou tudo perfeito.

* * *

 _ **Bella pensa que tudo está perfeito... será que está? O que vocês acham? Bella está vendo o mundo com lentes cor de rosa?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Eu não podia acreditar que finalmente tinha chegado o dia da formatura. Eu estava me formando. Eu estava um pouco sobrecarregada e estressada. Toda a minha vida estava mudando e eu não tinha certeza de como lidar com tudo isso. Uma noite em particular, corri para Rosalie, desesperadamente precisando de sua orientação e honestamente... de um pouco de ternura.

Meu pai não era a melhor pessoa para lidar com sentimentos e emoções. Eles, basicamente, o deixavam doente. Ele ficava todo vermelho, gaguejava e dava desculpas. Em seguida ele me perguntava se eu precisava que ele fosse até a farmácia comprar uma caixa de "essas coisas."

No momento em que eu entrei na casa dos Cullen, Rosalie me envolveu em um grande abraço e me puxou para a cozinha para alguma terapia de açúcar e conforto. Ela sempre sabia o que dizer e como me acalmar. Ela tinha se acostumado com a ideia de mim e Edward finalmente, e ela na verdade ficou bastante satisfeita uma vez que a reserva foi deixada de lado.

Ela me aconselhou a focar no positivo. Eu estava tendo um momento difícil com o positivo, especialmente depois de descobrir que Edward conseguiu um emprego em Port Angeles. Eu fiquei com o coração partido. Eu estava tão ansiosa para vê-lo todos os dias, ou quase todos os dias, mas com um trajeto de quase três horas, não iria acontecer.

Ele prometeu fins de semana, prometeu ir a mim sempre que eu precisasse dele, mas me incomodou o fato de que eu não iria conseguir vê-lo regularmente.

Rosalie achou que seria uma coisa boa. Eu não podia ver como, mas ela tinha certeza de que seria bom para nós. Ela me lembrou que mal nos conhecíamos, e ter o meu espaço e independência só iria tornar as coisas melhores.

Eu achei que era um pote de merda.

Mas, eu só tinha que me concentrar no último momento aqui antes de me mudar para Seattle e no início das aulas. E isso incluía a formatura e a viagem de acampamento dos formandos. Sim, eu ia. Será que eu poderia acreditar que estava indo? Não. A conversa ainda me deixou aquecida e animada.

 _Estávamos sentados na picape de Edward na frente da minha casa._ _Nós tínhamos saído - outro encontro duplo com James e Jessica, e os deixamos logo que estávamos fora da jurisdição do meu pai, passamos uma noite preguiçosa no banco de trás de seu Rover._

 _Eu tinha dez minutos antes que a minha carruagem virasse uma abóbora, e eu estava tentando desesperadamente obter cada último toque/apalpada/lambida/beijo antes que eu tivesse que entrar, e Edward estava tornando-se extremamente difícil._

" _Você vai nessa viagem", disse ele, me afastando e tentando me levar a ouvir._

" _Eu não quero. É estúpido. Assim como o baile... Eu te disse que ia ser estúpido,_ _também."_

 _O baile havia sido duas semanas antes e Edward insistiu em me levar._ _Foi tão chato._ _Chegamos, tiramos uma foto ao lado do maior e mais feio arranjo de balões de todos os tempos, e depois saímos._ _Eu acabei gastando setenta e cinco dólares em um vestido e um sapato de salto por nada._

" _Isso é diferente. Diga ao seu pai que você mudou de ideia e decidiu ir."_

" _Eu prefiro ficar com você!"_ _Eu insisti._ _"Serão quatro dias! Nós só conseguimos ver um ao outro nos fins de semana._ _Eu perderia um fim de semana inteiro, e não estou disposta a fazer isso. Me desculpe!"_

 _Tudo girava em torno dele._ _Tudo._ _Meu mundo se tornara esta bolha_ _que cercava nós dois, e ele tinha o meu mundo em suas mãos._ _Eu ficava miserável_ _quando não o via, e cada dia era passado pensando na próxima vez que estaria_ _com ele._ _Eu simplesmente não conseguia o suficiente. Ele se tornou meu melhor amigo._ _Eu valorizava suas opiniões e valorizava as nossas conversas._ _Uma vez que as coisas começaram a progredir, nós aprendemos muito sobre o outro, e na verdade tínhamos muito em comum._ _Havia um monte de coisas que eu não conhecia, ou tinha experimentado e ele foi capaz de compartilhar comigo._ _Ele tinha ampliado meus horizontes, por assim dizer._ _Ele me apresentou a músicas interessantes e filmes, falou sobre lugares que ele queria ver e aguçou uma nova curiosidade em mim._ _Eu_ _nunca pensei muito sobre viagens, mas ele me fez olhar para o mundo de uma nova maneira._ _Eu queria ver coisas, aprender coisas, e eu queria fazê-las com ele._

 _Ele pegou meu rosto me forçando a parar._ _Seus olhos perfuraram os meus e eu fiquei hipnotizada._

" _Preciosa... você vai."_

 _Eu fiz beicinho._

" _Nada de_ _beicinho. Você sabe o que essa merda faz comigo."_

 _Meu beicinho se transformou em um sorriso de satisfação._ _Eu sabia._ _Eu poderia conseguir o que quisesse quando fazia beicinho._ _Ele ficava indefeso._ _Ele me achava bonita._

" _Eu vou te dizer o seguinte... eu vou te levar até lá. Nós podemos passar toda a viagem juntos. Assim seria melhor?"_

" _Vai ser uma droga. A menos que Jessica vá, eu não vou."_

 _Ele riu e beijou meu nariz._ _"Ela vai. Ligue para ela hoje à noite e façam um plano, ok?"_

 _Eu não estava tão a bordo._ _Eu estava chateada._

" _Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso", eu disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito._

" _Oh, sim, você vai. Eu prometo a você."_

 _Então, eu fui para casa naquela noite e convenci Jessica a ir._ _Surpreendentemente, ela estava entusiasmada com a coisa toda._ _Ela me confundiu completamente, mas eu sabia que se ela fosse, pelo menos eu teria um pouco de diversão._

Ouvi meu pai chamar do andar de baixo e rapidamente calcei meus saltos. Eu gostaria de ter seguido com o planejado, mas Rosalie me convenceu de que saltos ficariam melhores com o vestido do que as sapatilhas. Eu pessoalmente não achava que isso importava. A capa amarela estúpida era feia como o diabo. Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse fazer isso parecer apresentável. Felizmente, eu só teria que usá-la por um par de horas. Talvez menos.

"Estou indo!"

Ele tinha formigas nas calças por algum motivo e isso estava me deixando louca. Eu estava bastante nervosa e ansiosa para ver Edward depois.

Rosalie, Emmett e Edward iriam se juntar ao meu pai, e eu estava tão animada. Eu estava contente que meu pai não estaria sentado lá sozinho dessa vez, e, honestamente, eu estava com uma sensação boa de ter uma "família". Sempre foi apenas eu e o meu pai, e era mais do que suficiente pela maior parte. Nós dois estávamos sós, e os Cullen tinham enchido um grande pedaço das nossas vidas vazias.

Ele veio a amar Rosalie. Eu acho que foi principalmente pelos seus peitos e sua culinária, mas ele gostava dela. Ele assistia esportes com Emmett quando nos juntávamos a eles para o jantar uma vez por semana, e ele tinha ficado próximo até mesmo das crianças. Vê-lo com crianças pequenas era estranho de uma maneira boa. Eu especialmente achava fofo quando o via com Bree. Fazia-me lembrar como é um bom homem, e o meu pai era.

Ele tinha até mesmo se aproximado de Edward. Era importante para mim que eles se dessem bem. Eu planejava ficar com Edward por um longo, longo tempo. Para sempre, mesmo. Meu pai era uma parte muito importante da minha vida. Éramos tudo o que o outro tinha por tanto tempo, e eu queria que todos nós nos tornássemos unidos, como uma espécie de família. Eu esperava que um dia nos tornássemos uma família real, se Edward e eu nos casássemos.

À medida que as semanas passavam, eu comecei a ter a impressão de que meu pai estava tendo dificuldade de me deixar ir embora. Ele estava com medo de me deixar crescer, e Edward desencadeou o que era inevitável. Se não fosse Edward, ele teria quebrado uma vez que eu fosse para a faculdade. Ele estava de luto pela perda de sua menina. Uma vez que a realização me bateu, eu deixei de implicar com ele. Deixei de lado a atitude e tentei ser mais compreensiva com o que ele estava passando. Foi um processo de aprendizagem, e estávamos ficando cada vez melhor.

Ele até mesmo admitiu que gostava de Edward. Foi um grande avanço para nós, e houve algumas vezes em que me senti como se fosse uma terceira roda com os dois. Eles discutiam sobre beisebol e futebol americano, carros e política. Isso me fez feliz, embora.

Eu ajeitei o meu cabelo mais uma vez e desci as escadas, sabendo que meu pai estava provavelmente tendo um ataque esperando por mim. As borboletas voltaram, mas eram do tipo bom. O tipo que significava que algo maravilhoso estava por vir. E essa coisa maravilhosa era o meu futuro.

Uma vez que chegamos à escola, meu pai me deixou no pátio dos fundos e em seguida foi estacionar o carro e encontrar um lugar para sentar. Tínhamos que estar lá cedo para formar a fila e nos organizar, então ele iria guardar lugares para os outros.

Eu encontrei Jessica imediatamente. Nós tivemos sorte. Ficávamos juntas na fila, uma vez que nossos últimos começavam com a mesma letra. Era uma espécie de ridículo ficarmos felizes por algo tão sem importância, mas esse era o nosso jeito. Tínhamos tantas primeiras vezes juntas; nada mais justo que partilharmos uma última.

Lentamente fizemos o caminho através do campo para os assentos que ocuparíamos até termos que caminhar para o palco. Eu olhei para o público, tentando pegar um vislumbre de Edward. Ele deve ter me visto primeiro, porque se levantou e acenou com as duas mãos sobre a cabeça para chamar a minha atenção. Jessica me deu uma cotovelada.

"Lá, Edward", disse ela, apontando.

Eu virei a cabeça e sorri quando o vi. Ele me deu outro aceno e me mandou um beijo. Eu mandei outro de volta e ri quando ele o pegou e empurrou o beijo imaginário no bolso de suas calças. Ele estava bem vestido de novo. Eu me senti fraca quando deixei meus olhos percorrerem por ele. Ele sempre estava vestido como se estivesse pronto para um fotógrafo saltar dos arbustos e disparar a câmera a qualquer momento. Ele certamente tinha aquele _look_. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele.

Nós nos sentamos e esperamos pelos nossos nomes serem chamados. Lentamente, como um rebanho de gado percorremos o caminho até o palco, apertando as mãos dos professores e coordenadores e pegando nossos certificados.

Nós pulamos do último degrau, viramos uma para a outra e gritamos. Nós tínhamos conseguido. Tínhamos _terminado._

* * *

 ** _Bella terminou o ensino médio, mas Edward não irá para Seattle. Bella estava toda animada para morar na mesma cidade de Edward..._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

No segundo em que a cerimônia acabou eu saltei da cadeira e corri para Edward. O sorriso em seu rosto era tudo para mim. O orgulho, a felicidade e o _amor_ eram óbvios e estavam em exibição para todo mundo ver. Ele estava lá, e era meu. Ele me pegou quando pulei em seus braços e me girou. Eu ri alegremente, tão completamente fora do mundo, feliz em vê-lo.

"Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, Bella. Você está linda", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu zombei quando ele me colocou no chão e balancei a cabeça. "Nessa coisa? Sei!"

Rosalie abriu caminho entre nós, com lágrimas nos olhos e um lenço próximo ao nariz. "Saia do caminho. Mama orgulhosa chegando." Ela me deu um sorriso marejado antes de me pegar em um abraço de urso. "Tão orgulhosa de você, garota."

"Obrigada, Rose", eu disse. Balancei a cabeça e chamei a atenção do meu pai.

Ele estava de pé ao lado, como de costume, e me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Pai", eu suspirei, caminhando em direção a ele.

Ele me abraçou apertado antes de se afastar e limpar a garganta. "Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, Bella."

"Eu sei que você está, pai. Obrigada... bem, obrigada por ter feito tanto por mim. Obrigada, por tudo."

Ele me deu um sorriso de lado e acenou com a cabeça. "Nós ainda vamos para o Lodge? É melhor irmos se quisermos uma mesa."

Rose passou o braço no dele e sorriu. "Por que não vamos em frente e encontramos vocês lá? Só não demorem muito."

Eu balancei a cabeça e silenciosamente agradeci. "Parece bom. Até daqui a pouco."

Edward passou o braço em volta de mim e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu olhei para ele e o mesmo sentimento que eu sempre tinha quando fazia isso correu através de mim.

Inacreditável.

"Você está pronto?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho algo para você."

Ele parecia quase nervoso por um minuto antes de me dar um sorriso arrogante. Ele pegou um pequeno pacote de presente que estava pendurado na parte de trás do assento em que ele estava e entregou para mim. Era verde, minha cor favorita, eu não podia esperar para ver o que havia lá dentro.

"Você não tem que me dar um presente. Só estar aqui foi o suficiente."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Basta abrir."

Então eu abri. Puxei os papéis de dentro, amassando na minha mão, e puxei uma caixa bonita do saco. Meu coração bateu forte no peito quando vi o nome na parte superior. Eu dei a ele um olhar de descrença antes de abrir a tampa e olhar dentro.

Era o mais belo relógio, as coisas ficaram borradas. "É lindo, Edward. É demais, embora."

Ele estendeu a mão e o pegou das minhas mãos. "Não, não é. Você realmente gostou dele?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei-o nos olhos. "Eu amei. É perfeito."

Seu sorriso era torto quando ele abriu a pulseira e virou. No seu interior, na parte de trás do relógio, havia quatro palavras.

 _ **A cada minuto.**_ _ **Sempre.**_ _ **Amor, E**_

As lágrimas caíram e eu me lancei para ele, quase derrubando-o no chão.

"Eu também te amo! Te amo, te amo!"

Ele beijou todo o meu rosto antes de me afastar e pegar o meu pulso. Gentilmente, ele o prendeu e ajustou para que ficasse no lugar. "Parece perfeito."

Eu concordei.

Em seguida, o céu ficou escuro e cheio de nuvens sombrias. Típico. Em Forks, tínhamos cerca de dez minutos de sol antes de tudo ficar cinza.

"Vamos, linda. Eu não quero que você estrague seus sapatos bonitos na chuva."

* * *

Enquanto eu olhava as árvores desaparecendo através da janela, eu não poderia deixar de fazer beicinho. Pelo menos era Edward me levando para o acampamento. Eu fiquei surpresa que meu pai tenha permitido, mas, novamente, ele tinha estado bastante descontraído, até mesmo indo tão longe como convidar Edward para ficar na noite da formatura. É claro, ele o fez dormir no sofá e todas as portas da casa permaneceram abertas, mas deixá-lo ficar e confiar nele dizia muito.

"Será que você pelo menos vai vir me visitar no sábado?"

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Apenas relaxe. Eu vou ver você, ok?"

Eu bufei e me ajeitei no banco. "Vai ser tão besta. Você nem sabe."

Ele riu. "Você sabia, Bella, que eu _fui_ para a escola uma vez. Eu fiz todas essas merdas também. Se você deixasse de reclamar um pouco, você aprenderia a se divertir."

"Idiota", eu resmunguei.

Eu sabia que ele não estava tentando ser mau, mas _merda._ Era óbvio que ele não estava tão reprimido com toneladas de frustração sexual como eu estava, ou ele me entenderia muito bem.

Eu resolvi ficar quieta, não querendo discutir ou entrar em uma briga antes de ter que ficar no meio do nada por dias sem nenhum contato. Eu não era nenhuma especialista em relacionamentos, mas tinha certeza de que isso não seria bom para nós. Nós brigávamos, mas ainda não tínhamos tido nenhuma briga feia. Eu queria continuar assim. Não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com ele com raiva de mim, ou pior, não falando comigo.

No meu estado emburrado, eu não tinha percebido que ele tinha entrado em outra rodovia e que estávamos indo em direção a Port Angeles.

"Onde você está indo? O acampamento é perto da reserva."

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Vamos fazer um desvio."

Bem, aquilo aguçou o meu interesse e meus ouvidos se animaram em atenção. "Onde?"

Ele moveu os olhos de volta para a estrada e sorriu. "Você pode simplesmente ficar quieta e relaxar? Estou tentando surpreendê-la."

"Qual é!" Eu choraminguei, saltando no meu lugar. De repente, as coisas estavam começando a parecer promissoras. "Diga-me. Por favor, por favor."

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu. "Não. Pare de ser um pé no saco. Você sabe o que? Eu deveria ter vendado os seus olhos."

Eu engoli em seco. "Você não faria isso!"

Ele me olhou com olhos semicerrados. "Eu faria. Agora... Fique. Quieta."

Eu gritei e movi o cinto de segurança sobre o meu ombro para que eu pudesse me apoiar no console. "Para onde estamos indo Edward? Hmm? Vamos lá..." Eu ronronei, esfregando minha mão em seu ombro e ao longo do braço. "Eu vou ser uma boa menina, se você me der uma pequena dica."

Ele olhou para mim com o canto do olho e balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe que não é uma boa menina."

Eu ri e voltei para o meu lugar. "Você é tão mau!"

Ele virou algumas vezes, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção. Meus olhos estavam fixos nele e meu sorriso tinha um quilômetro de largura.

Então, ele parou na frente de uma casa pequena bege com um enorme pinheiro na frente e desligou o carro.

"Lar, doce lar", disse ele, olhando para mim.

"Esta é a sua casa?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você me trouxe para ver a sua casa! Isso é tão doce!"

Eu estava ridiculamente feliz. Desde o dia em que ele me disse que tinha comprado uma casa, eu tinha ficado curiosa. Eu também tinha ficado um pouco magoada por ele não ter me mostrado ainda. Eu não estava me queixando, no entanto. Eu pulei para fora do carro e corri para a varanda, morrendo para dar uma olhada dentro.

Eu podia ouvir o riso suave de Edward vindo atrás de mim e me virei. Ele tirou uma chave do bolso e ergueu minha mochila por cima do ombro.

Meu coração disparou.

"O que você está fazendo com a minha mochila?"

Ele passou o dedo pelo meu rosto e sorriu. "Eu pensei que você pode precisar dela... já que você vai ficar aqui esta noite."

* * *

 _ **Acampamento... sei.**_

 _ **Vocês sabiam que tem uma leitora minha que viveu a história de Bella? Só que o namorado - agora marido - é doze anos mais velho que ela! Ela está revivendo com Bella e eu me divertindo com os comentários dela!**_

 _ **Alguém mais viveu ou está vivendo algo parecido?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Eu pisquei. Repetidamente.

 _"_ _O que?"_

Eu não poderia ter ouvido corretamente. A casa dele. Ele. Disse. Ficar. Aqui.

Caramba... Eu ia passar a noite na casa dele. Com ele.

"Surpresa!" ele gritou.

"Você está louco? Quer dizer, isso é incrível, mas... o meu pai vai _matar_ você." Ele faria. Meu pai iria matá-lo. Duas vezes.

"Não se preocupe tanto. Eu tenho tudo sob controle."

Famosas últimas palavras. Ele dizia essa merda o tempo todo. Sim, ele geralmente tinha tudo sob controle e nós nunca fomos pegos, mas isso era tão diferente. Ele estava basicamente dizendo ao meu pai para enfiar suas regras no rabo.

"Eu estou preocupada", eu admiti. "Estou feliz, mas estou com um pouco de medo."

Ele suspirou, empurrou a chave na fechadura e girou. "Você confia em mim, Bella?"

Eu zombei. "Você sabe que eu confio."

Inclinando-se, ele sorriu e me deu um beijo no meu nariz. "Então não esquenta. Ele não vai verificar você."

Ele abriu a porta e entrou, e eu segui atrás. "Você não sabe disso!"

Olhei para trás, esperando meu pai parar o carro a qualquer momento antes de eu passar pela porta. Eu me permiti olhar em volta, intrigada com sua casa e seu espaço.

Eu caminhei em um semi-círculo, dando uma olhada em tudo. Era bom. Na verdade, era _realmente_ bom. Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando, mas com certeza não era aquilo. Era limpo, tudo novo e limpo.

"O que você acha?" ele perguntou, parando atrás de mim e envolvendo os braços na minha cintura.

"É tão bom. De onde veio tudo isso?"

Ele riu. "Você pode agradecer a minha mãe. Eu dei a ela o meu cartão de crédito e disse para ela comprar os móveis. Ela e Rosalie fizeram isso."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Você é um filhinho de mamãe."

Ele beliscou a minha cintura, me fazendo guinchar. "Eu não posso evitar que a minha mãe me ame. Venha. Deixe-me te mostrar o resto."

De mãos dadas nós caminhamos através da casa. Cômodo por cômodo, ele me mostrou a sua nova vida. Vida que eu não seria uma parte por um longo tempo. Queimava-me por dentro saber que ele estaria tão longe. A casa parecia tão acolhedora e real. A grande diferença entre a minha vida e dele veio à tona como uma erupção de vulcão.

Ele estava morando em uma verdadeira casa, sua casa. Ele tinha um emprego, um emprego de verdade, com plano de aposentadoria e benefícios médicos. Eu ainda estava sob a cobertura do plano de saúde do meu pai, e provavelmente iria voltar a trabalhar de vendedora para comprar miojo uma vez que as aulas começassem. Ele tinha quadros e uma tela plana. Eu tinha bugigangas infantis e uma colcha louca de margaridas para combinar com a de Jessica no nosso dormitório.

Eu estava tão fora do lugar, e completamente dominada.

"Isso não vai dar certo, não é? Nós? Isso?"

Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca. "Do que diabos você está falando, Bella?"

Havia um tom áspero em sua voz. Ele sabia muito bem onde estavam os meus pensamentos. Ele era um homem... um homem que tinha uma vida para viver, enquanto eu estava ocupada sendo uma garota. Uma garota! Meu coração estava desmoronando no meu peito.

"Por que você me trouxe aqui? Eu não pertenço a este lugar... é... é... é simplesmente demais!"

Em dois passos largos ele estava na minha frente e o meu corpo foi esmagado contra o seu. Ele levantou-me em seus braços e sem palavras me levou de volta pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto. Havia uma determinação em seus movimentos e na tensão de sua mandíbula quando ele cerrou os dentes e me disse que eu iria descobrir por que eu estava lá mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele me colocou no meio da cama, pairando sobre mim e olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Inclinando-se lentamente, ele me beijou, puxando meus lábios entre os dele e passando as mãos pelos meus braços.

"Você sabe qual é a minha coisa favorita sobre a sua pele?" Ele perguntou, deixando beijos suaves para cima e para baixo na minha mandíbula. Empurrando minhas pernas com o joelho, ele se estabeleceu em cima de mim e continuou com as enlouquecedoras carícias pelos meus braços. "Você é tão macia. E quente. Você está sempre quente."

Suas mãos em seguida foram para a minha cintura, empurrando a minha blusa para cima. "Eu gosto que você sempre enruga o nariz quando eu sou um idiota." Ele deslizou pelo meu corpo e começou a beijar a minha barriga. "Eu amo que você sempre prova algo novo, não importa onde vamos, para comer. Você não tem medo de ser você mesma."

Eu já estava morta há muito tempo. Minha respiração era praticamente inexistente e meu cérebro tinha tirado o dia de folga. Se foi. Poof. Eu não conseguia pensar, apenas sentir.

Em seguida, o primeiro botão da minha calça foi aberto, e depois o meu zíper. Seus lábios estavam ali mesmo, e seu hálito quente fez cócegas na minha pele.

Eu ri.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Essa é a minha coisa favorita em você. Sua risada. É linda. Porra, eu preciso dela como preciso de ar."

Eu cobri a minha boca com as costas da minha mão e sorri. "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu estava nervosa como o inferno. Toda a minha coragem e hormônios estavam vacilando. Iríamos fazer sexo. Sexo de verdade, e mesmo que eu quisesse, ou pelo menos pensasse nisso, de repente eu era um caso perdido.

Ele dormia com as meninas. Tinha feito sexo. Eu não podia deixar de pensar nas meninas sem nome e sem rosto que colocaram suas mãos no meu Edward. Especialmente uma que tinha um nome e rosto. E se eu fosse um fracasso? Eu não poderia deixar de me preocupar. Era um grande passo e eu estava chateada por todos esses pensamentos importantes não terem me ocorrido antes.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não tinha certeza se era para eu levantar ou me mover.

Eu não queria fazer sons embaraçosos como os que Lauren fez quando Jessica e eu a ouvimos com Eric Yorkie quando estávamos no décimo período. Ela soava como um animal encalhado.

"Desligue, Bella. Apenas relaxe. Sou só eu. Nós. Ninguém irá nos interromper ou nos dizer para parar. Se você não quer isso, você tem que me dizer agora."

Eu me apoiei nos cotovelos e vi como ele deslizou meu jeans pelas minhas pernas. Ele nunca quebrou o contato visual, nem por um segundo.

"Eu pensei que iríamos esperar até setembro?" Eu questionei estupidamente.

Ele deixou cair a calça no chão e voltou para a cama até mim.

"Baby, se você não está pronta, está tudo bem. Quanto a mim, embora... eu estou cansado de esperar. Foda-se. Eu preciso de você... Eu quero você... e eu não quero me negar mais. Eu estou apaixonado por você, preciosa. Fim da linha para mim. Você. Você é a única."

Minha respiração engatou. "Você disse que me ama." Eu não pude evitar o sorriso estúpido que assumiu o meu rosto.

"Você sabe que eu amo, Bella. Eu estou apaixonado por você desde que a encontrei dormindo no sofá do meu irmão. Eu sabia... Eu senti aquela noite. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis."

"Eu também te amo. Eu estou com medo, apesar de tudo. Como é que isto vai funcionar?" As lágrimas estúpidas estavam chegando. Eu estava arruinando um momento perfeitamente romântico.

Ele enxugou as minhas lágrimas com os dedos e sorriu suavemente. "Eu amo você. Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos fazer isso funcionar."

Ele não esperou por uma resposta. Em vez disso, seus lábios colaram nos meus e suas mãos trabalharam arduamente para me livrar do resto das minhas roupas. Eu me sentei, tentando fazer o mesmo com as dele. _Ele me amava._

Eu não fiquei nervosa uma vez que estávamos nus. Sua pele contra a minha me tranquilizou da melhor maneira. Isso era real. O amor verdadeiro, e um relacionamento real. Isso não era um passa tempo ou uma fantasia para nenhum de nós. Nos lugares mais profundos da minha alma, eu sabia que o queria para sempre.

Para sempre. Todo dia era novo para nós. Emocionante, divertido e uma aventura. Eu nunca me cansaria dele. Eu nunca sentiria o que sentia por ele novamente.

Sua ereção se esfregou na minha perna e o desejo de apenas estender a mão e colocá-lo onde eu queria era feroz. Sentindo o desespero em minhas ações, ele se moveu para baixo pelo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de beijos molhados e quentes, e finalmente chegou à área do meu corpo que implorava por atenção.

Meu corpo se sacudiu para fora da cama no segundo em que seus lábios encontraram o meu centro. Era inesperado, estranho e completamente fantástico. Quando seus dedos se juntaram aos lábios, a minha mente explodiu. Virei uma confusão, me contorcendo para todos os lados. Eu o queria mais próximo de mim. Eu queria me esquivar. Era demais e não era o suficiente. Era a coisa mais incrível que eu já senti em toda a minha vida.

Logo, uma flor dentro de mim ficou bem aberta e eu juro, por tudo que é sagrado, que eu vi Jesus e arco-íris e a luz do sol tão perto que queimou os meus olhos.

"Oh, Deus", eu choraminguei. "Eu não posso, eu não posso." Eu estava totalmente incoerente e com morte cerebral.

"É isso aí, baby. Porra, você é tão bonita."

E então ele estava lá. Duro e liso e pronto. "Relaxe. Sou só eu, tudo bem."

Era só ele, mas esse era o maior problema. Grande, como ele era _grande._ Eu me preocupei que _isso_ pudesse ser um problema. sabia que ia doer, mas eu não tinha muita ideia de quanto.

"Ok." Eu respirei fundo e tentei relaxar o meu corpo. Era mais fácil dizer do que fazer. Senti meus músculos tensos. Eu queria que ele apenas fizesse... acabasse logo com isso.

"Eu estou pronta. Eu quero", disse a ele."

Ele passou os braços em torno das minhas coxas e as colocou ao redor dele então eu estava em torno dele, e em seguida ele estendeu a mão e envolveu um braço nas minhas costas, me segurando tão apertado contra ele que senti como se estivéssemos dentro de um mesmo corpo.

Com seus olhos perfurando os meus, ele se abaixou e colocou-se dentro de mim, apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse senti-lo. Ele se inclinou e me beijou, e com um empurrãozinho de seus quadris, ele estava lá... todo dentro de mim, bem no fundo.

Não foi tão doloroso como eu estava esperando e a respiração que eu estava segurando voou para fora com um assobio alto.

"Puta que pariu", ele gemeu, puxando e empurrando de volta rapidamente. "Porra, sua boceta é como o céu."

Tudo o que eu podia ouvir era o barulho alto do meu coração batendo na minha cabeça. _Puta merda..._ Aquela conversa suja ia me matar.

Eu solucei, puxando seu cabelo em busca de sua boca novamente. Eu queria cada parte dele em mim. Eu queria ser completamente consumida por ele. Eu queria fazer o mesmo com ele, tomá-lo, senti-lo e devorá-lo.

Todo o meu mundo mudou naquele momento. Minha vida como adolescente com uma quedinha tinha ido embora. A escola era uma memória. Eu pertencia a este maravilhoso e surpreendente homem, tão bonito e sexy que chegava a ser indecente. Ele me amava, estava _fazendo amor_ comigo, e eu era algo novo. Desabrochando, brilhante e cheia de vida e de amor. O alicerce do nosso relacionamento e quem éramos um para o outro estava diferente. Nunca mais seríamos os mesmos.

Em pouco tempo, sua respiração tornou-se irregular e rápida; seus quadris começaram a bombear contra os meus em uma corrida frenética. Meu corpo tremia e um grito de êxtase escapou dos meus pulmões. Eu me agarrei a ele, içando mais minhas pernas e montei o meu orgasmo.

"Vamos lá, linda. Dê pra mim. Eu quero isso... porra, eu te amo tanto", ele gritou antes de seu corpo estremecer com sua libertação.

Ele caiu na cama ao meu lado, imediatamente me puxando contra seu peito e ofegando no meu pescoço. Eu estava além de satisfeita. Meus sonhos não poderiam ser comparados com a minha experiência. As histórias das minhas amigas não chegavam nem perto. Eu sabia, obviamente, que tive sorte. Eu tinha esperado pelo homem dos meus sonhos, e ele, por sua vez, fez todos os meus sonhos se tornarem realidade.

* * *

 _ **Bella meio que caiu na real que Edward já tem uma 'vida' e meio que se apavorou... eu super entendo. Agora... Edward a fez se esquecer rapidinho seus receios. E que maneira deliciosa ele usou! Hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Edward**

Ela estava dormindo. Calma e serena. Eu não conseguia fazer a minha mente se acalmar... nem o meu corpo.

Sem comparação, fazer amor com Bella tinha que ser o ponto alto da minha vida até aquele ponto. Eu sabia que seria especial, intenso, mas o fato era que tinha sido de transformar a alma... de explodir a cabeça. Meu mundo se abalou e mudou.

No segundo em que eu puxei para fora dela, eu imediatamente me senti perdido. Vazio. Sexo nunca tinha significado tanto para mim, ou sido tão fodidamente bom. Percebi que há anos eu tinha apenas seguido o fluxo, desfrutando de algo que era apenas de segunda categoria fisicamente.

Dentro de Bella, eu me tornei um homem.

E eu estava apaixonado.

Assim que eu virei a esquina na minha rua comecei a pensar duas vezes. Eu provavelmente deveria ter esperado antes de dormirmos juntos, mas eu era fraco. E egoísta.

Estar em torno dela me deixava louco. Era difícil me controlar ao redor dela, e sinceramente, eu não estava acostumado com isso. Eu nunca esperei por uma menina, nunca. Eu queria esperar por Bella, e eu teria esperado, mas sabia que ela queria que isso com a mesma intensidade que eu.

Ela tinha ficado mais e mais ousada, e o pouco que eu tinha de controle estava escorregando. Suas provocações, seu sorriso, a porra da bunda dela... tudo isso era uma tortura. Eu era apenas um homem, depois de tudo. Eu tinha limites.

Eu sabia como me sentia sobre ela. Uma vez que desisti de toda a razão, percebi que era profundo. Eu havia mergulhado tão fundo que não havia maneira de voltar. Eu não ia a lugar nenhum, e nem ela. Estávamos na mesma. Nós estávamos juntos, e na progressão natural das coisas, eu tinha que tê-la.

Mesmo que eu fosse um bastardo egoísta por ter relações sexuais com ela tão cedo, eu também a amava o suficiente para não fazer isso na minha picape, no chão, ou em qualquer outro lugar que pudéssemos conseguir ficar alguns minutos a sós. Eu queria saboreá-la, valorizar e adorá-la. Eu a queria na minha cama.

 _Minha._

Eu tinha quase explodido a coisa toda, porque ela era tão teimosa. Eu queria que nós tivéssemos algum tempo a sós antes do início das aulas, porque uma vez que ela se mudasse para Seattle, eu não tinha ideia de quantas vezes nós teríamos a chance de nos ver.

Claro, ela poderia dirigir até a Port Angeles e vir ficar comigo, mas eu não queria que ela exatamente estivesse na estrada o tempo todo. Além disso, a caminhonete dela estava um pedaço de merda. Era perigoso. Eu tinha toda a intenção de dirigir para Seattle para ficar com ela todo fim de semana, contanto que ela me quisesse, e não tivesse planos, mas ela iria ficar nos dormitórios e partilhando o quarto com Jessica. Não era exatamente o cenário romântico que eu imaginei para a primeira vez dela.

Felizmente, ela me escutou e concordou em ir para o acampamento. O álibi era perfeito. O pai dela confiava em mim, e mesmo que eu me sentisse culpado por trair essa confiança e agir pelas costas dele, simplesmente não consegui me conter. Ela não era um bebê. Ele queria tratá-la como se fosse, e eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com isso. Eu não ia machucá-la, e eu tenho certeza que ele sabia disso. Eu estava totalmente imerso no que tínhamos acontecendo, e eu disse isso a ele.

Eu acho que ele acreditava que eu iria deixá-la em um lago e seguir o meu caminho alegremente? Claro que não. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo, e o fato de que ele nos deixou sair pela porta da frente me disse que ele estava finalmente deixando-a ir. Ele tinha que deixar. Ela era minha responsabilidade, também. Um dia... talvez... ela viesse a ser minha responsabilidade única e completamente. Eu com certeza não queria pedir ao meu sogro permissão para foder a minha esposa. O cordão foi cortado e ela estava saindo de casa.

Enquanto permaneci lá correndo os dedos pelos cabelos macios dela, usei o tempo para olhar para ela. _Realmente_ olhar para ela. Ela era muito mais linda do que se dava crédito. Claro, ela era auto-consciente e estranha, mas ela também era graciosa e inteligente. Sua estrutura óssea rivalizava com as das garotas das capas de revistas, e sua pele era de longe a mais perfeita que eu já senti na minha vida.

O sol tinha deixado sardas em seu nariz, muito mais visíveis do que eram quando nos vimos pela primeira vez. Elas eram adoráveis. Eu tinha o desejo de beijar cada uma delas. Seus longos cílios estavam curvados sobre as pálpebras e eu observei seus olhos dançarem embaixo delas. Eu queria desesperadamente saber o que ela estava pensando... sonhando.

"Não posso acreditar que você fez eu me apaixonar por você, menina louca", eu sussurrei para ela dormindo.

Eu sou bravo quando ela não está prestando atenção. Quando ela dorme, eu estou em transe. Viciado. Eu já a observei dormir antes, mas naquele momento, a mudança é tão evidente, tão na porra do meu rosto. Ela não tem ideia de que segura o meu coração em suas mãos. Ela é proprietária de cada parte de mim. Isso me assusta como o inferno. Eu nunca estive apaixonado. Eu era um amador, caminhando sobre uma linha tênue entre o que eu queria e o que eu poderia realmente ter.

Eu não me iludia. Tenho pensado como será quando estivermos separados. É, vai ser difícil. Mais do que difícil, mas vale a pena. Nossa relação era como nadar com tubarões, merda. Eu me preocupava o tempo todo em ferrar com tudo e magoá-la. Eu estava determinado a fazer o que fosse preciso.

Ela estava começando a sentir isso. Ela estava ficando sentimental sobre isso, como se já estivéssemos nos despedindo e não havíamos nem mesmo chegado lá ainda. Tínhamos tempo. Poderíamos descobrir o que fazer e planejar. Eu não ia falhar. Ela era muito importante.

Ela estaria ocupada na faculdade. Uma vez que chegasse lá e entrasse no balanço das coisas, ela veria que não me ter lá era melhor. Ela iria passar por uma carga horária acelerada. A faculdade tinha que ter prioridade. Além disso, seria por apenas um pouco mais de dois anos. Eu tinha fé. Eu não tinha outra escolha.

Ela suspirou dormindo e eu sorri. Pareceu tão certo tê-la ali na minha cama comigo. Tantas noites eu chegava em casa e ia para o mesmo quarto e deitava na cama desejando que ela estivesse lá. Tê-la lá uma vez iria tornar tudo ainda mais difícil.

Passei meus braços em volta dela e fechei os olhos, mais completo e feliz do que algum dia já estive.

* * *

Alguma coisa estava fazendo cócegas no meu rosto. Abri um olho para espiar o que era e fui recompensado com risadinhas.

"Acorda dorminhoco."

Um sorriso preguiçoso se formou nos meus lábios. Perceber que Bella estava lá na minha cama era como um sonho, exceto que era real, ela estava lá.

"Mmmm", eu cantarolei, puxando-a contra mim. "Bom dia, querida."

"Você ronca", disse ela, rindo.

Meus olhos se abriram. "Eu não ronco."

Ela sorriu e envolveu os lençóis sobre os ombros. Nada disso.

"Sim, você ronca. Mais alto do que o meu pai."

Eu a virei e deixei meus olhos percorrerem cada parte dela. "Como você está? Você

bem?"

Ela abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu estou perfeita. Nunca estive melhor."

Eu a beijei suavemente nos lábios e afastei seus cabelos do rosto. "Você não está

apenas dizendo isso para me deixar tranquilo, não é?"

Balançando a cabeça, ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou de volta para ela, fechando os olhos e me beijando. Surpreendeu-me quando ela enrolou suas pernas em torno das minhas, me puxando para baixo contra ela. Não deveria ter me surpreendido. Ela estava cada vez mais ousada, e eu tinha a sensação de que a minha Bella podia aguentar muito mais do que eu a tinha dado crédito.

Timidamente, eu deixei minha mão viajar para baixo por sua perna e contra sua coxa. Eu estava pronto para a segunda rodada, mas não iria apressá-la. Eu já tinha tomado liberdade o suficiente, e a segunda vez teria que ser em seus termos. Eu daria a ela qualquer coisa que ela quisesse... isso era certo. A barragem havia sido rompida e eu aceitaria tudo o que ela estivesse disposta a me dar. Eu era um caso perdido quando se tratava dela. Ganancioso. Eu nunca teria o suficiente.

"Toque-me", Ela sussurrou contra a minha bochecha. "Podemos fazer de novo? _Por favor."_

"Eu não quero te machucar, preciosa. Tem certeza de que você não está dolorida?"

Eu deslizei um dedo nela, testando sua disponibilidade e gemendo quando a encontrei molhada e quente. Ela balançou a cabeça, então coloquei um preservativo sobre a minha ereção e empurrei para frente, entrando nela pela segunda vez e _foda-_ se se aquilo não era melhor do que a primeira.

Apertada, quente e tão fodidamente doce. Seu corpo se moldou em torno de mim, envolvido em torno de mim como uma luva. Eu me movi lentamente, não completamente, não acreditando que ela não estivesse com dor. Eu não era nenhuma estrela pornô, mas sabia o suficiente para saber que eu era maior do que a maioria. Eu planejava passar tanto quanto fosse possível do nosso fim de semana com ela debaixo de mim, então eu queria evitar qualquer dor desnecessária.

"Eu nunca me senti assim, Bella", eu ofeguei enquanto me movia de forma constante dentro dela. "Eu quero que você se sinta tão bem quanto eu."

Ela gemeu e cantarolou, engasgou e choramingou. Cada som e cada expressão facial ficaram gravados na minha memória para a posteridade. Eu teria longas noites solitárias à frente, e eu queria ter certeza de ter muita munição para passar por elas.

* * *

O sol já havia se posto, mas ainda tínhamos que sair dos limites da minha cama. Eu tinha deslizado fora algumas vezes para nos buscar um pouco de comida, exceto isso, fizemos apenas uma pausa ocasional para ir ao banheiro e um banho bastante longo e interessante, onde tínhamos ficado nus nos braços um do outro.

Ela estava quieta enquanto meus dedos passavam por seu cabelo. Eu estava certo. Cada músculo doía, meus ossos protestavam e eu estava cansado. Era o melhor tipo de agonia.

"Edward", Bella sussurrou no silêncio do quarto.

Eu pensei que ela tivesse adormecido. Ela tinha estado em silêncio por algum tempo, exausta das nossas atividades e um pouco de sono.

"Sim, baby."

Ela rolou, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo e embalando sua cabeça entre as mãos. Ela olhou para mim por um momento, deixando seus olhos viajarem pelo meu rosto.

"O que foi?"

"Quantas vezes você já fez sexo?"

Eu me assustei com a pergunta e balancei a cabeça. "Bella..."

Ela bufou. "Eu mereço saber. Quero dizer...", ela suspirou. "Com quantas meninas você dormiu?"

Eu gemi. _Porra._ "Bella, nós precisamos fazer isso? Agora? Você sabia que eu tinha tido relações sexuais antes... de onde surgiu isso?"

Eu olhei para ela e vi uma lágrima cair pelo seu rosto. "Você está sendo boba, Bella. Não comece a ficar chateada."

"Quantas?"

Eu não conseguia olhar para ela. "Foram... algumas."

Ela atirou-se para trás e bufou. "Você sabe o que... eu realmente não quero saber. Quero dizer, eu quero, mas não quero. Mas por que você tem preservativos debaixo do colchão?"

Eu ri. Eu não consegui evitar. Às vezes ela podia ser tão densa. "Porque eu totalmente pretendia te trazer para cá e te comer por todo o fim de semana, Bella."

Eu tive que me segurar para não adicionar um " _duh"_. Eu nunca tinha dado a ela uma razão para ficar insegura. Meus olhos não tinham olhado para outra garota desde que eu a tinha conhecido. Ela estava louca se pretendia começar uma briga complicada sobre as conquistas do meu passado sexual. Elas não eram nada. Eu tinha estado com meninas que eu gostei no passado, meninas que eu tinha levado para sair e com quem passei algum tempo, mas elas nunca significaram nem a metade do que ela significava para mim.

"Satisfeita?" Eu perguntei, irritado. "Podemos encerrar essa conversa de uma vez por todas?"

Ela fungou e sentou-se novamente. "Sinto muito, está bem. Eu sou estúpida... é estúpido. É só que o nós que fizemos... estar com você desse jeito... dói imaginar você desse jeito com outras meninas. Eu não posso evitar. É como eu me sinto."

Eu entendia, e pensar nela com outro cara fez a minha cabeça girar.

"É normal se sentir assim. Eu sentiria o mesmo... Eu _sou_ da mesma maneira. Eu também não quero mais ninguém tocando em você, Bella. Você tem que entender, no entanto. Isso tudo acabou. Tudo isso é passado."

"Ok." Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu não vou mais tocar no assunto, eu juro. Eu perguntei, você respondeu, e podemos esquecer tudo isso agora. Não vou mais te perguntar nada assim."

Eu fiquei aliviado. Essa merda só iria nos deixar para baixo. Não podia ser alterado, e não faria nenhum bem falar disso o tempo todo.

"Você está com fome? Eu posso correr para fora e buscar comida, se você quiser. Não há realmente nada aqui para fazer o jantar. Sinto muito."

Ela riu. "Você vai engordar comendo _fast food_ o tempo todo."

Eu fiz cócegas nela e ela gritou. "Você ainda vai me amar quando eu estiver gordo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar através de sua respiração ofegante. "Sim, você vai", insisti. "Você ainda vai me amar quando eu estiver tão grande e gordo que você terá que me rolar."

Ela começou a me pedir para parar, então eu sentei e a soltei. "Vamos lá. Vista algo para irmos buscar alguns hambúrgueres."

Tudo parecia tão normal. Eu podia imaginar noites tranquilas de sábado em frente à TV com pizza e cerveja e apenas nós dois. Eu podia nos imaginar rastejando para a cama no final dessas noites tranquilas e rolar para vê-la na manhã seguinte na minha cama.

 _Pare com isso, seu fodido._

Eu limpei a garganta. "Vamos lá. Eu não posso pensar com você nessa cama. Você está me fazendo perder a cabeça."

Meu plano estava começando a ficar embaçado e eu tinha que retomar o controle. Tempo. Nós tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo, mas não tínhamos realmente. Teríamos um jogo de espera pela frente e eu teria que manter minha cabeça no jogo.

Bella daria um monte de trabalho, mas eu sabia... _sabia_ que seria o trabalho mais gratificante que eu realizaria.

* * *

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Eu terminei de arrumar o meu quarto, mas ainda tinha mais algumas coisas para pegar pela casa. Eu ia empurrar com a barriga até que eu apenas ficasse sem tempo.

Eu estava protelando. Eu estava nervosa, sentindo melancolia e saudade de casa antes que eu mesmo desse um passo para fora da porta. Eu estava deixando muito para trás. Memórias, meu pai, meus amigos, e especialmente, Edward.

Nós tivemos um verão incrível. Eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo com Rosalie e as crianças. Eu ia sentir tanto a falta delas. Eu tinha ficado tão ligada, eu não tinha certeza de como eu iria ficar semanas ou meses sem vê-las. Bree estava crescendo tão rápido e tinha mudado tanto desde que eu a conheci meses atrás. Ela estava mais animada e começando a andar, e seu primeiro aniversário estava chegando. Eu estava feliz por pelo menos conseguir voltar para a festa.

Mas, voltar para visitas aleatórias apenas não estava nas cartas para mim. Primeiro de tudo, eu não podia bancar e em segundo lugar, eu estaria muito ocupada. Rosalie disse que iria me ver em Seattle, então eu estava ansiosa para essas visitas com os meus pequenos monstrinhos.

Ela veio me deixar um pacote de coisas úteis para eu levar comigo para a faculdade. Foi o gesto mais doce. Havia cartões de presente de cada loja de departamentos da cidade, postos de gasolina, restaurantes, e, especialmente da Starbucks. Ela disse que eu ia precisar de muita cafeína para passar pelas longas horas estudando. Lençóis, chinelos, um novo roupão e gel de banho e loções caras. Ela não deixou nada de fora. Eu fiquei um pouco sobrecarregada enquanto remexia na caixa. Ela me levou às lágrimas. Ela era realmente a irmã mais velha que Deus esqueceu-se de me dar quando eu era pequena. Eu imaginava constantemente o quanto minha vida teria sido diferente se ela sempre estivesse estado por perto. Eu estava feliz que ela continuaria a estar lá, porque eu não podia mais imaginar a minha vida sem ela.

E então havia Edward. Ele estava sendo tão favorável. Ele estava animado por mim, e na maioria dos dias era ele quem me tirava da minha tristeza e melancolia sobre a faculdade. Ele me contava histórias sobre coisas que ele tinha feito quando ainda estava na faculdade, e as coisas que tinha aprendido. Ele tentou me dar dicas sobre como estudar e me convenceu de que eu teria muita diversão, mesmo que ele não estivesse lá.

Meu problema era que ele tinha tido uma experiência muito diferente. Ele estava solteiro quando estava na faculdade. Isso tornava algumas situações muito diferentes. Eu não era estúpida. Claro, eu tinha tido muito poucas noites selvagens fora, mas eu também ouvi sobre algumas das coisas que Lauren tinha feito na faculdade. Ela era solteira, saía para se divertir, e tudo o que ela nos contava parecia tão divertido. Na época eu tinha ficado ansiosa por essas noites loucas também, mas tudo mudou quando conheci Edward. Eu não era solteira. Na minha mente e no coração, eu estava muito comprometida. Não haveriam ficadas aleatórias ou noites de nada mais que sexo. Eu não estava arrependida de estar em um relacionamento, mas eu sabia que as coisas iriam ficar realmente chatas para mim bem rápido.

Jessica ainda estava saindo com James, então eu esperava que isso fosse ajudar. Isso significava que estávamos em pé de igualdade, com os mesmos objetivos e princípios. Enquanto ela não estivesse na vibe de sair e se divertir me arrastando junto, as coisas ficariam bem.

Finalmente, era hora de ir. Eu tinha passado cada último minuto procrastinando e a campainha soou.

"Tudo pronto, garota?" Meu pai perguntou da porta do meu quarto.

Eu tinha subido para dar uma última olhada ao redor. Parecia tão vazio e nu. Era triste

e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me virei e lhe dei um sorriso triste. "Sim, tudo pronto. Eu estou pronta para ir."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu também. "Edward está lá embaixo. Ele já carregou o

carro. Você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você? Verificar o lugar?"

Eu revirei os olhos. "Está tudo bem, pai. É moradia estudantil e você já a viu. Eu vou

ficar bem... eu prometo."

Eu não estava a fim de uma longa, arrastada e emocional despedida com o meu pai. Eu estava tendo dificuldade o bastante para deixá-lo. Tínhamos sido uma equipe por tanto tempo que só parecia natural. Mesmo quando era super-protetor e exagerado, ele ainda era o melhor pai que uma menina poderia ter e eu ia sentir falta dele.

Eu o abracei com força e firme. "Eu amo você, papai. Eu vou deixar você muito

orgulhoso."

Batendo na minha cabeça ele riu. "Eu sei que você vai. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida."

Nós nos separamos e era isso. Nada de lágrimas, sem mais alarde. Eu estava seguindo em frente e ele estava orgulhoso. Nós tínhamos que fazer isso. Eu estaria de volta nos feriados, e não haveria telefonemas longos para falar sobre o meu progresso. Estaríamos a apenas algumas horas de distância. As coisas poderiam ter sido piores.

Edward nos encontrou no primeiro andar e nos deu um sorriso triste para espelhar os nosso. "Pronta?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim... eu estou pronta."

Ele iria seguir atrás de mim, principalmente porque ele tinha certeza de que a minha picape iria explodir por eu ousar dirigi-la até Seattle. Eu sabia que a minha picape velha estava bem. O meu pai a mantinha sempre em ordem. Eu tinha pneus novos de marca, um carro revisado e um cartão de uma empresa de resgate na minha carteira. Eu estava pronta para ir.

O meu pai adiantou-se e estendeu a mão para Edward. "Cuide dela, garoto. Eu estou falando sério. Estou confiando em você."

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, Charlie. Eu farei de tudo para apoiá-la."

Papai sacudiu sua mão e em seguida, puxou-o para frente. "Se ela acabar na minha porta grávida, eu vou te matar. Marque minhas palavras."

Engoli em seco. "Papai!" Eu choraminguei. Eu estava mortificada. Era pior do que ter que pedir ao meu pai para me comprar absorventes quando eu tinha doze anos.

Ele me deu aquele olhar e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu estou falando sério, mocinha. Você tem muito pela frente. Eu não sou idiota, você sabe. Eu só quero ter certeza de que você está segura e sendo responsável. Esse cara já fez o que tinha que fazer. Você tem toda a sua vida pela frente.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de o meu rosto ficar mais vermelho. "Oh meu Deus... vamos lá antes que eu morra."

Com um último beijo na bochecha do meu pai, fugi para a segurança da minha picape e peguei a estrada.

Meu futuro estava à minha frente, e eu estava indo em direção a ele... na velocidade máxima.

* * *

 _ **Vamos lá Bella, o futuro te espera!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

"Bella, pare de ficar jururu. É chato."

Eu me virei e olhei para Jessica. "Eu estou estudando, não deprimida."

Nossos arranjos para morar juntas estavam deixando ambas loucas. Nenhuma de nós considerou que acabaríamos incompatíveis como companheiras de quarto. Há anos éramos inseparáveis. Era raro que um dia passasse sem que nos víssemos ou pelo menos falássemos uma com a outra. Viver e compartilhar o mesmo espaço vinte e quatro horas por dia era muito diferente.

"Eu estou aborrecida. Vamos sair para variar."

Eu quase engasguei. "Você sai quase todas as noites. O que você quer dizer com, _para variar_?"

Era verdade. Ela nunca recusava um convite ou oportunidade. Eu não sabia onde ela estava a maior parte do tempo. Eu tinha saído algumas vezes desde que as aulas começaram, mas as minhas aulas eram no início da manhã e estavam realmente me chutando a bunda.

"Eu quis dizer nós, Bella. Você mal sai do quarto. Vamos, por favor?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu só irei me arrepender quando tiver que arrastar a minha bunda para a aula de Anatomia e Fisiologia. Esqueça."

Ela bufou e caiu de costas na cama. "Você sabe, eu tenho um namorado, também. Você não me vê sentada e isolada como um monge."

Eu revirei os olhos, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. "Isso tem zero a ver com Edward. Eu estou falando da faculdade. Você pode querer estudar, também, antes de acabar em estado probatório*."

 _*Academic Probation é o que acontece quando suas notas caem muito. Para conseguir se manter em uma faculdade nos EUA você deve ter seu GPA no mínimo em 2.0. Abaixo disso você pode entrar em estado probatório, onde você terá que aumentar suas notas ou corre o risco de ser expulso da faculdade. Uma vez expulso nessas condições o aluno é impedido de cursar certos cursos em outras faculdades, como da área de Ciências, por exemplo._

Eu odiava ser uma cadela, mas ela ia se ferrar. Já era ruim o suficiente que ela ainda estivesse indecisa sobre o curso, mas ela não estava levando nada a sério. Eu tive um sentimento de que ela estava lá apenas para se divertir, o que era um erro. Jessica não era uma garota estúpida.

Avoada, sim, mas estúpida? Não.

"Você que sabe, Bella. Eu só queria me divertir um pouco."

Eu joguei minhas mãos no ar e acenei para ela. "Então vá. Eu tenho mais uma hora de matéria para revisar."

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, eu inclinei a minha cabeça contra a mesa e suspirei. Eu odiava brigar com ela. Eu odiava a minha atitude ruim. Eu odiava não poder ver Edward por duas semanas mais. Isso estava me deixando louca.

O primeiro mês de faculdade foi bem. Eu estava me acostumando com as coisas e me divertindo ao conhecer novas pessoas. As festas eram exatamente o que eu esperava. Eram divertidas, mas eu não estava _morrendo_ para ir a essas festas. Jessica tinha se tornado uma lunática. Ela só não conseguia entender por que eu estava levando a faculdade tão a sério. Isso me irritava.

Sete e meia em ponto, meu telefone tocou e era o toque de Edward. Eu me levantei e me lancei para onde estava o meu telefone. "Oi!"

"Aí está a minha garota. Como você está, preciosa?"

Eu caí de costas na cama e suspirei. Eu tinha sentido falta daquela voz durante todo o dia. "Eu estou bem."

"Hmm", ele cantarolou ao telefone. "Por que eu não acredito em você?"

Eu fiz beicinho e estreitei os olhos, odiando o fato de que, mesmo com quase dois mil quilômetros entre nós, ele podia ver através de mim.

"Jessica está me dando nos nervos e eu fui uma vadia total com ela hoje."

Ele riu. "Por que você está tão mal-humorada?"

Isso em si já era uma pergunta carregada. Eu não podia deixar escapar exatamente que eu sentia falta do pau dele, mas eu _sentia._ Quer dizer, eu poderia ter dito isso, mas isso não teria feito bem nenhum e só tornaria as coisas mais duras para ele... _bem,_ espero que não tão _duras._

"Ela não está nem aí. Ela sai todas as noites, perde metade das aulas e foi reprovada em um teste de Sociologia, e esqueceu-se de ir e fazer o teste de segunda chamada. Ela está apenas sendo uma verdadeira idiota."

Ele gemeu. "Você não pode fazer nada sobre isso, Bella. Apenas lide com a merda dela. Se ela se ferrar, bem, problema dela. Ela é sua amiga, não sua responsabilidade."

Eu sorri. Totalmente soava com a mesma coisa que Rosalie me disse semanas antes.

"Obrigada, oh, sábio. Eu não posso deixar de me preocupar com ela. Ela é a minha melhor amiga. Eu estou preocupada. Para não falar irritada. Ela está com raiva porque eu não saio para fazer festa com ela. Ela te culpa."

Eu me encolhi uma vez que disse aquilo. Eu não queria fazê-lo se sentir mal, mas era a verdade.

"Ela não está certa, não é? Você não está enfurnada em casa só porque eu não estou aí, não é?"

Eu revirei os olhos, de repente chateada. "Não Edward, você tem alguma ideia de como exaustivas as minhas aulas são? Isso aqui _não_ _é_ o ensino médio. Esta merda é difícil!"

Ele riu. "Eu estou ciente, Bella. E estou orgulhoso de você. Basta fazer o que você está fazendo, e não se preocupe com Jessica. Ela tem sua própria vida. Eu só não quero que você se isole aí dentro esperando por mim para sair. Especialmente desde que eu vou ficar fora por um tempo."

O lembrete rasgou o meu coração. Ele teve que ir para Chicago a negócios, lidar com alguns fornecedores de peças, então eu não iria vê-lo por duas semanas inteiras. Era totalmente ridículo como isso me afetou. Cinco dias já era difícil sem ele. Dezesseis dias seria uma verdadeira tortura.

"Eu odeio isso", funguei limpando a umidade longe dos meus olhos. "Eu sinto sua falta. Muito."

"Ei. Nada dessa merda. Você me jurou com o mindinho que nada de lágrimas."

Eu sorri. Avancei um dia e fiz "o juramento do mindinho" com ele. Isso só demonstrava quão próximos estávamos. Eu podia contar tudo para ele; todos os meus segredos, todas as coisas estranhas, coisas embaraçosas e as coisas tristes. Ele preencheu o seu lugar, não só como meu namorado, mas o meu melhor amigo.

Quando isso aconteceu, ele começou a me cobrar isso. Eu não podia mais esconder dele as coisas, ou voltar atrás nas minhas decisões. Ele era sorrateiro assim.

"Desculpe", eu menti. Eu não estava arrependida por estar triste. Tudo parecia vazio, como um grande buraco no chão. Eu estava cercada por coisas que eu não podia mudar, montanhas de besteiras fora do meu controle.

"Você, vai ficar por aí, meu doce?"

Eu suspirei. "Sim. Estou cansada de estudar. Eu vou dormir assim que desligar o telefone."

Ele riu. "Tire a calça, linda. Eu quero você só de calcinha."

Minha boca caiu aberta. "Você o quê?" Eu ri. "Você não pode nem me ver. Eu poderia inclusive estar nua no momento."

"Mas você não está, então, fique nua. Será ainda melhor."

Eu me sentei e agarrei o telefone um pouco mais apertado e baixei a minha voz. "Hum, eu tenho uma companheira de quarto, Edward. Duvido que ela apreciaria me ver deitada nua, apesar de ser apenas Jess."

Uma profunda e baixa risada retumbou através do telefone. "Você disse que ela saiu."

"Ugh, sim, sim! Ela poderia voltar para casa a qualquer minuto!"

"Mas, ela não vai. A que horas ela chegou em casa ontem à noite?"

Eu sorri. "Ela não chegou."

Eu estava começando a ficar excitada. Nervosa, mas excitada.

"Exatamente. Agora, tire a roupa e toque a minha boceta."

"Oh merda", eu assobiei. "Você está falando sério?"

"Totalmente."

Bem, eu não podia discutir com isso. Então, algo me ocorreu. "Edward?"

"Hmm," ele gemeu. "Sim, baby?"

"Você está se tocando?"

Ele gemeu de novo e eu tive a minha resposta. "Deus, eu estou me tocando. Eu estou com a minha mão dentro das calças desde que ouvi a sua voz, linda."

Eu ofeguei e usei os pés para arrancar o meu pijama de flanela pelas minhas pernas. Estávamos prestes a fazer sexo por telefone.

"Eu não sei o que fazer! Você tem que me dizer o que fazer!"

Ele riu. "Bella... Eu sei que você já se tocou antes. Basta fazê-lo. Faça o que a faz se sentir bem, como eu faço."

Eu enfiei a mão na minha calcinha e senti o calor e a umidade. Eu já estava morrendo de tesão e pronta.

"Tudo bem", eu disse com uma voz trêmula.

Eu tentei. Eu empurrei, puxei, esfreguei, e rodeei. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração no outro lado do telefone, mas depois de ter as mãos dele ali, fazendo aquelas coisas que ele faz tão bem, eu parecia estar usando luvas de boxe.

"Edward", eu gemi.

"Ah, sim, querida. É isso. Esfregue essa boceta. Coloque o dedo lá dentro."

Eu fiz um som meio patético e empurrei um dedo entre meus lábios. Ainda assim, eu não consegui chegar lá.

"O que você está fazendo? Me diga. Eu não posso... não consigo..."

"Porra..." ele resmungou. "Eu estou tão duro, baby. Eu acabo de lubrificar o meu pau... eu gostaria que fosse a sua boca."

Eu engoli em seco. "O que?"

Eu não tinha feito _isso_ ainda. Estranhamente, eu realmente queria. Eu não sei por que... Eu sempre achei meio nojento pensar sobre isso, mas Edward era lindo e eu tinha um desejo estranho de sentir o gosto dele. Ele me tinha feito mudar de ideia nas poucas vezes que eu tinha viajado por lá, mas, obviamente, ele queria. Eu só queria saber por que ele continuava me recusando.

Eu decidi aumentar as apostas. "E se fosse a minha boca? E se eu estivesse te chupando..." eu respirei fundo. "Eu gostaria de poder chupar o seu _pau."_

Tudo o que eu fiz foi sussurrar a última palavra, mas o grunhido retumbante do outro lado da linha me disse que ele adorou. Eu não era de falar sujo, pelo menos, não como ele. Ele era imundo, e eu adorava.

"Deus, Bella... Eu estou prestes a explodir..."

"Você quer a minha língua?" Eu continuei, me sentindo descarada, ousada e sexy. Era quase mais fácil estar longe para esse tipo de coisa. Era uma experiência para mim. Eu queria ver quão longe eu poderia ir.

"Eu te lamberia de cima a baixo", eu ronronei sem saber o que diabos eu estava falando. Inferno, eu tinha uma assinatura da Cosmopolitan, no entanto. Eu lia sobre essas coisas. Eu conhecia essas coisas.

"Simmmm", ele sussurrou. "Eu quero as minhas bolas na sua boca. Você lamberia as minhas bolas?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu definitivamente _não_ sabia nada sobre _isso._ As bolas eram peludas e engraçadas. Seu pênis era forte e bonito. Eu não estava muito de acordo com esse negócio com as bolas, mas nós estávamos tendo um momento incrivelmente sujo. Claro, eu fingi que faria o que ele quisesse com as bolas dele.

"Eu amo as suas bolas", eu disse, revirando os olhos e me acariciando. "Eu quero te beijar por toda parte."

Ele gemeu novamente. "Continue falando, baby. Eu estou quase lá. Continue a se tocar. Toque sua boceta como se eu estivesse te lambendo. Para cima e para baixo. Devagar e com força. Espalhe todo o seu mel pelos seus dedos baby... Deus, eu quero tanto provar você. Você tem gosto de açúcar puro na minha língua. Eu sou viciado nisso, baby. Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente."

"Ung", eu gemi. A reação do meu corpo às suas palavras foi profunda. Não foi nada como a coisa real, mas eu queria ele mesmo assim.

"É isso aí, Bella. Foda-se com os dedos. Eu quero seus gritos. Você pode gritar para mim, baby? Você pode gozar com seus dedos?"

Eu bombeei meus dedos mais algumas vezes antes do meu corpo explodir e estremecer quando o meu orgasmo atingiu o pico. Do outro lado da linha, eu podia ouvir o profundo estrondo de sua voz quando ele gritou com o dele.

Por vários minutos, nós compartilhamos a respiração um do outro através do telefone, ambos entorpecidos e sem vida dos orgasmos que nos abalaram.

"Você está aí, Bella?"

Eu ri. "Mal."

"Eu te amo."

Eu sorri. "Eu te amo mais."

"Duvido", ele suspirou. "Vá dormir, querida. Você tem aula de manhã. Apenas durma, ok?"

"Ok."

Eu não podia desligar. Permaneci ali com o telefone ligado ao meu ouvido e deixei meus olhos vibrarem fechados. "Eu não quero dizer adeus."

"Ok, então não diga", disse ele, rindo humildemente. "Eu vou falar com você amanhã."

"Ok", eu disse preguiçosamente.

Momentos depois eu adormeci, com o telefone ainda ligado ao meu ouvido e nua como o dia em que vim ao mundo.

* * *

 _ **Parece que as coisas não estão sendo todas flores e arco-iris... que tal Jessica? A cabeça de vento não está nem aí... Bella não está vendo Edward com a frequencia que esperava... coisas da vida.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Batendo meus dedos na mesa, eu suspirei e bati meu laptop fechando-o. Eu estava tão impaciente. Edward estava mais de uma hora atrasado e eu estava pronta para rastejar para fora da minha pele.

"Onde você está?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

Eu bufei de novo, e dei mais uma olhada no espelho. Meu cabelo estava liso e sem graça, então eu resolvi puxá-lo para cima em um rabo de cavalo. Ele sempre me deixou louca e caía na minha cara, então eu escolhi o conforto. Isso me deixou de mau humor, também, porque eu realmente queria parecer sexy para Edward. Tinha sido um tempo desde que eu o vi e ainda mais tempo sem termos sido capazes de ter qualquer tipo de privacidade... ou _sexo._

Era algo que não tínhamos pensado muito quando estávamos tentando ajustar todas as coisas. Mesmo que Jessica não estivesse por aí, eu estava muito nervosa para começar qualquer coisa quando ele vinha. Em vez disso, nós passamos muito tempo entre beijos e afagos.

Claro, era maravilhoso, mas ele havia rompido a barragem. Eu estava precisando de seu objeto e frequentemente.

Nunca ajudou que ele sempre parecia puro pecado quando aparecia. Era apenas tortura. Eu queria pular em cima dele no segundo que ele entrava pela minha porta. Apenas não era justo. Mais do que isso, porém, ele tinha provado ser tão favorável e útil. Tinha havido vários fins de semana em que eu tive que trabalhar em um projeto o tempo todo que ele estava lá. Em vez de reclamar, ele me ajudava tanto quanto podia. Se não podia ajudar, ele me deixava em paz, me buscava doces e café para me manter alerta, e me alimentava com hambúrgueres gordurosos e batatas fritas no jantar. Não importa como, ele sempre era perfeito.

Eu também tinha mais do que alguns altos e baixos. Eu sentia culpa por estar segurando-o. Ele podia ser mais velho que eu, mas não era um homem de meia-idade. Ele ainda era jovem e eu não queria que ele ficasse sentado desperdiçando seu precioso tempo comigo. Então ele me lembrou que estava lá porque queria, não porque tinha que estar. Eu sabia que ele ficava frustrado comigo às vezes, mas tinha sido paciente e conversou comigo.

Finalmente, eu ouvi a batida de uma porta de carro e corri para a janela para ver se era ele. Imediatamente vi o Rover estacionado no meio-fio, em um lugar de 'proibido estacionar', claro. Eu peguei a minha bolsa e calcei os meus sapatos antes de sair pela porta.

Eu o encontrei no meio da escada e gritei quando o vi carregando flores. Foi totalmente ridículo, mas eu era uma menina – me processe. Eu estava feliz por receber flores. Como em um encontro de verdade!

Corri pelos degraus restantes e o abracei apertado. "Eu adorei!" Choraminguei. "Rosas!"

Eram lindas - laranjas com pontas vermelhas. Eu as trouxe até o meu nariz e cheirei. "O que elas significam?"

Ele franziu a testa e sorriu. "Quem disse que elas são para você?"

Eu estalei a língua. "Não banque o espertinho. Eu quis dizer, o que essa cor significa?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Significa que essas eram as últimas no balde que não pareciam meio mortas."

Eu dei um soco em seu braço. "Por que você está sendo mau?" Eu provoquei. "Eu quero dizer que rosas coloridas têm significados." Olhando para o rosto dele, percebi que tínhamos chegado a um beco sem saída. "Não se preocupe. Jessica sempre vive falando sobre essas coisas."

Ele riu, segurou meu rosto com as mãos e inclinou minha cabeça para que eu estivesse olhando diretamente para ele. "Eu senti sua falta, linda."

Manteiga. Todo o meu corpo derreteu como manteiga. Clichê? Pode Ser. O homem tinha um efeito em mim como nada mais. "Eu senti a sua falta, também."

Ele me beijou então, lentamente adorando os meus lábios com os dele. Eu estava tão frenética para vê-lo apenas momentos antes, mas, felizmente, ele sempre soube como nos trazer de volta aos trilhos. Nós nunca tínhamos muito tempo. Tínhamos que saborear cada segundo.

Ele se afastou, puxando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes antes de me liberar. "Você está pronta?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Para onde vamos?"

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Surpresa."

Franzindo o nariz, eu fiz beicinho. "Eu odeio surpresas. Vamos lá... onde você está me levando? Você não vai trocar de roupa?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. Eu dei uma boa olhada nele pela primeira vez desde que chegou. Ele ainda estava com suas roupas de trabalho, o que era normal para noites de sexta. Ele sempre vinha direto do trabalho, então nunca tinha tempo para se trocar.

A camisa azul marinho e a calça de lã cinza feita sob medida ficavam incríveis nele, como de costume.

"Nós vamos fazer tudo certinho esta noite. Nós vamos sair para jantar, mas isso é tudo o que eu vou te dizer. Agora, vamos lá."

Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para baixo em direção à saída. Eu o puxei para trás, preocupada com o que eu tinha vestido. Eu parecia bem, mas não vistosa, de maneira nenhuma.

"Eu preciso trocar de roupa."

Ele se inclinou para trás e me olhou da cabeça aos pés. "Não, você não precisa. Você está incrível."

Eu segurei a minha saia e franzi a testa. "Você tem certeza? Eu pensei que iríamos simplesmente pegar uma pizza ou algo assim."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Está vendo? Eu arruinei você. Vamos lá. Deixe-me ser um bom namorado."

Eu o deixei liderar o caminho e uma vez que estávamos na estrada, comecei novamente.

"Então, para onde estamos indo? Que tipo de restaurante é? Nada muito caro, certo?"

Ele olhou para mim. "Pare com isso. É surpresa. Quieta."

"Você sabe que eu não vou desistir certo?" Retruquei.

Ele suspirou. "Claro que não. Você algum dia desistiu?"

Eu ri. "Você me ama. Mesmo quando eu incomodo você, você me ama."

"Você tem _sorte_ de eu te amar. Caso contrário, eu já teria te empurrado para fora do carro. Agora, fique quieta, pé no saco. Basta sentar aí e ficar bonita para mim. Eu sinto falta de olhar para você."

Eu não tinha certeza se deveria ter ficado lisonjeada, ou chateada. Eu fiquei com o primeiro.

"Então, eu tirei nota máxima na prova de Princípios de Saúde. Se eu tirar uma nota boa o suficiente na prova final, vou acabar com um A."

Ele sorriu para mim. "Essa é minha garota. Viu? Todas aquelas horas de estudo valeram a pena. Você estaria totalmente estressada agora se tivesse perdido tempo fazendo festa todo esse tempo. Estou orgulhoso de você, preciosa."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada. Obrigada por me ajudar, também. Você é o melhor namorado de todos."

Ele piscou. "Eu sei."

Nós paramos na frente de um hotel enorme e eu olhei para ele em choque. "Eu pensei que íamos sair para jantar?"

Ele sorriu e reduziu a velocidade para deixar o Rover com o manobrista. "E iremos. Aqui. Eles têm um caranguejo realmente muito bom, e você disse que é o seu prato favorito. Minha mãe e o meu pai me trouxeram aqui no meu vigésimo primeiro aniversário no ano passado. Você vai adorar."

Caranguejo parecia maravilhoso. Fazia anos que eu não comia. Muito de vez em quando Charlie se sentia selvagem e nos levava para o seu restaurante favorito de frutos do mar para comermos patas de caranguejo. Eu sempre ficava tão animada. Era um prazer para nós. Frutos do mar era uma coisa que sempre tinha na casa dos Swan, Charlie sendo o pescador que era, mas caranguejo era uma história totalmente diferente.

"Hum! Eu adoro caranguejo."

Ele sorriu e bateu na ponta do meu nariz. "Bom. Vamos lá, o cara está aqui."

Um manobrista abriu a minha porta e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a sair do carro, e uma vez que Edward entregou as chaves do carro, ele passou o braço em volta de mim e me levou para dentro.

O hotel era bastante chique. Não exagerado, mas muito mais do que o que eu estava acostumava. Eu só fiquei em um hotel uma vez na vida. Quando eu tinha dez anos, meu pai me levou para a Califórnia para ir à Disneylândia. Ficamos no Holiday Inn. Ele era legal – eu achei incrível. Eles tinham um frigobar e uma banheira de hidromassagem, e eu achei que tinha ganhado na loteria.

Nós caminhamos através do lobby até a parte de trás do hotel, onde ficava o restaurante. Era mal iluminado e contemporâneo, e eu adorei imediatamente. Uma vez que a anfitriã nos levou até a nossa mesa, trouxe-nos água e os menus, eu me senti como uma princesa.

"Então, eu acho que nós vamos pedir bolinhos de caranguejo, também. Você gosta?" Edward perguntou, espiando por cima do menu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim. Amo."

Ele sorriu. "Você é adorável, sabia?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Você é obrigado a me achar adorável. Você está preso comigo."

Ele sentou-se e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Eu tenho sorte de estar com você. Você é adorável, não importa o quê."

Eu abaixei meu queixo. O homem tinha um jeito de me fazer sentir tão bem... não havia apenas uma palavra para descrevê-lo. Ele me despertava um monte de sentimentos.

O resto do encontro foi semelhante. Nós brincamos, conversamos, e brincamos com os pés debaixo da mesa, comemos uma tonelada de deliciosas patas de caranguejo, e ele ainda me deixou roubar alguns goles de sua cerveja. Foi incrível, romântico e tudo que uma garota poderia esperar de um encontro com um homem bonito.

Eu era abençoada.

A conta veio e ele rapidamente deslizou seu cartão de crédito na pasta antes de anunciar que voltaria logo.

"Você vai me deixar aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Basta dar ao garçom o cartão. Eu assino quando voltar. Eu só preciso usar o banheiro."

Eu não sei por que ficar sentada ali sozinha me fez sentir estranha. Eu era estranha.

Ele voltou pouco depois, assinou o recibo, e estendeu a mão para mim. "Vamos linda. Surpresas a esperam."

Eu estava totalmente ansiosa. Eu não podia esperar para ver o que mais ele tinha planejado. Eu achei que ele me levaria a algum café peculiar ou para ver um filme, como de costume, mas em vez disso, ele me levou em direção aos elevadores.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei, sem fôlego. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ele sorriu. Era um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso _sujo_. Aquele sorriso do banheiro, da primeira noite que eu o vi.

"Não há desculpas para nós esta noite, Bella. É o nosso aniversário."

Eu olhei para ele como se ele fosse louco. "Aniversário? Aniversário de quê?"

Ele me agarrou pelos ombros e me prendeu contra a parede ao lado dos elevadores, com um beijo que me deixou leve.

"Seis meses. Seis meses atrás, eu encontrei meu paraíso na terra. Eu vi uma bela morena do outro lado do quintal, e ela roubou a porra do meu coração."

Eu engoli em seco, o elevador apitou, e Edward sorriu.

"Feliz aniversário, menina preciosa", disse ele antes de me puxar para dentro do elevador e continuar o que tinha começado no corredor.

* * *

 _ **Puxa, vocês esqueceram de mim? Achei que não postaria mais nenhum capítulo essa semana... esqueceram do nosso acordo de 15 reviews? :(**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

O quarto era tão elegante. Não super sofisticado, mas muito mais do que eu esperava.

"Você não tem que fazer isso. Jessica estava com James neste fim de semana. Nós poderíamos ter ficado no meu dormitório."

Eu fiz um círculo completo, admirando o quarto e olhei para ele. "Sério, você não pode se dar ao luxo de fazer essas coisas."

Ele sorriu e tirou os sapatos. "Primeiro de tudo, não se preocupe com o dinheiro. Eu gosto de mimar você."

Eu me ergui, passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros e o beijei. "Eu gosto de ser mimada, mas isso deve ter custado uma fortuna."

Sinceramente, eu não tinha ideia de quanto custava um quarto de hotel. Eu sabia que não era barato.

Adicione uma dúzia de rosas e jantar chique e nós estávamos falando muito de dinheiro. Eu fui criada realmente modestamente. Eu não estava acostumada a isso. Claro, eu adorei. Era maravilhoso e divertido, e quem não gostaria de ser tratada como uma princesa?

Edward, por outro lado era acostumado às coisas mais finas. Seus pais eram ricos.

Seu irmão e Rosalie estavam bem. Ele não tinha nenhum grande fundo fiduciário nem nada, mas ele também ganhava um bom dinheiro. Ele fez tudo por conta própria, também. Ele não deixou seus pais comprarem a sua casa, e a não ser o carro, tudo o que possuía, ele comprou.

Eu admirava isso. Ele era muito ambicioso e inteligente como o inferno. Ele trabalhava muito duro, se voluntariando para horas extras e viagens fora da cidade. Ele já tinha sido escolhido para ajudar a projetar um iate gigantesco para um bilionário da Califórnia. Ele estava nervoso, mas realmente animado.

Eu estava tão orgulhosa. Meu homem era _o homem_.

"Estou em êxtase", ele brincou. "Você acha que está namorando um idiota? Vamos lá. Se você continuar a falar, eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa com essa boca para te calar."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Seja legal."

"Oh, eu planejo isso."

Ele me ergueu sobre seu ombro e me jogou na cama. Eu ri, e me arrastei para me ajeitar no meio. "Eu não posso acreditar que você planejou isso. Obrigada. Isso significa o mundo para mim."

Honestamente, eu fiquei chocada. Eu não podia acreditar que ele realmente se lembrou da data exata em que nos conhecemos. Primeiro de tudo, a noite era uma lembrança humilhante para mim. Eu agi como uma imbecil, fiquei bêbada, vomitei e não conseguia sequer me lembrar direito das coisas. Acima de tudo, eu nem sequer soube o nome dele até que nós esbarramos na casa de Rosalie.

No momento em que essas palavras saíram da sua boca, eu sabia que era para sempre. Ele era tudo para mim. Eu sabia que nunca iria encontrar alguém mais perfeito do que ele. É claro que ele não era perfeito, perfeito; ele estava sempre atrasado, ele falava palavrão demais, ele era teimoso e, às vezes mal-humorado, mas eu sabia com cada fibra do meu ser que ele me amava de todo o coração.

Além disso, ele enlouquecedoramente sexy como o inferno e podia fazer o meu corpo formigar com apenas os seus olhos.

Sem dúvida, eu era mais do que sortuda.

"Você não sabe... você significa o mundo para mim, linda. Você trouxe algo para a minha vida que eu sempre senti falta."

Eu olhei para ele. "O que?"

"O amor. Eu nunca pensei que iria encontrar o amor a essa altura, Bella. Eu não estava pronto, e eu sinceramente não queria isso. Eu não tive controle quando se tratou de amar você, garota. Você é tudo o que o meu coração quer."

Eu ergui uma mão trêmula para tocar seu rosto e o puxei para me beijar. "Eu te amo, Edward. Com todo o meu coração. Eu vou te amar para sempre."

Enquanto seus lábios continuavam a trabalhar a sua magia nos meus eu o senti sorrir. "Eu sei. A cada minuto, Bella. A cada minuto", disse ele de novo, arrastando os lábios pelo meu queixo, pela minha garganta e descendo para a curva dos meus seios. "Cada dia que eu sei que você é minha é o melhor dia da minha vida."

"Edward." Saiu como um sussurro, um apelo sem fôlego. Lágrimas quentes escaparam das bordas dos meus olhos e eu levei a mão para enxugá-las.

"Eu sei, baby. Eu sei."

Ele sentou-se sobre os joelhos e passou as mãos para cima e para baixo pelas minhas pernas nuas. "Eu nunca irei me cansar de ver você assim. Eu sinto falta de você na minha cama".

Meus braços ficaram moles ao meu lado. Eu estava tão excitada que não podia fazer nada, exceto ficar lá e esperar por ele. Tudo parecia diferente das outras vezes. Ele não estava com pressa. Ele estava quase hesitante em se mover. Ele sempre foi tão apaixonado, agressivo quase. Era como se ele não pudesse esperar mais um minuto para estar dentro de mim. Era a mesma coisa comigo, especialmente quando tínhamos ficado um tempo sem estarmos juntos.

Naquele momento, eu me senti adorada.

Adorada.

Amada.

Ele puxou a minha saia, escorregando-a pelas minhas pernas lentamente. Ele beijou seu caminho de volta pelas minhas pernas, beijando e mordendo minha pele. Ele se aninhou contra a minha boceta, e gemeu quando descobriu como eu estava excitada.

Conectando os dedos no elástico, ele puxou minha calcinha para baixo e deslizou para fora das minhas pernas. Ele se levantou e seus olhos brilhavam quando ele me olhou.

"Você apenas não tem porra nenhuma de ideia de como é linda. Você tira o meu fôlego."

"Por favor", eu implorei. "Eu quero sentir você."

Ele desabotoou lentamente a camisa, jogando-a no chão, e depois soltou o cinto, deslizando-a para fora das alças e adicionando à pilha crescente de roupas no chão. Suas calças seguiram, de forma lenta demais para o meu gosto.

"Apresse-se", eu finalmente estalei. "Você está me matando!"

Ele riu, e ele estava tão lindo que eu não consegui ficar chateada. Eu ri com ele. "Sério. Eu preciso de você."

Ele veio até mim e lentamente empurrou minha blusa sobre a minha cabeça e abriu o

meu sutiã com dedos ágeis. "Porra, eu precisava deles... _Jesus_ _,_ "ele gemeu.

Ele começou a beijar os meus seios e com lábios, dentes e a barba por fazer me arranhando, ele conseguiu me deixar em um frenesi. Então, sem ter que pedir, ele estava lá dentro, profundo e duro e eu estava completamente tomada.

Seus lábios nunca deixaram os meus. Ele nos ajeitou para que ficássemos de lado, minha perna jogada sobre seu quadril e os nossos corpos completamente conectados. Peito contra peito, nariz com nariz, coração com coração. Nós compartilhamos nossas respirações, nós nos comunicamos com nossos olhos e gemidos amorosos e suaves. Era mais íntimo do que nunca tinha sido antes. Parecia que estávamos compartilhando nossas almas.

Juntos, nós fomos para o precipício, caindo, caindo, até que ambos estivessem saciados e desgastados.

Eu sorri de olhos fechados e corpo mole. "Eu te amo tanto. Nunca me deixe, Edward. Jure para mim. Eu não posso te perder."

Seus braços se apertaram em torno de mim e seus lábios se encontraram a minha testa repetidamente. "Você é uma cabeça dura, Bella Swan. Você não conseguiria se livrar de mim, nem se tentasse. Estamos nisso, preciosa. Somos sólidos."

* * *

 ** _Respondendo suas perguntas:_**

 ** _A Fic tem 60 capítulos._**

 ** _O casal de pombinhos está fazendo sexo seguro._**

 ** _Jéssica não irá trair Bella de nenhuma maneira nessa fic. Ela é mesmo a amiga cabeça de vento._**

 ** _James não é nenhum tipo de vilão aqui._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Eu deixei o meu cabelo solto em torno dos meus ombros. Eu não tinha Ideia de porque eu estava incomodado com o meu cabelo, mas eu estava entediada. Eu tinha concordado em sair com Lauren e Jessica desde que Edward -mais uma vez- cancelou comigo.

Fazia duas semanas que ele tinha vindo me ver.

Eu estava magoada. Tentei entender, mas minha paciência tinha sido reduzida a nada. Eu até me ofereci para ir até Port Angeles vê-lo, mas ele me recusou. Aquilo machucou ainda mais. Ele usou a desculpa de que a minha picape era um pedaço de merda, que se preocupava, que estaria trabalhando a maior parte do tempo de qualquer maneira, e tudo isso apenas soou como besteira para mim.

No primeiro fim de semana eu fiquei emburrada. Fiquei enfurnada no dormitório e chorei, comi o estoque de besteiras do posto de gasolina e assisti comédias adolescentes horríveis. No segundo fim de semana, eu saí com Jessica e James, me sentindo totalmente a terceira roda que eu sempre fui. Foi divertido, reconhecidamente - James era ótimo. Ele era engraçado, inteligente e muito doce comigo. Ele nos levou ao boliche, depois para jantar, e comprou cervejas para levarmos para casa. Bebemos, assistimos filmes e rimos. Eu acabei me divertindo com eles.

Ainda assim, era difícil ficar perto deles quando eles eram tão doces aconchegados na cama de Jessica enquanto eu estava sentada ali sozinha, definhando pelo meu namorado. Ele nem sequer me ligou e isso era uma merda.

Então, uma noite de meninas parecia perfeito. Fazia um tempo e seria bom para me reconectar com Jessica com um pouco. Nosso convívio estava um pouco melhor depois que tivemos uma briga de verdade. Eu fiquei de saco cheio com ela indo e vindo todos os dias e noites, e estava legitimamente preocupada com ela.

Nós conversamos sério, rindo, chorando e gritando por quase uma manhã inteira. Finalmente, depois de colocarmos tudo para fora, nós prometemos trabalhar uma com a outra, apoiar uma a outra, e nunca nos deixar chegar a esse ponto novamente. Ela era mais que uma amiga para mim.

Nós tínhamos passado por coisas demais para deixar besteiras mesquinhas ficarem entre nós.

"Você está ótima, Bella", disse Jessica atrás de mim, afofando o meu cabelo com os dedos. "O que você vai vestir? Eu não consigo decidir. Parou de chover, mas parece que pode começar de novo, então eu não sei."

Eu suspirei. "Eu não sei. Eu acho que apenas um jeans e um suéter?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Nããão. Esta é uma noite para sair e comemorar. O clube exige um vestido."

Eu enruguei meu nariz. "Clube? Jessica, como é que vamos entrar?"

Ela inclinou-se para pegar um brilho labial do balcão e deu de ombros. "Lauren tem um amigo que trabalha lá. Está tudo arranjado."

"Eu não sei", eu lamentei. "Soa como uma péssima ideia. Por que não fazemos outra coisa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu vi como seu cabelo dourado voou em torno de nós. "Nem mesmo tente escapar".

Eu fiz uma careta para ela, insultada. "Eu não estou tentando escapar. Eu só não quero um monte de drama desnecessário hoje à noite, como, você sabe, ser expulsa de um clube. "

Ela acenou com a mão. "Está tudo certo. Felix trabalha a porta da frente e ele é totalmente apaixonado por Lauren, então ele irá nos deixar entrar".

Suspirando, eu peguei meu delineador e comecei a passar nos meus olhos. "Ok. Eu desisto. Mas... no primeiro sinal de que qualquer coisa esteja errada eu vou embora."

Ela me bateu com o quadril e riu. "Bem, apresse-se. Lauren estará aqui a qualquer minuto. Ela odeia esperar."

Vinte minutos depois, estávamos vestidas e prontas e a bozinha de Lauren soou no andar de baixo.

"Pronta?" Jessica perguntou, pegando o casaco.

"Como eu nunca estarei. Deixe-me apenas pegar meu telefone. Está no carregador."

Corri e peguei meu celular, coloquei no bolso da minha jaqueta e segui Jessica pela porta.

Havia um buraco no meu estômago. Não havia nenhuma razão para isso, ele estava lá. Talvez tenha sido a briga com Edward, o fato de que eu sentia falta dele como uma louca, ou que eu não tinha certeza sobre ir para um clube onde estaríamos lá ilegalmente. Fosse o que fosse, eu só tinha uma sensação de que essa iria ser uma noite de merda.

O único consolo era que eu iria para casa na manhã seguinte. Voltar para Forks.

Voltar para o meu pai, para Rosalie e Emmett e Riley e Bree, e acima de tudo, de volta ao normal.

Com Edward perto de mim novamente, eu também esperava que pudéssemos voltar para onde estávamos. Voltar para o divertimento, as risadas e passar todos os dias juntos.

* * *

 _ **Hum... vejo problemas na direção do nosso casal fofo? O que vocês acham?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

O lugar era barulhento e desagradável. Era mais de um bar de esportes do que um clube, o que era melhor na minha opinião. Luzes estroboscópicas me faziam querer vomitar, e bebidas frutadas que brilham no escuro não eram a minha coisa.

Cerveja, pretzels e sinuca eram mais a minha cara.

"Eu totalmente pensei que íamos para outro lugar. Eu me sinto uma pessoa estranha vestida assim", Jessica reclamou.

Eu dei uma olhada no seu mini-vestido de babados e ri. "Você iria parecer uma pessoa estranha não importa onde estivéssemos. Nós não vivemos em um reality show. Ninguém realmente se veste dessa maneira, Jess."

Ela apenas deu de ombros. "Ele faz parecer que eu realmente tenho uma bunda. Eu gosto dele, e vou usá-lo novamente."

Meus olhos se voltaram para o céu. _Deus me ajude._

"Você quer trocar de sapato comigo? Estes fariam você parecer mais casual. Eu posso combinar esses saltos com a minha saia."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu imediatamente me arrependi de abrir a boca. Seus sapatos eram um par de armadilhas mortais em forma de sandália de tiras com saltos impossivelmente altos. Minhas sapatilhas eram confortáveis e bonitas com um laço na frente. Eu era um idiota.

"Você é tão boa, Bella."

"Tá, Tá."

"Então... você ligou para Edward de novo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, e então suspirei. "Eu não sei o qual é o problema dele. Ele disse que ia me ligar de volta. Ele está jantando com seus pais".

Ela me deu um olhar. Um daqueles olhares que dizem mais do que deveriam. "Você fica irritada com as coisas mais estúpidas. Você precisa aprender a relaxar mais."

"Ok. Então, da próxima vez que James não atender _a sua_ ligação, eu vou apenas te dizer para _relaxar._ "

"Você me pegou". Ela me deu um biquinho e se inclinou para mim. "Falando do diabo..." Ela parou olhando para a porta. James sorriu e acenou. Eu gemi.

"Eu pensei que esta era a noite das meninas. Agora eu vou sentar aqui sozinha enquanto você chupa o rosto de James. Impressionante."

"Ahh. Não seja assim, Bella. Você ama James. Ele ama você. Você não vai ficar

sozinha."

Às vezes, ela era tão densa. Ela quase nunca saía comigo e Edward. Quando éramos nós três, Edward e eu nos comportávamos o tempo todo. No segundo em que James

chegava perto dela, ela não conseguia manter os lábios da cara dele. Eu não a invejava quando ela estava com ele, mas eu estava com ciúmes. Eu era mulher o suficiente para admitir isso. Além disso, era desconfortável assisti-los ficarem de amasso.

James se aproximou e envolveu Jessica em um enorme abraço. Meu coração se encolheu no meu peito e eu queria rastejar em uma bola e chorar.

"Ei, menina. O que você tem? Que cara é essa?" James perguntou, dando-me um abraço de um braço só.

Eu me inclinei contra ele e suspirei. Eu gostava de James, eu realmente gostava. Ele era como um irmão mais velho. Sempre doce e sempre engraçado. De repente, com o braço em volta de mim, eu estava realmente feliz por ele estar lá.

"Eu sinto falta de Edward."

Ele me deu um sorriso triste e apertou o meu ombro. "Ele sente falta de você também, garota. Ele queria poder estar aqui, mas tinha a tal festa, então..."

Eu girei em seus braços e me virei para encará-lo. "Que festa?"

Ele olhou para Jessica, e depois de volta para mim, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço. "Alguma coisa na casa do pai dele. Eles têm todos os anos antes do dia de

Ação de Graças."

Eu fiquei imediatamente chateada. "Que bom que ele me contou sobre isso."

James suspirou. "Bella, não seja assim. Você vai para casa amanhã e vocês dois

terão uma semana juntos. Você não está sendo justa."

Eu olhei para ele. "Que que seja. Quem se importa? Eu vou ficar bêbada."

Eu o ouvi me chamar depois, mas eu estava em uma missão em direção ao bar. Eu tinha uma nota de vinte na minha carteira, e estava pronta para usá-la.

Eu me esgueirei no bar e finalmente consegui a atenção do barman, pedindo Vodka cranberry, algo que eu ouvi Rosalie dizer que era sua bebida favorita e engoli de uma vez só. Eu pedi outra e bebi tão rápido quanto a primeira e sorri, amando a sensação de calor que ocupou a minha barriga.

Peguei meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem para Edward. Eu estava tão louca. Indignada porque ele tinha sido um idiota, com raiva que ele não veio me visitar, e com mais raiva ainda por ele não ter me convidado para jantar com seus pais. As antigas inseguranças começaram a borbulhar e eu o odiei por isso.

 **Obg por não ter me convidando para a sua festa.**

Ele respondeu poucos minutos depois.

 **Eu não 'não convidei você'. Qual é o seu problema?**

Eu ri comigo mesma e balancei a cabeça. Era uma pergunta capciosa.

 **Você está em uma festa?** **Por que não me convidou para ir?**

Ele não respondeu por um tempo, então eu deixei de lado o meu telefone e pedi outra

bebida. Se ele tinha vergonha de mim ou algo assim, bem, ele deveria ter apenas dito alguma coisa. Por que feriu os meus sentimentos.

Eu virei outra bebida, peguei a minha bolsa, e pulei do banco para ir encontrar Jessica e os outros. Eu estava fervendo. Eu estava magoada, com raiva e completamente bêbada. Pelo menos a Vodka colocou um sorriso no meu rosto, e eu estava

Pronta para ter um pouco de diversão.

"Aí está você", disse Lauren, sorrindo e levantando sua bebida. "Vamos lá, irmãzinha.

Vamos dançar. Estes dois estão muito ocupados brincando de casinha para ter alguma diversão."

Eu olhei para Jessica e James e ri. Ela estava sentada em seu colo, cabeça

em seu ombro enquanto ele segurava as mãos dela no colo.

"Sim. Fodidos". Todos riram e eu joguei a minha bolsa para o lado e agarrei a mão de Lauren. "Vamos dançar".

A pista de dança era minúscula. Não era nem mesmo realmente uma pista de dança tudo. Era mais como um espaço vazio em frente a uma jukebox. Eu não estava reclamando, no entanto. Eu estava flutuando. Eu estava pronta para me divertir um pouco. Se Edward não queria estar comigo, tudo bem. Eu estava cansada de

Esperar pela bunda dele.

A música era uma piada, mas nós desfrutamos de qualquer forma. Com os braços no ar, nós cantamos em voz alta e balançamos nossos quadris. Nós rimos, dançamos e eu me diverti um monte. Toda a briga, discussão e mágoa foram esquecidos. Eu ficaria feliz em lidar com ele em outro momento. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era me divertir um pouco.

"Vamos lá. Vamos pegar mais bebida. Eu estou com calor", Lauren gritou no meu ouvido, me puxando para fora da pista e me guiando em direção à mesa.

"Eu já volto. O que você está bebendo?" perguntou ela.

"Vodka cranberry... mas acho que eu quero outra coisa."

Ela sorriu. "Eu vou surpreendê-la."

Eu sentei e peguei um guardanapo, enxugando o suor da minha testa. "Isso foi tão

divertido."

Eu olhei para James e Jessica e franzi a testa ao ver a expressão em seus rostos. "O Quê?" Eu gritei.

"Acabei de falar com Edward. Você estava mandando mensagens para ele?"

Eu olhei para James. "Sim, eu mandei. Eu estou chateada! Faz semanas que eu não o vejo, e em vez de vir me ver, ele vai para uma festa com seus pais? Isso é besteira. Ele nunca faz o que eles mandam."

James suspirou e eu queria bater nele. "Eles estão fora da cidade. É uma

tradição que eles têm. Toda a família estava lá, Bella, e você não teria chegado a tempo. Ele não tinha tempo para buscá-la. Não é grande coisa. Você irá passar o

Ação de Graças com eles, então você precisa parar."

"Foda-se!" Eu cuspi.

Eu me levantei, quase trombando para Lauren. Peguei a bebida colorida

da mão dela e mandei ver, limpando meus lábios quando terminei. "Vamos dançar

um pouco mais. Eles estão sendo chatos."

Ela riu, tomou um gole de sua bebida e me seguiu. Nós dançamos e dançamos, flertarmos e rimos. Eu estava tendo o melhor momento da minha vida. Eu estava totalmente em negação, mas não me importei. Eu estava magoada além da imaginação. Eu também estava tonta. O álcool tinha me batido e eu podia sentir tudo rodando. "Vamos, Lauren. Eu preciso sentar por um minuto."

Ela deu uma olhada para mim e acenou com a cabeça. "Vamos pegar um pouco de água. Isso irá fazer você se sentir melhor."

Pedimos água e encontramos alguns lugares perto das mesas de sinuca. Eu não estava pronta para ouvir Jessica ou James, e eu não estava pronta para ir embora, também. Quanto mais cedo eu chegasse em casa, mais cedo toda a merda real iria me bater. Eu queria viver na pequena bolha bêbada feliz que eu estava por tanto tempo quanto possível.

Havia um grupo de rapazes jogando sinuca, onde nos sentamos, por isso, nós ficamos vendo-os discutir e jogar por um tempo.

"Aquele cara é super quente. Ele continua olhando para cá."

Eu olhei por cima do canto do meu olho e gemi. Eu conhecia o cara. Ele também estudava na UW. Ele também era o nosso entregador de pizza. Eu tinha que admitir, ele era bonito, mas me dava arrepios. Ele era muito arrogante e agressivo, então qualquer coisa atraente sobre ele era esmagada quando ele abria a boca.

"Ugh. Não se preocupe com ele. Ele é um babaca metido. Ele trabalha na Pizza

Hut e eu não o suporto".

Lauren me deu uma cotovelada de leve. "Bem, Pizza Hut ou não, ele é sexy. Não é todo mundo que pode ter namorados ricos e bem sucedidos."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Ele não é rico, Lauren." Isso era um equívoco que todos tinham sobre Edward. Sim, sua família tinha dinheiro, mas ele não ostentava isso ou agia de forma diferente. Além disso, se eles soubessem como ele é modesto com o dinheiro, mudariam de tom.

"Ok, se você diz. Olhe!" Ela sussurrou asperamente. "Eles estão vindo para cá! O amigo dele também é bonito."

Eu tentei esconder meu rosto com o cabelo. Meu estômago se revirou. Eu não queria nada com aquele cara. Ele era estranho, e eu odiava o jeito que ele olhava para mim.

"Bem, bem, bem", ele cantarolou quando estava perto. "Se não é a garota do 4B. Como você está Senhorita Swan?"

Eu levantei minha mão um pouco e acenei, não querendo ser totalmente rude, mas me esforçando para ser muito inóspita.

"Será que as senhoritas gostariam de se juntar a nós para um jogo? Nós reservamos a mesa por pelo menos mais duas horas. Nós gostaríamos de jogar em equipes."

Eu enruguei o meu nariz. "Não, obrigada. Eu não sei jogar. Sinuca não é realmente o meu esporte."

Ele riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e mostrando seus dentes super brancos.

"Oh, querida, não tem problema. Não é realmente um esporte, de qualquer maneira."

Eu gemi. "Sim, ainda assim não, obrigada."

Lauren me chutou por baixo da mesa. "Teremos o maior prazer. Eu não sou muito boa, mas tenho uma ideia geral. Talvez vocês possam nos ensinar".

Ela me implorou com os olhos para jogar junto. Ela estava obviamente a fim do cara, e eu me senti mal. Se eu estragasse tudo para ela não seria justo.

"Tudo bem um jogo."

Assim que concordei, eu soube que tinha sido um erro. Seu sorriso disse tudo. Ele se sentiu vitorioso e eu me senti uma idiota. Afastei-me da mesa e caminhei até a parede onde os tacos de bilhar estavam pendurados. Eu não tinha ideia do que eu estava procurando, então depois de alguns minutos de debate, eu apenas peguei um e me virei, apenas para esbarrar diretamente no peito de Jake.

Ele agarrou meus ombros e eu estremeci. "Calma aí! Me deixe ajudá-la. Este é totalmente errado".

Ele o tirou da minha mão e eu avancei até onde Lauren estava de pé. Eu me

inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Você está vai ficar no time dele. Eu não gosto dele."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Hum, não me diga. Eu achei que fosse óbvio."

Talvez para ela, mas para mim, não era. Ele se virou e sorriu para mim novamente, me entregando um novo taco. "Este é o melhor para você, gata."

Eu estalei a língua. "Ok, então o que vamos fazer?"

Eu queria começar a me mexer. Eu queria jogar a porra do jogo e ir. Eu estava

tonta, minha cabeça estava começando a doer e eu só queria ir para casa.

"Eu e Jake contra você e...", disse Lauren, voltando-se para o amigo de Jake. "Qual é

seu nome?"

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Jared. Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo", Lauren e eu respondemos.

"Ok, então, vamos companheira de equipe." Ele agarrou meu cotovelo e me puxou para o outro lado da mesa.

Eu podia ver Jake inclinando-se e sussurrando algo para Lauren, fazendo-a

rir. Ele me fazia querer vomitar. Toda vez que ia nos entregar pizza, ele fazia questão de me tocar ou fazer algum tipo de comentário rude sobre o que eu estava fazendo ou vestindo. Ele era um porco.

Jogamos o jogo, e pela maior parte, tudo estava bem. Jared era tão doce. Ele não era desrespeitoso ou rude, ele não tentou me tocar, então eu me senti relaxada e me diverti. Estávamos perdendo feio. Lauren era realmente muito boa, e Jake estava sendo o idiota presunçoso de sempre. Toda vez que eu errava uma tacada, ele se oferecia para vir "me mostrar" como fazer. Eu não estava comprando a merda dele.

Logo em seguida, Jessica e James apareceram se juntaram a nós, e sob o olhar deles eu só queria rastejar debaixo da mesa e me esconder. Eu não sei qual era o problema deles, mas eu ainda estava no modo diversão e eles estavam me trazendo para baixo.

O jogo terminou e Lauren foi ao banheiro. Eu fui até a parede para pendurar o taco e, quando me virei, lá estava Jake novamente no meu espaço pessoal.

"Com licença", eu bufei.

Mais uma vez suas mãos foram para os meus braços e ele me deu um pequeno empurrão em direção à parede.

"Vamos lá. Por que você está sendo tão desagradável?"

Eu olhei para ele. "Eu tenho um namorado. Eu não estou confortável com você colocando as mãos em mim!"

Jared riu do lado de nós, então eu dei a ele o mesmo tratamento. "Qual é o seu

problema?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não me parece que você tem um namorado. Onde ele estava quando você estava esfregando a sua bunda contra a minha virilha?"

Eu engoli em seco. "De que diabos você está falando? Eu nunca fiz isso!"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você pode fazer de novo..."

Eu empurrei Jake, ignorando o riso presunçoso e tentei contorná-los.

A mão de Jake apareceu e ele agarrou o meu braço, me puxando para trás contra ele.

"Vamos, Bella. Você sabe que eu gosto de você."

Eu olhei por cima do ombro, só para ver que Jessica e James tinham ido embora, e

Lauren ainda estava no banheiro. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Eu já não estava mais me divertindo. Eu só queria ir para casa. Eu só queria Edward.

Ele me puxou mais apertado e eu gritei.

"Acho que ela lhe pediu para parar," Eu ouvi uma voz familiar dizer.

Olhei por cima do ombro de Jake e sorri aliviada. Eu não tinha ideia de por que ele estava lá, ou quando chegou lá, mas eu fiquei tão aliviada. Eu nunca estive mais feliz de vê-lo na minha vida.

"Cai fora, idiota."

Meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça e eu tentei mais uma vez me livrar dele. "Sério! Fique longe de mim! Esse é o meu namorado!"

Jake riu e olhou para Edward. "Claro. Menino bonito, hein?"

Eu puxei mais uma vez e tentei me afastar dele, apenas para que ele me puxar para trás ainda com mais força. Em seguida, ele foi embora e eu caí de bunda no chão. Eu fui recebida pelas botas de Edward na minha frente, e perdi a cabeça. As lágrimas assumiram e eu soluçava.

Eu limpei os olhos e olhei para cima, só para ver pura raiva em seus olhos. "Levante-se", ele exigiu, estendendo sua mão para me levar.

"Você está com raiva?" Eu perguntei.

"Fodidamente enfurecido. Só... vamos lá. Vamos conversar mais tarde."

Eu chorei de novo. "Por que você está com raiva?"

Ele não disse nada enquanto me levava para fora e praticamente me empurrou para dentro da picape dele. Ele arrancou em direção aos dormitórios, sem uma palavra. A única coisa que eu podia ouvir era o som de sua respiração pesada.

Eu sabia que estava na merda.

* * *

 _ **E vai começar a batalha de quem acha que Edward está certo contra quem acha que Bella tem razão? Eu estou com Bella nessa...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **EPOV**

Eu estava lívido. Nem toda a raiva se dirigia a ela, mas, naquele momento, eu queria nada mais do que estender a mão e sacudi-la até não poder mais. Felizmente, James estava lá para cuidar delas, mas e se ele não estivesse lá? Eu nem sequer quero pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

Ela ficou em silêncio e foi uma coisa boa. Ela estava me estressando como o inferno. Eu tentei ser paciente e compreensivo, mas as coisas estavam ficando difíceis. Ela teria que se acalmar ou as coisas nunca dariam certo.

Eu estava cansado. Exausto para ser mais específico. Eu vinha trabalhando sem parar para que pudesse ter algum tempo de folga, enquanto ela estivesse em Forks. Era como se eu tivesse que soletrar tudo para ela. Isso estava me irritando. A menina inteligente e corajosa que eu conheci meses antes estava se transformando em uma pequena megera mal-intencionada.

Ela sabia que ia ser difícil. Ela sabia que teríamos que passar um monte de tempo separados. Pensei que tínhamos um acordo. Por mais que eu a amasse, eu também amava o meu trabalho. Eu tinha que me esforçar e trabalhar horas extras para chegar onde eu queria. Eu era o homem mais baixo no totem, e eu tinha que pagar as minhas dívidas. Não faria nenhum bem para a minha carreira afrouxar antes que eu sequer decolasse. Simplesmente não podia deixar meus planos se descarrilarem por causa da minha namorada. Eu faria quase qualquer coisa por ela, mas não estava disposto a estragar o meu futuro.

Essa era a parte que estava me incomodando também. Ela tinha que entender que eu queria coisas para ela. Eu queria que ela tivesse uma boa vida, um futuro sólido e estável. Quando ela agia dessa forma, me fazia pensar se realmente considerava um futuro comigo, ou se ela _era_ muito jovem para entender.

Parei na frente de seu dormitório e desliguei o motor. Tomando algumas respirações profundas, tentei mentalizar o que eu sabia que eu tinha que fazer. Eu estava prestes a aborrecê-la ainda mais, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Tínhamos muito o que conversar, mas eu precisaria de tempo. Eu tinha que pensar antes de abrir a minha boca. Se eu fizesse isso nesse momento, diria coisas que não queria dizer. Não era justo com ela, e não seria justo comigo.

Eu olhei no espelho retrovisor e vi que James estava estacionando logo atrás de mim.

Eu confiava nele para se certificar de que ela passasse bem a noite.

"James e Jessica estão aqui. Eu vou falar com você amanhã."

Eu a ouvi respirar fundo e o ar ficar tenso. Eu estava pronto para o golpe, mas eu não estava ansioso por ele.

"O quê? Você está indo embora?"

Eu não conseguia olhar para ela. Eu sabia que ia cair naqueles grandes olhos castanhos e eu estaria perdido.

"Sim. Eu vou embora. Eu não posso falar com você agora, Bella. Eu estou com raiva para caralho e eu não quero brigar enquanto você está claramente bêbada".

"Eu não estou bêbada!" Ela retrucou. "Pare de me tratar como um bebê!"

Eu virei para ela e zombei. "Pare de agir como um, e talvez eu vá!"

O tapa sonoro soou como um trovão na cabine do meu carro e eu levei a mão para tocar o calor na minha bochecha.

"Saia."

"Edward", ela lamentou.

Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e eu não poderia olhar para seu rosto amassado. Isso não era a gente. Nós não éramos o tipo de casal que vivia com brigas dramáticas sem motivos. Eu não queria machucá-la, e também tinha a porra de certeza de que eu não a queria me machucando. Nós não estávamos fazendo as coisas direito. Estávamos falhando, e eu queria que voltássemos à pista.

"Você precisa ir para dentro, ficar sóbria, e crescer. O que diabos deu em você? Eu nem sequer a reconheço Bella."

Ela bateu a mão contra o console e gritou. "Você aconteceu! Você está me tratando como uma merda! Você não quer mais me ver, você não quer que eu vá vê-lo, e então você vai a uma festa e não me convida? Isso dói! Você me feriu!"

Ela desmoronou diante dos meus olhos e meu único instinto foi o de pegá-la e trazer para os meus braços e fazer tudo ir embora.

"Venha aqui", eu suspirei.

Ela caiu nos meus braços e eu a ergui para que eu pudesse puxá-la para o meu colo. Ela chorou muito. Eu me senti como o maior idiota do mundo. Eu não sabia que ela estava chateada sobre eu não ter aparecido, e eu não sabia por que ela pensou que eu a abandonaria por uma festa.

"Não houve nenhum festa, baby. É por isso que você ficou bêbada?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça no meu ombro. James veio para a frente do carro e ergueu os braços, perguntando o que eu estava fazendo. Eu gesticulei em direção aos dormitórios e balancei a cabeça. Eu não poderia deixá-la. Foi uma ideia estúpida.

"Sim", ela fungou. "James me disse que era uma festa, algum tipo de tradição. Eu simplesmente não podia entender por que você não queria que eu fosse também. Eu poderia ter saído mais cedo. Você tem vergonha de mim?"

Dei um abraço apertado nela. "Bella, claro que não!" Eu me afastei para que ela pudesse ver a sinceridade nos meus olhos. "Meus pais te adoram. Eu estava tentando como o inferno escapar daquilo. Não era uma festa, era um jantar; um chato, estúpido jantar com os amigos do meu pai. Eu planejava vir para cá na primeira hora da manhã para levá-la para Forks, é por isso que eu não queria você dirigindo de volta esta noite. Não foi nada. Nada importante."

Ela limpou o nariz com a manga e balançou a cabeça. "Você está se afastando de mim. Eu posso sentir isso... aqui." Ela apontou para o coração com seu dedinho delicado e isso quebrou o meu coração.

"Preciosa... Eu não estou me afastando de você. Eu estive ocupado."

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Você é um verdadeiro idiota! _Você_ esteve ocupado? Eu tenho estado ocupada, também! Pelo menos você tem tempo para ir ao happy hour com os seus colegas de trabalho e passar tempo com Rosalie e Emmett para assistir a um jogo de merda! Eu não faço nada! Eu estou na sala de aula ou no meu dormitório todo o tempo! Eu mal tenho saído e passado algum tempo com os meus amigos!"

"Então saia, porra!" Eu gritei. Eu não ia deixá-la despejar as merdas dela em mim.

"Foi o que eu fiz! Eu saí e agora você está morrendo de raiva! Você não podia vir me visitar, mas se certificou de chegar a tempo de acabar com a porra da minha noite! Por que você se incomodou? Huh?"

Eu estendi minha mão para ela e balancei a cabeça. "Eu me recuso a fazer isso. Ou você entra e dormimos um pouco, ou eu vou embora. Eu não vou brigar com você desse jeito. Eu amo você, Bella, mas Deus me ajude, agora, você está me dando nos nervos, caralho!"

Ela rosnou e abriu a porta em um movimento só, pulando e a batendo fechada. Eu vi como ela correu dando a volta pela frente do meu carro e subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto dela.

A dor no meu peito era quase demais para suportar. Eu queria chorar, quebrar

como um gatinho. Meu coração foi com ela, e eu mal podia respirar. Eu nunca quis que ela se sentisse assim. Nunca foi a minha intenção machucá-la ou fazê-la chorar. Ela era mais do que importante para mim, ela era tudo.

Eu bati no volante, despedaçado. Eu sabia que deveria ter simplesmente ido embora, mas não podia. Eu estava louco, mas a atração ainda estava lá. Então, algo me chamou a atenção no canto do meu olho e eu vi conforme ela correu para o carro. Eu empurrei a porta aberta e a peguei, segurando-a contra mim com toda a minha força.

"Eu sinto muito. Por favor, por favor, não vá", ela chorou.

"Shh", eu disse, acalmando-a. "Vamos lá. Você precisa entrar. Está frio."

Ela estava tremendo e eu sabia que ela ainda estava muito chateada. Eu a levantei, levando-a até o prédio. Eu precisava dela nos meus braços, próxima. Nós ainda tínhamos um monte para lidar, mas naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era que ela ficasse confortável e cuidar dela. Eu precisava que ela sentisse o meu amor, minha atenção, minha lealdade para com ela. Minhas palavras me estavam falhando. Brigar com uma garota bêbada não era de maneira nenhuma inteligente.

Eu nunca disse que eu era inteligente, e, especialmente, quando se tratava de Bella.

Às vezes, ela tornava difícil pensar.

Uma vez que chegamos ao topo da escada, eu vi James. Ele estava do lado de fora da porta, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Cara, eu tentei impedi-la. Vocês estão bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você vai ficar aqui esta noite?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Sim. Jess está muito bêbada e é tarde para voltar dirigindo, então sim, eu vou ficar. Eu posso manter um olho nela." Ele acenou para Bella em meus braços.

Ela ficou tensa em meus braços e me abraçou apertado. "Não, por favor, não vá."

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu vou ficar, meu amor. Eu vou ficar."

James assentiu. "Eu vou descer e fumar um cigarro. Já volto."

Eu balancei a cabeça e entrei, colocando Bella em sua cama. Olhei para Jessica, o olhar que ela estava me dando era demais para ignorar.

"O quê?" Eu assobiei.

"Você é um idiota. Como você se atreve a tratá-la assim. Ela estava apenas se divertindo... _por uma vez_ _._ _"_

Eu não gostei de seu tom acusatório. "Eu quero que ela se divirta. Esse não era o meu propósito, Jessica. Mais uma vez, eu deveria _lhe_ agradecer por deixá-la ficar bêbada de cair."

"Beije a minha bunda, Edward!"

"Parem de brigar!" Bella gritou. "Basta parar!"

Eu olhei para ela, encontrando-a em lágrimas. "Desculpe. Foda-se," Eu xinguei. "Vamos acabar logo com isso e colocá-la na cama."

Eu tirei os saltos dela, e esfreguei seus pés. Ela se inclinou para trás, sorrindo. "Isso machuca muito os meus pés."

Eu ri. "Por que você os usa, então?"

Ela apontou para Jessica. "Culpa dela."

"Ok. Eu vou pegar um pijama. Você pode tirar suas roupas?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Ok. Eu já volto."

Eu remexi nas suas gavetas, peguei um pijama de flanela e joguei para ela na cama. "Eu vou estar de volta em um minuto. Você vai ficar bem?"

"Sim. Por favor, volte. Por favor."

Eu fui até lá e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu já volto. Eu prometo. Vou só vou falar com James por um minuto."

Eu saí, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim e caminhei pelo corredor para encontrar James. Ele estava sentado na escada da frente, felizmente dando baforadas.

"Você tem um desses para me dar?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Sério? Você está me questionando após esta noite?"

Ele suspirou, puxou um cigarro de sua mochila e me entregou. "Então, foi uma noite e tanto. Tenho que dizer... com Bella nunca é chato."

Eu ri. "Se isso é o que você chama."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensativo. "Ouça. Jessica fica toda louca assim às vezes, também. É diferente para nós, apesar de tudo. Eu estou aqui o tempo todo. É muito mais difícil para Bella, e vocês dois estão muito mais sérios do que Jess e eu."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu tento vir tanto quanto possível, cara. Não sei mais o que fazer."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você sabia que ia ter um monte de trabalho, Edward. Vocês dois estão praticamente casados. Você precisa ser mais vocal com ela. Quando eu disse a ela sobre a festa, cara... a cara dela me matou, porra."

Eu olhei para ele. "Não foi uma festa, caralho! Por que você tinha que contar para ela?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Parecia uma festa no ano eu fui. Muito mais do que um jantar com os pais."

Eu tomei uma baforada do cigarro e soprei a fumaça lentamente. "Você sabe

o quê? Você é um idiota."

"Eu sinto muito, ok? Eu não queria começar uma merda de briga."

Eu suspirei e apaguei o cigarro. Era nojento e estava fazendo o meu estômago já doendo ficar ainda pior. "Eu sei, cara. Olha. Obrigado por ter cuidado dela e por me chamar. Eu aprecio isso."

Era verdade. Eu sempre pude contar com ele. Ele era um bom amigo.

"Não se preocupe. Bella é minha menina. Ela estava tão chateada... cara, eu nunca a vi agir assim antes."

Eu suspirei. "É principalmente por minha culpa, mas Jesus... às vezes ela pode ser uma pirralha total. Sua idade se mostra quando ela faz estas birras do caralho."

Ele soltou uma risada sem graça. "Pelo menos você não tem os ciúmes. O montante de vezes que Jessica ameaçou as minhas bolas... bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu ando segurando os meus ovos a maior parte do tempo."

Eu ri. "Qual é o problema com vocês dois, afinal? Vocês não estão sérios?"

Eles pareciam passar uma enorme quantidade de tempo juntos para ser casual.

"Eu quero que seja sério, mas não estou pronto ainda. Eu preciso trabalhar o meu caminho até lá."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não entendo, mas que seja."

Ele se virou e olhou para mim. "Ouça. Ela tem dezoito anos. Eu não estou pronto para casar e eu não quero tirar isso dela. Nós saímos, estamos felizes, é legal da maneira que é. Eu me importo com muito com ela. Só quero que ela tenha certeza antes de mergulharmos fundo. Eu não quero ter o meu coração partido. Jessica é selvagem... ela não é como Bella."

E lá estava. Ela não era como Bella. Mesmo que Bella fosse jovem, eu sabia que nós poderíamos passar por isso completamente. Eu não estava sendo justo, jogando cada pequeno erro na cara dela. Ela poderia facilmente ser Jessica – não estar nem aí com seus estudos e passar cada noite na rua. Em vez disso, ela estava estudando e trabalhando em direção a seu futuro, da mesma forma que eu, mas da própria maneira.

"Eu preciso voltar lá para cima."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Eu acho que vocês dois precisam realmente sentar e conversar. Resolver as coisas, homem. Ela vale a pena."

"Foda-se, sim, ela vale."

Eu corri pelas escadas e praticamente voei de volta para o quarto. Quando cheguei lá, Bella estava de pijama e aconchegada debaixo das cobertas dormindo. Eu desatei os cadarços e tirei as minhas botas, e então meus jeans. Deslizei meus braços para fora da minha jaqueta, ficando só de camiseta e boxers, e me deitei atrás dela, envolvendo os meus braços ao redor dela.

"Não a machuque mais", Jessica sussurrou a partir do outro lado do quarto.

Eu me virei, ficando de frente para ela. "Eu não tenho a intenção."

"Bom."

Eu passei meus braços em torno dela novamente, e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu te amo, querida. Eu sinto muito por termos brigado."

Eu senti seu corpo relaxar, e a ouvi suspirar. "Eu também."

Eu ri. "Sua grande fingida. Você está acordada?"

"Você me acordou. Vá dormir agora."

Eu a beijei novamente. Na cabeça, depois no pescoço, em seguida, sua bochecha. "Eu te amo, Bella Marie."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Não me chame assim."

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento e eu percebi que ela tinha finalmente cochilado. Em seguida, James entrou no quarto, acendendo a luz e cegando-nos.

"Qual é, filho da puta", eu gemi.

"Desculpe", disse ele. "Elas têm tanta merda aqui que eu fiquei com medo de cair."

"Cale-se, James," Bella resmungou. "É hora de dormir."

Ela virou-se em meus braços e engasgou quando olhou para mim. "Oh Deus", disse ela. "Eu bati em você! Meu Deus!"

Eu ouvi James dar risadinhas atrás de mim. "Shh", eu disse a ela, cobrindo seus lábios com o meu dedo. "Volte a dormir. Conversaremos amanhã."

* * *

 _ **Eu disse que estava com Bella nessa e reafirmo. Só porque ela ficou chateada e bebeu não pode ser acusada de imatura. Edward errou feio na minha opinião e não tem direito nenhum de reclamar que ela não entende. Como Bella vai entender se ele não fala o que está acontecendo?**_

 ** _Para quem lê LAMTAF, não teremos capítulo essa semana. Para variar é enorme e eu não consegui terminar de traduzir a tempo de mandar para a Beta e postar. ;)_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

A viagem para Forks estava sendo desconfortável para dizer o mínimo. Edward mal tinha pronunciado duas palavras desde que acordou, e ele ainda não tinha sequer olhado para mim desde que chegamos no carro.

Eu sabia que ele ainda estava com raiva também. Nós dois estávamos errados e as coisas saíram de mão. Eu não tinha ideia de como brigar. Eu não queria. Nós nunca brigamos, não assim, de modo que tudo estava muito instável e movediço. Eu não tinha ideia do que ia acontecer, mas seu silêncio não era um bom indicador do que estava por vir.

Encostei-me à janela e olhei para a paisagem, me perdendo no cenário. Eu queria desaparecer - fazer tudo desaparecer. Meu coração estava doendo tanto... eu mal podia respirar. O homem sentado ao meu lado era tudo... _tudo_. Eu era tão apaixonada por ele, e não havia nada que eu não faria para tudo voltar a ser como era. Eu me sentia sendo puxada em um milhão de direções, querendo abraçá-lo e beijá-lo todo, e bater nele até não querer mais, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O tratamento do silêncio não era algo que eu estava acostumada. Meu pai nunca foi um homem de muitas palavras, mas ele sempre se comunicava comigo, especialmente quando eu fodia com as coisas. Eu queria que Edward gritasse e esbravejasse, brigasse e empurrasse. Eu queria que ele sentisse as mesmas coisas que eu estava sentindo – compulsão, necessidade e urgência. Todo o meu corpo era um fio desencapado e ele estava calmo como a porra de um pepino. Doeu... ele me _quebrou_.

Eu olhava para cima de vez em quando, tentando calibrar seu humor. Nem uma vez ele estava olhando para mim. Seu olhar firme estava congelado na estrada à nossa frente, a mandíbula cerrada e os braços tensos. Eu estava selvagem na minha cabeça. Pensamentos frenéticos e pedidos desesperados estavam tentando arranhar seu caminho para fora. Eu não tinha certeza, porém, muito insegura para fazer o primeiro movimento.

Inconscientemente, eu estava tentando como o inferno segurar um pouco de orgulho e dignidade. Se ele ia terminar comigo, eu queria pelo menos me manter calma até que eu estivesse sozinho para então desmoronar. Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas eu sabia que eu o amava com tudo que tinha. Isso era tudo o que eu podia fazer. Se não fosse suficiente, bem, então eu não era suficiente.

O pensamento doeu. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu empurrei meu rosto ainda mais contra o vidro frio para escondê-las. A mágoa continua era demais. Eu não merecia ser tratada como se os meus sentimentos não importassem.

Finalmente, entramos na cidade de Forks, e o conteúdo do meu estômago azedou. Parecia que eu estava prestes a despejar tudo sobre seus assentos de couro caros. Ainda assim, ele não fez nenhum esforço para dizer qualquer coisa, _fazer_ qualquer coisa. Eu ansiava para ele estender o braço e pegar a minha mão, sorrir para mim, ou pelo menos me tratar com desdém. Nesse ponto, eu teria dado qualquer coisa para ele olhar e olhar para mim. Qualquer coisa... alguma coisa...

Nós paramos na frente da casa do meu pai e meu cérebro entrou em velocidade total.

De repente, eu me lembrei de que eu não teria sequer um carro enquanto eu estivesse aqui. Isso me deixou chateada, e eu estava pronta para obter algumas respostas. Eu estava cansada de deixá-lo ditar tudo, até meus próprios sentimentos.

Eu vi a porta dele abrir e fechar de repente. Caminhando em direção a parte de trás do carro onde ele estava tirando a minha bagagem, eu puxei uma sacola de suas mãos.

"Que diabos é tudo isso? Por que você me trouxe para casa? Eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo, e isso não é justo!"

Ele suspirou e passou a mão sobre o rosto. Ele ainda não tinha olhado para mim, e isso me magoou profundamente. Eu baixei os olhos, concentrando-me nas botas pretas empoeiradas em seus pés.

"Não me ignore", eu sussurrei. "Eu não mereço isso."

Ele puxou a minha mala para fora e colocou-a no chão antes de abaixar a porta da escotilha na traseira do SUV.

"Eu tenho que ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde, ok?"

Lágrimas traidoras estúpidas arderam na parte de trás dos meus olhos e eu senti o meu rosto inteiro desmoronar. Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença. Ele estava terminando comigo... Assim como eu havia temido, mas o idiota estava agindo como um covarde e eu não iria deixá-lo se safar assim tão fácil.

"Não!" Eu atirei. "Não. Se você não pode falar comigo agora, então não perca tempo me ligando! Quem você pensa que é?"

Seus olhos irritados encontraram os meus e ele balançou a cabeça. "Bella, eu preciso de algum tempo para pensar. Eu acho que nós dois precisamos de algum tempo separados para... pensar. Isso não está funcionando."

Toda a dor e tristeza se transformaram em raiva cega. "Então é isso? Você simplesmente vai terminar comigo assim? Sem nenhuma explicação? Sem justificar por que você decidiu arrancar a porra do meu coração fora? E você chama a _mim_ de imatura. Foda-se, Edward Cullen!"

Eu deixei cair a bolsa e comecei a correr para casa. Eu quase tropecei nos degraus enquanto percorria caminho até a porta, as lágrimas nublando a minha visão e meu coração mal batendo. Assim que a minha mão alcançou a maçaneta da porta, seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura, me puxando de volta contra ele. Eu estava sem forças para lutar. Toda a vida tinha sido completamente arrancada do meu corpo. A dor era devastadora. Eu caí mole contra ele, com muito medo de me mover. Eu estava com muito medo do que mais ele ia dizer para mim, com muito medo de perder a coisa mais importante no mundo.

Corações partidos eram um filho da puta.

"Calma, preciosa", disse ele, sussurrando contra o meu cabelo. "Não podemos brigar assim... é isso que eu estou falando. Eu não quero te machucar."

Eu ri. Eu não podia acreditar no quão arrogante e estúpido ele soou. _Não queria_ _me machucar._ Palhaçada. Ele estava tentando me acalmar, me dar alguma esperança quando ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de salvar o que tínhamos. Ele estava me cortando em pedacinhos e espalhando pelo jardim. Ele não tinha ideia. Eu ia levar anos para encontrar todas os pedaços e colar de volta. Eu tinha sido enganada, tocada como um violino.

Ele teve o seu divertimento com a menina estúpida, e estava pronto para seguir em frente. De repente, todos os avisos de Rosalie estavam tocando nos meus ouvidos como sirenes.

Ela sabia que ele ia me destruir.

"Me solta. Basta... ir."

Ele o fez. Seus braços me soltaram e eu caí contra a porta de tela flácida. Eu me atrapalhei com a maçaneta da porta de novo e tentei segurar os soluços angustiados.

"Eu vou te ligar em pouco tempo, tudo bem? Só... eu acho que precisamos respirar."

Se eu tivesse a força, eu teria me virado e chutado ele bem no saco. Ele parecia tão condescendente, tão cheio de merda que não conseguia nem em acreditar si mesmo. Ele não estava nem perto do Edward pelo qual eu tinha me apaixonado. Este idiota frio era um chorão hipócrita.

"Eu espero que você engasgue com a respiração", eu disse.

Eu disparei novamente e fui para dentro, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Eu deslizei contra ela, a madeira fria causando uma dor de boas-vindas nas minhas costas. Puxando meus joelhos contra o peito, eu chorei; de forma feia e imprestável e deixei os soluços assolarem o meu corpo, até que eu ouvi seu carro arrancar, e, eventualmente, ir embora.

* * *

 _ **Vou dar uma de Edward e ficar quieta... a não ser para mandar um beijo para a Tha que fez rebelião no WhatsApp pedindo mais capítulos.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

"Bella, levante-se. Telefone para você."

Enrolei o lençol sobre minha cabeça e me virei. "Que horas são?"

Ouvi meu pai suspirar e em seguida, sentar-se na beirada da cama. "São quase nove.

Jessica está preocupada. Você não atendeu seu telefone."

Eu rolei mentalmente meus olhos. "Eu estava dormindo."

Meu pai deu uma batidinha nas minhas costas e se levantou. "Sim, por um dia e meio. Levante-se e fale com ela. Esta é a terceira vez que ela ligou esta manhã. Eu tenho que estar no trabalho em vinte minutos, então eu estou indo."

Eu puxei o lençol mais apertado e cerrei os olhos contra a claridade do dia que passava através da minha janela. Eu queria dormir por mais um dia e meio, e depois

Mais outro. Eu queria dormir até que eu tivesse que me levantar e voltar para a faculdade, e então eu queria dormir um pouco mais.

Eu não conseguia lidar com nada. Meu corpo doía, minha mente estava travada, e meu coração estava quebrado. Eu não me importava com nada. Até que eu ouvisse a voz de Edward, nada importava.

Ouvi meu pai sair de casa e ir embora, e rapidamente voltei a dormir. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu tinha dormido quando fui acordada pelo som de batidas na porta da frente no andar de baixo. Eu gemi e joguei as cobertas longe.

"Só um minuto! Jesus."

Eu vesti um moletom e calcei os meus chinelos antes de correr para o andar de baixo para parar o insistente batendo.

Eu puxei a porta para encontrar Rosalie, Riley e Bree de pé na varanda. Ela _não_ _tinha um_ olhar divertido.

"Rose... oi", eu disse, empurrando meu cabelo atrás da orelha e abaixando minha cabeça.

"Você se importaria de me dizer o que está acontecendo? Eu esperava você para o almoço de hoje – fiquei na cozinha como uma escrava fazendo sopa Campbell durante todo o dia, e você não apareceu."

Eu sorri, feliz em saber que ela não estava _realmente_ com raiva de mim.

"Eu sinto muito. Tem sido um dia ruim. Você quer entrar?"

Ela agarrou a mão de Riley e me seguiu para dentro. "Você parece uma merda, Bella."

Riley deu uma risadinha. "Oooh, mamãe disse _merda_ _!_ "

Eu cobri minha boca e meus olhos se arregalaram. "Melhor ter cuidado com a boca, mamãe."

Ela revirou os olhos e colocou Bree no chão. "Como se ele não tivesse ouvido nada de seu pai elegante todos os dias."

Eu balancei a cabeça e entrei na cozinha. "Você quer algo para beber?" Eu peguei uma caixa de suco de laranja na geladeira e um copo.

Ela sentou-se e levantou Bree para sentá-la em cima da mesa na frente dela. "Então... eu vou ter que arrancar de você? Por que eu recebi um telefonema de um certo Chefe Swan, me implorando para vir arrastar sua filha para fora da cama?"

Eu bufei. "Meu pai ligou para você? Oh Deus."

Ela bateu as unhas na mesa e quando olhei, ela levantou a sobrancelha, pedindo respostas.

"Edward terminou comigo", eu disparei.

Ela pareceu surpresa. Eu tinha certeza que Edward teria dito a eles. "Quando? O que aconteceu? Tudo bem com você?" Ela disparou.

Isso foi tudo o que precisou para a barragem romper, e eu desmoronei. "Nós brigamos sexta à noite. Eu fiquei um pouco bêbada e brigamos. Ele me trouxe para casa sábado, e nós não nos falamos nem uma vez. Ele disse que queria um tempo para "respirar".

Ela me deu um sorriso simpático. "Ah, venha aqui, querida. Eu sinto muito."

Eu chorei. Eu chorei tanto em seus braços. Eu tinha encontrado o alívio que precisava desesperadamente. Os sussurros suaves e quentes dela, seus braços amoroso e coração grande fizeram tudo parecer melhor, nem que fosse apenas por aquele momento.

"Eu o amo", eu chorei. "Eu não quero que a gente termine."

Ela enxugou as lágrimas de debaixo dos meus olhos e puxou a cadeira para eu sentar. "Você ligou para ele?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei um guardanapo para limpar meu nariz. Eu ri quando Bree estendeu a mão para agarrá-lo das minhas mãos.

"Não. Ele disse que ia me ligar. Eu não sei o que fazer."

Ela soltou um suspiro duro e fechou os olhos. "Por que vocês brigaram, afinal? Da última vez que eu ouvi, as coisas eram todas botões de ouro e luz do sol. O menino vive em uma nuvem enorme e fofa poeticamente declamando sobre o seu anjinho de cabelos castanhos. Acho que eu só não entendo."

"Você pode me dizer uma coisa?" Eu oerguntei cautelosamente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você estava na festa na sexta-feira à noite?"

Ela parecia confuso por um minuto antes de bufar. "Por favor, me diga que vocês não brigaram por causa disso. Bella, não era uma festa. O melhor amigo de Carlisle da faculdade vem visitar todos os anos para passar os feriados com sua família. Os Cullen recebem ele e sua família para jantar quando eles chegam aqui, é isso. Não foi uma festa. Se ajudar, Edward tentou como o inferno escapar, mas Aro especificamente perguntou se ele poderia ir. Fazia anos desde que ele o tinha visto".

Bem, eu me senti tão estúpido. "Por que ele simplesmente não me contou?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Vocês dois tinham planos? Será que ele te seu um fora? Eu estou confusa."

Minha mente começou a correr. Eu tinha totalmente exagerado, mas isso não explicava sua má atitude, ou as coisas ruins que ele disse para mim naquela noite.

"Não havia planos, mas isso é parte do problema. Eu não o tinha visto fazia tanto tempo... há _semanas_ , e então eu fiquei sozinha novamente. Eu não posso fazer nada se eu quero vê-lo. Você sabe o quanto é ruim não ver seu namorado por semanas? É ruim o suficiente que só temos os fins de semana."

Ela suspirou de novo e balançou a cabeça. "Vocês dois precisam crescer, e isso é tudo o que eu estou dizendo sobre este assunto. Estou falando sério, Bella. Se você o ama, se você quer um futuro, você tem que esperar isso. Eu tentei te avisar, eu avisei, porra. Não vai ser fácil de nenhum de vocês. Só vai ficar mais difícil. Este é o primeiro semestre, pelo amor de Deus! "

Isso só me fez chorar ainda mais. "Eu sei! Eu sei que eu fui estúpida por ter tirado conclusões e por ter ficado bêbada, mas você nunca fez algo estúpido quando estava com raiva? Eu não sou perfeita, sabe?"

Ela bufou. "Calma lá, pequena. Não vá descontar em mim. Eu estou aqui para ver se eu posso ajudar. Eu não posso corrigir isso, Bella. Eu estou oferecendo a minha opinião. Você tem que se acalmar e descobrir como fazer para endireitar as coisas."

Eu escondi meu rosto nas mãos e chorei novamente. "Eu só quero cavar um buraco e me enfiar nele. E se ele enjoou de mim?! E se ele está decidido que eu não sou boa o suficiente, que não quer lidar com essa coisa de longa distância?"

Ela segurou minhas mãos, puxou-as do meu rosto e sorriu calorosamente. "E se? Se acabou, oh bem. Levante-se, acalme-se e siga em frente. Você tem dezoito anos, Bella. Seus peitos são empinados, seu bunda é durinha, e você tem um cérebro nessa sua cabeça. Você vai se recuperar. Você vai conhecer outra pessoa. Seu coração vai curar e você vai se apaixonar de novo."

O som mais atroz saiu dos meus lábios e todo o meu corpo tremeu enquanto eu chorava.

"Jesus Cristo", ela murmurou. "Eu não estou dizendo para você desistir, menina boba. Eu estou dizendo que não importa o que aconteça, você tem que ser feliz por conta própria. Eu acho que este é o maior problema. Esse cara não pendurou a lua sua boba, assim como Emmett não encheu o meu céu com estrelas. Ele me faz feliz, mas eu faço a minha própria felicidade. Nós não chegamos aqui do dia para a noite, e você tem que estar disposta a batalhar um pouco. Você está disposta a fazer algum sacrifício? Porque eu não tenho tanta certeza."

Eu ergui a cabeça e olhei para ela. "Eu estou! Não é fácil ser a única que não sai com o namorado o tempo todo, ou tem que passar semanas sem sexo."

"Oh, Senhor", ela gemeu, revirando os olhos. "Eu não tenho certeza se deveria te bater ou abraçá-la. Você está se ouvindo?"

Eu mordi meus lábios e desviei o olhar. Ela estava realmente me irritando. Eu não estava a fim de ouvir gritos nem palestras.

"Eu vou voltar para a cama", eu resmunguei, levantando-me e bebendo o resto do meu suco de laranja no caminho para a pia. "Eu vou amanhã, se estiver tudo bem. Eu quero brincar com as crianças por um tempo".

Eu me virei, me encostei na pia e olhei para ela, pedindo-lhe para ir embora. Ela suspirou, chamou Riley, e ficou de pé, puxando Bree em seus braços.

"Me liga se precisar de mim, ok? Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou atacando você, Bella. Eu te amo e quero o melhor para você. Se é Edward, então eu quero ajudar. Eu não posso lhe dar as respostas; Eu só posso te dizer como eu vejo isso. Eu estou aqui para você. Eu prometo."

Meu queixo tremia e eu assenti. "Ok. Obrigada."

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, inclinou Bree para que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo, e saiu, me pedindo para ir para o jantar se eu estivesse mais disposta. Depois que ela saiu, eu vaguei no andar de cima e pulei no chuveiro. Eu estava suada e bruta de ter ficado na cama por tanto tempo. A água morna me fez sentir bem. Meus ossos estavam gelados da casa fria e meus músculos estavam doloridos de tanto ficar deitada.

Eu saí, me sequei e peguei meu favorito pijamas quente. Eu estava confortável e me senti dez vezes melhor depois que Rosalie saiu. Eu fiz um sanduíche de queijo grelhado e um pouco de café e me plantei na frente da televisão, realmente não me importando com o que estava passando, contanto que houvesse algum ruído. Eu comi em silêncio, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, até que alguém na porta novamente.

Eu olhei para o relógio na parede e vi que já era sete e meia. Eu não tinha certeza de quem era, mas a agitação borbulhando no meu estômago me disse que era Edward. Eu esperava, mas do jeito que as coisas tinham ficado, eu não tinha certeza.

Eu caminhei até a porta, dando passos cautelosos e lentos. Por mais ansiosa que eu estivesse, eu não podia me deixar ficar animada. Primeiro de tudo, eu não tinha certeza do que esperar se ele aparecesse.

Eu puxei a corrente através da fenda, abri a porta lentamente. Lá estava ele, parecendo desgastado e lindo ao mesmo tempo. Havia barba por fazer no queixo e nas bochechas, e grandes bolsas azuis sob seus olhos. Seu terno estava limpo e bem ajustado, elegante e sexy, mas a forma como ele estava ali tão rasgado e incerto me tirou o fôlego.

Olhamos um para o outro por um momento, nenhum de nós tinha certeza do que aconteceria em seguida. Meus joelhos tremiam, meus olhos estavam molhados, e antes que eu tivesse a chance de fazer um movimento, eu estava em seus braços e dentro de casa, a porta batendo com força atrás de nós.

"Eu sinto tanto, Bella."

* * *

 ** _Sim, ele sente... eita esses dois!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Eu não tinha certeza se queria rir ou chorar. Por mais raiva e chateada que eu estivesse, tudo ia embora enquanto eu estava em seus braços. Ele estava quente e forte, e tudo o que eu queria.

Uma vez que eu tinha parado de chorar, nós caminhamos para a sala e nos sentamos no sofá. Eu olhei para as minhas mãos no meu colo, brincando com meus dedos nervosamente.

"Será que isso significa que não vamos terminar?" Eu perguntei, cansada.

Ele gemeu e puxou minhas mãos nas dele. "Não, nós nunca terminamos, tudo bem?

Eu sou um burro. Eu deveria ter falado com você no outro dia, em vez de ir embora. Eu só tinha que me acalmar e você também. Nós dissemos um monte de coisas e estávamos ficando fora de controle. Eu só não queria que chegássemos a um ponto em que não poderíamos voltar atrás."

"Nem eu", eu sussurrei. "Eu estava com medo."

Ele me puxou para um abraço e eu ri quando seu estômago roncou. "Você está com fome? Eu posso fazer alguma coisa, se você quiser."

Ele bateu no seu estômago. "Eu poderia comer, mas você não precisa cozinhar."

Eu dei de ombros. "Não há muito aqui. Tenho a sensação de que o meu pai está vivendo de fast-food desde que eu saí de casa. Há um pouco de queijo fatiado, pão, macarrão enlatado e meio litro de leite questionável. Os armários estão meio que pelados."

Ele riu. "Você já comeu?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Um sanduíche de queijo antes. Você quer um?"

"Não", ele riu. "Isso soa horrível, na verdade. Eu não comi o dia todo. Estou com fome. Por que você não veste uma roupa e saímos para comer alguma coisa?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Eu pareço uma merda! Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum!"

Seus olhos se arrastaram dos meus pés para os meus olhos e ele sorriu. "Você parece bonita se você me perguntar. Basta trocar de roupa. Nada extravagante. Vamos para a lanchonete".

Eu joguei meus braços para cima e fui em direção as escadas para trocar de roupa. Ele segurou o meu braço e se inclinou para sussurrar. "Vamos conversar quando chegarmos lá, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ok."

Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre a falar dos nossos problemas em público, mas achei que realmente não importava onde fizéssemos isso. Nós apenas tínhamos que fazer.

De certa forma, eu estava feliz que tivemos alguns dias para nos acalmar. Eu tive um monte de tempo para pensar, chorar, sentir a falta dele, e perceber que o nosso relacionamento valia a pena o esforço. Tinha sido a coisa mais difícil ter que esperar por ele me ligar, não falar com ele e perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, pensando que estava tudo fora das minhas mãos. Eu não ia deixar que isso acontecesse novamente.

Eu vesti uma calça jeans e um moletom, passei uma escova pelo meu cabelo ainda úmido e desci as escadas para que pudéssemos ir. Uma vez cheguei lá embaixo, ele estava esperando na porta, nervosamente andando para lá e para cá.

"Você está pronto?" Perguntei.

Ele se virou e sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. "Sim. Eu estou pronto."

Estava nebuloso e frio lá fora. Eu estava feliz por ter pegado o meu casaco mais pesado a caminho da porta. Edward ligou o aquecedor assim que ligou o carro, e eu fiquei grata. Assim que ele começou a dirigir, meu estômago começou a dar cambalhotas porque eu comecei a me perguntar se seria igual a quando viemos de Seattle. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com outro passeio de carro silencioso.

Então, eu decidi quebrar o gelo. "Então, como foi o trabalho?"

Sim, era uma pergunta besta, mas era tudo que eu tinha no momento. Era óbvio que ele tinha vindo direto do trabalho, ele não era de sair de terno por aí o tempo todo.

Ele olhou e sorriu. "Foi bom. Acabou um projeto que eu tenho vindo a trabalhar muito, por isso foi bom".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bom. Então... você tem estado ocupado?"

Ele suspirou. "Sim. Eu tenho estado muito ocupado. É uma das coisas que eu queria falar com você. Eu estava tentando terminar esse projeto para poder ter algum tempo livre com você esta semana. Me desculpe, eu não expliquei o que estava acontecendo."

Dei de ombros, sorrindo internamente com a ideia de passar mais tempo com ele. "Está tudo bem."

Ele olhou para mim, estreitando os olhos. "Não, não está. Também não é certo você não ter me dito quão infeliz você estava."

Isso me fez revirar os olhos. "Oh, você quer dizer que eu implorar para ver você não foi indicação o suficiente, eu me senti uma idiota."

"Eu disse que estava arrependido", disse ele novamente.

"Eu sei, mas acho que você está se esquecendo que agiu como se eu estivesse incomodando a merda em você. Eu sabia que estava sendo desesperada e necessitada, e você só fez eu me sentir pior".

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, parecendo finalmente deixar tudo fazer sentido. Finalmente, ele respondeu.

"Eu sei, e isso foi uma merda de covardia o que eu fiz com você. Eu estava tão ocupado com trabalho. Não é que eu não queira ver você, Bella, mas eu não queria que você dirigisse por três ou quatro horas só para me ver quando eu sabia que mal teria tempo para você".

Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima. "Então diga isso! Jesus!"

Ele riu. "Acalme-se. Lembra? Estamos conversando com calma."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para fora pela janela. "Você me levou a loucura, eu só espero que você saiba disso."

Ele riu e parou na frente da lanchonete, parando no estacionamento de cascalho e desligando o carro. Sem o zumbido do motor e do aquecedor, o silêncio era como um cobertor de veludo grosso e cheio e sufocante.

"Vamos lá. Vamos resolver isso, Bella. Eu só preciso de um pouco de comida."

Ele saiu, e eu agi rápido para sair e descer. Fiquei emocionada que ele apertou minha mão na sua, enquanto caminhávamos para o restaurante. Fiquei surpresa por ter tantas pessoas lá desde que era uma segunda-feira. Também já passava da hora do jantar.

Eu ouvi um assovio, e olhei para encontrar meu pai sentado em uma cabine no canto. Eu sorri, acenei e ouvi Edward rir do meu lado.

"Eu acho que iremos nos juntar ao seu pai para o jantar", ele murmurou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Nós não temos. Eu só vou dizer oi."

Ele apertou minha mão. "Não, eu acho que deveríamos nos sentar com ele. Nós ainda podemos conversar... temos tempo."

Eu sorri, fiquei na ponta dos pés, o beijei rapidamente e me virei para me juntar ao meu pai.

"Oi papai", eu o cumprimentei, beijando seu rosto. "Excelente encontrá-lo aqui."

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e indicou o assento almofadado ao lado dele. "Eu como aqui muito. Maggie não me cobra... sempre por conta da casa."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Bem, isso explica os armários nus."

Ele riu. "Então, o que esse Yahoo está fazendo aqui? Vocês dois finalmente encontraram uma resolução?"

Eu abaixei minha cabeça. "Sim, pai. E eu não posso acreditar que você ligou para Rosalie."

Edward deixou cair o menu e seus olhos se arregalaram. "Para que?" Ele perguntou, olhando para o meu pai. "Você ligou para a minha cunhada?"

Meu pai bateu a mão na mesa e se inclinou para frente. "É claro, droga.

Minha filha não saía da cama! Eu não sei como lidar com esse tipo de porcaria. Ela nunca hibernou antes. Eu estava preocupado, dane-se."

Eu ri. Às vezes, eu esquecia como bonito meu pai poderia ser. Ele foi um pai incrível, mas também era desconfortável com a criação de uma filha, às vezes. Eu tive que lembrar que nunca tinha agido como a rainha do drama antes e ele estava se acostumando a eu ter um namorado do mesmo jeito que eu estava.

"Sinto muito, senhor", disse Edward, se remexendo em seu assento. "Nós fizemos besteira. Eu a aborreci injustificadamente, mas estamos tentando conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Foi apenas uma briga."

Meu pai resmungou e esfaqueou o purê de batatas em seu prato. "Sim, bem, da próxima vez me mantenham fora disso."

Edward riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Absolutamente."

A garçonete veio e anotou o nosso pedido e meu pai continuou a cavar a sua refeição. Edward pediu o maior hambúrguer que eles tinham, e eu pedi uma batata frita grande com queijo. Provavelmente não era uma ótima ideia comer tanta gordura assim tão tarde, mas eu iria descontar em junk food.

O estresse fazia isso comigo.

Nós nos sentamos e comemos, conversamos com o meu pai um pouco, e em seguida, demos boa noite. Nós compartilhamos um sundae, e enquanto mergulhávamos na maravilha gelada conversamos.

Uma conversa muito atrasada.

"Bella", disse Edward, limpando a garganta. "Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta em primeiro lugar?"

Eu puxei a colher da minha boca e assenti. "Atire."

Ele suspirou e olhou para baixo, antes de olhar para mim. "Onde você vê esse relacionamento indo?"

A comida que eu estava consumido pousou no meu estômago com um baque. Eu queria vomitar. Era uma pergunta que me deixou muito desconfortável e me deu uma sensação de naufrágio.

"O que você quer dizer?"

O olhar em seu rosto era intenso. Ele quase parecia irritado. "Eu acho que você sabe o que eu quero dizer. O que você quer?"

Isso foi fácil de responder. "Você. Sempre você."

Ele sorriu. "Para sempre?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e eu senti um nó na garganta. "Sim. Pelo menos eu espero."

Ele estendeu a mão e segurou a minha, apertando meus dedos. "Eu já te dei uma razão para não confiar em mim?"

Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Bem, não até que você me deixou e partiu o meu coração", eu provoquei.

Ele apertou minha mão novamente. "Eu não quis terminar com você, seu pé no saco. Você estava tão zangada comigo e você me _bateu_. Eu acho que nós tínhamos que colocar algum espaço entre nós antes que fodêssemos de vez com isso".

"Eu sei... _agora._ " Eu admiti. "Me matou quando você me deixou."

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou. "Bella, eu já te disse antes e vou dizer de novo. Eu não quero ninguém além de você. Eu trabalho duro para que eu possa ser um bom provedor um dia. Eu penso em nos casarmos um dia, em ter filhos, comprar casas e ter um futuro. Você entende isso?"

Lá dentro, minha barriga estava em estado de alerta. Um peso atingiu meu abdômen e o nervosismo tomou conta de mim. É claro que eu sonhava com essas coisas, mas eu também sabia que elas estavam muito longe.

Ouvi-lo colocar esses pensamentos para fora, e em voz alta fez esses sonhos certos e Isso significou tudo para mim.

"Eu entendo. Eu quero isso também. Quero dizer, eu penso nisso...", eu admiti.

"Pensa?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Quero dizer, um dia. Eu sei que eu iria querer isso com você. Eu quero casar com você quando eu me casar."

Eu estava divagando, mas, após o fim de semana emocional e depois de ouvi-lo admitir que queria casar comigo, eu estava fora de mim. Eu era uma idiota chorona.

"Não podemos deixar que a distância fôda com as nossas cabeças. Eu sinto falta de você toda a porra do tempo, mas você tem que pegar leve comigo. Eu não posso colocar de lado o meu trabalho e a minha carreira só porque você está na faculdade e sentimos falta um do outro. Sabíamos que ia ser difícil. Nós sabíamos que teríamos que ficar separados. Eu só não sabia _quão_ difícil ia ser, Bella. Eu admito isso agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "É difícil. Eu odeio isso."

Ele se levantou e sentou do meu lado na cabine, se aproximando e me puxando em seus braços. "Nós temos que conversar mais. Temos de dizer tudo um ao outro, bom ou ruim".

Eu balancei a cabeça em seu ombro e deixei a última das minhas lágrimas correr. Eu sabia que tinha que ser mais forte. Eu também sabia que tinha que trabalhar um pouco mais para que isso acontecesse. Eu esperava muito dele, e isso não era justo. O que Rosalie disse era verdade; Eu tinha que perceber que eu estava muito bem sozinha. Se ele não estivesse lá, eu viveria. Eu tinha que fazer minha própria vida.

"Vamos lá. É melhor eu te levar para casa. O seu pai provavelmente está esperando por você."

Era perto de onze e ele provavelmente estava certo. Ele estava tão preocupado e eu me senti como uma total idiota por fazer o meu pai se preocupar. Outro motivo pelo qual eu precisava puxar as minhas calças para cima e crescer.

Chegamos em casa e quando ele me acompanhou até a porta, meu coração começou a ficar pesado novamente. Eu não estava pronta para dizer adeus.

"Entre um pouquinho", eu disse, implorando e quase mendigando. "Por Favor."

Ele riu. "Tudo bem. Por pouco tempo. Eu tenho um longo caminho de volta, embora, por isso apenas um minuto."

Meu pai não estava acordado, então eu o levei para o sofá e sentei no seu colo, não desperdiçando nenhum momento e beijando-o. Mal havíamos conversado sobre a nossa briga, mas eu precisava do contato. Eu precisava de sua doçura e suas mãos fortes. Eu queria seus lábios, sua língua e seu calor. Eu só precisava de um pouco de tranquilidade. Eu queria lembrar.

Suas mãos eram lentas e cautelosas enquanto ele segurava os meus quadris. Seus olhos eram quentes e abertos, pensativos e amorosos. Estava tudo ali. Todas as coisas que eu amava nele estavam me olhando na cara. Eu me inclinei e o beijei de novo, de forma suave e segura, permitindo-o saber com tudo que eu tinha que eu iria tentar mais, trabalhar melhor, ser mais forte.

Daquele dia em diante, eu ia ser tudo o que precisava, e tudo o que eu merecia ser.

Eu ia ser a mulher que ele amava.

* * *

 ** _Pronto! Custava abrir a boca e conversar antes de tudo virar uma confusão sem fim? Até o pobre Charlie teve que se meter..._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Na manhã seguinte, eu estava acordada e pronta às nove. Edward tinha tirado o resto da semana de folga, e tinha planos especiais para nós. Eu estava animada. Eu não podia esperar para passar um pouco mais de tempo com ele e ajudar a recuperar alguns dos danos que tínhamos causado com a nossa estupidez.

Ele não quis me dizer onde estávamos indo, apenas que eu deveria me agasalhar e usar sapatos confortáveis. Não parecia promissor. Eu nunca tinha sido muito ligada em aventuras ao ar livre, e agasalhos e sapatos confortáveis soavam muito como 'uma coisa ao ar livre'.

Mas, eu fiz o que ele pediu. Coloquei um par de calças jeans, a que fazia a minha bunda parecer fantástica, um suéter de tricô quente e um cachecol colorido. Eu não tinha trazido nenhum calçado mais resistente, então calcei meu desgastado par de Vans e agarrei o meu casaco de lã antes de ir lá para baixo esperar por ele.

Meu pai já tinha saído, mas felizmente ele tinha deixado uma caixa de donuts antes de ir para para o trabalho. Fiz uma nota mental de fazer compras para ele quando eu passasse no mercado para pegar os ingredientes que precisaria para os pratos que levaria à casa de Rosalie no jantar de Ação de Graças.

Eu estava um pouco mais do que excitada para passar o feriado com os Cullen. Sempre fomos só eu e o meu pai. Nós sempre nos divertimos, mas era emocionante pensar sobre quão melhor seria ter uma casa cheia de pessoas da família.

Engoli algumas rosquinhas, finalizando minha xícara de café apenas a tempo de Edward aparecer. Pulei um pouco quando o som de suas batidas vieram da porta. Eu estava cheia de energia, nervosismo e entusiasmo. Estava determinada a me divertir e recuperar um pouco da diversão que compartilhamos no início do nosso relacionamento. Eu sentia falta das provocações, das risadas e da paquera.

Abri a porta e sorri amplamente. Ele estava muito lindo, como de costume. A calça jeans, a blusa de manga comprida e a jaqueta de couro marrom apenas o faziam parecer um pecado com manteiga quente. Eu deixei meus olhos descerem sobre ele e sorri quando vi as botas.

Marrons desta vez.

"Oi, preciosa", disse ele, sorrindo. "Você está bonita. Você está pronta?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e franzi os lábios, implorando por um beijo.

Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo, quente e suave, embora seus lábios estivessem frios por conta do tempo frio lá fora.

"Eu estou pronta. Você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, pegou a minha bolsa e me ajudou a vestir o casaco. "Nós vamos caminhar."

Eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Caminhar? Eu não caminho."

Ele me deu um pequeno puxão. "Bem, hoje você vai. Você vai gostar, eu prometo."

Eu não tinha certeza disso. Eu sabia que ia gostar de estar com ele, mas caminhar? Eu era péssima nisso. Uma vez meu pai me fez caminhar quando fomos acampar e eu tropecei em uma raiz e torci o tornozelo, efetivamente encerrando a nossa viagem. Essa foi a última vez que ele me levou para brincar ao redor da floresta.

"Estou te avisando, se eu me machucar, eu realmente vou ficar com raiva de você."

Ele revirou os olhos e segurou a porta aberta. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso. Não seja teimosa. Viva um pouco. Isso vai ser divertido."

Respirei fundo e entrei no carro dele. "Se você me amasse, me levaria para tomar sorvete, você sabe, algo seguro."

Ele riu alto. "Sério, confie em mim, vou fazer um trato com você: se você não se divertir nem um pouquinho eu vou te comprar todo o sorvete que você puder comer. Fechado?"

Ele fechou a porta e correu ao redor do carro para entrar. Uma vez que colocou o cinto e as portas estavam fechadas, olhou para mim e sorriu. "Pronta?" Balançou as sobrancelhas quando deu a partida, me fazendo rir.

"Às vezes você é tão pateta".

Ele pressionou o acelerador, e saímos. O tempo estava bom, considerando que era outono. Era ainda frio pra caramba, mas o ar estava fresco e claro, não úmido como de costume.

Pegamos a estrada em direção ao mar e eu sorri feliz quando ele estendeu a mão para segurar a minha. Isto era nós. Tocando-nos e sorrindo. A memória da viagem para Forks estava desaparecendo, e as doces lembranças eram tudo o que eu queria guardar.

Finalmente entramos no estacionamento da área de recreação. Não havia muitos carros no estacionamento, e meu primeiro pensamento foi, _é claro que não._ _Caminhadas são uma porcaria._ Mas, eu tentei manter a mente aberta.

Edward pegou uma mochila na parte de trás do carro e jogou sobre os ombros.

"O que é isso?"

Era a maior mochila que eu já vi e ele parecia engraçado com ela nas costas. Mordi meu riso, no entanto. Seus olhos estreitos me disseram que ele não iria se divertir com a minha provocação.

"É o almoço, espertinha. Você irá abrir bastante o apetite e ficará feliz por eu ter trazido isso."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada. Isso foi muito atencioso."

Ele bateu a porta e ajustou a mochila. "Vamos lá. Desperdício de tempo."

Seguimos por uma trilha gasta e desaparecemos rapidamente para dentro da floresta densamente arborizada. A primeira coisa que eu notei foi como tranquilo que era. Era lindo. As árvores e as folhagens eram tão verdes que quase pareciam falsas. As folhas rangiam sob os nossos pés enquanto passeávamos preguiçosamente, de mãos dadas.

"Está se divertindo já?" perguntou ele, divertido.

"É tão bonito. Por enquanto, tudo bem."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Há um lugar que eu quero te mostrar. Eu nunca estive lá, mas ouvi falar sobre ele antes. Emmett já foi lá. Ele faz esta caminhada o tempo todo."

Eu fiquei surpresa. Emmett não parecia ser o tipo que faz caminhadas. Honestamente, eu só estive em torno de Emmett na casa dele, onde ele estava geralmente esparramado no sofá assistindo esportes.

"Será que Rosalie caminha também?"

Ele bufou. "Definitivamente, não. Você pode imaginá-la aqui? Ela daria um ataque se visse lama em seus sapatos."

Eu estalei a língua e bati no peito dele com a mão livre. "Isso não é verdade. Rosalie não é uma diva. Ela está cercada por fraldas cagadas e vômito o tempo todo. Ela não é nenhuma perua."

Ele estremeceu e eu ri. "Aquelas crianças são nojentas."

Eu engoli em seco. "Eles não são! Eles são anjinhos adoráveis e eu os amo até a morte!"

Eu fiquei ofendida.

"Você os ama, não é?" O sorriso dele era suave, pensativo.

"Amo. Eles são tão bonitos. Eu vou passar o dia com eles amanhã, enquanto Rosalie faz as coisas para o jantar de Ação de Graças. Eu não posso esperar."

Ele apertou minha mão. "Eu sei. Eu acho que é legal que você seja tão próxima deles. Eles são ótimos, até que... bem, explodem. Eu não sou chegado a essas coisas de cocô e outras coisas nojentas. Eu não sei como Emmett pode lidar com isso. Agora eles querem mais um..." ele balançou a cabeça e riu.

Eu sorri. Eu não tinha ideia de que eles estavam pensando em ter mais. Não fiquei surpresa, honestamente. Rosalie adorava ser mãe, e ela era muito boa nisso. Sua casa era tão simpática e alegre. Ela não era como a maioria das mães para quem eu trabalhava como babá de vez em quando, quando era mais nova. Ela nunca ficava preocupada com brinquedos espalhados pela casa ou com a bagunça na cozinha. Ela gostava que sua casa tivesse a aparência de que 'alguém viva lá' - como ela dizia. Eu a admirava por isso.

"Eu acho que isso é incrível. Eu não posso esperar."

Ele olhou para mim pelo canto do olho. "Mal pode esperar para quê? Ter filhos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. "Oh, não... Quer dizer, eu posso esperar por isso. Quer dizer, eu _irei_ esperar. Eu só queria dizer que estou feliz que eles queiram mais filhos."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. "E você? Você quer ter filhos... sabe, algum dia?"

Ele deu de ombros e um nó apareceu no meu estômago. Eu não estava de jeito nenhum pronta para ser mãe, mas já que estávamos juntos, e depois de passar tempo com Bree e Riley, algo dentro de mim mudou. Eu queria ter filhos eventualmente. Eu não poderia deixar de tremer com o pensamento de ele _não_ querer.

"Oh", eu disse calmamente. Eu não queria fazer disso um grande negócio, especialmente desde que nem estava no meu roteiro ainda, mas ainda assim.

"Eu não sei, Bella. Há um longo caminho pela frente. Talvez um dia."

"Você seria um bom pai", soltei, sentindo minhas células cerebrais explodirem na minha cabeça.

 _Estúpida._

"Você será uma boa mãe, também. Um dia."

Eu ri. "Podemos fazer de conta que essa conversa nunca aconteceu?"

Ele olhou para mim com um cervo pego por faróis. "Absolutamente, porra."

Eu ri. "Desculpa... Eu não estava tentando convencê-lo a me engravidar ou qualquer coisa assim".

Eu gritei quando de repente ele me agarrou pela cintura e me jogou por cima do ombro. "O que você está fazendo? Me coloque no chão!"

Ele riu. "De jeito nenhum. Você é muito lenta e está me distraindo com toda essa coisa de bebês. Você sabe como os bebês são feitos, não é?"

Eu gritei. "Ponha-me no chão!"

Ele me colocou no chão e me segurou até que eu estava firme em meus pés. "Você é adorável, sabia?"

Eu dei a ele um sorriso atrevido. "Sim, eu sei."

Ele ergueu o braço e me deu um tapa na bunda. "Vamos lá. Você já está me deixando louco."

Eu ri e nós continuamos a caminhar. A trilha que estávamos começou a ficar um pouco mais áspera, mas não era tão ruim. Meus pés estavam congelados, embora, e amaldiçoei meus tênis estúpidos até os confins da terra. Uma vez que eu chegasse em casa, iria mergulhá-los em água quente e confortável... por horas.

A trilha estava começando a se elevar, e subir exigia um pouco mais do que eu era acostumada. Isso me fez perceber que eu estava realmente fora de forma. Eu brevemente considerei o fato de que eu definitivamente deveria aproveitar o centro de saúde e academia dos alunos. Minhas pernas estavam queimando e eu estava começando a ter cãibra.

 _Patética._

Finalmente chegamos ao topo da colina inclinada, e eu engasguei uma vez que caminhamos até a borda.

"Uma cachoeira? Você encontrou uma cachoeira!" Eu exclamei. "É de tirar o fôlego!"

Havia uma fina névoa no ar onde estávamos e o ar tornou-se frio e úmido. Era tão fresco, limpo e leve. Eu amei a sensação nas minhas bochechas. A queda de espuma branca de água era um grande contraste com a área arborizada. O som era calmante e refrescante. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido.

Edward se colocou atrás de mim, me assustando um pouco. Eu estava perdida na cena pacífica na minha frente. Eu me derreti nele, fechando meus olhos momentaneamente e divertindo-me com o momento romântico. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz.

"Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Eu amei."

Ele colocou o queixo no meu ombro e me deu um beijo acima da minha orelha direita. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Eu estou feliz por poder compartilhar isso com você."

Eu tive que lutar contra as lágrimas. Era realmente e verdadeiramente a coisa mais romântica que ele já tinha feito por mim. Era tão simples, mas tão significativa. Senti-me honrada por ele ter pensado em me levar lá. Era orgânico, puro e tão bonito que me fez querer chorar, era do jeito que eu o amava. Só era.

"Eu estou feliz. Você me faz feliz."

Ele me balançou em seus braços enquanto estávamos lá e apreciávamos a beleza. Foi um daqueles momentos que eu nunca iria esquecer ou comparar.

* * *

 _ **Que conversa mais louca sobre filhos foi essa?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Eu não tinha ficado tão tonta por causa de um feriado fazia tempo. Acordei me sentindo espirituosa e o meu estômago vibrou. Corri lá para baixo depois de fazer os meus rituais da manhã, e comecei a trabalhar nos meus pratos para o jantar.

Rosalie me garantiu que tinha tudo sob controle, mas eu estava ansiosa para contribuir. Eu era uma boa cozinheira, não que eu realmente gostasse muito de cozinhar, mas viver com o meu pai... bem, eu não poderia viver de Corn Flakes e ovos mexidos. Eu não tive escolha - tive que aprender a cozinhar.

Ela finalmente concordou em me deixar levar uma salada e uma caçarola. Isso estava bom para mim, mas eu decidi levar uma sobremesa também. Eu não assava nada fazia... bem, uma eternidade. Chegou ao ponto em que eu só fazia bolo uma vez por ano - no aniversário do meu pai. Eu sempre fazia bolo de veludo vermelho que ele tanto amava, e as sobras sempre eram um plus.

A casa estava em silêncio e o sol estava mal que espreitando para fora das nuvens quando eu resolvi começar. Um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto enquanto eu pensava em como a semana tinha sido. Tinha começado bem ruim, mas tinha realmente se transformado em algo especial.

Eu ainda estava me recuperando do encontro na floresta. Foi de longe um dos dias mais incríveis da minha vida. Gostei de ele ter se esforçado tanto para criar um dia tão memorável para mim. Eu decidi oficialmente que amava caminhadas. Eu estava pronta para ir novamente, caminhar e tropeçar em uma trilha em qualquer lugar com ele.

Estávamos nos dando muito melhor desde aquele dia. Estávamos finalmente nos comunicando melhor, conversando e compartilhando nossos sentimentos e medos. Ele estava tão perdido quanto eu, com medo do desconhecido e com medo de que nós estragássemos as coisas. Eu dava como certo quando ele era novo com relacionamentos também. Acho que nos meus olhos, por ele ser mais velho, eu esperava mais dele. Foi errado da minha parte pensar assim, mas foi uma lição aprendida.

Eu não faria isso novamente.

Enquanto sovava a massa para as minhas tortas, eu decidi que eu realmente tinha que me comprometer com as coisas, também. Eu não poderia deixar a bola na quadra dele; deixar toda a responsabilidade para ele quando se tratava de nós. Eu contava com ele para vir até mim, porque eu precisava e queria ele, mas eu não tinha levado os seus sentimentos dele em consideração.

Ele trabalhava duro. Ele era dedicado e estava determinado a vencer, e eu o estava sobrecarregando cobrando visitas semanais. Após a semana que tivemos, e depois de quase termos terminado, eu decidi que iria viver se ele não fosse capaz de vir me ver toda sexta-feira. Na verdade, eu estava pronta para lhe dizer exatamente isso. Eu queria que ele cuidasse de si mesmo, e se isso significava que ele teria que ficar em casa no fim de semana, quando estava cansado demais para ir me ver, bem, eu só precisava encontrar outra coisa para fazer.

O que ele disse sobre o nosso futuro realmente me marcou. Ele estava na dele. Ele estava pronto para se estabelecer comigo uma vez que o calendário fosse apropriado. Eu tinha que admitir que o pensamento despertou emoções muito loucas. Era muito surreal pensar no futuro, quando eu mal tinha começado a viver.

Era hora de fazer exatamente isso – viver - conhecer Bella um pouco. Eu tinha interesses, coisas que eu gostava de fazer, mas quase sempre eu acabava sendo arrastada em outra direção ou influenciada por Jessica para fazer o que ela queria. Não - era hora de colocar o meu sutiã no lugar e tornar-se uma mulher com opinião própria. Era o que Edward queria. Ele me disse que amava o fogo que eu tinha, ele só queria que eu o deixasse brilhar com mais frequência.

Eu pensei naquela frase por dias, mas quando cheguei a essência dela, eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu era uma menina inteligente, se escondendo atrás de todos os outros e deixando todo mundo em volta tomar decisões por mim. Havia mais na vida, e eu estava me escondendo na de Edward antes mesmo de perceber o que diabos eu estava fazendo.

Eu estava sendo egoísta.

Eu realmente, realmente, não queria que ele ficasse com raiva de mim novamente. Isso me assustou, e a dor que causou deixou uma cicatriz no meu coração.

Estendi a mão e peguei uma lata de cerejas - a desculpa esfarrapada para a coisa real, mas era novembro e não as frescas eram tão fáceis de encontrar. Eu tive que recorrer ao que tinha, e só esperava que Edward amasse tanto quanto amava o bolo da padaria que nós íamos todos os sábados, quando ele ia me visitar.

O telefone tocou e eu perdi o equilíbrio, batendo o cotovelo contra o balcão e xingando em voz alta.

"Alô", eu disse, envolvendo o longo fio em volta do meu pulso.

"Oi garota, É Rosalie."

Eu sorri. Eu tinha passado o dia com eles no dia anterior, e não podia esperar para vê-la novamente no jantar de Ação de Graças.

"Oi, Rose. O que foi?"

Ela suspirou. "Você tem azeite? Eu corri fiquei sem e _não_ quero lidar com a _Thriftway_ hoje. Ter que carregar essas crianças e lidar com aquela multidão... eu sou um naufrágio já."

Eu ri e acenei com a cabeça, embora ela não pudesse me ver. "Eu vou verificar. Você pode esperar?"

Ela cantarolou um sim e eu larguei o aparelho e foi até o armário verificar. Não tinha azeite, mas eu vi um frasco de óleo vegetal.

"Rose", eu disse, fixando o telefone no meu ombro. "Temos de óleo vegetal, será que serve?"

Ela gemeu. "Vai ter que servir. Obrigada, querida. Está uma loucura por aqui. Quando você vem?"

Eu me virei e olhei para o relógio. "Ao meio dia está bom?"

"Pode apostar", disse ela. "Seu pai vem depois do trabalho, certo?"

Eu sorri. "Sim. Ele não pode esperar. Eu acho que ele está ansioso a semana toda. Eu não sei se ele está mais animado por toda a comida, ou para vê-la."

Ela deu uma risadinha. Ela _riu._ "Ahh, ele é tão encantador. Bem, eu tenho que ir. Eu quero tomar um banho em algum momento para que a minha sogra não me veja toda mulambenta de moletom."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. A mãe de Edward tinha sido muito pé no chão quando eu a conheci. Eu não acho que ela pensaria menos de Rosalie por estar mal vestida para cozinhar, mas eu poderia estar errada.

"Isso significa que eu preciso me arrumar?" Eu perguntei, catalogando mentalmente o conteúdo da minha mala no andar de cima.

"Venha como você está, B. É coisa minha. Ela está sempre 'A Senhora Perfeição' e eu me sinto desleixada ao lado dela. Não me deixe ficar louca."

Eu ri. "Tenho certeza de que você pode encontrar algo apropriado."

Nós desligamos e eu voltei a trabalhar. Várias horas depois, minha torta estava esfriando, minha caçarola estava pronta para ir ao forno, e minha salada de fruta estava pronta, coberta e fria na geladeira.

Eu limpei a cozinha e corri para o andar de cima para tomar um banho e começar a me arrumar. Eu ainda tinha tempo, felizmente, então decidi me mimar com um banho de espuma. Isso era definitivamente um luxo que eu não tinha na faculdade, e eu sentia falta.

Eu abri a torneira, esguichei uma boa quantidade de espuma de banho de madressilva na banheira e misturei a água com a mão para criar uma boa espuma.

Minutos mais tarde, eu estava despida e submersa no céu fofo. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e sorri. Se eu tivesse pensado teria trazido meu iPod, mas eu estava muito confortável para me mover. O silêncio era bom, também. Isso era outro luxo que eu tinha desistido, vivendo nos dormitórios.

Eu estava perdida nos meus pensamentos quando o giro da maçaneta me assustou.

"Papai! Espere... Eu estou tomando banho!"

Mortificado, eu amontoei as bolhas restantes e encobri todas as partes importantes. A porta se abriu e bateu contra a parede, e minha boca se abriu em choque quando Edward entrou, batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Edward." Saiu ofegante e luxurioso e eu não fiquei com nem um pouco de vergonha.

Ele parecia bom o suficiente para comer, bem barbeado com uma camisa azul petróleo e verde.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e seu sorriso era impertinente. Eu gostei - muito.

Nós tínhamos nos beijado, tocado e brincado, mas não fazíamos sexo há tanto tempo. Eu sentia falta da ligação que tínhamos quando éramos íntimos. Eu não tive outra experiência antes dele, bem, exceto com as minhas próprias fantasias, mas mesmo eu sabia que o que tínhamos quando estávamos juntos era especial.

Eu ergui os braços e deixei que as bolhas ficassem onde quisessem. Eu apoiei meu braço na borda da banheira e ergui meu pé para brincar com a torneira de uma maneira provocativa.

"Porra", ele sussurrou. "Nunca... quero dizer, eu nunca pude imaginar quão sexy você ficaria em uma banheira assim, porra..."

Seus olhos se arrastaram dos meus pés até a testa e de volta. Ele limpou a garganta e tirou os sapatos. Minha respiração começou a acelerar, e meu coração disparou. Estávamos brincando com fogo fazendo isso na casa do meu pai, mas, naquele momento, eu realmente não me importava. Consequências que se danem. Charlie iria superar isso eventualmente, mas eu não pretendia esperar nem mais um minuto.

"Quer se juntar a mim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a puxar os botões de sua camisa, com os olhos nunca deixando os meus. Eu me movi na água, deixando-o dar uma espiada no que estava por baixo da espuma. O sorriso dele me disse que ele viu.

"Você está pronta para mim, garota bonita?" Ele perguntou, deslizando suas boxers pelas pernas, expondo como ele estava pronto para mim.

Eu me arrastei para frente e vi sobre meu ombro como ele deslizou atrás de mim.

"Sempre", eu respondi.

* * *

 _ **Elaiá!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **Edward**

A semana tinha sido muito melhor do que eu esperava,especialmente depois do tínhamos atravessado. Eu tinha certeza de que tudo estava acabado, eu estava farto e a tratei como quis ser um idiota,mas ela me frustrou até eu explodir, eu tinha ficado sinceramente preocupado com ela. Vê-la sendo assediada foi mais do que eu poderia aguentar.

Eu tive que admitir para mim mesmo que foi mais um"acorde" para mim. Nunca tive razão para me tornar um namorado ciumento antes, mas naquele momento, uma fúria primitiva correu no meu sangue e eu queria matar aquele filho da puta por tocá-la. Em seguida, para adicionar insulto à injúria, ela estava fodidamente tonta, toda arrumada, bonita e bêbada como um gambá, deixando aqueles idiotas tocá-la.

Eu queria bater algum sentido nela.

Uma vez quetive um momento para parar e pensar, percebi que ela _não tinha_ noção. Ela não tinha ideia de como era bonita, a mulher quente e sexy que ela era e como qualquer homem dentro de um raio de dez milhas podia ver isso. Talvez eu fosse o único não fazendo o meu trabalho, talvez eu não tenha lhe dito o suficiente, feito-a acreditar que ela era incrivelmente linda.

Seja qual for a razão, eu fui irracional. Eu estava com raiva, estressado e cansado.

Eu precisava de um livro sobre como lidar com esse tipo de merda. Eu obviamente não era bom com essas coisas. Eu sabia como trocar ideias com as garotas, dar-lhes sorrisos e olhares sensuais para conseguir o que eu queria, mas ser responsável pela felicidade de alguém vinte e quatro horas por dia era difícil.

Muito mais difícil do que jamais pensei que seria.

Eu pedi um tempo, e usei esse tempo para organizar minhas ideias. Eu disse a ela no começo que moveria montanhas para ficar com ela, que a distância não seria problema, e ainda assim, eu tornei isso um problema. Claro, o meu trabalho tornou-se uma responsabilidade maior do que pensei que seria, mas eu deveria ter falado com ela sobre isso, feito concessões e planejado com antecedência. Em vez disso, eu a fiz se sentir como um fardo e que não era importante.

Era a coisa mais distante da verdade.

Ela era a minha prioridade; eu só não estava agindo de acordo. Não era justo com ela, e não era justo comigo. Mas, não é preciso dizer que eu finalmente puxei minha cabeça para fora da bunda e todos os dias desde então tinham sido incríveis. Era como no começo. Palavras doces, risadas e muita diversão. O peso da nossa situação diminuiu em Forks. Eu só esperava que nós conseguíssemos passar por isso uma vez que ela voltasse para a faculdade.

Eu ansiava por ela, apesar de tudo. Isso era uma coisa que eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar e queria reavivar um pouco da conexão que tínhamos perdido por eu estar longe o tempo todo.

Até o momento em que cheguei a Seattle após uma longa semana sem ela, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em tê-la nua e debaixo de mim o mais rápido possível. Nós havíamos ultrapassado a ligação importante que era necessária para cimentar a nossa relação por conta da forte necessidade de tocar o outro o tempo todo. A atração pelo outro era tão intensa, e tinha precedência. Minha mente estava obscurecida pelas curvas dela e pela pele macia.

Eu queria mostrar a ela que eu podia ser romântico. Eu queria brincar com seu charme e fazê-la se sentir especial, e felizmente, quando eu a levei para a floresta e mostrei a ela a cachoeira, funcionou. Ela sentiu o meu apreço por ela, o amor que era tão pesado no meu coração, e a necessidade de fazê-la feliz. Mesmo que ela não esperasse essas coisas de mim, eu queria fazer isso por ela mais vezes. Valia a pena o esforço apenas para ver seus olhos se iluminarem daquela maneira Ela nunca esteve mais bonita do que naquele dia.

Mas, havia a hora para o romance, e havia a hora de apenas agir, e pegá-la na banheira, mal coberta de bolhas e a face corada... meu cérebro saiu para dar um passeio, e o meu corpo assumiu.

Não havia maneira de eu deixar a oportunidade passar. Não há banheira em Seattle. Não haveria bolhas nem nada disso. Isso era mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado, e toda fantasia que eu já tinha tido. Ela estava divina, sexy e a porra do pecado apenas esperando para eu devorá-la.

Eu não usei palavras obscenas ou insinuações. Simplesmente agi e arranquei as minhas roupas imediatamente. Eu não podia esperar mais um minuto para entrar na banheira e estar dentro dela. Só pensar nisso fez o meu pau chorar de antecipação.

Eu me arrastei por trás dela e gemi quando a minha ereção fez contato com seu traseiro. Puxei-a para trás, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela e pressionei meu nariz contra seu pescoço, respirando o cheiro dela, me admirando como o meu corpo reagia à sensação dela.

"Senti sua falta, linda", eu disse, deslizando minhas mãos por seu torso para acariciar seus seios. Ela assobiou quando a aspereza das minhas mãos fez contato com seus mamilos, pressionando-se contra as minhas mãos e arqueando as costas.

"Eu senti sua falta, também. Deus, suas mãos são tão boas."

Eu sorri. Foda-se... _ela_ me fazia me sentir tão bem.

A banheira não era tão sexy como eu pensei que seria quando estava olhando para ela descansando na espuma, era muito pequena e não havia muito espaço e eu nunca tinha fodido em uma banheira antes, mas estava determinado a fazê-lo. Eu só tinha que descobrir uma maneira de contornar isso.

"Baby, se vire e monte o meu colo."

Ela se virou e finalmente se levantou, colocando sua fantástica bunda bem na minha cara. Eu... quer dizer, bem lá, porra. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu me inclinei para frente e dei uma mordida. Eu simplesmente não pude resistir, e eu queria morder aquele pedaço redondo do céu há meses.

Ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando gritou de surpresa, mas segurei seus quadris e a ajudei enquanto ela manobrava na banheira e se ajeitava no meu colo.

No segundo em que seu calor afetou o meu pau, eu gemi e meus olhos rolaram. _Nada jamais me deu essa porra de sensação._ _S_ egurei seu rosto em minhas mãos uma vez que eu estava sob controle, e a beijei - meus olhos nos dela, expressando através deles tudo o que eu sentia, acreditava e amava sobre nós.

Nós estávamos bem. Nós não éramos perfeitos, mas apenas iríamos ficar melhor a cada dia. Eu tinha fé, eu tinha que ter. Eu precisava dela como precisava de ar, e a queria como nada que eu já quis.

Sua boca era como a fruta mais doce, suculenta e madura, adoçada com o sabor da minha menina bonita. Eu puxei o lábio inferior com meus dentes, mergulhando minha língua no mel, e o olhar em seu rosto quase me tirou o fôlego. Beijar com os olhos bem abertos era algo que eu nunca tinha feito com mais ninguém. Sempre parecia estranho, e depois de uma experiência incrivelmente assustadora com uma garota chamada Nancy no colégio, eu meio que sempre me certifiquei de mantê-los fechados. Beijar era sempre sobre sentimentos e sensações para mim, eu gostava, era um meio para um fim. Com Bella, era muito mais. Era um ritual, intenso e essencial.

Nossos corpos falavam um com o outro, de forma diferente do que as nossas vozes. Nós compartilhamos a nossas almas, abertas e desprotegidas até que não havia mais nada para dar. Nunca houve qualquer barreira entre nós quando estávamos conectados fisicamente.

Havia uma necessidade selvagem de possuí-la, tomar e dar a ela, ao mesmo tempo. Eu precisava que tudo de mim pertencesse a ela e vice-versa. Eu nunca fiquei decepcionado.

Finalmente, eu simplesmente não podia esperar mais. Eu estava doendo, dolorosamente ansiando por ela e o meu pau estava tão duro e ela era tão suave, e eu só queria me enfiar dentro dela e nunca mais sair. Movendo minha mão entre nós, eu esfreguei suavemente para cima e para baixo nela, fazendo-a gemer e esfregar seus quadris contra a minha mão.

"Edward, por favor. Eu quero você dentro de mim."

Ela não teve que me pedir duas vezes. Eu movi a minha mão e guiei a cabeça do meu pau para a sua entrada. Ela levantou os quadris, e lentamente afundou em mim. Estrelas explodiram atrás dos meus olhos no segundo em que eu estava até o punho dentro dela. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro dela em volta de mim, apertado e quente.

Ela começou a se mover lentamente, ancorando-se com as mãos nos meus ombros para que pudesse se mover. Segurei seus quadris com força, usando a pressão das minhas mãos para movê-la para cima e para baixo. Meus quadris encontraram os dela, empurrando e se debatendo na água, fazendo com que ela espirrasse e derramasse sobre a borda. Era erótico, nós dois molhados e escorregadios, o perigo de estar na casa do pai dela, a intensidade do jeito que nos movíamos um contra o outro... depois de pouco tempo... Eu sabia que não ia durar.

"Porra, baby... tão bom, caralho", eu murmurei em seus seios, lambendo sua pele lisa. "Eu gosto tanto de te comer... eu te amo tanto."

Nesse ponto, eu estava divagando como um idiota. Todo o sangue havia drenado do meu cérebro e encontrado um novo lar no sul. Eu não conseguia pensar, não podia fazer nada além de trabalhar em busca do meu orgasmo. Eu queria gozar, e queria que ela gozasse.

Eu não precisei esperar muito tempo. Minhas palavras sujas sempre a excitavam e logo seu corpo ficou tenso, tremeu e se acalmou quando ela gozou. Eu lentamente bombeei nela enquanto ela se recuperava, e uma vez que ela começou a respirar, eu puxei para fora, levantei-a, e fiquei atrás dela.

"Espera...", ela protestou. "Você não..."

Eu a virei, coloquei os braços dela acima da cabeça, palmas das mãos contra os azulejos, e meti nela novamente, mais forte e mais rápido do que já fizantes. Eu estava frenético, bêbado de luxúria e cheio de gozo. Eu estava cansado de tomar cuidado e me reprimir e tudo o que eu queria fazer era foder seus miolos.

A posição era um pouco difícil desde que ela era muito mais baixa do que eu, mas ela compensou ficando na ponta dos pés, dando-me a alavancagem que eu precisava. Em poucos movimentos erráticos eu estava gozando como um maldito adolescente, de tal forma que sacudiu o meu corpo inteiro.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça contra as costas dela e tentei recuperar o fôlego. Meu corpo estava esgotado, o meu cérebro ainda estava dormente, e se não fosse pelo fato de que número um, nós estávamos na casa de seu pai, e número dois, tínhamos que nos juntar às nossas famílias inteiras para o jantar em algumas horas, eu teria apenas arrastado-a para a cama para me recuperar, só para começar tudo de novo depois que eu desse um cochilo.

"Jesus", ela respirou, pressionando-se contra os azulejos com o peso do meu corpo.

"Eu não acho que posso esperar tanto tempo de novo, preciosa. Eu acho que você quase me matou."

Ela soltou uma risadinha e eu me afastei dela, percebendo que a estava esmagando. "Vamos lá. É melhor sairmos daqui antes que o seu pai chegue."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Não me diga. O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? E como conseguiu entrar?"

Ela se virou e sorriu para mim. _Tão adorável._

Eu sorri. "Eu queria um pouco de tempo com você antes de Rosalie e a minha mãe colocarem as garras em você hoje. Eu usei a chave que fica escondida."

Eu balancei as sobrancelhas e ri de sua expressão de olhos arregalados.

"Meu pai vai matar você um dia desses."

Eu passei meus braços em torno dela. "Quando eu faço sua menina tão feliz? E além disso, não é considerado invasão, se eu usar uma chave".

Ela bateu no meu peito e saiu. Eu gostei da vista. Ela jogou uma toalha na minha direção e se enrolou em outra. "Apresse-se e se vista. É melhor seu cabelo secar antes de sairmos".

Com isso, ela saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás dela com um clique suave.

Quando eu me virei e avistei o cara no espelho, eu sorri ainda mais. Ele era um filho da puta feliz.

* * *

 _ **Feliz e sortudo, porque se Charlie te pega... hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Sentar em um sofá de dois lugares com a mãe de Edward, poucas horas depois de ele foder como um louco foi um pouco desconfortável. Era estúpido, honestamente, mas eu me sentia tão paranoica que ela pudesse dizer que eu fiz coisas sujas com o filho dela.

Ela provavelmente não tinha ideia, mas eu não podia deixar de me sentir culpada. Foi estranho, e eu perguntei se Edward já se sentiu assim quando se sentou com o meu pai. Provavelmente não, conhecendo Edward. Ele tinha uma incrível capacidade de deixar tudo de lado - como se fosse apenas certo. Eu gostaria de poder me sentir assim, mas não. Eu estava suando, instável, nervosa e pateta.

Maravilha.

Felizmente, Esme era uma das senhoras mais bonitas que eu já conheci. Ela era totalmente mãezona, mas também muito legal. Eu amava quão próximas ela e Rosalie eram - quase como irmãs. Assemelhava-se totalmente à relação que eu tinha com Rosalie, e eu me perguntava se Rose tinha me colocado sob sua asa como Esme havia feito com ela.

A casa estava com um cheiro delicioso. Eu não podia esperar para comer. Ação de Graças foi sempre um evento saboroso com a minha mãe, e eu sentia falta disso. Eu só esperava que eu não fizesse nada para me envergonhar.

Os homens estavam todos na sala assistindo esportes - surpresa, então eu, Rosalie,

Esme, e as crianças estávamos na sala de estar para que pudéssemos manter nossos olhos e narizes no jantar. Tudo estava pronto na maior parte; estávamos apenas esperando o peru.

Esme estava partilhando histórias engraçadas sobre Edward de novo, e ela até mesmo veio armada com provas fotográficas. As fotos de Edward com três anos de idade, vestido para o Halloween, como Elvis, macacão branco e tudo eram sem preço. Aparentemente, ele era um pouco obcecado pelo rei do rock quando criança. Eu nunca iria deixá-lo em paz por conta disso. Havia fotos dele na banheira, coberto de lama no quintal, todo arrumadinho em seu uniforme de escoteiro, exibindo orgulhosamente seus emblemas e um sorriso desdentado. Ele era o menino mais bem amarrotado, e o homem mais devastadoramente bonito que eu já vi na minha vida.

Isso foi até que eu conheci o pai dele. _Se... nhor._ Edward definitivamente recebeu sua arrogância e boa aparência de seu velho e querido pai. Emmett não era nem um pouco de se jogar fora também, mas _céus_... o Sr. Cullen era um maldito homem de boa aparência. Ele também era perigosamente charmoso, algo que seu filho tinha definitivamente herdado. Ele tinha muito em comum com o meu pai e surpreendentemente, se deram bem como velhos amigos. Eu estava realmente aliviada por meu pai ter se encaixado, e acho que ele também estava. Ele estava se divertindo muito, e adorava Rosalie. Ela o convidava para jantar de vez em quando, e eu estava feliz por ela o incluir, enquanto eu estava fora. Eu odiava pensar nele sozinho em casa o tempo todo. Me deixava triste.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada no peru", disse Esme, me dando um tapinha no joelho. "Você quer me dar uma mão, Bella?"

Eu sorri e acenei antes de segui-la até a cozinha. Ela pegou a luva e abriu o forno, verificando o termômetro da ave. "Parece que está pronto. Pegue essa frigideira para mim, e coloque um pouco de água quente para que eu possa começar o molho, por favor".

Eu fiz o que ela pediu, e com espanto, enquanto ela carregava aquela coisa enorme

do forno e colocava sobre o balcão.

"Não está ruim, hein?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Essa coisa é enorme... Como você fez isso sem derrubá-lo? Eu já derrubei."

Ela piscou. "Anos de prática, querida. Eu tenho feito o peru de Ação de Graças por 32 anos. Eu sou uma veterana já."

Eu ri. Ela era tão bonita. Eu a observei despejar a espécie de... molho da panela em um copo de medição, pegou um pouco de farinha, e começou a misturá-los na panela. E a partir daí, eu meio que me perdi. Ela era tão rápida com tudo, salgando, salpicando e mexendo. Eu estava tonta.

"Então, eu acho que as coisas estão melhores entre vocês dois", ela comentou virando a cabeça e sorrindo.

"Como você sabe?" Eu senti meu rosto inteiro aquecer. Eu realmente não queria que sua mãe soubesse que estávamos brigando. Era estranho.

"Bem, Rosalie e eu conversamos, você sabe como nós somos. Ela estava realmente preocupada com você, e Edward estava muito chateado. Estou muito feliz que vocês tenham se acertado."

Eu suspirei. "Eu também. Quero dizer, é normal brigar, certo?"

Ela limpou as mãos no avental e desligou o fogão. "Claro. Você só tem que ter cuidado, e não deixar que as coisas fiquem fora de mão. Você sabe, Edward nunca esteve apaixonado antes."

Eu corei. "Nem eu", eu admiti. "Eu realmente sinto falta dele quando ele não vai me visitar. Eu vou tentar ser melhor."

Ela sorriu. "Bom. Agora, buscar os meninos e diga-lhes que eu preciso de ajuda para levar isso para a mesa."

Eu balancei a cabeça e girei nos meus calcanhares, colidindo com Edward quando saía da cozinha. Ele me segurou pelos ombros e eu olhei para seu rosto sorridente. "O que você está fazendo? Você estava nos espionando?" Eu provoquei.

Ele riu. "Talvez. Você está se divertindo com a minha mãe e sua humilhação?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu acho que ela é doce. Ela só te ama."

Ele balançou a cabeça, seu sorriso era torto e seus olhos intensos. "Ela está certa, sabe?"

Eu revirei minha cabeça, imaginando do que ele estava falando. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente. "Eu nunca estive apaixonado antes. Isso é verdade."

Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo mais. "Você me ama?" Eu murmurei contra seus lábios.

"Sim."

"Isso foi rápido!" Sua mãe disse atrás de nós.

Edward riu e me deu mais um selinho antes de se virar para a mãe dele. "O que você precisa que eu faça, mãe?"

Eu escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward, totalmente humilhada por ela ter pego a gente se beijando.

"Ajude-me a levar estes pratos para a mesa. Bella, vá avisar todo mundo que o jantar está pronto."

Meu pai, Carlisle e Emmett estavam grudados na tela quando eu entrei. "O jantar está pronto", eu anunciei.

Emmett levantou-se e esfregou as mãos. "Finalmente! Eu estava morrendo de fome."

Meu pai olhou para cima e me deu um sorriso caloroso. "Obrigado, querida."

Eu sorri e virei em meus calcanhares para terminar de ajudar Esme a pôr a mesa. Edward tinha acabado de colocar o peru no centro da mesa, e Esme estava terminando com os pratos de acompanhamento, e a mesa parecia incrível.

"Tudo parece incrível, Esme."

Ela sorriu e tocou meu nariz quando se virou. "Obrigada, querida. Vá em frente e tome um lugar."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu me juntando ao meu pai, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie, uma vez que ela colocou Riley em seu assento de elevação. Edward puxou o cadeirão para Bree e a pegou dos braços de Rosalie.

"Hora de comer!" Esme disse, batendo palmas e sorrindo. "Carlisle, querido, você pode cortar o peru?"

Ele sorriu docemente e se levantou, pegando a faca e cavando o pássaro gigante.

Pratos, garfos e facas faziam barulho enquanto fazíamos os nossos pratos e passávamos a comida ao redor. Uma vez que tínhamos tudo pronto a conversa assumiu.

"Então", Carlisle começou. "Diga-me um pouco sobre a faculdade, Bella. Eu entendo que você é uma estudante de enfermagem?"

Eu sorri, engolindo a comida que eu tinha acabado de mastigar e limpei a boca com o guardanapo, colocando-o no meu colo. "Eu sou", eu assenti. "Até agora é principalmente teórico, mas eu não posso esperar para iniciar o lado clínico das coisas... você sabe, chegar lá e realmente interagir com os pacientes".

Ele sorriu calorosamente e acenou com a cabeça. "Essa é uma profissão admirável e muito respeitável. O mundo está precisando de enfermeiros. É um trabalho muito importante."

Eu concordei. "Obrigada. Eu sempre quis ser enfermeira."

Eu dei uma espiada no meu pai e ele estava praticamente radiante de orgulho. Ele fez o meu coração inchar. Eu estava feliz por estar fazendo o meu pai feliz. Eu queria que a aprovação e o apoio dele.

Depois que acabamos de jantar, todos se reuniram na sala de estar, compartilhando histórias e conhecendo uns aos outros. Meu pai teve que sair mais cedo, infelizmente, para voltar a trabalhar. Pouco antes de ele sair, Edward puxou as minhas costas e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Diga ao seu pai que você vai ficar comigo no fim de semana."

Eu virei para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Você está louco? Não!"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Diga a ele. Eu quero que você passe o fim de semana comigo, para termos o máximo de tempo possível para ficar juntos antes de você voltar."

Eu mordi o lábio. O pensamento era tentador, definitivamente, mas dizer para o meu pai que eu ia ficar na casa do meu namorado no fim de semana não era nada emocionante.

"Ele vai ter um ataque!"

O olhar no rosto de Edward era sério. Ele não iria aceitar um não como resposta.

"Tudo bem", eu bufou. "Você me deve uma."

Ele sorriu. "Eu estou pensando em pagar. Acredite em mim."

Um zumbido quente inundou o meu corpo. Tudo o que eu precisava era ser convincente.

"Pai," Eu chamei quando ele chegou ao carro.

Ele se virou e sorriu. "E aí, garota?"

Eu brinquei com meus dedos e olhei para o chão, tentando descobrir como formar as palavras. "Hum... Eu acho que vou ficar na casa de Edward durante o fim de semana. Está... tudo bem?"

Nervosa nem sequer podia começar a descrever como eu me sentia. Meu rosto queimava vermelho, minhas mãos se apertaram e o meu coração estava trovejando no meu peito. Ele ficou ali, pensando em silêncio enquanto eu me encolhi internamente.

"Tudo bem", ele finalmente disse. "Só... Bella, tenha cuidado... Quer dizer, seja segura. Ok? Eu confio em você, mas eu só me preocupo."

Eu sorri e saltei nele, abraçando-o com força. "Obrigada, papai! Você é o melhor! "

Ele resmungou. "Você pode, pelo menos, vir me ver antes de ir? Eu sinto a sua falta também, sabe?"

Eu prometi, e com um último beijo em sua bochecha, eu corri em direção a Edward, mostrando-lhe os polegares para cima. Sucesso.

* * *

 _ **Edward colocando Bella no fogo assim... coitadinha! Mas acho que valerá a pena, não?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Eu tentei não ficar irritada porque Edward decidiu que tinha de ir para o trabalho em um sábado, mas eu estava falhando. Ele tinha tirado folga para ficar comigo por toda a semana, então eu coloquei a minha atitude na prateleira e tentei me manter ocupada enquanto ele estava fora.

Honestamente, eu estava começando a me divertir bisbilhotando pela casa.

Eu estava curioso sobre tudo. Havíamos passado tão pouco tempo em seu pequeno ambiente, que era tudo tão fascinante para mim. Eu passei por sua estante de livros, sua cozinha, as gavetas da cômoda, o banheiro e então seu closet.

Eu sabia que ele não ficaria irritado com isso, ele fazia o mesmo comigo e com as minhas coisas o tempo todo. A única diferença era que eu estava sempre lá quando ele estava bisbilhotando nas minhas coisas no meu quarto. Eu não tinha segredos com ele. Nenhum. Ele sabia onde eu guardava as minhas calcinhas, meus absorventes, e minha embaraçosa coleção de quinquilharias que eu tinha arrastado comigo para a faculdade do meu quarto de infância. Ele sabia o que significava cada pequena lembrança, onde eu tinha conseguido, quem tinha me dado, e por que eu tinha guardado.

Minha descoberta favorita tinha sido o retrato que ele tinha ao lado da cama de nós dois na marina. Era um dos nossos lugares favoritos para ir. Havíamos passado muito tempo, muitas noites lá, nos beijando e bebendo; sendo afetuosos, andando de mãos dadas e ouvindo o bater suave da água contra os barcos fracamente iluminados.

Estávamos sorrindo tanto e a imagem estava quase perfeita. Tinha sido preciso mais de meia dúzia de tentativas para acertarmos. Metade delas tinha um dos nossos rostos cortado, ou Edward acabou segurando a câmera muito longe.

Eu tinha uma foto da mesma noite no meu quadro de cortiça acima da minha cama. Eu tinha escolhido uma muito diferente, mais estúpida e menos esteticamente atraente, mas era a minha favorita. Seu sorriso era perfeito, todo torto e também de lado. Era o seu sorriso de comer merda, aquele que dizia que ele era bom. Eu adorei. Ele me deixava quente e formigando.

Quanto mais perto chegava das cinco horas, mais ansiosa eu ficava. Eu não sabia o que diabos fazer comigo mesma. Eu queria fazer algo especial, mas não sabia o que.

E então, a inspiração me bateu e eu entrei em ação. O carro velho de Edward estava na entrada da garagem, um modelo mais antigo de Volvo, e ele me deixou as chaves no caso de eu precisar de alguma coisa enquanto ele estava fora. Eu me vesti rapidamente e me dirigi para o supermercado. Eu queria fazer para ele um jantar à luz de velas, com flores, vinho e romântico. Eu tinha visto algumas garrafas na geladeira, e alguns copos de vinho chiques no armário. Eu estava ansiosa para surpreendê-lo. Eu queria deixá-lo sem palavras.

Eu comprei macarrão e molho, queijo e pão francês. Eu comprei todos os ingredientes que eu precisaria para uma sobremesa, algo decadente e rico, achocolatado e doce. Eu sabia que ele ia adorar. Ele adorava doces como ninguém. Era adorável e um dos lados mais suaves dele, que eu tanto amava. Eu joguei as compras no carro, liguei o rádio e balancei no meu assento, cheia de expectativa, felicidade e entusiasmo. Quando virei a esquina para entrar na rua da casa dele, uma pequena loja de roupas chamou a minha atenção. Eu parei abruptamente, fazendo com que vários carros tivessem que desviar de mim e parei para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada. Uma mulher de meia-idade gorda e com cabelo vermelho selvagem e o maior par de brincos que eu já vi me cumprimentou quando eu entrei.

"Bem vida a New Moon. Posso ajudá-la a encontrar alguma coisa hoje?"

Sua voz era doce e quente como caramelo. Eu sorri. "Eu estou apenas olhando, Obrigada."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e abriu os braços, acenando ao redor da sala, fazendo com que sua saia longa balançasse em seus tornozelos. "Me chame se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você."

Eu olhei ao redor da loja, sem saber exatamente o que estava procurando.

Os tecidos eram ricos e exóticos e as cores me encheram de ideias. Eu queria ficar

realmente bonita - usar um vestido e ficar sexy. Eu raramente me vestia para Edward, só não era a minha coisa, mas eu queria fazer algo especial.

Eu peguei um vestido azul bonito que parecia uma camisola, macio e acetinado com um corpete coberto de renda. Era algo que eu definitivamente não usaria, mas esse era meio que o ponto. Eu queria ser ousada, sensual. Eu queria seduzi-lo e fazê-lo babar. Eu o joguei por cima do meu antebraço e percorri a loja para ver se mais alguma coisa me chamava a atenção. E chamou. Eu andei cautelosamente em direção a um manequim que vestia um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha branco. Eu o peguei, cuidadosamente, com medo dos pensamentos que estavam passando pela minha cabeça. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia ser assim tão sexy.

"Isso é simplesmente lindo. Muito feminino... todos os homens amam o look virginal..."

Eu me virei e engasguei ao, encontrar a senhora vendedora de pé bem atrás de mim, com um sorriso e um olhar que me fez corar.

"Confie em mim, querida. Você vai deixar o homem em uma poça de gosma quando tirar esse vestido e mostrar o que você tem por baixo. Oh, eu daria tudo para ser uma mosca na parede".

Ok, ela estava me deixando muito nervosa. Eu dei mais uma olhada para a roupa e suspirei. Antes que eu pudesse me convencer do contrário, eu me virei e entreguei o vestido e o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã para a senhora.

"Eu vou levar."

* * *

 _ **Eu abri meus arquivos para postar e fui dar uma olhadinha nas reviews, pois eu leio todas, sempre. E então alguém me questionou por que eu estou demorando para postar...**_

 _ **Mais uma vez, com Pinky quem manda nos posts são vocês, a pressa é de vocês; e por mais que eu tenha que me esforçar, pedir ajuda para a Sócia porque não tenho mais capítulos traduzidos - sempre que atingirmos os 15 reviews um capítulo será postado (exceto sábados e domingos porque eu mereço uma folguinha rsrs).**_

 _ **Então se você anônimo que me cobrou agora a pouco não sabia do nosso combinado, agora está por dentro!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36**

 **Tradução: AnnaP**

Uma vez que voltei para casa, fui trabalhar de imediato no jantar. Eu tinha muito pouco tempo, mas era um prato simples, então eu sabia o que fazer. A sobremesa era outra coisa. Eu sabia que tinha que pelo menos colocá-la no forno antes que ele chegasse em casa, senão definitivamente não estaria pronta a tempo.

Para não falar que eu ainda tinha que tomar banho e me trocar, também.

Eu tinha um pouco menos de quarenta e cinco minutos, então quando tive o macarrão cozido e acrescentei o molho, joguei-o no forno e corri para tomar um banho rápido e me vestir.

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa com o meu cabelo, mas não ia acontecer. Eu não teria tempo. Em vez disso, escovei-o de modo que não embaraçasse, e deixei secar naturalmente. Quando Edward chegasse em casa, ele estaria quase seco, então, teria que servir. Coloquei um pouco de maquiagem, e depois vesti os itens que comprei na boutique.

O sutiã e a calcinha eram simples, mas muito bonitos. Eu estava feliz por ter me convencido a comprá-los. A renda era elegante e eles não pareciam bregas em nada. Eu sabia que ele iria amá-los; pelo menos, ele iria apreciar o esforço. O vestido se encaixou perfeitamente, e ficou muito bom contra o minha pele branca invernal.

Eu não me incomodei com sapatos - não que eu tivesse alguma coisa apropriada, de qualquer maneira. Edward prometeu acender um fogo na lareira quando chegasse em casa, por isso, seria bom e acolhedor. Além disso, tive o aquecedor ligado a maior parte do dia, então a casa estava assando.

Eu puxei a massa do forno e deslizei a forma do bolo na prateleira o forno logo quando ouvi Edward caminhar através da porta. Não o tinha notado se aproximar, então eu pulei um pouco quando o ouvi.

"Querida, estou em casa", ele cantou, fazendo-me bufar.

eu tirei o pão do celofane, e comecei a cortar-lo. "Na cozinha, querido", eu provoquei de volta.

Eu coloquei as fatias em uma tigela e sorri quando o senti vir atrás de mim, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura e colocando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Mmm. Você fez o jantar para mim? Eu poderia me acostumar com isso." Ele beliscou a pele do meu pescoço e eu suspirei. "Você está linda, também. Por que eu ainda não te vi neste vestido?"

eu me virei para ficar de frente para ele e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros. "Eu acabei de comprá-lo. Eu parei em uma pequena loja a caminho de casa depois de comprar os mantimentos."

Ele se inclinou e puxou meu lábio inferior entre o seu e chupou. "Você comprou isso para mim, linda?" Eu sorri contra seus lábios.

"Talvez." Ele rosnou e colocou-me em cima do balcão, atacando meus lábios, uma mão no meu cabelo e outra no meu quadril. Eu o puxei para mais perto com minhas pernas, enrolando-as ao redor de sua cintura e gemendo quando sua dureza entrou em contato comigo. O beijo rapidamente ficou quente. O jantar foi esquecido uma vez que ele desceu seu zíper e empurrou minha calcinha para o lado. Ele estava dentro de mim em segundos, empurrando todo o meu corpo para trás com força.

"Segure-se com as mãos, linda. Eu esperei o dia todo para transar com você... Deus... Vê-la na cozinha... vestida assim, quando eu cheguei em casa... olha o que você faz comigo, Bella."

Minha cabeça caiu para trás, expondo do meu pescoço aos lábios famintos molhados dele. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele iria reagir dessa maneira, mas, puta merda, era sempre quente. Admito, eu gostei de "brincar de casinha" com ele, e um sonho recorrente meu veio à vida. Eu sonhava acordada sobre nós vivendo juntos naquela casa, gastando longas manhãs preguiçosas fazendo amor, comendo românticos jantares à luz de velas depois de um longo dia de trabalho, e noites de cinema bastante aconchegantes debaixo de um cobertor macio no sofá. Saber que era igualmente atraente para ele era apenas... muito.

Enquanto ele batia dentro e fora de mim, eu deixei-me pensar na possibilidade. Eu desejava a maneira possessiva que suas mãos puxavam os meus quadris, a forma como ele balançou seu corpo no meu, tão carente e desesperado e quente para caralho. Contaminar um balcão da cozinha nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça, mas eu nunca tinha estado mais excitada do que estava naquele exato momento.

"Vem logo, Bella. Porra, vem... Eu não vou durar", ele resmungou.

Ele passou os dois braços em torno das minhas costas e me levantou do balcão, girando e batendo minhas costas contra a geladeira, nunca deixando o meu corpo. Seus impulsos eram mais fortes, mais rápidos e mais controlados do que jamais tinha estado, e seus olhos eram tão escuros e cheios de luxúria que foram a minha ruína. Eu pulsei em torno dele, meu corpo tremendo e estremecendo enquanto meu orgasmo balançou através de mim.

"É isso aí, é isso... Ah, porra ", ele gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e deixando escapar um grito estrangulado, explodindo dentro de mim.

Depois de um momento, ele me deixou deslizar para baixo e me ajudou a me levantar, colocando suas calças e me beijou profundamente.

"Isso foi tão gostoso, preciosa. Como eu disse... eu _realmente_ poderia me acostumar a voltar para casa para isso todo dia."

Eu segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, esfregando os dedos sobre suas bochechas. Ele estava corado e vermelho, sexy como ele poderia ser. "Eu também."

"Eu já volto. Estou indo me limpar para que possamos comer. O cheiro está delicioso"

eu arrumei meu vestido e lavei as mãos antes de colocar a comida na mesa e abrir uma garrafa de vinho. Ele entrou na sala de jantar; terno removido e gravata solta ao redor do pescoço. Eu sabia que nunca iria me acostumar a vê-lo em um terno, era quase demais para olhar. Meus ossos doeram, meu coração disparou, e minha pele vibrou com arrepios.

Desgraçado sexy de uma porra.

Derramei o vinho e acendi a vela que eu tinha colocado no meio da mesa. Tudo estava perfeito.

"Então, como foi sua reunião?" Eu perguntei. Ele colocou massa em ambos os nossos pratos e manteiga em um pedaço de pão, colocando-o no meu prato.

"Obrigada", eu disse, sorrindo. Era bastante excitante ele ser um cavalheiro.

"Foi tudo bem. Este cliente é uma espécie de idiota louco por controle, mas é um grande negócio, então acho que posso com suas travessuras."

Eu me senti mal por ele. Eu podia dizer que ele estava estressado. Ele tinha bastante orgulho de seu trabalho, e eu o admirava muito. Sabia que ele tinha trabalhado muito duro, então eu esperava que o cliente apreciasse seu esforço.

"Como está a comida?" Perguntei.

Ele sorriu de boca cheia e afirmou. "Issoécoisaboa."

"Bom!" Era tão bom apenas estarmos juntos, só nós dois. Era tranquilo e confortável, e eu odiava que não pudesse ser apenas dessa forma o tempo todo. Havia sempre alguém por perto.

Uma vez que terminamos de comer, eu juntei os pratos e limpei a mesa. "Vou lavar os pratos mais tarde", eu disse a ele. "Vá se sentar na sala de estar. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu. "Eu acho que eu gosto do som disso."

Empurrei em seu peito e ri. "Vá em frente. Eu estarei lá em um minuto."

Levei um momento para usar o banheiro para afofar meu cabelo e corrigir minha maquiagem antes de voltar para a sala.

No segundo que entrei na sala, meus mamilos se eriçaram e minha barriga inundou com calor. Ele estava recostado no sofá, com a perna em seu joelho, e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Venha aqui, querida", ele disse bruscamente, estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ainda não."

Ele franziu a testa, mas no segundo que minhas mãos foram para a borda do meu vestido, seu olhar se transformou em admiração quando minha calcinha ficou exposta. Eu joguei o vestido na cadeira e fiquei na frente dele nervosamente. Ele estendeu a mão, ajustando-se em suas calças e limpou a garganta.

"Jesus fodido Cristo, Bella. Essa é a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi."

Eu não sabia o que fazer com os meus braços. Finalmente, eu não poderia apenas ficar ali sob seus olhos fulminantes, então andei em direção a ele, dando passos curtos e determinados.

Assim que eu estava na frente dele, ele me puxou para baixo em seu colo. Seus dedos foram para o tecido do sutiã, e seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus seios.

"Acho que eu quero deixar isto. É bonito demais para tirar."

Deixei escapar uma risada ofegante. "O que você quiser, baby."

Seu dedo circulou meu mamilo através do tecido e ele riu, sombrio e gutural. "Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso."

Ele puxou minhas pernas abertas para que eu o montasse e atacou os meus seios, puxando o sutiã para baixo o suficiente para capturar um mamilo na boca. Suas mãos estavam por toda parte e eu não conseguia acompanhar. Meu corpo tinha uma mente própria enquanto eu roçava e rodava minha pélvis em sua ereção.

"Tire-me para fora", ele ofegou. "Toque o meu pau... por favor."

Eu me debati ao redor e finalmente abri as calças dele, puxando seu longo e grosso pênis em minhas mãos. Eu o acariciei, apesar de ter sido estranho na posição em que estávamos, e continuei a me balançar contra ele com a ajuda de suas mãos na minha bunda.

"Espere", ele disse, me empurrando para cima com as mãos nos meus quadris. "Sente-se um pouco... Eu preciso te provar."

Estremeci. "Oh, Deus."

Ele riu. "Eu vou fazer você ver Deus em cerca de dois segundos, preciosa."

Ele deslizou um pouco para baixo, empurrando-se no sofá e entre as minhas pernas para que seu rosto estivesse bem debaixo de onde eu doía. Imediatamente, ele me puxou para baixo, esfregando o nariz do outro lado da minha calcinha.

"Elas são tão macias... tão bonitas", ele murmurou antes de pegar os lados entre os dedos e deixá-los cair para baixo da minha perna.

Meus joelhos se dobraram e eu tive que me apoiar contra o encosto do sofá quando ele mergulhou em mim, língua e dentes e lábios e respiração.

Ele mordeu o interior da minha coxa e esfregou seu rosto mal barbeado contra mim. "Vamos lá, me monta."

Isse era todo o incentivo que eu precisava. Não demorou muito para que eu fosse uma bagunça, me arrepiando e tremendo.

"Oh, Deus, oh, Deus", eu repeti, uma e outra vez quando cheguei ao meu orgasmo.

Eu mal tive um minuto para me recuperar antes dele nos virar, de modo que ele estava em cima de mim. Eu não o tinha sequer ouvido tirar as calças e a camisa, mas lá estava ele, nu e pronto em cima de mim.

Desta vez, ele foi lento, gentil e amável enquanto se movia dentro de mim, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Ele sussurrou palavras doces, foi perfeito e bonito, eu nunca queria que acabasse. Uma vez que terminou, ele me puxou para o seu peito e caiu para trás contra as almofadas.

Os únicos sons na sala eram as nossas respirações ofegantes e apressadas, e o tique-taque do relógio na parede oposta.

Quando meu cérebro finalmente teve um pouco de oxigênio, olhei em volta, farejando a sala.

"Merda!" Gritei, pulando fora de seus braços.

"O quê? O que há de errado?" ele perguntou, preocupação e medo cruzando seu rosto bonito.

"Eu deixei a porra do bolo queimar! Merda!"

* * *

 _ **Quem se importa com o bolo? Haha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

 **Tradução: AnnaP**

Foi uma sensação agridoce deixar a casa de Edward. Por um lado, eu estava ansiosa para a rotina diária... minha rotina normal. Por outro, eu só queria ficar na pequena bolha confortável que Edward e eu criamos.

Eu encontrei conforto em estar em sua casa, confortável como um bichinho embrulhado apertado com ele à noite. Havia algo muito diferente entre estar lá e estar na escola quando ele visitava. Parecia... casa. Como se eu pertencesse ao lugar.

"O que você está pensando tanto aí?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu tive tanta diversão neste fim de semana em sua casa. Bem, a semana toda, na verdade."

Ele assentiu. "Eu também, linda."

Suspirei feliz e voltei minha atenção para fora da janela novamente. Nós conversamos o resto do caminho para Seattle - sobre tudo. Eu disse a ele sobre a procura de um emprego quando voltasse, e como eu queria ser mais favorável a ele e sua carreira. Uma vez que ele realmente explicou seus planos, suas metas e seus desejos, eu realmente entendi as coisas melhor. Eu queria as mesmas coisas. Eu nos queria vivendo naquela casa juntos quando eu estivesse formada. Eu queria ser a primeira coisa que ele visse quando acordasse, a última coisa que visse à noite. Eu queria tudo.

Ele queria me apoiar, também, e eu sabia que ele faria. Eu via isso em cada ação e ouvia em cada palavra desde que tivemos a nossa briga. Nós estávamos conversando mais, sendo mais abertos, e isso fez tudo muito melhor. Ele estava investindo - determinado a fazer funcionar e saltar através de cada obstáculo para chegar onde queríamos estar.

Eu queria fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse para ser uma melhor amiga e namorada dele. Perdê-lo por um dia foi o suficiente para me devastar absolutamente. Eu não queria descobrir o que aconteceria se eu terminasse perdendo-o para sempre.

Um nó torceu no meu estômago quando finalmente paramos na frente da minha casa. Edward estacionou e saiu, me ajudou a sair e descarregou minhas malas. Eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para segurar as lágrimas, mas não estava funcionando. Golpeando minha bochecha para limpá-las, funguei e olhei para ele.

"Por que isso tem que ser tão difícil?"

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou forte. "Vale a pena, menina preciosa. Vale a pena."

Eu me afastei e respirei fundo. "Você tem que ir imediatamente, ou pode ficar por um pouco?"

Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Baby, se eu ficar, nunca vou querer ir, e eu tenho uma reunião às oito da manhã. Eu realmente deveria voltar logo depois que você estiver pronta."

Eu funguei e peguei na parte de trás de sua camisa, segurando-me firmemente a ele. "Venha", ele suspirou. "Deixe-me levá-la."

Subimos as escadas, cada passo que demos soou como o pé de um homem morto. Eu estava começando a ter aquele sentimento melancólico que tive toda vez que ele teve que me deixar. Eu estava com náuseas.

Ele colocou minhas malas na minha cama e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Estamos marcados para o próximo fim de semana?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Espero que sim."

Dando dois passos largos em direção a ele, eu me joguei em seus braços, abraçando-o firmemente. "Vou sentir sua falta."

Ele respirou em meu cabelo. "Eu vou sentir sua falta também, Bella. A semana vai passar rápido. Você vai ver."

Eu deixei escapar uma risada sarcástica. "Ok, certo."

Ele riu e esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo nos meus braços. "Você pode me prometer uma coisa?"

Ele parecia tão sério. Preocupou-me. "Claro."

Respirando fundo, ele apertou meus ombros e se inclinou para ficarmos olho no olho. "Se você sair, você pode, por favor, ter mais cuidado? Eu me preocupo com você. Apenas não beba tanto - nós dois sabemos que você não consegue lidar com a bebida - e estar ciente de seu entorno."

Sorrindo, eu acenei com a cabeça. "Prometo com o dedo mindinho."

* * *

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38**

 **Tradução: AnnaP**

Bati minha caneta contra a mesa de laca e olhei para fora da janela, esperando pacientemente por Rosalie aparecer. Eu fiquei muito animada quando ela disse que estava vindo para a cidade passar o dia. Eu só tinha tido uma aula naquela manhã, então teria o dia inteiro para sair para curtir.

Eu não a via desde a Ação de Graças, e sentia falta dela. Ela tinha uma tonelada de compras de Natal para fazer, então eu estava indo junto. Eu tinha minhas próprias compras para fazer, portanto, funcionou perfeitamente. Eu as adiei até o último minuto, mas eu mal tinha tempo para mim entre escola e trabalho.

Trabalho.

Eu amava o meu trabalho. Pouco depois que voltei a Seattle após o feriado, coloquei meus tentáculos para fora e tateei uma coisa muito legal. Eu tinha me resignado a trabalhar em um restaurante, ou no comércio, ou algo igualmente mundano, mas quando me deparei com o anúncio para assistente de recreação, eu não pude ignorá-lo.

Basicamente, tive que implorar-lhes pelo trabalho, uma vez que eu realmente não tinha experiência, mas valeu a pena. Eu amava o meu trabalho. As crianças eram ótimas e me amavam. Rosalie me deu uma recomendação brilhante, e eles me compraram depois disso.

Então, todo dia, eu ia para o centro de recreação no parque e entretia e coordenava.

A única coisa que era problemática é que o meu tempo com Edward tinha sido cortado.

Algumas noites eu não saía de lá até depois das dez, então na hora que eu chegava em casa, eu tinha de pouca para nenhuma energia para conversações pesadas, ou aquelas picantes. Sábados eram a mesma coisa. Eu precisava trabalhar todos os sábados, por isso o nosso tempo apenas diminuiu e diminuiu.

Mas, não me incomodou tanto quanto eu pensei que incomodaria. Eu sentia falta dele, é claro, mas estava muito ocupada para sentar e lamentar. Isso realmente tornou suas visitas muito mais especiais, também. No segundo que o via, tudo parecia... certo. Todo o normal, toda a rotina, todos os horários... nada disso importava ou fazia sentido. Era só ele, seu sorriso, seu cheiro, sua caminhada sexy e seus lábios quentes e macios.

As coisas entre nós nunca tinham sido melhores. Claro, era um saco ter que nos separar tantas vezes, mas conseguimos. Ele tentou com mais afinco, eu tentei com mais vontade, e nós dois tínhamos uma vida fora do nosso relacionamento. Ele não se sente sufocado por mim, e eu não me sinto mais como um fardo para ele. Dessa vez, estava perfeito.

Eu sorri quando vi Rosalie aparecer na frente do café e fechei o meu livro, empurrando-o na minha bolsa. Ela entrou, sacudindo seu guarda-chuva e olhando ao redor. Eu acenei e sorri mais quando vi o sorriso em seu rosto quando me ela viu.

"Aí está você, anã. Você está ótima!"

Eu olhei para a minha roupa e dei de ombros. "É bom ter um pouco de dinheiro no meu bolso. Eu comprei essa blusa faz pouco tempo."

Ela tirou a capa de chuva e pendurou-a sobre a parte traseira de sua cadeira. "É tão bom ver você. Deus, eu não podia sair daquele lugar rápido o suficiente."

Eu ri e deslizei o cardápio na frente dela. "Por quê? O que está acontecendo?"

Abrindo o cardápio, ela suspirou. "O único adulto que tenho para falar ultimamente é Emmett, e você sabe como isso acaba: 'O que há para o jantar, onde está o controle remoto, você viu a minha cueca verde, eu tenho alguma meia limpa?' Ele me deixa louca."

Eu ri. "Desculpa."

Ela abanou a mão. "Não se preocupe. Eu só sinto falta de você também. Eu mal consegui falar com você enquanto você estava na cidade da última vez. Diga-me tudo o que está acontecendo na sua vida. Eu quero todos os detalhes."

Eu ri. Era bom ter muito o que falar. "Bem, a faculdade está ótima. As provas estão me deixando louca, mas uma vez que estiverem feitas, vou ter uma pequena pausa. O trabalho é incrível. Eu absolutamente adoro trabalhar lá, Rosalie! Eu nunca imaginei que teria tanta diversão com as crianças, mas eu adoro. Faz-me sentir a falta de Riley, no entanto."

A garçonete veio e nos interrompeu, então fizemos os nossos pedidos e voltamos para nossa conversa.

"Então, como está o meu maravilhoso cunhado? Eu não o vi em semanas."

Eu sorri. "Está bem. Ele está vindo hoje à noite."

Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha. "Para que conste, eu estou muito feliz que vocês estão se ajeitando. Vocês são ótimos juntos... Eu só não quero ver nenhum de vocês machucado."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nós não vamos nos machucar assim de novo. Nós conversamos mais agora, estamos conhecendo um ao outro muito melhor, você sabe... sem todas as outras merdas o tempo todo."

Ela sorriu. "Bem, espero que vocês não tenham terminado completamente toda essa outra merda, porque, essa outra merda é a parte divertida. Vocês dois são jovens. Tem um monte de outra merda antes que a vida fique no caminho."

Abaixei minha cabeça e corei. "Nós temos bastante, não se preocupe."

Ela me deu um polegar para cima e se arrumou em sua cadeira. "Então, o que você comprou para ele de Natal?"

Eu suspirei. "Nada ainda. Eu penso em alguma coisa, e então acho que é muito idiota. Eu quero dar algo realmente especial. Único."

Ela sorriu. "Que doce." Revirei os olhos. "Não, é totalmente. Você sabe o que vou dar para Emmett?"

Dei de ombros. "Meias, cuecas, e um cartão de presente da Newton's."

Eu ri. "Muito excitante."

Ela torceu o nariz. "Depois de todo esse tempo, não há nada de emocionante para lhe dar. Somos velhos. Nós já temos coisas. Natal é tudo sobre as crianças agora."

Eu sorri. "Eu já tenho algo para Riley. Ele vai adorar."

Ela acenou com a mão no ar. "Salve seu dinheiro, garota. Não gaste um monte de dinheiro neles. Entre meus pais e os pais de Emmett, eles recebem mais do que suficiente."

Nós terminamos a refeição, e então fomos ao shopping. Eu não tinha estado lá, ainda, e uma vez que nós dirigimos para entrar no estacionamento, desejei que nunca tivesse ido. Era uma loucura - um total e completo caos. Rosalie era profissional, no entanto, manobrando através da fila de carros, e conseguindo-nos uma vaga.

Eu só esperava sobreviver ao dia. Eu tinha um encontro com um homem muito sexy para ir. E se Rosalie me matasse no shopping, eu iria matá-la. Ou, o que quer que seja, você entendeu.

Três horas mais tarde, escapamos da loucura e fizemos o caminho de volta para a minha casa. "Obrigada por me acompanhar, Bell. Eu sinto sua falta." Ela me deu um olhar de cachorro abandonado, e então riu.

Eu fui até ela e a abracei com força. "Eu sinto falta de você também! Te amo!"

Eu juntei minhas bolsas, enviei um último beijo para Rosalie, e subi correndo as escadas para o meu quarto, me preparar para a chegada de Edward. Fazia duas semanas e eu estava mais do que pronta para saltar nos seus ossos no segundo que olhasse para ele.

* * *

 _ **Bella está trabalhando! Parece que ela está mesmo amadurecendo e isso só fará bem para os dois!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

 **EPOV**

Eu forcei os limites do meu carro enquanto dirigia em direção a Seattle. Eu sentia tanto a falta de Bella que doía. Eu pensei que o tempo separados nos ajudaria, mas eu estava ficando louco. Eu tentei não deixar isso me afetar. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal a respeito de seu trabalho, e não quando ela amava tanto seu trabalho. Além disso, ela estava tão feliz. Era quase ridículo.

Eu estava feliz também. Ela precisava de algo para mantê-la ocupada, mas isso realmente me mostrou quão estúpido eu tinha sido antes. Eu não podia acreditar como eu a tinha deixado de lado pelo trabalho, especialmente quando não era sempre necessário.

Sim, eu estava trabalhando muito. Sim, eu estava tomando mais do que o meu quinhão, mas não era justo com ela. Eu poderia facilmente deixar algumas coisas de lado, recusado algumas viagens de negócios, e talvez saído mais cedo, quando eu trabalhava aos sábados para que pudesse vir vê-la. Eu tinha fodido com as coisas. Eu admiti, pedi desculpas, e não iria fazer isso novamente.

Agora, o sapato estava em outro pé. Minha menina estava mais agitada do que nunca. Entre o trabalho e a faculdade, ela estava sempre ocupada. Em meu coração, eu sabia que seria apenas para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, mas eu estava solitário. Mesmo que eu só tivesse algumas horas com ela, era melhor do que nada. Eu não poderia viver com nada mais, e eu tinha um plano.

Eu não tinha certeza de como ela iria reagir. Eu tinha tido a ideia antes e ela me apavorou. Eu conversei com Rosalie sobre isso, e com pai dela, e eles pareciam pensar que a ideia era boa. Bella era teimosa, no entanto. Eu provavelmente teria que sedá-la para que ela concordasse. Ela me dava uma bronca se eu lhe desse um cupcake. Ela apenas iria ter que se acostumar a me ver fazendo as coisas para ela. Eu estava indo bem, não que eu fosse rico nem nada, mas eu poderia facilmente fornecer coisas boas para ela, e esse era uma espécie de ponto. Era a razão pela qual eu trabalhava tanto. Eu queria que ela tivesse tudo.

Quando parei na frente de seu dormitório, a excitação nervosa transbordou. Eu não podia esperar para ouvir sua risada boba, seu nariz franzido quando ela sorria, e realmente não poderia esperar para sentir seus lábios nos meus. Deus... Eu estava morrendo por um pouquinho daquela menina. Ela era a minha obsessão. Dia e noite, era tudo sobre Bella.

Eu marchei até as escadas, segurando o maço de flores que comprei para ela firmemente na minha mão. Ela já estava melhor sobre receber pequenos presentes e essas merdas. Ela sempre dizia que não precisava, mas o brilho feliz em seus olhos me dizia que ela os amava, então eu continuei trazendo. Eu vivia por aqueles olhares. Eles eram o que me mantinha na maioria dos dias.

Bati na porta e saltei em meus calcanhares, enquanto esperava por ela atender a porta. Depois de mais alguns golpes, eu me inclinei para frente, pressionando meu ouvido contra a porta para ver se ela estava lá dentro.

"Bella?" Eu chamei.

Nada.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei o número dela, andando para cima e para baixo no corredor enquanto eu esperava. Finalmente, ela atendeu e eu ouvi um ruído de fundo engolir a sua voz.

"Onde você está?"

"Edward?" Ela gritou. "Oh meu Deus! Você já está aqui?"

Eu revirei os olhos. "Uh, sim."

"Merda", ela xingou. "Ok, um... Eu ainda estou no centro de recreação. Eles me chamado para dar uma ajuda com os figurinos para o show. Você quer esperar por mim, ou vir aqui?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu vou até aí. Eu estou com saudade, baby."

Sim, eu estava choramingando. Eu não fazia isso muitas vezes, mas eu estava um pouco mais do que desesperado para vê-la.

"Okay! Yay! Você pode ver os anjinhos. Oh meu Deus, Edward! Está tão bonito!"

Eu ri. "Tudo bem, querida. Eu estarei aí em cerca de 20 minutos."

Coloquei as flores debaixo do braço, o meu telefone no bolso e voltei para o frio congelante. Eu só tinha estado no centro de recreações uma vez. Ela havia esquecido sua jaqueta lá, por isso, paramos lá antes de sair para jantar.

Eu tinha que admitir, o lugar era legal. Eles tinham creche para as crianças, depois da escola. programas para crianças de todas as idades, e programas de aulas de dança, aulas de arte, esportes, e outras atividades. Bella estava no meio de tudo isso. Ela estava dando aulas de artesanato no sábado para crianças pequenas, e passava o resto da semana, com crianças da pré-escola, mantendo-as ocupadas e entretidas.

Eu estava orgulhoso dela. Ela adorava o que fazia e parecia estar fazendo um bom trabalho realmente. A chefe dela realmente confiava nela, dando-lhe muita responsabilidade.

Levou-me um pouco mais de tempo no tráfego da hora do rush, mas eventualmente, eu cheguei lá. O estacionamento estava cheio, e eu meio que me senti estranho entrando lá desacompanhado. Em última análise, eu cravei minhas bolas para fora e entrei. Eu a vi de imediato, de pé sobre o palco, situando duas crianças pequenas vestidas como anjos. Eu ri baixinho. Eles pareciam tão felizes por estar com aquelas fantasias como eu teria estado. Felizmente, Bella tinha muita paciência com crianças pequenas.

Às vezes eu me perguntava se ela estava latindo na árvore errada por escolher cursar enfermagem. Eu achava uma grande carreira, mas ela realmente amava trabalhar com crianças, e eles definitivamente a amavam. Eu a tinha visto com Riley e Bree, e apenas ouvi-la falar sobre as crianças do trabalho me dizia tudo o que eu precisava saber. Pelo menos, eu esperava que ela entrasse na pediatria para que pudesse compartilhar seu amor pelas crianças.

Ela olhou para cima e por cima do ombro, sorrindo docemente quando me viu. Ela virou-se rapidamente e disse alguma coisa para as crianças antes de saltar para fora do palco e correr na minha direção.

"Você está aqui!" Ela gritou, pulando em meus braços.

Foda-se... ela fazia eu me sentir tão bem. Eu não queria soltá-la. "Eu senti sua falta pra caralho", eu murmurei em seu cabelo.

Ela suspirou e se derreteu contra mim. "Eu estou pronta, podemos ir. Você está com fome? Você quer pegar alguma coisa para comer, em primeiro lugar?"

Eu ri sombriamente e mordisquei o lóbulo da orelha dela. "Onde Jessica estará hoje à noite?"

Eu ouvi a entrada de ar em seus pulmões e sorri. Eu podia ver que sua mente estava indo para o mesmo lugar que a minha. "Ela está com James. Eu acho que eles foram para a cada dele em Tacoma esta noite."

Eu dei-lhe um aperto e a soltei. "Que se foda a comida. Vamos para o dormitório para que eu possa tocar você do jeito que eu quero."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça atordoada e apontou para trás. "Nos encontramos lá?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você vai comigo. Apresse-se. Voltamos para pegar a sua picape amanhã."

Ela voltou até o palco, pegou sua bolsa e disse algumas palavras a uma mulher que estava de pé na lateral antes de correr de volta para mim. Eu peguei a mão dela, e estávamos do fora da porta em menos de um segundo. Eu não iria desperdiçar nenhum momento. Eu queria a minha garota - só ela - e eu queria para ontem.

* * *

 _ **O que Edward anda aprontando?**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Eu levei alguns minutos para digerir o que ele estava propondo depois que ele figurativamente fodeu os meus miolos. Nós mal conseguimos chegar na sala antes que ele baixasse as minhas calças até meus tornozelos, as calças dele tomaram a mesma direção, e eu no chão por baixo dele.

Seus beijos eram frenéticos e necessitados e bem como eu loucamente necessitava. Eu tinha estado ocupada o suficiente para não ficar jogada por aí definhando por ele, mas isso não significa que eu não sentia a falta dele até a morte. E querê-lo... santo inferno eu quero esse homem.

Então ... ele deixa cair uma bomba louca em cima de mim como se não fosse nada.

"Você não pode me dar o carro, Edward. O seu carro vale dez do meu!" Ele estava louco!

"Baby, por favor, apenas ouça. Eu falei com o seu pai e ele concorda que seria uma boa ideia. Se você pegar o meu carro, você poderá ir me ver mais vezes e poderá dirigir até Forks para ver o seu pai... e foda-se!", ele amaldiçoou, esfregando a mão no rosto. "Eu me preocupo com você dirigindo neste tempo naquela picape! É um pedaço de lixo, Bella. Até mesmo o seu pai admite!"

Eu rolei e olhei para a parede. "Será que meu pai vai pagar? Eu não consigo ver o meu pai apenas concordando em permitir que o meu namorado _me dê_ um carro."

Ele me puxou de volta contra ele e o calor do seu corpo era tão bom. Me apelou, por mais louco que pudesse parecer. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu não sou um caso de caridade, Edward. A minha picape funciona muito bem. É velha, mas não é perigosa."

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu sei que você não é, preciosa. Você é a minha garota, e eu tenho aquele carro sobrando parado na minha garagem. Eu quero que você fique com ele. Será que eu não posso fazer algo de bom para você, sem ser massacrado?"

Eu pensei sobre isso. Honestamente, o carro dele era incrível. Eu amava os bancos de couro, realmente, realmente amava os bancos aquecidos, e realmente, realmente, realmente, amava como era bom de dirigir. Essa era provavelmente a coisa mais doce que alguém já tinha feito por mim. Eu só não queria que ele fizesse isso pelas razões erradas.

"Então, o meu pai disse que tudo bem?"

Ele me puxou e pairou acima de mim. "Sim. Disse que fazia sentido, que ele tinha

tentando pensar em uma maneira de te comprar um carro mais novo por um tempo. Até esmo Rosalie disse que você deve aceitá-lo."

Eu olhei em seus olhos e não vi nada mais que calor e verdade. Ele não estava sentindo pena de mim. Ele estava sendo doce.

"Podemos ir buscá-lo amanhã?"

Seu sorriso era enorme. Tão grande, e tão feliz. "Claro que nós podemos. Ei ... por que você não ignora suas aulas na segunda-feira e... fica comigo. Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser. Eu vou ligar e dizer que estou doente".

Eu pensei sobre isso por um minuto. "E as minhas crianças?"

Ele riu. "Você não tem alguém que possa cobrir você?"

Eu suspirei. "Sim... eu vou fazer isso. Lembre-me de ligar para Emily amanhã e avisá-la que eu não irei. Eu estou animada!", Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Eu amo você, menina bonita."

Eu franzi os lábios, implorando por um beijo. "Mesmo quando eu sou um pé no saco?"

Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus e resmungou. "Especialmente quando você é um pé no saco. Isso me mantém no meu lugar. Você não seria tão divertida se fosse fácil."

Eu o xinguei e bati em seu peito. "Muito obrigada! Isso é muito legal!"

Ele esfregou seus quadris contra os meus. "Por que você não cala a boca agora?"

Eu ri. "Deus... você realmente é um bastardo romântico!"

Ele estendeu a mão e se posicionou na minha abertura, empurrando até que estava totalmente dentro de. "Está feito, meu belo pé no saco?"

Eu consegui apenas acenar.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou enquanto se movia dentro de mim. Cada vez que ficávamos juntos era como uma experiência totalmente nova. Ficava cada vez melhor. Eu ficava imaginando às vezes se era normal me sentir da maneira que eu me sentia. Eu simplesmente não conseguia o suficiente dele.

Talvez eu fosse algum tipo de viciada em sexo ou algo assim... não que isso importasse porque eu não iria desistir disso por nada no mundo. Eu precisava dele e o queria e tomada e dava com tudo o que eu tinha.

"Você me ama?" Eu perguntei ofegante.

"Tanto, porra! Tanto!" Ele ofegou.

Eu sorri, empurrando minha cabeça para trás e arqueando-me ainda mais contra ele. "Lembre-se quando você disse que ainda não me amava? Você me amava sim."

Ele riu, respirando na curva do meu pescoço. O quarto estava cheia de nós, cheiro

De suor e sexo no ar... estávamos apenas em todos os lugares. Era tudo que eu podia ver, ou sentir. Ele era tudo o que eu sentia, tudo que eu respirava.

"Eu amava, menina louca. Eu amei você no momento em que te vi. Você sabe que eu amei."

"Você vai me amar para sempre?" Eu perguntei, em êxtase, divagando como uma idiota. Eu não tinha ideia de por que eu estava tão melosa e pressionando-o por mais, mas eu estava. Eu estava implorando para ouvi-lo. As palavras eram tudo.

Tudo.

"Até eu morrer, baby. Até que eu pare de respirar. A porra de toda a eternidade."

Eu deixei escapar uma risada ofegante e agarrei os ombros dele com toda a minha força.

"Bem aí, Edward. Mais forte."

Ele rosnou e se apoiou nos joelhos, puxando meus quadris para cima e me fodeu

com mais força e velocidade que tinha usado em um longo tempo.

"Goza para mim, baby. Deixe-me sentir você."

Eu estava quase lá. Eu estava à beira e pronta para cair. "Eu te amo, eu te amo", eu choraminguei quando meu orgasmo assumiu.

Ele me seguiu logo depois, empurrando de forma irregular antes de cair em cima de mim. Eu passei as minhas mãos pelos cabelos dele e sorri quando algo me ocorreu.

"Eu não gosto do seu corte de cabelo."

Ele gemeu. "Deixe meu cabelo em paz."

Eu arranhei o couro cabeludo dele, sorrindo quando sussurrei no seu ouvido. "Eu gosto quando posso puxá-lo... quando você lambe a minha _boceta_ ".

Eu propositadamente sussurrei a palavra, sabendo que isso o deixava absolutamente insano. Quando eu dizia essa palavra. Ele a arrancou de mim meses antes, me provocando com sua boca suja. Agora, eu sabia que era a sua kryptonita. Eu gostava de falar sujo.

"Bem, eu acho que vou deixar crescer então, porque você sabe que eu adoro lamber a sua _boceta"._

Eu engoli em seco quando ele se moveu para baixo pelo meu corpo, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus enquanto ele deixava uma trilha quente de beijos pelo meu estômago em seu caminho.

Esse prometia ser mais um fim de semana fantástico.

* * *

 _ **Minhas queridas, eu iria deixar esse recado na semana que vem, mas tive que adiantá-lo...**_

 _ **Eu estou cuidando de um cálculo biliar que necessita de intervenção cirúrgica, por isso viria aqui avisá-las que me ausentarei por alguns dias. Porém, a minha filha mais velha passou mal essa semana e tudo indica que ela também esteja com problemas na vesícula - ainda estamos fazendo exames - mas terei que cuidar dela antes de mim, então a minha pausa pode ter que ser um pouquinho maior.**_

 _ **Esse é o último capítulo que eu tenho traduzido, por isso estou postando. Torçam por ela e por mim - para tudo dar certo e eu poder voltar para vocês o quanto antes! Até lá, que tal reler algo que vocês gostaram muito, uma fic que marcou, a primeira que foi lida?**_

 _ **Até mais! Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Eu estava um pouco envergonhada porque acabei dormindo todo o caminho de volta para a casa de Edward, mas, honestamente, eu estava simplesmente exausta. O programa de Natal estava me matando. Eu realmente estava esgotada com as obrigações, mas era o meu primeiro Programa de Natal... como eu poderia não estar super animada?

As crianças estavam tão malditamente bonitas. As fantasias eram as coisas mais adoráveis que eu já tinha visto, e as músicas e as outras coisas eram tão divertidas. Eu nunca tinha feito nada parecido quando criança, e estava vivendo vicariamente através deles. Foi emocionante.

Mas, eu estava realmente em uma seca. Tinha sido um tempo desde que tínhamos estado juntos, então eu queria fazer mais. Estávamos a apenas duas semanas do Natal, então eu estava ansiosa pela pausa. Eu também estava esperando - realmente, com muita esperança, de ser capaz de ficar com Edward em sua casa o tempo todo. A última vez foi um dos melhores momentos que eu já tive. Eu queria aquela experiência novamente. Eu queria passar o tempo todo com ele, me aconchegar ao seu lado durante a noite e acordar com seus doces beijos na parte da manhã. Eu queria fazer o jantar para ele, fazer amor na frente de sua lareira quando ficássemos impaciente enquanto assistíamos a algum filme. Eu amo a espontaneidade do improviso, de ter acesso constante a ele.

"Eu vou me refrescar um pouco. O que você quer fazer hoje, ou você simplesmente quer relaxar?"

Ele pegou uma garrafa de cerveja na geladeira e tomou um longo gole. "Ahh. Isso é bom." Ele me deu um sorriso bobo e deu de ombros. "Vamos ficar aqui por um tempo e descansar. Você está obviamente cansada, e eu adoraria um cochilo. Nós vamos sair hoje à noite, fazer o que você quiser."

Eu sorri e suspirei. "Isso soa perfeito. Eu estou tão exausta. Vai ser bom apenas descansar e relaxarmos juntos. Ok. Apenas me dê um segundo."

Eu fui para o banheiro e abri a torneira, deixando a água ficar quente antes de colocar minhas mãos debaixo da torneira. Eu estava gelada até aos ossos. A casa estava fria, já que ele estava fora, e o frio intenso do lado de fora era um pouco demais para mim.

Eu enchi minha mão e joguei a água no meu rosto. Eu podia sentir o arrepio na minha pele do ar frio, e a água quente era muito boa. Eu me sequei, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e me juntei a Edward na sala de estar. Para a minha decepção, ele já estava dormindo.

Eu me arrastei no sofá ao lado dele e beijei sua bochecha. "Você dormiu sem mim, bonito?"

Ele resmungou e sorriu. "Tira as minhas botas, por favor?"

Revirei os olhos. "Bunda preguiçosa."

Eu desamarrei e tirei as botas dele, sorrindo quando as deixei cair no chão. "Você sabe... Eu acho que me apaixonei pelas suas botas, em primeiro lugar."

Ele se inclinou para cima e abriu um olho para olhar para mim. "Do que você está falando, menina louca?"

Eu ri, puxando as meias em seguida. "Suas botas. Eram a primeira coisa que eu me lembrava. Você não as tinha amarrado... elas eram... te davam um ar de imbatível e sexy e... Eu queria beijá-las. Então eu vomitei."

Ele se sentou e puxou os meus braços, fazendo-me gritar. "Vem até aqui e deixa de ser estranha."

Eu ri e me enrolei em volta dele como um macaquinho, estendendo o braço ele pegou a manta do sofá e jogou sobre nós. "Eu te amo, abóbora", eu provoquei.

Ele riu sonolento. "Amo você, trouxinha de maçã."

Por volta de cinco horas, a televisão me acordou. Algum tipo de comédia estava passando, e o volume estava alto para caramba. Eu bocejei e peguei o controle remoto, desligando a TV imediatamente. Após me espreguiçar, eu fiz cócegas nele para acordá-lo.

Ele gemeu.

"Vamos, dorminhoco. Leve-me lá para fora. Vamos sair e fazer algo divertido. Me corteje. Eu quero que o meu namorado me leve para sair."

Ele gemeu novamente. "O que você está fumando, mulher? Você finalmente fez amigos maconheiros no seu andar como uma estudante universitária normal? Eles te chaparam? Quem diz cortejar?"

Eu fiz cócegas nele de novo. "Eu. Agora, vamos lá... Eu quero ser cortejada."

Ele pegou minha mão e me impediu de fazer cócegas nele. "Pare com isso. Eu tenho cócegas."

Eu ri. "Duh! Eu sei! E vou continuar fazendo cócegas até conseguir o que eu quero. Leve-me para sair, ou eu vou ter que pegar o meu doce carro novo para dar um passeio."

Ele nos rolou e se apoiou em cima de mim. "E vou levá-la para um passeio*, menina irritante."

 _*"I'll take you for a ride" – ride, no sentido de transar._

Por mais surpreendente que _aquilo_ soasse, eu realmente queria sair. Eu empurrei o peito dele e ri quando ele fez beicinho. "Vamos lá... _Por favor, por favorzinho zinho inho_ ", eu disse docemente, piscando os olhos.

Eu não estava descartando a manipulação. Ele fazia isso o tempo todo com o seu sorriso e olhos de quem quer te levar para o quarto. Era a minha vez.

"Tudo bem. O que você quer fazer? Cinema? Jantar? O que você quiser, linda.

Esta é a sua noite."

Eu bati meu dedo no queixo e revirei os olhos para cima. "Algo diferente."

Ele sorriu. "Você quer ir a um parque de diversões? Está acontecendo a feira de inverno. Tem todos os anos. É muito divertida. Eu costumava ir o tempo todo. Muita comida, brinquedos, Papai Noel..."

Eu balancei a cabeça e o empurrei novamente. "SIM!"

Eu pulei do sofá e acordei de vez. "Ok, eu estou indo me arrumar!"

Corri para o quarto dele, sua risada me seguindo quando saí da sala. Eu puxei algumas roupas da minha mala, à procura de algo para vestir. Eu não tinha ido a um parque de diversões desde que era uma garotinha e eu sabia que ia ser muito divertido com Edward. Seria divertido apenas sermos bobos e brincar. Era uma lembrança que eu iria guardar - eu podia sentir.

Ele finalmente entrou no quarto, coçando o peito e parecendo tão adoravelmente amarrotado.

"Eu acho que Em e Rosalie iam trazer as crianças para essa coisa esta noite. Você pode ligar para ela e podemos encontrar com eles, se você quiser."

Eu estava distraída por toda a sua pele bonita, rapidamente balancei a cabeça para pular de volta em ação. "Sim, certo. Rosalie. Vou ligar para ela."

Ele riu. "Eu já disse, baby... Eu tenho todos os brinquedos que você precisa aqui mesmo... nós nem mesmo temos que sair de casa." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e fez um gesto em direção a sua virilha, fazendo-me gemer.

"Oh Jesus... você é como um garoto às vezes!" Eu ri. "Eu prometo dar uma volta quando chegarmos em casa. Eita. É tanto tesão assim?"

Ele riu de novo, e eu não pude deixar de rir também. Eu adorava quando ele era bobo.

Nós nos vestimos rapidamente, e em uma hora estávamos saindo. Eu tinha ligado para Rosalie, e eles já estavam lá, então eu prometi que ligaria assim que chegássemos. Eles não iam ficar até muito tarde, uma vez que os pequenos estavam com eles, mas eu estava feliz que eu pelo menos poderia vê-los antes de irem para casa.

A viagem em direção ao centro da cidade foi rápida e, imediatamente, eu podia ver as decorações natalinas e festivas da feira. Tudo era iluminado, literalmente como uma árvore de Natal – luzes brilhantes e postes telefônicos embrulhados como bastões de doces, e todas as vitrines das lojas estavam pintadas e decoradas.

Eu estava tão animada.

Ele encontrou um lugar para estacionar, e eu peguei meu telefone para ligar para Rosalie. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Nós estamos aqui!" Eu anunciei.

"Yay!" ela riu. "Você está bêbada?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Não... por quê? Meu Deus, eu estou apenas de bom humor!"

Ela riu. "Ok. Bem, isso é bom. Um... estamos perto da barraquinha de _funnel cake*_... tipo, estamos aqui por uma meia hora. Emmett e Riley estão tentando acabar com o estoque do lugar."

Eu ri. "Eu amo o funnel cake!"

 _*Funnel cake é uma comida popular nas feiras e parques de diversões na America do Norte. Trata-se de um bolo frito, feito com a massa mole, que é colocada na fritadeira com o auxílio de um funil (daí o nome)._

Edward balançou a cabeça e eu segurei o meu telefone, sorrindo. "Rose, nós vamos estar aí em um minuto."

Ele colocou o meu telefone no bolso do casaco e começou a me arrastar em direção à rua lotada de barraquinhas. Eu olhei para cada uma... assim como uma criança numa loja de doces, tudo era intrigante. Era exatamente o que eu imaginava. Era tudo o que eu queria quando disse que queria algo diferente e eu estava emocionada.

Uma barraquinha cheia de bijuterias chamou a minha atenção, e eu parei para admirar uma pulseira que me fez lembrar de Jessica. "Oh, me faça lembrar de parar aqui antes de irmos para casa. Eu quero comprar esta pulseira para Jessica!"

Ele parou e olhou para o item. "Foleiro. Assim como ela."

Eu engoli em seco e dei um tapa nele. "Seja agradável. É tempo de Natal. Tempo de boa vontade para com os homens, e toda essa merda."

Ele riu. "Vá em frente e leve o seu tempo. Meu irmão está provavelmente até as orelhas de massa e açúcar. Eles não vão a lugar algum."

Eu sorri e estendi a mão para lhe dar um beijo. Voltando, eu peguei a pulseira e

Dei uma olhada melhor. Era perfeita, mas desde que eu tinha tempo, eu decidi olhar

em volta, outros itens. Eu não gostava realmente de joias. Eu usava, mas normalmente só o relógio que Edward me deu e o medalhão da minha avó. Coisas simples. Mas, de vez em quando, eu gostava de usar uma coisa diferente, então eu decidi ver se havia algo que eu gostaria.

Eu tinha circulado a barraca duas vezes, talvez três, e tinha decidido levar um par de

brincos para Lauren e a pulseira para Jessica. Eu olhei ao redor em busca de Edward, e quando o vi, meu coração parou. Eu senti um nó na garganta, um nó grosso fixando-se no meu peito quando eu vi aquela mão no seu peito.

Eu agarrei a pulseira na minha mão, quase esmagando-a antes de jogá-lo em cima da mesa e sair marchando em direção a eles. Meu primeiro instinto foi o de sair correndo. Eu não queria nada mais do que apenas para correr em direção aos funnil cakes malditos e buscar Emmett para quebrar a cara dele todinha. Eu queria me esconder debaixo do braço de Rosalie e chorar em seu pescoço e pedir para ela me dizer me que eu não estava vendo o que estava bem na minha frente. Mas... algo assustador e primitivo forçou as minhas pernas a se moverem para frente, bem para o centro da cova dos leões e entrar no inferno que eu estava pronta para deixar incendiar.

Eu ia foder com eles.

Eram apenas dez passos, mas eu já estava planejando o meu grande discurso retórico. Eu estava pronta para acabar com ele, e depois enfiar a cabeça daquela loira na bunda dele. No entanto, ele olhou para cima no momento em que eu me aproximei, e o sorriso de alívio no rosto dele apagou o meu fogo, e então de repente, eu estava pronta para outra batalha. Uma que eu ia ganhar.

"Se não é a minha menina preciosa", disse ele, sorrindo. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, afastando-se da garota e me puxando para o seu lado.

Eu precisei de todas as minhas forças para segurar minha cabeça erguida e olhar para ela. Quando olhei, eu desejei que não tivesse. Eu sabia quem ela era... era a mesma garota da festa - a garota com quem ele tinha ido embora quando eu estava olhando para ele... era Tanya.

"Oh, quem é a sua amiguinha?"

Eu quase engasguei.

"Esta é a minha namorada, Bella. Bella, esta é Tanya. Ela é uma velha amiga."

Eu agarrei sua camiseta tão apertado que belisquei a pele junto. Ele se encolheu, mas eu sabia que ele era inteligente o suficiente para apenas aguentar como um homem.

" _Velha amiga_ , sério Edward..."

Eu decidi que já era o suficiente. Ela ia começar a merda. Eu podia ver no seu

sorriso de satisfação e, sobretudo, na forma como ela estava olhando para o meu homem. Sim... Eu não iria entrar no jogo dela.

"Baby, não foi na festa dela que nos conhecemos?"

Ele olhou para mim com surpresa e algo parecido com orgulho em seus olhos. Ele

assentiu. "Claro que foi."

Ela zombou. "Que festa? Eu não me lembro de alguma vez ter visto você em uma das minhas festas."

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais de Edward e sorri. "Eu fui em uma vários meses

atrás... nas férias de primavera. Eu tinha bebido um pouco demais, e ele foi o meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante."

A lembrança brilhou atrás de seus olhos e de repente o sorriso de satisfação foi substituído por pura raiva. "Você vomitou no meu banheiro. Eu me lembro agora. Eu não tinha ideia de que você conhecia Edward... Eu me lembro de ficarmos juntos depois que nos livramos dos convidados de _Forks_ ".

Eu cerrei a minha mandíbula. Ele me contou o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas aquela pulguinha atrás da minha orelha estava gritando. Eu não queria duvidar dele, eu não queria, mas ela estava plantando sementes.

"Tanya, pode cortar o seu lixo."

Eu fiquei surpresa com o tom. Tão frio, furioso. Ele já tinha gritado comigo, como tinha, mas o puro ódio era evidente ali.

Ele estava fodidamente irado.

"Então, é por isso que você me deixou na mão no jantar de Ação de Graças? Para ficar com ela? Você não pretendia nem me dizer que estava saindo com outra garota?"

Ele me colocou atrás dele e deu um passo em direção a ela, fazendo-a dar um passo

para trás. "Você não estava ouvindo aquela noite? A maior parte da conversa foi centrada em Bella! Sim, é claro que ela é a razão de eu não aparecer. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de sair com você, Tanya. Eu fui bem claro quando você foi me visitar na faculdade pela última vez. Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento, Tanya".

Ela bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito muito grande. "O inferno que não tínhamos! Eu ia te ver uma vez por mês! Nós ficávamos juntos toda vez que você vinha para casa para visitar seus pais! Essas festas natalícias foram sempre a nossa coisa! Eles estavam falando sobre a Bella babá! Como eu ia saber que você estava brincando de foder a nova babá do seu irmão?! Tão clichê do caralho, Edward, você não acha?" Ela cuspiu.

Eu tinha tido o suficiente. Não havia acontecido muito mais do que eu inicialmente tinha ouvido, e eu estava magoada. Mais do que isso, eu estava chateada. Ele não tinha exatamente mentido - eu sabia que eles tinham ficado juntos, mas ela estava me pintando como a puta que ele fodia escondido dela, e eu iria tolerar isso.

"Você sabe o que, Edward? Termine com a sua namorada e depois venha me encontrar. Eu nunca fui mais humilhada na minha vida!"

Eu me virei para ir embora, segurando as minhas lágrimas quando o senti envolver seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me puxar para trás.

"Pare. Você precisa ouvir... por favor. Não faça essa merda... nós prometemos. Ela é uma puta amarga... ela é boa nisso, Bella. Ela está tentando incomodá-la."

Eu bufei. Sim, bem, essa merda funcionou porque eu estou muito, muito chateada.

"Corrija isso", eu disse. Minha voz estava tão baixa e fraca... Eu me senti tão pequena e tão malditamente traída.

Ele se virou, me segurando contra o peito dele. "Tanya... Eu nunca te assumi. Eu nunca disse que acabaríamos juntos. Eu praticamente disse que estava tudo acabado com o nosso... _arranjo_ antes mesmo de eu conhecer Bella naquela noite. Eu não quero ser um idiota... eu nunca te tratei como merda. Você sabia que era apenas sexo da mesma forma que eu. Você ia me ver - eu nunca pedi para você ir me ver. Você fez isso por conta própria. Me processe. Eu sou homem e estúpido. Você se lançou em mim, e eu peguei a isca. Eu não quero te magoar, Tanya, mas Bella é minha

Namorada – fodidamente real. Fim de jogo para mim. Agora... podemos ser legais –nós somos amigos há muito tempo, ou, você continua com essa merda e então pra mim chega."

Ela estava tremendo, e se ela não tivesse estreitado os olhos para mim, eu teria me senti mal por ela. Ele tinha acabado com ela. A cadela foi jogada fora como um saco de batata podre, e ainda assim, ela queria ser uma cadela.

"Ela é uma porra de criança", ela retrucou. "Ela é mesmo maior de idade, Edward? Meu Deus!"

Isso me irritou. Eu juro... era como se as pessoas pensassem que eu tinha doze ou coisa assim. Eu era magra e baixinha, mas eu era _não_ uma maldita criança.

"Talvez ele tenha enjoado de velhinhas e seios flácidos, sua cadela!"

Ela engasgou. Edward gemeu.

"Você poderia ter pelo menos atendido aos meus telefonemas", ela continuou, ignorando o fato de que havia sido dispensada, pela enésima vez.

"Já ouviu falar de dica?" Eu brinquei. "Não é à toa que ele só queria você pelo sexo, sua maravilha sem cérebro."

A mão dele subiu e cobriu a minha boca e ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma

risada. "Calma, Rocky*. Deixe-me lidar com isso."

 _* "Rocky" Balboa é um personagem que segue carreira profissional como boxeador. Seu personagem foi vivido e criado pelo ator Sylvester Stallone_

Eu lutei contra ele, querendo apenas pular naquela vaca e rasgá-la em pedaços. Foi

naquele momento que o meu cérebro balançou na minha cabeça, concordando plenamente que eu era oficialmente uma namorada ciumenta psicopata.

Então. E daí?

Por ele valeria a pena lutar, e se eu tivesse que me atracar com ela, eu o faria.

"Tanya... Eu disse que estava arrependido. Pensei que tinha sido bem claro. Não há entre você e eu. Eu tenho Bella. É isso. É por isso que eu não atendo às suas ligações. É por isso que eu finjo que não estou em casa quando você vai até a minha casa, e é por isso que eu disse que não iria dormir com você."

Ela me deu mais um olhar fervente e se virou para ir embora, apenas para parar a pouco metros de distância e se virar. "Você é um monte de merda, Edward. Não pense que eu não irei contar para a sua mãe o que você fez."

Ela se virou de novo, seu cabelo loiro balançando furiosamente e sai marchando.

Ele finalmente soltou minha boca e eu o soquei no estômago. "Não faça mais isso comigo. Ela estava atacando o meu caráter, e o seu também, a propósito! Ela

merecia uma surra verbal!"

Ele se curvou, rindo. "Isso dói, baby."

Eu gemi. "Bom. Jesus... Edward", eu gemi. "Isso foi constrangedor! Espero

sinceramente que ela seja a única garota que você tenha tido sob o feitiço do seu pau porque se não, eu precisarei estar pronta para uma batalha toda vez que a gente sair em Port Angeles!"

Ele riu novamente. "Venha aqui", disse ele, me estendendo sua mão.

Eu queria fazê-lo suar, mas eu não conseguia resistir, especialmente quando ele estava olhando para mim desse jeito.

"Não há mais ninguém... ela é delirante. Eu te disse antes... que ela era louca.

Você tem meu pau na palma da sua mão... não se preocupe, ok?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu queria dar na cara dela."

Ele riu. "Eu teria deixado, mas você está vestindo uma blusa branca. Eu não queria que você ficar toda suja aqui, rolando na rua como um bandido. Viver na cidade te deu um bom par de bolas, Bella Swan."

"Você me deixa louca!" Eu gritei. "Como... quando eu me tornei esta lunática maluca?

Meu cérebro estava falando comigo como uma canção de rap... Eu ia quebrar a cara dela se ela tocasse o meu homem!"

Ele me ergueu do chão em um abraço esmagador. "Eu te amo."

Eu o segurei firme e passei meus braços um pouco mais apertados ao redor de seus ombros. "Você é um maldito de sorte... na próxima vez que você irá levar um pé na bunda!"

* * *

 _ **Confessem, vocês estavam morrendo de saudades da querida Tanya... hahahaha**_

 _ **Voltei, povo. Tudo certo do lado de cá, agora vamos colocar as coisas em dia por aqui. Eu resolvi que irei terminar Pinky Promises - não falta muito - para depois retornar com LAMTAF, pois lá os capítulos são enormes e tomam muito do meu tempo...**_

 _ **Vamos lá? O que vocês acharam da aparição da 'velha amiga'?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

Eu ainda estava muito irritada com Edward, mas no momento em que encontramos com Rose, Em e as crianças, mas eu tinha me convencido a não chutá-lo nas bolas.

Eu peguei Bree e sentei, utilizando-a para controlar o meu temperamento. Seu corpinho quente e bochechas rosadas do frio me fizeram sorrir e me acalmaram.

"Então... onde está o duende de Natal eufórico que me ligou antes? Eu não estou amando esta pequena Grinch que apareceu." Rosalie disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e erguendo a sobrancelha.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para Edward. "Ebcontramos Tanya, e ela foi uma cadela comigo. Eu estou tentando esquecer", eu respondi.

Emmett bufou. "Oh sim, eu encontrei com ela e Irina antes. Ela me perguntou onde você esteve."

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Você não está com ciúmes dela, não é, Bella?"

Eu dei de ombros. Sim. Eu realmente estava. Eu não conseguia evitar. Eu acreditava em Edward e sabia que ele não estava me traindo com ela, mas ela era intimidante e me incomodava que ele tivesse estado com ela. Eu não tinha certeza se esses ciúmes um dia iriam embora. Era estúpido, mas era assim que eu me sentia.

"Oh, senhor, Edward. Eu espero que você tenha lidado com isso. Eu que isso tenha há um longo tempo."

Ele jogou as mãos para cima. "Acabou! Acabou, porra", ele amaldiçoou, se virando para pedir desculpas a Riley pelo palavrão. "Eu não estive com ela há mais de um ano... de nenhuma forma! Eu falei com ela, mas é só isso. Eu disse a ela que tinha acabado, e pensei que ela tivesse entendido. Ela quer ser minha amiga, e eu também, mas não se ela pretende ser uma cadela com Bella. Ela nunca deu uma de ex-namorada louca para cima de mim antes."

Eu zombei. "Como ela sabe onde você mora? Você se mudou para lá quando já estava comigo."

Ele me lançou um olhar irritado. "Diga-me uma coisa, Bella. Você acha que eu sou um trapaceiro? Você acha que estou traindo você?"

Eu mordi meus lábios com força e balancei a cabeça.

"Tudo bem", disse ele. "Então, podemos esquecer o assunto? Ela provavelmente descobriu através de amigos em comum, ou dos meus pais, ou com os pais dela. Ela é amiga da família, Bella. Crescemos juntos, e temos um monte de amigos em comum... eu não escondi isso de você. O ponto é, que não fui eu quem disse a ela, então vamos esquecer o assunto."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu irei", eu respondi baixinho. "Só... me dê um minuto. Foi um maldito choque vê-la _tocando_ você. Se você estivesse no meu lugar, você teria ficado louco também."

Rosalie riu. "Falando no diabo..."

Eu virei a cabeça para olhar para o que ela estava falando e gemi quando vi Tanya se aproximando de nós com duas igualmente belas loiras ao lado dela. Eu voltei o meu olhar para Bree e a ergui no meu colo. "Que diabos, princesa? Eu não posso simplesmente ter um pouco de diversão hoje à noite?"

Ela riu e estendeu a mão para o meu nariz, me fazendo rir.

Assim que Tanya e suas amigas se aproximou, Edward deu um passo ao meu lado e colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Era reconfortante, e me deu um pouco mais de fé, mas eu realmente não queria lidar com aquele tipo de drama. Eu já tinha agido como uma puta louca – e eu realmente não queria fazer isso na frente de pessoas que eu amava e respeitava com todo o meu coração.

A tensão ficou grossa assim que elas chegaram, sem ninguém saber o que dizer. Eu não sabia o que ela queria, mas estava ficando ridículo já. Ela já tinha me insultado, apalpado o meu namorado, e, basicamente tentou urinar na perna dele. Eu estava de saco cheio.

"Edward," ela disse, com a voz calma. "Podemos conversar um minuto?"

Eu deixei escapar uma risada de descrença. Sério? Ela estava pirando na batatinha se achava que ele iria sair com ela para conversar. Eu preferia pedir a Emmett para quebrar a rótula dele para mantê-lo onde estava. Isso não iria acontecer.

"Tanya, não aqui, e não hoje à noite. Eu estou aqui com a minha família, tentando me divertir. Eu acho que nós tivemos o suficiente de seus dramas por hoje"

Ela suspirou, e quando eu olhei para cima, o olhar em seu rosto me chocou. Era como se ela tivesse chorado, mas essa não foi a parte que me chocou. Ela parecia arrependida.

"Bella, também. Eu só quero pedir desculpas..."

Eu olhei para Edward e acenei com a cabeça, ficando de pé e entregando Bree para Rosalie. O olhar em seu rosto era algo perto de espanto. Ela conhecia Tanya há muito tempo... Eu acho que ela não tinha certeza se ela estava falando sério ou não.

Edward pegou minha mão e seguimos Tanya por cerca de dez metros antes de ela parar e se virar.

"Olha", disse ela, olhando para os sapatos. "Isso é totalmente duro o suficiente, e eu estou verdadeiramente envergonhada. Eu sinto muito por ter atacado você, Bella. Eu não sei o que deu em mim."

Eu estava confusa. Era como se eu estivesse falando com outra pessoa. Será que ela era uma pessoa desequilibrada? Bipolar ou algo assim? Era estranho, e eu não confiava nela.

"Tanya," Edward começou, balançando a cabeça.

Ela ergue a mão e eçe parou. "Não, deixe-me fazer isso. Eu sinto muito. Eu fiquei um pouco chocada quando me dei conta de que você estava com ela, quero dizer, eu podia ver imediatamente que você estava diferente, que vocês dois são diferentes. No início, eu fiquei com raiva, e um pouco magoada. Eu sabia que a nossa relação nunca ia a lugar nenhum, mas isso não me impediu de sentir ciúmes por você ter encontrado... Quero dizer... diabos?", Ela disse com uma risada.

"Eu sinto muito, Tanya."

Ela acenou com a mão. "Não, não se desculpe. Você não fez nada errado. Você se apaixonou... e bom para você. Você deveria, Edward. Você é um cara bom, e ela tem sorte. Eu estou apenas sendo uma megera amarga. Eu sinto falta do meu amigo, e ocorreu-me que talvez o que temos feito ao longo dos anos possa ter fodido... você sabe, a nossa amizade."

Eu olhei para Edward para ver a reação dele. Ele parecia... quase triste. "Tan ... Eu te disse meses atrás que queria ser seu amigo, mas é só isso. Não podemos simplesmente agir como..." Ele respirou fundo e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos."Eu não vou desrespeitar Bella dessa forma. Você está certa sobre nós... é diferente. Eu estou diferente."

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu pisquei. Era difícil colocar em palavras o que significava ouvi-lo dizer isso.

"Eu não quero desrespeitar você também, Bella. Eu quero dizer... Eu não sei se Edward disse a você, mas os nossos pais são unha e carne. Somos obrigado a encontrar um ao outro a algum momento, então eu prefiro que seja amigável, sabe?"

Eu não queria confiar nela. Eu não confiava nela, honestamente. Era apenas um pouquinho estranho ela ter uma mudança de coração tão rápido.

"Você não pode tocá-lo mais. Isso é apenas... Eu não posso lidar com isso."

Ela riu. "Eu não vou", disse ela, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Deus é honestamente... Eu fui dispensada hoje à noite, e estou um pouco louca agora. Eu o vi, e ele é... Eu acho que ele é familiar e confortável. Se eu estivesse em melhor estado de espírito, eu não teria feito isso. Quer dizer, eu sou a primeira a admitir que sou uma cadela, mas eu realmente, realmente não faria isso."

Eu me encolhi. "Eu quero acreditar em você, mas... já que estamos sendo honestos, eu não confio em você.

Vocês dois têm uma certa história, e isso me deixa muito desconfortável."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para baixo. "Posso te dizer uma coisa, Bella?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Edward nunca me levou a nenhum lugar. Até onde eu sei, eu era a coisa mais próxima de um relacionamento sério que ele já teve, e isso é exagerar, sério. Nós éramos mais como... bem; você não quer ouvir. A coisa é, que eu pude ver o quanto ele ama você e eu nunca tive isso. Ele não olhava para mim dessa maneira, ele não fazer coisas comigo, e ele nunca disse a ninguém que me amava. Você é especial para ele, e ele é especial para mim."

Eu ergui a cabeça e olhei para ela.

"Não, espere... não é isso o que estou tentando dizer. Eu não estou apaixonada por ele ou qualquer coisa assim... ele está apenas por perto por um longo tempo. Ele sempre foi meu amigo em primeiro lugar, e o nosso pequeno arranjo era só... conveniente. Eu posso ver isso agora. Eu fiquei apenas magoada por ele estar me tratando como merda e descontei em você. Eu deveria ter chutado _a_ _bunda dele_ por ter me ignorado."

Ele gemeu. "Tanya..."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estava querendo uma noite com você, Edward. Eu precisava de um amigo. Eu estou saindo com um cara e eu precisava de conselhos. Você o conheceu na minha festa alguns meses atrás."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não me lembro. Me desculpe ter ignorado você, mas você meio que tem a mente em um único caminho. Você nunca lidou com a palavra 'não' não muito bem."

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei... que é o que estou tentando dizer. Eu sei que eu sou mimada, e sei que me comportei mal. Bella, eu espero que você me perdoe. Eu não quero o seu namorado. Eu, no entanto espero que possamos ser amigos de novo. Eu prometo ficar do meu lado da linha, e talvez uma vez conheçamos melhor uma a outra, você possa aprender a confiar em mim".

Eu brinquei com os meus dedos, não querendo concordar, mas o que ela estava dizendo fazia algum sentido. Ela tinha um longo caminho pela frente se queria ganhar a minha confiança, mas eu estava disposta a tentar. Ela basicamente tinha se humilhado, confessou e jogou sua roupa suja na minha frente. Eu só não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu vou pensar."

Ela sorriu e Edward me segurou um pouco mais apertado. "Estou feliz por você, Edward. Eu espero que vocês dois aceitem as minhas desculpas."

Em um esforço para parecer um pouco mais razoável, eu estendi minha mão para ela.

"Obrigada por pedir desculpas. Eu sinto muito sobre o que eu disse sobre os seus seios", eu murmurei.

Ela riu, em voz alta. "Não se preocupe. Eles são falsos. Eles flutuam - não caem."

Meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça e se voltaram para Edward. Ele estava rindo baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça. "Jesus, Tanya, Você não tem vergonha?"

Ela apenas deu de ombros. "Ei, uma menina faz tudo o que pode."

Eu abri um sorriso apesar de tudo e passei meus braços em torno de Edward. "Eu acho que vamos vê-la mais tarde, então... nós devemos voltar para os outros. Eu quero passar algum tempo com eles antes que eles tenham que ir embora."

Ela parecia desconfortável novamente, mas sorriu. "Bem, tenham uma boa noite. Espero que a minha pequena cena não a tenha arruinado para vocês. Este parque é realmente muito divertido."

"Boa noite, Tanya. Obrigada... por isso. Sei que as coisas são estranhas, mas eu aprecio o esforço".

Ela sorriu, e o sorriso era quente e genuíno. Ela só pode ter marcado alguns pontos nos meus olhos... só o tempo diria.

Voltamos para o grupo, e mais uma vez, nós nos despedimos de Tanya. O sorriso no rosto de Rosalie era quase cômico.

"O quê?" Perguntei.

"O que diabos foi isso?"

Eu dei de ombros e Edward bufou. "Ela pediu desculpas por atacar Bella." Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e se juntou Emmett no banco, roubando um enorme pedaço de funnel cake.

"De jeito nenhum! Tanya Denali, a princesa alta e poderosa pediu desculpas para você?"

Eu ri e peguei Bree, que estava se remexendo nos braços de Rosalie para vir para mim. "Pediu. Eu não sei o que pensar. Você sabe? Eu não a conheço, então eu não sei se posso confiar nela."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Se Tanya Denali rebaixou-se a ponto de pedir desculpas, então confie que é real. Ela não faz isso. Nunca. Ela não faz nada errado porra".

Eu suspirei. "Bem, eu acho que nós vamos ter que ver."

Eu só esperava que a garota estivesse dizendo a verdade, porque eu odiaria bater naquele rosto perfeito dela, mas o Senhor sabia que eu faria isso se eu visse suas mãos sujas em Edward novamente.

Namorada ciumenta e possessiva Bella estava pronta e carregada.

* * *

 _ **Não sei não... por experiência eu aprendi a não confiar nas Tanyas...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

Era finalmente Natal - algo que eu tinha ansiado para por meses. Depois do maravilhoso dia que tínhamos passado na casa de Rosalie no feriado de Ação de Graças, eu sabia que o Natal seria dez vezes melhor.

Mas, as estrelas não estavam brilhando sobre mim. Eu pedi ao Papai Noel uma linda parka cor de cranberry , e em vez disso, o velhote me trouxe uma gripe. Eu lutei com tudo o que eu tinha, na esperança de que ela estivesse fora do meu sistema a tempo de viajar para Forks para o feriado. Infelizmente, eu estava muito doente para dirigir. Estava saindo de ambos os lados e o meu estado era próximo de miserável.

Edward se recusou a me deixar ficar na escola sozinha no Natal, por isso, ele convenceu Jessica a me arrastar para fora da cama e me levar até ele para que ele pudesse cuidar de mim. Eu não queria que ele se decepcionasse, e eu certamente não queria que ele perdesse a manhã de Natal com Riley e Bree. Era tudo sobre eles, afinal de contas, e eu sabia que Riley iria quer o tio lá.

Ele me queria lá também, mas isso não ia acontecer. Eu estava literalmente verde e eu cheirava a céu. Então, Jessica gentilmente me arrumou as malas, me arrastou lá para baixo de pijama, me jogou no carro, e me entregou uma caixa de sacos Ziploc para vomitar e estávamos a caminho.

Eu dormi durante toda a viagem para a casa de Edward, em Port Angeles e acordei com ele me puxando para fora do carro e me levando para dentro, agradecendo Jessica por ser uma boa amiga.

As coisas entre Jessica e eu estavam mito melhores. Ela terminou com James. Ela disse que não estava pronta para algo tão sério, e era difícil o suficiente para ela se concentrar na escola sem um namorado como distração. Foi a coisa mais crescida que ela já tinha feito, e eu estava orgulhosa dela. Suas notas subiram, e nós separávamos uma noite por semana para estudar juntas. Naturalmente, nós acabávamos fechando os nossos livros e em vez de estudar conversávamos a noite toda, mas precisávamos disso. Eu precisava da minha melhor amiga, e ela realmente precisava de mim também.

Nós tínhamos meio que mutuamente nos colocado na prateleira de baixo, priorizando nossos relacionamentos e tudo o mais. Nós nunca tínhamos feito isso antes, bem... eu nunca tive um namorado antes, por isso eu estava apenas tentando encontrar um equilíbrio para nós.

Isso me fez sentir melhor, tanto emocionalmente e mentalmente. Eu adorava ter Rosalie para conversar, mas simplesmente não era a mesma coisa. Havia coisas que eu só falava com Rosalie, e, então havia as conversas com Jessica. Elas eram muito diferentes.

Jessica me conhecia por completo. Isso nunca mudaria. Você nunca pode se livrar de um passado como o nosso. Estávamos lado a lado por um caminho muito longo para deixá-lo para trás pelas mais mesquinhas besteiras. Era trabalhoso, mas valia a pena. Assim como tudo na minha vida, o nosso relacionamento estava mudando. Eu só precisava encontrar o equilíbrio.

Eu sorri no pescoço de Edward enquanto ele me carregava. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da fumaça doce da lareira, e sabia que ele tinha colocado em um dos troncos aromatizados de maçã para mim. Eles eram divinos. O cheiro de maçã e canela e madeira cortada tomariam conta de toda a casa quando ele acendesse. Ele era tão bom em planejar.

"Jessica, por que você não fica aqui esta noite, uma vez que está ficando tarde. Há outra tempestade chegando, e a chuva está muito ruim. A 101 deve estar congestionada nesse horário, de qualquer maneira."

Eu beijei seu pescoço. Doce. Doce. Eu o amava demais, quando ele era bom para os meus amigos. Isso me fez lembrar que ele era um homem tão bom.

"Pode ser uma boa ideia. Obrigada."

"Não tem problema. Então... Ela está muito mal", disse ele. "Ela ainda está em chamas."

Eu estava. Minha febre tinha ido e vindo por três dias. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me livrar dela. Eu estava tão cheia de remédio para resfriado e outras porcarias que eu não conseguia nem andar em linha reta. Eu estava realmente doente. Eu não tinha ficado tão doente fazia anos.

"Sim. Ela está vomitando um monte também. São os germes malditos das crianças do trabalho dela, eu aposto."

Eu ergui minha cabeça o melhor que pude e fiz uma careta para ela. "Não culpe os bebês!"

Ela riu e eu a vi revirar os olhos quando abriu a porta para Edward.

"Bem, você não pegou de mim, docinho. As crianças têm germes e todos os tipos de outras coisas nojentas. Você pegou isso deles."

Eu não ia discutir. Ela provavelmente estava certa, mas isso não me fazia amar o meu trabalho menos. Piolhos e germes de lado, eu tinha um trabalho incrível.

Eu ouvi a minha mochila cair e Edward me deitou no sofá. Ele colocou a parte de trás a mão na minha testa e suspirou. "Eu vou pegar um pouco de Tylenol e um chá baixar essa febre, baby."

Eu suspirei. "Kay."

Ele me beijou suavemente e se virou para Jessica. "Você pode colocar as suas coisas no meu quarto de hóspedes, ou pode dormir aqui. O que você quiser."

"Quarto de hóspedes está bom. Eu vou vestir o meu pijama para ficar mais confortável. Bella? Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Perguntou ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça e gemi. "Não, eu estou bem."

Os dois seguiram o seu caminho e eu fechei os olhos, respirando o picante perfume aninhada no sofá fofo e chique de Edward. Eu estava tão quente, confortável e feliz por estar com ele, finalmente.

Ele voltou poucos minutos mais tarde, sentou na beira da mesa de café segurando uma caneca fumegante de chá. "Beba o chá. Eu também trouxe um pouco de água para que você tome o Tylenol."

Eu tentei sentar e lamentei. "Ow... minha cabeça está girando. Eu não consigo sentar."

"Merda", ele amaldiçoou. "Você consegue erguer a cabeça o suficiente para engolir o Tylenol?"

Eu levantei minha cabeça e ele colocou a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço para me segurar enquanto eu engolia as pílulas. Tirando o meu cabelo do rosto, ele me deu um sorriso triste.

"Meu pobre bebê doente."

Eu sorri e os meus lábios secos e rachados me deixaram desconfortável. "Eu aposto que estou super sexy agora."

Ele riu. "Você é sempre sexy."

"Mentiroso", eu disse em voz baixa.

Jessica entrou novamente na sala e eu deixei escapar uma pequena risada.

"O quê?" perguntou ela.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada quando a viu. "Eu tenho que ter uma foto dessa merda."

Ela se jogou na poltrona e bufou. "Danem-se vocês dois. E para início de conversa, saibam que ele é muito bonito "

"Bonito", eu disse, sorrindo para Edward. "É... se você tiver doze anos."

Ela cruzou as pernas debaixo dela e os braços sobre o peito. "Ok, Sr. Maravilhoso, o que há para o jantar? Você tem alguma coisa para cozinhar, ou vamos pedir comida?"

Ele sorriu para mim e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O jantar vai estar aqui em poucos minutos. Minha mãe está lhe trazendo sopa caseira de frango e macarrão. É a melhor, e irá deixar tudo melhor."

Eu espirrei, soprando baba e ranho por toda a minha manga. "Oh, merda. Eu não quero ver a sua mãe... eu pareço o Grim Reaper vestido de flanela. Isso é tão embaraçoso."

Ele se levantou, colocou a tampa na garrafa de água e a deixou na ponta da mesa.

"Ela te ama e se ofereceu. Eu disse a ela que você estava doente e pedi para ela me dar a receita. Ela disse que não iria me dar a receita, disse que iria fazer e trazer mais quando você chegasse aqui."

Eu bufei. "Por que não ela quis te dar a receita?"

Ele sorriu, um sorriso tímido e doce, que era novo e eu gostei. "Ela disse..."

Ele respirou fundo, olhou para Jessica e depois de volta para mim. "Ela disse que irá entregar a receita para você depois que nos casarmos - é um segredo de família."

Jessica riu – com vontade. "Essa é a maneira dela de dizer que Bella tem que ser uma esposa que saiba cozinhar? Oh, Senhor. É melhor vocês dois providenciarem um seguro residencial realmente bom. Ela é uma merda na cozinha!"

Eu enrolado o meu Kleenex e joguei a arma para ela totalmente sem força. "Cala a boca, idiota. Eu cozinho , pergunte ao Edward."

Ela pareceu surpresa. "Edward?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, mantendo os olhos em mim. "Ela me fez o jantar duas vezes, e em ambas as vezes, foi a melhor coisa que eu já comi."

"Ahh, eu te amo", eu disse com ar sonhador. "Eu amo quando você mente para me fazer feliz."

Ele riu alto. "Tudo bem. De verdade a sua comida vem em segundo lugar – bem próximo da comida da minha mãe. Ela é praticamente uma grande cozinheira."

Eu fechei os olhos e sorri. "Eu te amo mais quando você diz a verdade."

"Oh meu Deus, eu ainda estou aqui, vocês dois! Eu não comprei um ingresso para este show, vocês podem parar com essa coisa melosa? Eu estou passando por um Natal solitário, estou recém-solteira e... vocês poderiam ter um pouco de compaixão pela menina triste aqui?"

Edward se levantou para ir para a cozinha e riu. "Pode ser que se você não vestisse pijamas tip-top com bonecos de neve, você não estivesse solteira".

Ele estava brincando e Jessica sabia disso. Mas isso não a impediu de lançar o controle remoto nele. "Você não pode lidar com toda essa coisa sexy, isso é tudo. Vocês sabem que eu estou todos os tipos de sexy com o meu pijama."

"Cinco mil vezes sexy. Jess, se alguém pode vir com uma coisa ridícula dessas, é você. Bravo."

Ela riu. "Eu trouxe o meu vermelho também. Você pode usá-lo para Edward."

"Não, ela não pode!" ele gritou da cozinha. "Eu tenho coisas para fazer quando ela está de pijama, e essas coisas são como um terno de tortura para mim. Se eu não conseguir acessar os meus bens, então eu dispenso o pijama."

Ela torceu o nariz para mim. "Sério... eu não precisava ouvir sobre isso."

Eu bufei. "Você sabe como ele é."

"Infelizmente, sim."

Uma batida na porta vibrou ao longo da minha cabeça e eu a segurei com ambas mãos. "Ugh. Edward... Eu acho que a sua mãe chegou."

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, a porta se abriu e Esme entrou com uma panela grande debaixo do braço, um grande sorriso em seu rosto bonito, e sua bolsa pendurada no ombro.

"Oh! Coitada", disse ela, correndo para o sofá. "Aqui, querido. Coloque isso na cozinha e sirva um prato para Bella."

Ela entregou a panela para ele e sentou na beira do sofá ao meu lado, imitando as ações de Edward de antes, colocando a mão na minha testa.

"Senhor, você está queimando! Edward, mantenha a sopa aquecida. Ela precisa de um banho morno. Ligue o chuveio."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Eu vou fazer isso, Sra. Cullen." Jessica disse, pulando para cima de seu lugar do outro lado da sala.

Esme se virou de repente. "Oh, Olá, Jessica. Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui, também. Obrigada. A gente precisa baixar a temperatura dela. Isso irá ajudar."

Jessica sorriu. "Sem problemas."

A mão de Esme foi para o meu cabelo, empurrando-o para longe da minha testa coberta de suor.

"Eu fico feliz que você veio para cá para que possamos cuidar de você. Eu disse a Edward que ia dirigir até lá eu mesma, se você não viesse."

Eu sorri. Eu estava quente por toda parte, e não tinha nada a ver com a febre. Eu me senti bem por estar sendo cuidada. Charlie nem sempre foi o cuidador mais simpático. Ele meio que era uma droga, na verdade. Ele tinha um estômago fraco, e se sentisse o cheiro de alguém vomitando, era um caso perdido. Eu costumava acabar me cuidando sozinha.

Ter Esme e Edward cuidando de mim era bom. Na verdade, eu estava gostando muito daquilo.

"Obrigada, Esme. Eu só lamento que você tenha que ter vindo até aqui. Você não deveria ter se incomodado."

Ela sorriu para mim, tão cheia de bondade e carinho, e algo como amor. Por dentro eu estava dançando. Ter o amor de Esme Cullen era especial. Eu tinha visto isso. Saber que eu era parte disso... significava tudo para mim.

"Criança... você precisa de um bom colo de mãe. Eu vou cuidar de você. Essa canja de galinha faz maravilhas... você vai ver."

"E é deliciosa", Edward disse enquanto voltava para a sala com uma tigela cheia de sopa. "Faz séculos que eu não como."

"Bem, faz um longo tempo que você não é o meu menino doente. Além disso, você nunca se preocupa em vir para jantar quando eu peço, então..."

Eu ri. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e as pontas das orelhas também. "Eu tenho estado ocupado, mãe. Eu prometo que vou aparecer mais vezes... Jesus".

Ela piscou para mim. "Bem, eu certamente espero que sim. Você só vive a um quilômetro e meio de distância, e às vezes parece que está do outro lado do país novamente."

"Obrigada. Eu realmente aprecio isso, Esme."

Ela me dispensou. "É uma sensação boa de ser necessária. Vamos colocar você no banho. Eu vou manter a sopa aquecida até que você saia."

Ela me ajudou a levantar e nós caminhamos em direção ao banheiro. "Você precisa de ajuda, Bella?" Perguntou Edward.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não estou completamente fora de mim. Eu posso andar", eu disse, dando a Esme um sorriso tímido.

"Oh, é claro que você pode. Apenas me avise se você precisar de alguma coisa."

Eu balancei a cabeça e saí da sala.

"A temperatura está boa, eu acho", disse Jessica, quando eu entrei no quarto. "Ela é a mais doce mulher de todos os tempos. Eu acho que a amo."

Eu ri. "Ela é doce. E engraçada."

Balançando a cabeça, ela virou a cabeça em direção à porta. "Então... você ficará bem aqui? Eu vou até lá experimentar aquela sopa."

"Vá. Eu estou bem. Eu me sinto um lixo, mas não sou uma inválida."

Ela me deu um aceno curto. "Okay, garota. Grite se precisar de mim."

"Eu grito."

Eu tirei a roupa e honestamente, eu estava feliz por me livrar daquele pijama horroroso. Eu estava tão suada e nojenta que não era nem mesmo engraçado.

Eu entrei na banheira e afundei. A água me fez sentir tão bem. Refrescante na minha pele quente e eu fechei os olhos e suspirei. Por mais quente que eu estivesse, eu nunca me senti mais confortável e feliz. Estar na casa de Edward, cercada de amor e preocupação, o rico aroma da canja de galinha e canela e maçã preenchendo o ar, e parecia que... eu estava em casa. Eu não iria querer ir embora nunca.

* * *

 _ **Alguém pode mandar uma Esme para mim? Obrigada.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

Eu finalmente comecei a melhorar, e a probabilidade de eu passar o Natal com os Cullen ficou maior. Meu pai teria que trabalhar, mas isso não era incomum. Ele sempre trabalhou no Natal, dando aos outros policiais o dia de folga para passar com suas famílias. Eu nunca me importei. Bem, isso é mentira. Eu me importava, mas me acostumei a isso. Ele sempre estava em casa na hora do jantar, que geralmente era sopa quente e sanduíches que eu fazia antes que ele chegasse em casa.Nós passávamos uma noite tranquila, abríamos os presentes, víamos um pouco de televisão, e depois íamos dormir.

Simples. Tranquilo. Chato.

Eu era difícil para uma garota como eu. Eu amava tudo o que tinha a ver com o Natal. Eu amava os especiais na TV, o clima, as festividades na cidade, as decorações, as compras de Natal - tudo. Era apenas uma espécie de deprimente que eu só tivesse que ter meia experiência.

Eu estava feliz por eu ia ter um feriado semi-normal. Eu estava emocionada. A melhor parte era que Esme era louca pelo Natal. Ela aparentemente não deixava nada de fora. Eu não podia esperar para ver o que ela tinha guardado para nós. Eu não sabia o que esperar, mas Edward me avisou que eu iria terminar esgotada.O engraçado é que eu estava ansiosa por isso.

Eu ainda estaca meio fanha e a minha tosse ainda era muito bruta, mas eu não estava vomitando mais, e as dores no corpo tinham aliviado. Eu tinha certeza de que estaria bem para passar o dia de Natal, mas eu não estava necessariamente tão entusiasmada quanto eu deveria.

Os Cullen sempre faziam uma festa em sua casa na véspera de Natal, então Edward e eu éramos obrigados a comparecer. Eu tenho que admitir, eu realmente estava ansiosa para isso antes de ficar doente. Rosalie me ajudou a escolher um vestido bonito, e antes da morte vir bater na minha porta, eu estava muito animada para usá-lo. Era elegante, mas sexy. Eu quase me senti como uma criança brincando com os vestidos da mãe. Ele era sofisticado e bonito, e não podia esperar para usá-lo na frente de Edward.

Sim, eu queria fazê-lo babar.

Então, mesmo que eu estivesse me sentindo um lixo, parecendo merda, e com a sensação de que eu tinha um sapo na minha garganta, eu estava determinada a ter bons momentos. Eu estava curiosa sobre a festa.

Eu nunca tinha ido a um "jantar". Eu não tinha certeza do que esperar. Eu iria conhecer um monte de gente importante para Edward - família, amigos, e assim por diante. Eu não queria decepcioná-lo. Eu queria que ele se orgulhasse de eu estar em seu braço. Que eu era dele.

Uma vez que coloquei o vestido, eu comecei a arrumar o meu cabelo. Eu não estava com vontade de realmente fazer o que eu tinha planejado, mas acabou parecendo muito bom de qualquer maneira. Simples e elegante, preso de um lado com um clipe. Eu apliquei um pouco de maquiagem, apenas o suficiente para iluminar meu rosto e me fazer parecer como se eu não tivesse passado dias no meu leito de morte.

Edward tinha feito um belo trabalho cuidando de mim. Ele ligou para o trabalho dizendo estar doente para que pudesse ficar em casa e cuidar de mim. Só esse pequeno gesto me fez cair completamente e totalmente de ponta cabeça mais apaixonada por ele. Um milhão de vezes mais.

Ele até limpou o meu nariz. Quero dizer... pode existir coisa mais nojenta que isso? É ruim o suficiente limpar o seu próprio, mas limpar o nariz de outra pessoa? Isso é amor. Do tipo completamente verdadeiro e sem fim. Ele cozinhou para mim, ajudou-me a comer, me deu os meus remédios, me fez chocolate quente super doce, porque ele sabia que eu adorava assim, me deixou assistir o que eu queria, e ainda me deu beijos doces, embora eu estivesse crivada de germes.

Ele poderia ser um idiota às vezes, mas ele sempre se redimia... sempre. Eu sabia que ele estaria sempre ao meu lado me apoiando, e é isso que fez a diferença. Nós brigávamos e discutíamos, ríamos e, às vezes, nós chorávamos, mas no final do dia, nós nos amávamos um ao outro.

Eu coloquei toda a minha maquiagem de volta na minha bolsa e lavei as mãos antes de me juntar a ele. Seu sorriso era impertinente, mas doce. Ele gostou do que viu, e eu estava feliz por ter conseguido a reação que estava procurando.

"Você está fodidamente incrível, Bella. Jesus", disse ele, balançando a cabeça e dando alguns passos na minha direção.

"Você também não está ruim, gato. Você fica tão sexy de terno", eu disse, olhando-o de forma apreciativa.

Seu terno era azul ardósia, combinado com uma camisa azul mais claro e uma gravata azul de seda. Ele estava delicioso, imaculado e estupidamente lindo. O azul era... _wow._ Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca, sua pele era suave como a de um bebê, barbeada e macia, e eu só queria pular nele. Eu queria apenas beijar seu rosto durante toda a noite.

"Nós meio que combinamos", disse ele, sorrindo.

Eu olhei para o meu vestido em tons de estanho e sorri. "Não é verdade. O meu é mais como cinza."

Ele deu de ombros. "Não importa. Nós combinamos."

Eu ri. "O-kay, esquisito. Você está pronto?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, e seus olhos pararam nos meus lábios. "Eu já estou pronto. Você demorou uma eternidade."

Eu bufei. "A beleza dá trabalho, querido. Eu queria ficar bonita."

Sua mão foi para o meu quadril e ele me puxou para perto, pressionando os lábios macios contra os meus. "Você é bonita. O tempo todo. Você está especialmente bonita esta noite, apesar de tudo. Eu vou ficar babando em você com esse vestido a noite toda. Eu quero empurrá-la no braço do sofá e te foder por trás."

"Jesus", eu gaguejei. "Não faça isso. Eu vou ficar toda quente e incomodada durante toda a noite."

Ele sorriu, e depois piscou. "Bom".

Eu revirei os olhos e passei por ele. "Vamos lá. Você está sendo mau."

Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos na frente da casa de seu pai. Eu nunca iria me acostumar com aquela casa. Era enorme, tipo muito grande. É uma dessas casas você passa na frente e diz a si mesmo: "Eu quero viver naquela casa um dia quando eu for rico."

Felizmente, os Cullen não eram esnobes. O pai de Edward trabalhou duro construindo sua empresa, o mesmo com Emmett. Eles não ostentavam as coisas que tinham. Eles eram humildes e doces. Além da casa do tamanho do Taj Mahal, o designer da decoração e os carros caros, eles eram apenas pessoas normais. O importante para eles era a família, o amor e ter uma boa vida. Eu os admirava por isso.

Havia toneladas de carros na frente da casa e isso meio que me intimidou. Eu não era normalmente muito boa com estranhos, e definitivamente não era uma borboleta social. Eu não tinha certeza de como as coisas iriam correr.

Estacionamos e entramos, Edward me segurando perto ao seu lado. Várias pessoas nos pararam assim que entramos, cumprimentando-me gentilmente quando Edward me apresentou como sua namorada. Alguns deles estavam visualmente surpresos, o que não me incomodou. Não era por causa de mim; era porque ele tinha uma certa reputação de playboy, o solteiro perpétuo.

Eu apenas sorri docemente e me agarrei a ele. Chegamos à sala de jantar principal, e a voz que chamou o nome de Edward me causou calafrios na espinha.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando vocês iriam chegar!"

Ugh... por que o pensamento de aturar Tanya Denali fez a minha gripe de cinco dias parecer como um dia maldito na Disneylândia?

Então, lá estava ela, sorrindo na frente de nós em seu belo vestido vermelho escuro e seu perfeitamente arrumado cabelo.

A noite ia ser interessante... Eu só não tinha certeza de que direção iria tomar.

* * *

 ** _Quanta gente querendo uma Esme! Hahaha._**

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

Pouco depois de Tanya nos encontrar, eu fui varrida para a multidão com ela. Ela me apresentou a sua irmã e seus amigos, um dos quais eu me lembro da noite que eu quase a decapitei. Eles eram legais. Eu não tinha muito em comum com eles, mas quando Tanya descobriu que eu estudo na UW, ela imediatamente decidiu que eu e a irmã dela deveríamos ser melhores amigas.

Nenhuma de nós concordou.

Irina é legal o suficiente, mas ela está em uma cena totalmente diferente. Ela está no último ano, vive fora do campus, e não tem emprego, e tudo o que ela faz é festejar e sair com garotos de fraternidade.

Não obrigada. Isso só não era a minha coisa.

Ao longo da próxima meia hora, Tanya começou a ganhar a minha confiança. Eu não confiava inteiramente nela, mas estava começando a vê-la em uma outra luz. A partir do segundo que eu vi Edward segui-la para dentro de sua casa na festa dela, eu senti um ódio agudo por ela. Era ciúmes, é claro, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Eu queria aquele garoto naquela noite, e quando pensei que ela estava ficando ele, eu queria que ela morresse mil mortes.

Em seguida, houve toda a história antiga de amigos com benefícios. Eles eram namorados no ensino médio, e em seguida, continuaram se vendo enquanto estavam na faculdade. Isso me fez querer enfiar a minha cabeça em um forno. Eu tentei não pensar nele com outras meninas, e tê-la esfregada na minha cara era como balançar um pedaço de carne na frente de um leão. Eu só queria destroçá-la.

Ela estava tornando isso difícil. Ela estava sendo boa, e realmente muito engraçada. Eu acho que na minha mente, tudo o que via era uma grande vagina loira que Edward tinha colocado a coisinha dele dentro.

Vê-la se tornar uma pessoa, não uma foda sem rosto do passado do meu namorado era um pouco estranho de se lidar. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer com esses sentimentos conflitantes.

Seu namorado, Laurent, o que deu o fora nela semanas antes era realmente muito bom, também. Um pouco estranho, super intenso, mas ele era legal. Ele também era, obviamente apaixonado por ela.

"Então, o que você achou de Laurent?" Ela perguntou, inclinando-se e sussurrando na minha orelha.

Eu estremeci um pouco. Eu provavelmente estava sendo ridícula, mas ela me irritou. Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava pensando – eu não a conhecia direito. Laurent não era Edward, então eu não tinha nenhuma confiança de que ela poderia simplesmente esquecer Edward e ficar com esse cara. Talvez eu estivesse sendo maldosa, mas porra... Edward era a fantasia de cada mulher. Sexy. Musculoso. Rico. Generoso. Amoroso.

Laurent era meio genérico, tipo chato, e ele era pelo menos quatro centímetros mais baixo do que ela.

Ok... então, isso era uma coisa realmente superficial de se pensar, porque eu tenho certeza de que se Edward tivesse a altura dos meus joelhos, eu teria caído se amores de qualquer maneira. Ele era engraçado, doce e extremamente orientado e ambicioso. Ele tinha muito mais do que boa aparência. E tudo isso era embrulhado em um pacote gostoso.

Sorte minha.

"Ele parece bom", eu menti. Eu forcei um sorriso antes de olhar para longe.

"Ele realmente não é tão chato quanto parece. Ele é selvagem na cama."

Eu enruguei o meu nariz e virei minha cabeça para que ela não pudesse ver.

Eca. Informação demais.

E eu não podia sequer suportar. Ela achava que nós éramos amigas íntimas? Será que ela estava tentando dizer algo sobre Edward _não_ ser selvagem na cama? Talvez eles não tivessem feito um bom sexo quando estavam juntos, pelo menos eu meio que esperava isso. Eu poderia não ter tido nada para comparar, mas eu achava que nós tínhamos uma ótima vida sexual... incrível, mesmo. Eu me divertia, ele se divertia, e nós praticamente não conseguíamos o suficiente quando estávamos juntos. Talvez ela nunca tenha feito isso por Edward.

O pensamento me fez sorrir.

"Então... como você e Edward estão? É chato viver tão longe, hein?"

Eu fiquei tensa, esperando o golpe.

"Nós estamos muito bem. Ele vai me ver quase todo fim de semana, ou eu venho até aqui..." Eu quase contei a ela sobre Edward ter me dado seu antigo carro, mas me contive. Eu não estava certa de porque eu queria esconder isso dela - não era da conta dela, de qualquer maneira, mas eu me senti como se ela tivesse me olhando com desprezo.

Ela era uma princesinha rica - eu a vi maldita casa dela. Além disso, se houvesse um perfume para vestidos de grife extremamente caros, o fedor do dela teria me derrubado de bunda. Eu não tinha vergonha da minha educação, de maneira nenhuma. Eu era orgulhosa, e não me considerava um caso de caridade ou uma interesseira só porque Edward escolheu me dar seu Volvo não utilizado. Ele fez isso por amor e preocupação com a minha segurança, e porque ele queria. Não porque se sentiu obrigado ou forçado.

"Bom", disse ela, me dando um tapinha no braço. "Isso é muito bom. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse na outra noite quando eu vi vocês. Ele realmente ama você. Basta olhar para a forma como ele olha para você do outro lado da sala. Eu não achei que ele poderia ser assim. Eu imaginava que ele iria ser solteiro para sempre."

Eu virei a cabeça e peguei o olhar de Edward do outro lado da sala. Seus lábios se ergueram em um pequeno sorriso e ele piscou. Ele provavelmente estava se acabando de rir por dentro me vendo tentar manter a compostura com Tanya.

"Eu o amo."

"Isso é bom. É. Eu espero que vocês estejam felizes. Ele realmente é um cara bom, assim como eu disse. Espero que um dia todos nós possamos confortavelmente conviver. Eu o conheço desde que eu tinha seis anos de idade. Eu odiaria perdê-lo como completamente como amigo, mas eu entendo que provavelmente você esteja apreensiva."

Eu bufei. "Sim, me perdoe se eu não quiser que a menina bonita com quem o meu namorado costumava ter relações sexuais conviva de perto com ele."

Ela riu. "Eu acho que nós podemos ser amigas, Bella. Eu gosto da sua coragem. Você vai precisar com Edward. Eu costumava ficar tão chateada quando as meninas se embasbacavam com ele o tempo todo, e ele nem sequer era realmente meu namorado-namorado. Eu acho que é por isso que eu costumava agir tão de forma tão possessiva. Era mais sobre o meu ego querer ficar com ele."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Por favor. Você não vai conseguir me vender essa besteira. Eu entendo a sua atração por ele, eu entendo. _Confie em mim._ Mas eu estou falando sério. Eu sou apaixonada por ele, e ele é apaixonado por mim. Isto não é uma fantasia passageira. Ele é meu."

Ela me deu um sorriso malicioso. "Oh, sim. Edward nunca teve chance."

Eu revirei os olhos e sorri. "Bom, só para você saber."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Então eu espero que isso signifique que você vai me dar uma chance. Talvez possamos nos encontrar para um almoço ou sair. Eu vou me mudar novamente para Seattle no próximo mês. Eu consegui um emprego em uma loja de departamentos lá como compradora. Eu acabei de fechar o negócio do meu apartamento."

Eu suspirei. "Claro. Tudo bem."

Edward chegou por trás de mim e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Como estamos indo por aqui? Vocês duas estão falando de mim?"

Tanya revirou os olhos. "Nós não estávamos comparando notas ou qualquer coisa assim. Não se sinta tão importante. Nós estávamos conversando. Nós temos algumas coisas em comum, e uma vez que iremos nos ver um monte nesses encontros de família, eu pensei que seria bom se pudéssemos realmente ser amigas, você sabe, em vez de apenas tentar tolerar uma a outra."

Edward cantarolou. "Ok..."

Laurent chegou naquele momento e entregou a Tanya uma taça de vinho. "Obrigada, baby", disse ela com reverência.

Quanto mais eu falava com ela, e quanto mais interação eu via entre os dois, mais eu percebia que ela estava sendo sincera. Ela estava totalmente na desse cara. Nos olhos dela não tinha espaço para Edward.

Obrigada Deus.

Nós pedimos licença e logo depois estávamos sentados na mesa enquanto o jantar elaborado era servido. A noite prometia. A comida estava deliciosa, os meus sintomas de gripe estavam mansos, Edward estava ao meu lado, e a companhia era agradável.

Ficamos por mais algumas horas, bebendo, conversando e dançando. E passei mais tempo com Tanya, e enquanto a noite avançava, eu percebi que estava começando a gostar dela.

Eu acho que havia uma primeira vez para tudo.

* * *

 _ **Por sua conta e risco, Bella... hahaha.**_

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

 **Edward**

Natal na minha casa sempre foi um assunto enorme. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de uma época que a minha mãe não tinha toda a casa decorada, por dentro e por fora. Nós sempre fazíamos refeições especiais, com biscoitos e guloseimas especiais, e sempre, sempre dávamos uma enorme festa para todos os nossos amigos e familiares.

Quando eu era jovem, eu costumava odiá-las. Eu odiava ter que usar ternos e gravatas, ficar no meu melhor comportamento, escovar o meu cabelo, e deixar todas as senhoras que a minha mãe conhecia babar em mim e me espremer. Quando eu fiquei mais velho, porém, eu aprendi a roubar as garrafas de bebida de trás do bar e as festas ficaram um pouco melhores.

Eu estava animado para compartilhar a tradição com Bella. Embora eu tivesse memórias muito boas dos feriados Natalinos, elas não eram nada comparadas a ideia da minha mãe de Natal. De certa forma, eu me sentia mal por ela. Depois de conhecer Charlie da maneira que eu conhecia agora, eu não podia imaginá-lo voando ao redor da casa espalhando a alegria do Natal, ou passar horas diante de um forno assando biscoitos para o Papai Noel. Não que eu culpasse o cara. De modo nenhum. Se tivesse sido eu a criar uma filha sozinho, especialmente de luto pela perda da minha esposa, eu sabia de fato que a garotinha teria sorte de conseguir um jantar na frente da TV e um cartão-presente. Eu estaria completamente perdido.

Isso me deu uma perspectiva melhor sobre Bella como pessoa. Mesmo que ela tenha tido que crescer mais rápido em alguns aspectos, de outras formas, ela tinha realmente visto muito pouco. Tudo que ela conhecia era aquela pequena cidade e seu pai. Era tudo o que eles tinham – um ao outro.

Eu estava feliz porque ela finalmente estava ficando cada vez melhor, no entanto. Eu estava preocupado que aquela gripe iria acabar derrubando-a. Eu agradeço a Deus pela minha mãe. Eu nem sequer realmente tive que pedir a ela para me ajudar, o que foi legal. Ela adorava ser útil e ter alguém para cuidar. Se eu deixasse ela limparia a minha casa, lavaria as minhas roupas e me faria o jantar todas as noites. Quando eu me mudei de volta, ela estava muito pegajosa. Ter Bella para cuidar deu-lhe algo para fazer, eu acho.

Deitado lá com Bella em meus braços, eu sabia que por algum golpe do destino, tudo o que eu precisava ou queria tinha caído no meu colo. Eu disse isso uma vez, e diria a ela um milhão de vezes - ela era um anjo para mim. Eu a amava tanto que doía às vezes.

Querer tanto algo era assustador, às vezes, me assustou em várias ocasiões, mas era um 'susto bom'. Eu não podia esperar para ver o que o futuro reservava para nós.

Eu tinha estado com dificuldades para dormir, preocupado com o dia de Natal. Eu pensei sobre o meu presente mil vezes, e a voz de Rosalie estava muito alta na minha cabeça. Eu não iria deixar ninguém influenciar a minha decisão, no entanto. Eles podem ter pensado que eu era louco, ou qualquer assim, que a nossa relação era algum tipo de teste, mas eles estavam errados. Eu estava determinado a provar que eles estavam errados.

 _Eu pensei sobre o que fazer durante semanas._ _Quase um mês._ _Eu tinha ido às compras com o meu irmão, sob coação, devo acrescentar, e passei o tempo procurando nas lojas algo dar a Bella._ _Ela não era fácil de comprar presentes._ _Eu não era especialmente qualificado na a situação 'comprar presentes para a namorada', então, não era uma tarefa agradável._ _Ela nunca me cobrava nada, ela não era como as meninas frívolas que tinham que ter tudo o que lhe chamasse a atenção,_ _e roupas estavam desafiadoramente fora da lista._ _Eu pensei em comprar – sugestão de Emmett - uma lingerie sexy, mas isso parecia estúpido também._ _Ele estava comprando calcinhas safadas para Rosalie vestir para ele, e não o contrário._

 _Eu queria algo especial, excepcional._ _Eu queria que o presente fizesse uma declaração, dizendo-lhe com o gesto que eu a amava por completo. Calcinhas abertas na frente não eram a declaração que eu queria fazer._ _Mesmo que a nossa vida sexual fosse excepcional, isso só parecia errado._ _Isso era_ _apenas a cereja no topo do bolo do nosso relacionamento._ _Ela era a minha melhor amiga, minha pessoa favorita no mundo._ _Eu queria algo que dissesse isso._

 _Eu acabei saindo do shopping com presentes para as crianças, e uma baleia de pelúcia para Bella._ _Ela amava o mar, me disse que ela sempre quis ir observar as baleias, por isso era um simples 'algo extra'._ _Não era o presente que eu estava procurando, no entanto._

 _Eu quase me senti estúpido por comprá-la, mas decidi, dizer 'foda-se'._ _Ela adoraria não importa o que. Rosalie tinha saído quando voltamos para a casa, então eu pulei na internet para ver se alguma coisa despertava o meu interesse._ _Uma hora mais tarde, eu estava vasculhando sites de jóias, sabendo no fundo que isso era o que eu queria dar a ela o tempo todo._

 _Eu cliquei em um anel de ouro branco simples._ _Um 'lover's knot'._ _Era simples, algo que eu podia vê-la usando._ _Ela não gostava de joias chamativas, então, este parecia perfeito._

" _Isso é feio", eu ouvi Rosalie dizer atrás de mim._

 _Eu pulei._ "J _esus", eu gritei._ _"Por que diabos você está se escondendo atrás de mim?"_

 _Ela riu._ _"Eu sinto muito. Não pude resistir. Você parecia tão bonito aqui todo absorvido na imagem com seus óculos empoleirados no nariz._ _Eu estava sendo intrometida."_

 _Eu respirei fundo e tentei acalmar os meus nervos abalados._ _Meu cérebro estava trabalhando horas extras tentando descobrir o que fazer._

" _Eu gosto desse."_ _Não era o gosto de Rosalie, isso é certo._ _Ela usava a maior e mais escandalosa pedra que eu já vi._

" _Tem certeza que você sabe o que você está fazendo aqui? Dar a uma menina um anel, um terrível e sem graça como esse é... importante._ _Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?"_

 _Eu pressionei a ponte do meu nariz e removi os meus óculos, esfregando minhas pálpebras e largando-os._ _"Olha, eu não sou idiota. Porque você acha que eu estou procurando 'anéis de promessa'?_ _Eu não estou pedindo para ela se casar comigo, ok?_ _É por isso que eu não quero lhe dar qualquer coisa com uma pedra._ _Ainda não._ _Quando eu der a ela um diamante, ela irá saber o que significa._ _Nós não estamos prontos para toda essa merda, ainda."_

 _Eu olhei para a minha cunhada e suspirei._ _"Eu sei o que eu quero que ele diga e_ _sim... eu quero que ele diga isso._ _Eu quero._ _Ela não está pronta, Rosalie._ _Ela ainda está na faculdade e eu não quero colocar mais pressão sobre ela agora._ _Estamos administrando as coisas agora, mas é isso._ _Se eu lançar uma proposta de casamento agora ela poderia muito bem se virar e me deixar"._

 _Ela riu e apertou o meu ombro._ _"Você sabe, eu poderia te provocar até não querer mais agora, mas eu não vou._ _Você me impressiona, Edward._ _Você sabia que o seu irmão nunca me deu joias até que nos casamos e ele teve que dar?_ _Eu escolhi o meu próprio anel._

" _Senhor", ela riu. "Eu tive que lembrá-lo de me comprar um anel de noivado!"_

 _Eu balancei minha cabeça._ _Isso não me surpreendia._ _Por mais que Emmett adorasse e Rosalie o adorasse, ele não era a ferramenta mais afiada do galpão._ _Tudo com e_ _les aconteceu tão facilmente e rapidamente que eu acho que a maior parte do tempo ele considerava garantido que tinha conhecido sua alma gêmea._ _Sem ela, só Deus sabe o que teria acontecido com ele._ _Ela era uma salvadora para ele, e ela o amava tanto que nunca houve um dia em que ele tenha questionado quão sortudo era._

" _Eu só quero dar a ela algo significativo."_

 _Balançando a cabeça, ela deu outra olhada no anel._ _"Você sabe... eu posso vê-la o usando. E adorando._ _Eu gosto do simbolismo e coisas assim, mas acho que sou apenas tradicional._ _Eu gosto de coisas que brilhem."_

 _Eu olhei para o seu dedo anelar._ _"Obviamente. Essa coisa é uma arma mortal. Como você não arranca os olhos das crianças com essa coisa?"_

 _Ela me deu um forte empurrão._ _"Cale-se!"_

" _Então, você acha que ela vai gostar?"_

 _Ela me deu um sorriso caloroso, com os olhos enrugando nos cantos._ _"Ela vai_ _adorar._ _Bella é uma espécie de menina muito romântica._ _Fico feliz que você não se esqueça disso, com ela._ _Ela é sonhadora e sensível e quer todas as besteiras de conto de fadas nos relacionamentos. Eu estou orgulhosa de você por ser o homem que ela precisa e quer, Edward._ _Eu acho que você finalmente encontrou a sua outra metade."_

 _Eu revirei os olhos._ _"Você finalmente pegou a dica? Eu sou um cara totalmente mandado hoje em dia, e isso tem tudo a ver com ela."_

 _Ela riu._ _"Eu não queria dizer isso, mas, sim, você é uma garota. Bem-vindo ao_ _clube._ _Agora, saque o Visa e compre esse otário._ _Você precisa ter certeza de que terá_ _tempo de olhar para ele antes do Natal, no caso de você não gostar e precisar encontrar outra coisa._

Então eu fiz. Cliquei e comprei o anel, e no segundo em que a coisa chegou pelo correio, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu o carregava no bolso desde então. Só de saber que estava lá era como um pequeno lembrete de que o meu coração estava com ela, mas ela ainda estava sempre comigo.

Beijei seu ombro, incapaz de deixá-la dormir. Eu estava muito animado, muito cheio de energia nervosa para dormir. Além disso, eu queria tentar dar uma rapidinha antes que tivéssemos que ir para a casa da minha mãe. Eu sabia que ia ser difícil manter minhas mãos longe dela durante todo o dia, uma vez que eu colocasse o anel em seu dedo.

Eu só não sabia como ela iria reagir.

"Acorde, preciosa. Papai Noel esteve aqui."

Um gemido bonitinho escapou de seus lábios e ela enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Eu ri. "Vamos, pequena Bella... se levante. Eu tenho algo para você."

Ela riu e deslizou sua bunda de volta contra mim. "Eu sei. Eu posso sentir."

Eu mordi seu pescoço. "Pequena provocadora."

Eu passei os braços ao redor dela e nós capotamos com ela estava em cima de mim, contra o meu peito. Eu continuei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela se mexia. "Você já está acordado?"

Eu empurrei meus quadris para cima por instinto. Deus... Eu a queria o tempo todo. Era quase louco.

"Eu quero você."

Era uma afirmação, não um pedido. Eu tinha que tê-la. Nós não tínhamos feito nada enquanto ela estava doente, e eu estava fodidamente morrendo. Tê-la no meu espaço, tão perto, era realmente difícil de me segurar. Nariz escorrendo, vômito e tudo. Eu amava tudo. Todas as partes dela. Eu adorava cuidar dela, com ternura e a reocupação e sua vulnerabilidade... fez eu me sentir bem. Me ajudou a provar a mim mesmo que eu podia cuidar dela, ser tudo ela precisava. Eu era bom no que fazia, e eu encontrei-me querer fazê-lo uma e outra vez. Eu gostava de tê-la precisando de mim dessa forma.

Ela se empurrou para cima, desembaraçando-se de mim e montando o meu colo.

"Feliz Natal, Edward."

Sua voz era tão doce e reverente. Ele fez o meu coração derreter e minha cabeça latejar de saber que ela me amava tanto. Era uma responsabilidade estar apaixonado, e eu queria sempre, sempre cuidar desse relacionamento. Era precioso para mim, assim como ela era... minha menina preciosa.

"Vem cá", eu sussurrei, puxando-a para baixo e pressionando meus lábios contra os dela. "Melhor presente de Natal de todos, acordar com você, baby."

Ela sorriu contra os meus lábios e deslizou pelo meu tronco, deixando pequenos beijos quentes ao longo do meu peito e estômago. Eu comecei a ofegar, antecipando o que estava por vir.

Foda-se... um boquete na manhã de Natal seria como... bem, um boquete na manhã de Natal. Praticamente não havia nada que pudesse superar isso. Nunca.

Eu assobiei quando sua língua mergulhou para me provar. Eu estava dolorosamente duro, ereção matinal de lado; Eu tinha estado excitado só pelo fato de ela estar desde que eu acordei. Ela não era de passar muito tempo lá em baixo, e graças a porra do Senhor. Eu senti como se estivesse pronto para gozar no segundo que ela me tomou em sua boca.

Ela gentilmente acariciou as minhas bolas enquanto ia com tudo no meu pau, apertando e puxando com o máximo de cuidado. Ela fez do cantarolar uma arte, algo que eu estava realmente grato.

"Sim", eu assobiei. "Mais rápido baby. Porra, isso é tão bom."

Ela acelerou, se movendo cada vez mais rápido e tomando o resto de mim em sua mão, girando e apertando e puxando. Meu orgasmo rugiu através de mim, e eu nem sequer tive a chance de dizer a ela para se mover antes de me arquear para cima e apertar as coxas enquanto eu bombeava em sua boca.

Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra o travesseiro enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. Quando olhei para cima eu ri em voz alta, vendo-a cuspir na borda do lençol.

"Baby, eu sinto muito", disse eu, tentando me recompor.

Ela nunca reclamou, ou me pediu para não gozar na sua boca, mas eu sabia que ela realmente não gostava disso. Eu sempre fui respeitoso o suficiente para lhe dar um toque antes de eu terminar.

"Está tudo bem. Eu simplesmente não consigo... você sabe", disse ela, corando.

"Ahh, venha aqui." Eu a puxei contra o meu peito e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Esse foi o melhor presente, Bella. Você me faz sentir tão bem, e eu não dou a mínima se você engole ou não. Francamente, eu não acho que eu iria querer essa merda na minha boca também."

Ela bufou. "Existe algo que você queira me dizer? Pensando em alguma degustação?"

Eu agarrei sua bunda. _E_ _spertinha._

"Sente-se, baby." Ela se sentou e sorriu para mim de olhos arregalados.

"Eu vou ganhar o meu presente agora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Talvez. Você foi uma boa menina este ano?"

Ela sorriu. "Você sabe... eu acho que este é o primeiro ano que eu posso dizer honestamente que eu não tenho sido uma boa menina."

Eu ri. Era verdade. Ela tinha sido uma menina muito safada e impertinente. E era exatamente por isso que ela merecia o meu presente. Eu me sentei e a peguei no colo, carregando seu corpo seminu em direção à sala de estar onde os presentes estavam sob a pequena árvore de Natal que eu tinha comprado para nós. Uma vez que a coloquei no sofá, eu dei a volta até a árvore e peguei o pacote com o bicho de pelúcia. Eu queria dar isso a ela em primeiro lugar, só para provocá-la um pouco.

Voltei e ri de sua excitação. "Me dê! Me dê!"

Eu passei por ela e me sentei na mesa de café. "Vá em frente. Abra."

Ela tirou a baleia do saco; jogando o papel de seda que Rosalie me deu no chão.

Ela ergueu-a, gritou, e depois segurou-a contra o peito.

"Eu amei! Você se lembrou que eu disse que amava baleias! Obrigada!"

Ela sentou-se sobre os joelhos e chegou para frente, dando-me um enorme beijo nos lábios.

"Isso não é tudo. Olhe dentro da embalagem."

Ela enfiou a mão na embalagem e pegou o pedaço de papel que eu tinha colocado lá dentro. "Nós vamos observar as baleias? Realmente?"

Eu ri. "Sim. Então... você gostou?"

"Sim!" Gritou ela. "Este é o melhor presente de todos!"

Eu estava um pouco orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Eu sabia que ela ia gostar, mas a reação dela foi muito mais do que eu esperava. Então eu enfiei a mão no bolso da minha calça de flanela e peguei o pequeno objeto de metal, agarrando-o firmemente contra a palma da minha mão. "Há mais um", eu disse baixinho. "Abra a sua mão."

Ela largou a baleia, jogou o pacote de lado e fez o que eu pedi. Ela olhou para mim atentamente, e eu podia ver que estava deixando-a nervosa. Não querendo prolongar mais nada, eu coloquei minha mão em cima da dela e deixei cair o anel em sua mão, sentando-me para que eu pudesse avaliar sua reação.

Ela olhou para baixo e em seguida de volta para mim e suspirou.

"Isto é..."

* * *

 _ **Isto é... um pirulito, Bella! Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

Era brilhante, pequeno... a porra de um anel. À primeira vista, ele praticamente tomou o meu fôlego. Borboletas vibraram no meu estômago de antecipação e sonhos borbulharam.

Eu olhei para ele em choque. Um anel? Um anel? O que isso significa, afinal? Ele parecia nervoso e eu não estava preparada para que isso acontecesse. Não ainda... não agora. Não iria funcionar. Não enquanto eu estava na faculdade, e não quando vivíamos a horas de distância um do outro. Não. Não podia ser.

"É um anel de compromisso", disse ele, pegando o anel da minha mão e deslizando no meu dedo anelar esquerdo. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu não sou tão idiota", disse ele com um sorriso. "Quando eu estiver pronto para casar com você, você irá ganhar um diamante. Este é apenas uma promessa simbólica."

Ficou um pouco folgado, mas serviu e parecia incrível no meu dedo.

"Serviu? Nós podemos mandar ajustá-lo amanhã, ou no fim de semana, o que você quiser", ele balbuciou.

Eu olhei para ele mais uma vez antes de me lançar em seus braços, beijando-o por todo o rosto. "Você é o mais incrível, romântico, atencioso, maravilhoso e bonito namorado do mundo todo!" Eu chorei. "Eu te amo tanto!"

Ele riu e me levantou em seus braços. "Eu estou tão feliz que você tenha gostado, preciosa. Eu estou falando sério. Você é a minha garota... você vai ser a única. Para sempre."

"Eu amei", eu suspirei, pressionando a minha cabeça contra seu peito.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Rosalie achou feio", disse ele.

Eu ergui a minha cabeça e segurei a minha mão na minha frente. "Eu amei. É tão legal. O que Rosalie sabe?"

Ele me levantou um pouco e eu envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura. "Você quer o seu presente agora?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo. Eu quase me senti estúpida. O presente que eu tinha comprado para ele não era nada comparado com o belo presente pensativo que ele tinha comprado para mim, mas eu sabia que ele iria amá-lo, de qualquer maneira.

"Sim!" Ele disse, pontuando suas palavras com um beijo no meu nariz. "Me dê!"

Ele deu um aperto nas minhas bochechas e me sentou. Eu fui até a árvore e peguei os pacotes. "Você tem que abrir o pequeno primeiro. Em seguida, um dos grandes."

"Eu pensei que você nunca pediria", ele brincou, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Você é um pervertido, você sabe disso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros. "Isso é novidade para você? Nunca te incomodou antes."

Eu balancei a cabeça e lhe entreguei a caixa pequena. "Abra."

Ele rasgou o papel de embrulho, jogando-o no chão. Eu ri. "Você é uma criança!"

Ele levantou a tampa e sorriu. "Obrigado, querida." Ele ergueu a camisa e, em seguida, a gravata. "Você tem bom gosto."

Eu sorri. "Eu posso ter tido as minhas razões para comprar isso. Eu quero ver você com elas hoje."

"Quer?"

Eu revirei os olhos. "Pescando elogios no Natal? Que vergonha." Eu riu e eu lhe entreguei a caixa maior. "Aqui, abra esse."

Ele seguiu o mesmo padrão, rasgando o papel como um monstro e assobiou quando viu a caixa. "Isso é ótimo, lindo! Eu estava pensando em comprar um destes".

Eu sabia disso. Ele tinha mencionado cerca de quarenta mil vezes. "Eu sabia que você ia se divertir com ele. Agora você e Emmett podem fazer sua própria cerveja, enquanto vocês assistem ao futebol. Eu comprei a mesma coisa para o meu pai."

"Oh, é mesmo?" Ele perguntou, olhando para a caixa. "Ele vai adorar."

Eu sorri. "Tudo bem... uma última coisa."

Eu voltei para a árvore e trouxe o pacote maior que estava atrás da árvore e arrastei com o máximo de cuidado que pude.

"Tudo bem... Eu espero que você não ache totalmente estúpido."

Ele sorriu com cuidado e rasgou o papel. O olhar em seu rosto era tão perfeito. Ele ficou surpreso, feliz, tocado, e apaixonado.

"Foda-se... isso é bonito."

Era uma foto de Jessica tirou de nós dois uma noite em Seattle. Tínhamos ido a um show com ela e James, e tivemos uma noite incrível. Nós tínhamos ficado um pouco bêbados, apenas o suficiente para ficarmos soltos e rir como loucos. Nós estávamos no nosso dormitório, bebendo mais cerveja e contando histórias engraçadas. Na foto, ele estava sentado na minha cama, e eu estava sentada entre as pernas dele, recostada contra ele. Minha cabeça estava virada para ele, e a dele estava baixa para olhar para mim. O sorriso que demos um ao outro era tão puro, tão cheio de amor e apenas... admiração. O amor estava lá. Nos nossos olhos, nossos sorrisos... em tudo. Era realmente uma bela foto.

Eu mandei ampliar e fazer um _banner_ em uma loja de fotografias na cidade. Eu tinha passado várias vezes na frente da loja quando tinha que estacionar na rua para ir às compras e sabia que queria um. Eles eram apenas muito legais.

"Você gostou?" Eu perguntei nervosa.

Ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Isto vai ficar aqui. Eu quero que seja a primeira coisa que todo mundo veja quando entrarem na nossa casa."

Eu pisquei várias vezes, rapidamente. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Nossa casa. Quando você está aqui, Bella é uma casa. Eu só a estou mantendo aquecida até você vir para cá. Quando você terminar a faculdade e estiver pronta para voltar para casa... você virá para cá. Tudo é nosso. As minhas coisas são duas; minha casa é a sua casa. Meu coração é seu, preciosa. Eu quero compartilhar tudo com você, e esta foto pertence a nossa sala de estar".

Eu sorri. "Você tem que treinar essas coisas", eu funguei. "Você diz as coisas mais românticas às vezes..."

Ele colocou a foto de lado e me puxou para seu colo. "O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou um filho da puta fala mansa. Não é por isso que você se apaixonou por mim, baby?"

Eu ri. "Isso e o fato de que você é meio que sexy."

Ele beliscou a minha cintura. "Meio? Qual é..."

Eu puxei o rosto dele e o beijei com força. Ele estava totalmente pescando elogios. E iria ganhá-los. Era Natal, afinal.

* * *

 _ **Bella ficou com medo do anel como Edward previu... mas foi só o susto...**_

 _ **beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

Foi tudo muito surreal estar de volta naquela casa. Nesse quintal. Parecia muito tempo, honestamente. Eu nem sequer me sentia a mesma garota. Era estranho como as coisas aconteceram. Maravilhoso, mas estranho.

Eu assisti Tanya esvoaçar em torno da casa, sorrindo, flertando e rindo. Exatamente como aquela primeira noite, só que eu já não a odiava. Eu ainda não _gosto_ _muito_ dela, mas definitivamente havia um entendimento.

Mas, eu estava ficando irritada com a forma como ela contava com Edward para controlar o lugar. Não era _dele_ a festa. Ele não era namorado _dela_. Sim, ele era amigo dela, e as pessoas pareciam estar familiarizadas com ele e seu lugar naquela casa. Isso me incomodava, mas eu não ia ficar completamente louca. Ele nunca saía do meu lado; suas mãos estavam em mim o tempo inteiro. Ficou claro que eu estava lá com ele, eu era dele, e ele era meu.

Isso não impediu os olhos vagando de várias meninas. Uma pequena dúvida começou a rastejar para cima de mim e eu comecei a ficar irritada. Eu não tinha ideia se elas eram conquistas anteriores, ou se eram apenas cadelas ciumentas, mas eu não gostei. E elas não gostaram de mim. Isso estava claro.

Essa foi a parte que me fez sentir melhor. Eu queria erguer o meu punho no ar e gritar que ele estava comigo. Que eu ganhei. Eu não fiz isso - eu não era tão mesquinha, mas eu soltei algumas piadinhas para que elas soubessem o seu lugar.

Eu não estava tendo um mau momento, embora - considerando todas as coisas. Na verdade, eu estava me divertindo. James concordou em ser o nosso motorista, já que Edward e eu estávamos ambos um pouco embriagados. Foi muito divertido. A mão dele estava meio boba e ele tinha aquele maroto sorriso maroto o tempo todo. Suas bochechas sempre ficavam no mais bonito tom de rosa depois que ele bebia um pouco, e ele me lembrou da forma como o nariz do meu pai ficava vermelho quando estava bêbado.

Então, nós nos beijamos muito, rimos muito, e as pessoas assistiram. Eu conheci um monte de seus amigos, graças a Tanya, que fez questão de me arrastar de pessoa para pessoa e me apresentar. Não só isso, mas ela estava obcecada com as minhas jóias. Em primeiro lugar, o relógio. Eu só o coloquei porque eu estava bem vestida, e queria ter certeza de saber o momento exato que o relógio soaria meia-noite para que eu pudesse dar a Edward o melhor beijo de Ano Novo que ele já teve. Ela adorou, tagarelou sobre como era caro, e quase caiu quando eu lhe disse que tinha sido um presente de Edward. Então, eu deixei escapar que ele tinha mandado gravar. Ok... então, eu intencionalmente escorreguei a informação, mas ela estava pedindo por isso.

Me deixando louca era mais parecido.

Ela parecia genuinamente feliz por nós, o que era legal. Ela parecia feliz com o cara dela - Laurent, mesmo que ele não tenha aparecido na festa. Eu teria ficado chateada se o meu namorado me deixasse sozinha na véspera de Ano Novo, mas ela estava bem com isso. A multidão de homens que ela tinha caindo a seus pés não era ruim, eu tinha certeza.

"Vamos lá para cima", Edward sussurrou arrastado no meu ouvido enquanto chupava o meu pescoço. "Eu não posso esperar mais com este vestido e os seus seios..." ele rosnou, beliscando o meu lóbulo da orelha. "Eu quero te foder."

Eu engoli em seco e dei um tapa nele o afastando. "Pare", eu disse, rindo. "Eu não vou fazer isso aqui... há uma tonelada de pessoas aqui. Pare!"

Seus lábios voltaram para o meu pescoço e ele puxou a pele entre os lábios e chupou Com força. Eu sabia que haveria um chupão ali na manhã seguinte.

"Você é impossível!" Eu o repreendi. "Nós vamos sair logo após a meia-noite. Eu não quero perder o meu beijo."

Ele me puxou para o seu colo e eu ri nervosamente quando ouvi vaias e assobios Por toda a sala. "Eu não vou me esquecer de beijá-la à meia-noite... Estou pensando em te beijar _até_ a meia-noite. Cada centímetro do seu corpo."

Ok... então ele estava me conquistando. Estava ficando muito difícil recusar a proposta dele. Especialmente quando ele tinha as mãos passeando pela minha pele quente e aquilo era simplesmente irresistível... e aquele sorriso... Eu realmente queria ceder.

Olhei para o meu relógio e sorri. "Falta três minutos para a meia-noite. Vamos embora assim que eu receber o meu beijo, e então você pode me levar para casa e me beijar toda", eu sussurrei.

Com uma mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço, ele me puxou para um beijo. Um beijo que durou mais do que três minutos. Quando finalmente se afastou, ele sorriu como um bobo, um sorriso bêbado e sexy.

"Feliz Ano Novo, linda."

"Feliz Ano Novo, Edward."

* * *

 ** _Edward bobo e sexy? Adoro! Até me esqueço da peçonhenta..._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

Os meses se passaram em um borrão. A faculdade estava realmente chutando a minha bunda. Desde que eu estava em um cronograma acelerado, eu só tinha uma semana de folga no Natal, e só teria mais duas semanas uma vez que o semestre acabasse no verão. Eu sabia que Edward estava desapontado que eu não seria capaz de ficar com ele no verão, mas era a maneira que tinha que ser. Eu acho que ele não estava prestando atenção ao meu cronograma quando eu o tinha mostrado para ele. Ele estava acostumado com a forma como as coisas eram quando ele estava na faculdade, e estava ansioso pelos intervalos.

Eu, por outro lado, estava feliz por ter decidido apenas ir com tudo e acabar logo com isso. Quanto mais cedo eu terminasse, mais cedo eu poderia voltar para casa de uma vez por todas. Por mais que eu gostasse de Seattle, eu estava pronta para ir embora. Mesmo se eu não tivesse conhecido Edward, eu ainda teria ido para casa depois. Todos os anos que eu sonhava em sair de Forks foram por nada, porque eu nunca mais queria sair de lá novamente. Onde era a minha casa. A cidade grande não era para mim depois de tudo.

Então, infelizmente, as circunstâncias nos impediam de ver um ao outro frequentemente. Desta vez porém, as coisas estavam mais fáceis. Principalmente porque eu estava ocupada demais para me preocupar com isso, mas também porque estávamos em um bom ponto no nosso relacionamento. Eu já não era aquela menina desconfiada e carente que eu era quando começamos a namorar. Eu sabia que ele me amava e que estava lá, me esperando pacientemente, sentindo a minha falta. Ele não tinha nada com que se preocupar também, porque eu estava trancada em salas de aula ou meu dormitório noventa por cento do tempo.

Jessica e eu saíamos de vez em quando – ou ela mais ou menos que me arrastava para fora. Mas esses dias eram poucos e distantes entre si. Eu me divertia muito quando saíamos, mas era apenas o suficiente para me lembrar que eu não estava perdendo nada. Era divertido enquanto durava, mas a minha vida estava a quilômetros de distância em Port Angeles, e era lá que eu queria estar.

Meu telefone tocou em cima da mesa e eu o agarrei rapidamente, rindo. Eu estava um pouco impaciente pela chamada de Edward.

"Você está aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Ele riu. "O que você está fazendo, preciosa? Parece que você estava correndo ou algo assim."

Eu me sentei na cadeira e suspirei. "Não. Apenas estou aqui esperando você chegar aqui. Então, você chegou?"

"Eu estou aqui. Vamos lá... ou você quer que eu suba para buscá-la? Você precisa de ajuda?"

Eu me levantei e peguei a minha bolsa. "Não. Eu estou pronta! Vou descer em um segundo."

Eu desliguei meu laptop, peguei minha bolsa, e arrastei a minha mala atrás de mim enquanto saía do quarto, trancando a porta. Eu praticamente corri pelo corredor para chegar no térreo para vê-lo. Eu estava fora de mim animada pelo fim de semana. Nós nunca tínhamos feito isso, então eu não podia nem mesmo fingir agir de forma legal e recatada. Meu corpo inteiro vibrava e o meu sorriso estava cimentado no meu rosto. Ele estava mantendo segredo, o que estava me deixando louca, mas eu estava feliz. Seria divertido e eu estava ansiosa por algo novo. Eu encontrei-me perguntando se estávamos indo para um hotel de luxo, ou uma pousada pitoresca, ou acampar por tudo o que eu sabia. Não importava. Tudo o que importava era que eu iria estar com ele.

Era também muito romântico da parte dele. Era o nosso aniversário, algo que ele aguardava excitado como um menino de quatro anos de idade faria a contagem regressiva para o Natal. Todos os dias eu me perguntava como era possível amá-lo mais. Era quase impossível não amar.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo, lá estava ele, inclinando-se contra a lateral de seu carro, sexy demais para o seu próprio bem. Eu não podia esperar para só ...me jogar nele. Segurar as minhas mãos para mim não era algo que ele tornasse fácil. Especialmente quando ele aparecia assim tão lindo. Eu o amava em um terno, sempre, mas Edward em jeans skinny e camisa de flanela simplesmente não era justo.

"Ei você, linda", ele me cumprimentou, sorrindo. Ele se afastou do carro e veio até mim, pegando minha mala e me beijando profundamente. "Você está bonita."

Eu nunca me cansava de ouvir isso. Nunca. Era uma daquelas coisas que eu odiava ouvir dos membros da família e dos caras mais velhos, que trabalhavam com o meu pai. Eles sempre me deixavam desconfortável. Com Edward, isso me fazia ver estrelas. Eu nunca tinha o suficiente.

"Obrigada", eu disse, corando.

"Então... você está pronta para o melhor fim de semana da sua vida?" Ele perguntou, balançando a sobrancelhas.

"Sim! Você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?"

Ele riu. "Boa tentativa, docinho. Não. Você vai ter que esperar para ver."

Parecia um pequeno déjà vu quando estávamos na estrada. Um pequeno sorriso brincou em meus lábios quando eu me lembrei de uma outra vez, quando ele me surpreendeu. Eu meio que esperava -bem, mais do que meio que esperava que o fim de semana fosse mais ou menos como aquele outro. Eu realmente queria ficar apenas presa em algum lugar com ele... sozinhos e nus todo o tempo.

Nós conversamos muito enquanto ele dirigia, e eu o ouvia atentamente falar sobre alguns projetos que ele estava animado no trabalho. Ele iria sair da cidade de novo, para trabalhar na concepção de um iate de luxo para um cara mega-rico com bolsos sem fim. Seria um grande negócio, que podia trazer-lhe muita atenção positiva no trabalho. Eu ficava tão impressionada quando ele falava sobre o trabalho. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa poder vê-lo em ação- todo homem encarregado em seu terno de poder e aqueles óculos de demolir calcinhas.

"Então, você está chateada por não estar trabalhando tanto quanto antes no centro, ou está ocupada demais para se importar?" Ele perguntou.

Eu suspirei. "Estou totalmente chateada. Na verdade, eu fui até lá ontem à noite. Eles estavam sediando uma coisa de dança do ensino médio, então eu os ajudei. Eu gostaria de ter mais tempo."

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão sobre o console para pegar a minha mão. "Eu sei que você sente falta, mas você não pode fazer tudo. Você vai se desgastar."

Eu ri. "Sim, eu tenho que desistir de todas as coisas divertidas por conta dos livros e da faculdade!"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não será assim para sempre. Você só precisa encontrar um equilíbrio."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Alguns de nós apenas têm sorte, eu acho."

Ele riu. Em voz alta. "Me desculpe se eu sou muito mais inteligente do que você, e eu não tive que estudar muito."

Eu engoli em seco e bati em seu peito. "Você é um verme, às vezes. Espertinho."

Ele riu de novo e saiu da rodovia principal para entrar uma estrada menor. "Estamos quase lá... pare de me bater, ou eu vou deixá-la aqui na floresta."

Eu caí para trás contra o assento e olhei para fora da janela para que eu pudesse apreciar o cenário. "Sério... onde você está me levando? Isso aqui é o meio do nada!"

Ele apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão para tirar seus óculos de sol. "Rosalie me contou sobre este lugar. É uma casa do lago".

Eu engoli em seco novamente, quando olhei para frente e vi a casa branca e imaculada em frente a nós. Era mais como uma mansão e era linda.

"Eu já te disse que você é o melhor namorado do planeta?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não hoje."

"Bem, você é. Você é o melhor, e eu te amo! Será que temos este lugar só para nós? "

Ele parou em frente da casa e retirou as chaves da ignição. "Pode apostar. E sim... Estou pensando em te comer em todos os sete cômodos, em todas as superfícies, repetidamente. Espero que você tenha bebido o leite - você vai precisar de força."

* * *

 _ **Estamos entrando na reta final, pessoal!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

No momento em que a chave estava na fechadura, ele abriu a porta e me puxou para dentro. Eu nem sequer tive a chance de olhar em volta antes que ele me colocasse contra a porta, me beijando com tanta força que eu pensei que iria desmaiar. Eu adorava quando ele me beijava desse jeito, como se não tivesse o suficiente de mim... era bom que ele se sentisse da mesma maneira que eu.

E então ele estava de joelhos, puxando as minhas calças para baixo e me degustando sem hesitação. Ele era como um homem faminto, e eu mal conseguia me manter na posição vertical. Deus, ele era tão bom nisso. Eu não podia acreditar que uma vez na minha vida eu pensei que isso seria nojento ou estranho.

Era qualquer coisa, exceto isso... era incrível. A maneira como ele olhava para mim, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, sabendo que estava me deixando à beira da insanidade e amando cada minuto.

Eu bati as palmas das minhas mãos contra a porta, tentando me segurar para que eu não caísse. Ele segurou as minhas coxas, as pontas quentes de seus dedos cavando deliciosamente na minha carne.

"Oh Deus," eu solucei. "Eu vou cair."

Ele parou de me beijar, me fazendo protestar um pouco com um beicinho, e me carregou até o sofá - um sofá macio, com muito espaço para brincar. Ele me deitou e abriu os botões de sua calça jeans, e empurrou-as para baixo rapidamente. Seus olhos estavam escuros e necessitados, criando uma expressão sexy em seu rosto e eu tremi.

"Ah, as coisas que eu quero fazer com você", disse ele asperamente. "Vai me matar essa permanência longe de você por tanto tempo, Bella... você é tudo o que eu penso. Isso... você deitada toda corada e pronta para mim...". Ele gemeu novamente, e deslizou suas boxers para baixo ao encontro de seus jeans.

Acariciando-se algumas vezes, ele lambeu os lábios e se inclinou sobre mim, beijando-me de novo como se eu fosse a única coisa que o mantinha vivo. Ele puxou a minha blusa para cima e passou pela minha cabeça, nunca tirando a boca da minha, e eu não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser sorrir com quão _habilidoso_ ele era.

Ele empurrou para dentro de mim, minha respiração falhou por um instante quando ele estava completamente dentro de mim. Eu poderia dizer que ele não ia ser doce e gentil - haveria tempo para isso mais tarde. A necessidade era muito grande. Nós tínhamos estado longe um do outro por muito tempo novamente. Ele estava certo, era uma droga estar longe dele. Eu só esperava que conseguíssemos passar por isso. Nós tínhamos ido bem por um ano, mas aquilo não foi nada, senão tortura, não importa quão ocupada eu estivesse, ou quão pouco tempo eu tinha em minhas mãos. Eu sentia falta dele.

Sempre.

Ele entrou em mim uma e outra vez, levantando as minhas pernas para se impulsionar cada vez mais fundo e tudo que eu podia fazer era sentir. Agarrei-me a ele, com a necessidade de tocar, segurar e senti-lo todo. Estava apenas nos consumindo.

"Eu não posso adiar, linda... você está perto? Eu preciso que você esteja perto...", ele ofegou, largando a minha perna de seu ombro e me puxando para a ponta do sofá, seus movimentos nunca cessando.

"Sim, sim", eu chorei. "Tão bom...", eu gemi.

Ele esfregou meu clitóris, fazendo-me gritar e me arquear para fora do sofá. Eu balancei, e em seguida, me desintegrei quando meu orgasmo percorreu através de mim, ele me seguindo, gritando o meu nome.

Ele caiu contra mim, exausto, sua respiração dura e acelerada. "Puta merda", ele disse com uma risada. "Eu me sinto fora de prática... praticamente gozei assim que eu estava dentro de você."

Eu sorri preguiçosamente, deixando meu olhos se fecharem e os meus dedos percorrerem sua pele.

"Isso foi incrível", disse eu, bêbada e estúpida com seu amor. "Eu quero dormir."

Ele riu e beijou o meu rosto antes de puxar para fora de mim e ficar de pé. "Vamos tomar um banho rápido... Eu estou todo suado. Então, podemos tirar um cochilo rápido antes de eu te dar a rodada dois. Eu quero transar com você no lago."

Meus olhos se abriram. "Eu não vou lá fora nua, Edward Cullen! Eu juro por Deus, eu não vou usar nenhuma roupa durante o tempo todo que estivermos aqui, mas de jeito nenhum eu vou nadar pelada!"

Ele era louco se pensava que eu iria fazer isso. Eu era corajosa e disposta quando éramos apenas nós dois, mas no lago? De jeito nenhum. Era plena luz do dia.

"Sim, você vai. Vamos dizer que será o meu presente de aniversário." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e seus olhos brilhavam com malícia.

"Isso não é justo... você está tentando me fazer sentir culpada!"

"Foda-se, sim, eu estou. Você irá fazer isso. Eu fantasio com isso por... porra, um bom tempo. Eu prometo que ninguém vai ver."

Eu mordi o lábio e balancei a cabeça. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso. Tudo bem... eu prometo."

Ele piscou. "Essa é a minha garota."

Uma vez que tomamos um bom e longo banho e eu dar a ele um presente pré-aniversário antes sairmos do chuveiro, nós nos jogamos na enorme cama king size e ficamos lá, com um copo de vinho e alguns petiscos que ele tinha pensado em trazer - queijo e frutas.

"Você é um idiota sentimental tão romântico, você sabe disso? Nenhuma das minhas amigas já foi alimentada com uvas e queijo na cama – muito menos em uma romântica casa do lago Eu não posso deixar de me perguntar como eu fui ficar tão sortuda".

Ele colocou outra uva na minha boca e bateu no meu nariz. "Eu sou o sortudo. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro, baby."

Eu bufei. "Você e as suas palavras bonitas." Eu suspirei e coloquei o prato ao meu lado para que eu pudesse olhar para ele de frente. "Você é maravilhoso. Eu espero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo tanto."

Ele passou um dedo sobre meu rosto e sorriu. "Eu sei que você me ama, preciosa. É por isso que você vai ceder e fazer coisas sujas naquele lago comigo."

Eu gemi e bati em seu peito. "Deus, você não tem salvação!, Você não consegue tirar a mente da sarjeta às vezes!" Eu não pude deixar de rir dele." Tudo bem... mas por favor me diga que nenhum peixe irá me tocar, ou... eu não sei... outras criaturas! E tem que ser no escuro! Eu não quero que nenhum velho pescador veja a minha bunda de fora."

Ele nos rolou e ficou em cima de mim, prendendo-me na cama. "Eu te amo muito preciosa."

Eu suspirei e sorri. "Eu também te amo."

"Feliz Aniversário."

Eu sorri. Eu nunca tinha me sentido mais feliz na minha vida. "Feliz aniversário. Obrigada por me aturar – por passar por tudo isso e por tudo que você faz por nós. Eu aprecio muito tudo, você sabe disso?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Agora... podemos parar de falar e aproveitar essa cama fantástica pra caralho?"

Eu não tive a chance de responder antes que ele estivesse mais uma vez dentro de mim, me levando para o céu.

* * *

 _ **Olha eu desejando Feliz Natal outra vez... céus, esse ano voou!**_

 _ **Minhas lindas, eu devo voltar somente no ano que vem, mas prometo que não irá demorar! Aproveitem as festas!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

"Aí está você," Jessica cantarola quando entra no quarto. "Eu não tenho te visto muito. Onde você esteve?"

Revirei os olhos. Isso era um eufemismo. Fazia mais de uma semana que eu não a via. Ela tinha ficado de novo com seu novo namorado, o que eu entendia, mas teria sido bom se ela ligasse para dar noticias de vez em quando.

"Eu estive aqui, Jess. Onde você esteve?"

Ela jogou a mochila em cima da cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, me dando um abraço. "Eu senti sua falta... desculpe, eu não tenho sido muito presente. Você sabe como é."

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso. Eu sabia como era quando se começa um relacionamento, mas eu nunca a tinha esnobado ou a deixado se perguntando onde diabos eu estava.

"Não me faça ficar preocupada."

Ela deu uma risadinha. Eu atendi o telefone quando você ligou, Bella".

Eu larguei o meu livro e suspirei. "Eu sei, mas eu não conheço esse cara. Você não me disse nada sobre ele."

Ela saltou sobre a cama um pouco, sorrindo. "Ok, então, ele está no último ano de ciências, o que é muito legal e inteligente. Seu nome é Seth e ele é super fofo. Ah, e ele é tão doce!"

Eu sorri, desfrutando por ela parecer tão feliz. "Bem, eu posso conhecê-lo? Por que você o está mantendo em segredo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente não estou. É que tudo é realmente novo, e nós gostaríamos de passar um tempo juntos."

Eu bufei. "Obviamente."

Ela levantou a mão. "Não, espere. Não é assim... nós ainda não fizemos sexo!

Lauren não acreditou em mim, mas é verdade! Ele é super agradável e quer esperar para... torná-lo especial."

Bem, isso era muito doce. Eu dei a ele um ponto. "Bem, uau... isso é muito legal, na verdade. Ele parece muito bom e eu realmente quero conhecê-lo. Por que não saímos todos juntos no próximo fim de semana, quando Edward vier me visitar?"

Ela se encolheu. "Eu não sei... não vai ser estranho... você sabe, com James sendo o melhor amigo dele?"

"Não, não se preocupe com isso. Ele sabe que vocês dois terminaram, e James está namorando, também".

Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Está?"

Eu toquei seu braço. "Está. Eu pensei que você soubesse... ou pelo menos tivesse desconfiado. Eu não quis dizer para incomodá-la, Jess. Sinto muito."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ei, é o que é. Ele quer um relacionamento mais sério e eu não posso dar isso a ele. Eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso..."

eu a agarrei por um abraço e apertei com força. "Escute... Eu vou sair logo que o tráfego ficar mais tranquilo para ir para Port Angeles. Você e Seth podem ficar aqui neste fim de semana. Ok?"

Ela fungou e eu me senti o maior cu do planeta por perturbá-la. Às vezes eu só deixava as coisas escaparem e eu queria me dar um soco no rosto por isso.

"Eu disse a ele que eu iria passar o fim de semana com você", ela disse com uma risada. "Eu não sabia que você não estaria aqui."

Eu bati meu dedo contra os lábios. "Venha comigo. Edward adoraria receber você. Eu vou fazer compras com Rosalie amanhã, e você deveria vir. Eu só vou ficar esta noite com Edward. Amanhã à noite, ele vai com Emmett para uma despedida de solteiro, então eu irei ficar com Rose e as crianças. Vai ser divertido!"

Seus olhos brilharam. "Quer saber? Isso soa perfeito. Você tem certeza que ele não irá se importar? Rose? Ela não vai se importar?"

Eu acenei para ela. "De jeito nenhum! Vai ser uma explosão. Ela comprou um monte de lixo para nós comermos e irá fazer margaritas com tequila".

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Rosalie Cullen irá dar de beber a menores de idade? Eu estou chocada!" Ela riu e empurrou o meu ombro.

"Ela não é tão séria como você acha que é. Ela é muito, muito, legal."

Ela suspirou dramaticamente. "Eu sei que ela é, Bella... Eu estava brincando. Eu a amo. Eu apenas achei engraçado. Tanto Faz. Vamos fazer isso, então... mas ligue para Edward primeiro e pergunte se eu serei bem vinda."

Eu peguei meu telefone e apontei para o armário. "Vai arrumar as suas coisas. Eu vou te deixar aqui se você demorar muito."

Eu fui para a sala para falar com Edward, enquanto ela se preparava para ir. Eu sabia que ele não se importaria, e ele honestamente estava com saudades dela. Além disso, ele ficaria contente por eu ter alguém comigo enquanto dirigia. Ele se preocupava muito. Era legal, mas às vezes ele exagerava.

Ele atendeu no primeiro toque. "Não me diga que você não vem mais. Eu vou dirigir até aí e chutar o seu traseiro, Senhorita Swan".

Eu ri. "Rapaz, nós estamos em um clima de violência hoje à noite?"

Ele suspirou. "Não brinque comigo, garota. Eu estou falando sério... não me dê o cano. Eu estou morrendo de saudade."

Eu sorri e me inclinei contra a parede. "Eu não vou te dar o cano... Eu estou realmente prestes a sair, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu estou arrastando Jessica junto."

Ele gemeu. "Por quê?"

Eu fiz uma careta e afastei o telefone, como se fosse uma coisa fácil para ele apenas olhar através do telefone e me ver fazendo beicinho. Eu o segurei de volta contra o meu ouvido e suspirei. "Eu nem mesmo vou te ver a maior parte do tempo. É um fim de semana meninas /meninos. Você vai ficar com Emmett, de qualquer maneira."

"Não esta noite!" ele retrucou. "Eu queria passar a noite toda nu com você! Agora nós teremos que ficar no quarto... porra."

Eu ri. "Comporte-se. Nós podemos fazer sexo, não apenas por toda a casa, seu pervertido sujo. Essa é a única razão que você quer que eu vá?"

Eu sabia que não era, mas era muito divertido brincar com ele.

"E se fosse?"

"Ugh!" Eu bufei. "Você é um idiota. Nós estamos a caminho, então eu te vejo daqui a pouco. Você quer que eu pegue comida no caminho?"

"Sim, vá em frente. Eu pretendia te levar para jantar fora, mas isso serve também."

Ele estava desapontado, o que eu realmente não esperava. Nós estávamos a quase dois meses nos vendo a cada fim de semana. Eu esperava que eu não tivesse estragado nenhum plano secreto... ele fazia isso, aleatórias noites românticas. Eu as amava, e se ele tivesse algo planejado, eu ficaria tão decepcionada.

"Eu te amo, abóbora." Ele riu, mas não era uma risada divertida. "É melhor eu conseguir um boquete hoje à noite."

Eu lhe mandei um beijo pelo telefone e desliguei. Ele estava sendo um grande e velho rabugento. Ele iria superar isso, ele só estava mal acostumado.

Voltei para o quarto para ver como ela estava e sorri quando eu vi que ela estava fechando o zíper da sua bolsa. "Você está pronta?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim... então, o que ele disse? Ele foi legal?"

Eu sorri. "Ele está sendo um chorão, mas vai superar isso. Você sabe como ele fica quando me quer todinha só para ele. Ele é um bebezão às vezes."

Meu telefone tocou na minha mão e eu o ergui para ver que Edward estava me ligando de volta. Eu levantei o dedo para Jess e atendi. "Sim, meu querido."

"Me desculpe, eu fui um idiota. Eu só fiquei chateado porque nós não vamos ter muito tempo. Eu gosto de ter você pela casa".

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei, mas este é um fim de semana aleatório. Eu irei novamente no próximo fim de semana, se você quiser também. Não seja um punk."

Ele riu. "Amo você, preciosa. Vejo você daqui a pouco... dirija com cuidado."

"Eu irei."

Eu desliguei. "Ok. Vamos."

Ela pegou sua bolsa e eu peguei a minha. Assim que nós estávamos passando pela porta, meu telefone tocou novamente. "Oh meu Deus, ele está com a macaca? Que diabos", eu ri.

"O que foi agora? Eu estava saindo!"

"Não se preocupe com a comida, baby. Vou pedir comida italiana. Basta apressar a sua bunda até aqui. Eu preciso de um pouco de você... agora."

Minha pele se arrepiou e minha respiração falhou. "Hum...", eu disse com voz trêmula. "Estou indo... eu te amo!"

Eu desliguei e me virei para Jessica. "Ainda bem que eu tenho um detector de radar porque eu vou enfiar o pé. Meu homem está em um estado de espírito, se você sabe o que quero dizer."

Ela fez uma careta. "Fantástico. Ainda bem que _eu_ me lembrei do meu iPod para que eu possa bloquear os sons inadequados que eu tenho certeza que ficaria arrependida se ouvisse... ugh! Vocês são dois bastardos com tesão!"

Eu balancei as sobrancelhas. "Recalcada".

A viagem foi divertida. Ela me contou mais sobre Seth e nós conversamos sobre os nossos planos depois da formatura. Uma vez que este semestre acabasse, eu só teria que passar pela Primavera e então eu teria terminado. Eu tinha menos de nove meses de faculdade. Eu não pretendia perder de tempo. Assim que eu tivesse aquele pedaço maldito de papel nas minhas mãozinhas, eu estaria arrumando a mudança para Port Angeles para morar Edward. Havia várias clínicas, e um grande hospital lá, então eu esperava não levar muito tempo para encontrar um emprego.

Eu sempre ficava tão atordoada quando parava em frente a casa de Edward. Eu desliguei o carro e abri a porta. Eu não podia esperar para vê-lo e não tive que esperar

muito tempo. Quando olhei para cima, ele estava na varanda. Usando seus óculos, uma camiseta velha e um moletom amarrotado, confortável e lindo. E tudo aquilo era meu.

Eu corri. Era como se eu não pudesse chegar até ele rápido o suficiente. Ele me joguei em seus braços e o abracei apertado, e ele cantarolou no meu pescoço aliviado.

"Deus, eu senti sua falta esta semana."

Eu me afastei para que eu pudesse beijá-lo. "Eu senti sua falta mais. Você está em um estado de espírito melhor?"

Ele sorriu. "Estou agora", disse ele. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu. "Ei, Jess."

Ela passou por nós, em direção a casa. "Oi, Edward. Obrigada por me deixar vir com ela. Eu sei que você está louco de raiva... mas, obrigada de qualquer maneira."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso me desculpar, hein?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Precisa."

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Ei, eu pedi uma cesta de pão de alho com queijo... isso vai fazê-la feliz. Certo?"

Dei de ombros e empurrei contra seu peito, fazendo-o andar para trás. "É possível. Ela entende."

"Bom", disse ele, balançando a cabeça. "Vamos lá. Vamos passar despercebidos e ficar de amasso até que a comida chegue. Eu quero beijar você um pouco."

Bem, eu não podia discutir com isso. Eu queria a mesma coisa.

"Jessica", disse ele me arrastando em direção ao quarto. "Minha carteira está na mesa da sala. Você pode pagar a comida quando chegar? Eu preciso falar com Bella um minuto."

Ela riu alto quando nós desaparecemos no corredor. "Isso foi rude!" Eu o castiguei.

"Eu não vou fazer sexo com você enquanto ela está sentada na sala. Você não tem nenhuma educação?"

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não. Ela está intrometendo-se no meu fim de semana e eu vou deixá-la ficar e pagar o jantar dela. Ela vai ficar bem por um minuto."

Ele me empurrou para o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele e me levando até a cama. "Edward", eu avisei, rindo. "O que deu em você?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Essa porra de blusa rosa, isso é o que me deu! Você já sabia que eu estava com tesão, e aparece essa porra de... calça justa e essa blusa agarrando seus peitos. Eu sou apenas um homem, Bella. Eu quero comer você", disse ele com um pequeno grunhido, me empurrando contra o colchão.

"Minha linda menina bonita em cor de rosa", ele murmurou, atacando meu pescoço.

Eu ri. "Será que um dos seus amigos hipsters te deu um pouco de erva? Você está agindo como um esquisitão!"

Isso o fez rir. "Bella... essa meia me deixa louco, você sabe disso."

Eu empurrei o seu peito e lutei enquanto ele tentava me segurar e me beijar.

"Não são meias. Eu já te disse - são _leggings_. Elas são chamadas de _leggings_. Meia se usa com saias!"

Ele balançou a cabeça. " _Eu_ pretendo me enfiar debaixo da sua saia – essa calça vai embora. Agora."

Ele enfiou os dedos na minha cintura e começou a puxar a minha legging para baixo. "Você está tão fora de controle", eu ri. "Sério. Não. Depois do jantar- eu prometo que vou tirar a minha legging".

Ele gemeu e caiu pesadamente em cima de mim. "Tudo bem. Provocadora".

Eu bati em suas costas. "Eu não sou uma provocadora, retire o que disse!"

Ele sentou-se. "Você é uma provocadora - se você não fosse, eu não teria que ir no banheiro agora e jogar água fria no meu pau."

Isso me fez rir ainda mais difícil. "Oh... será um fim de semana divertido!"

* * *

 _ **É... então, voltei! Mas estou tão devagar... me animem, por favor. Não sei onde a minha vontade de traduzir se escondeu!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

Eu não sabia por que Edward estava sendo tão pegajoso, isso estava começando a me assustar. Infelizmente, eu não tive tempo para chamar sua atenção por qualquer coisa. Assim que terminamos o jantar, ele me arrastou para dentro do quarto, dando um rápido boa noite para Jessica uma boa noite, e usou sua boca para outras coisas até que eu adormeci.

No dia seguinte acordamos cedo e ir para Forks passar o dia com Rosalie e as crianças. Foi uma distração bem-vinda. Os turnos da clínica estavam sendo brutais. Eu não estava nem de longe preparada para como fisicamente esgotante a enfermagem era. Eu sabia que era um trabalho físico trabalho, mas homem... realmente me chutou na bunda.

Então, eu beijei um Edward fazendo beicinho, disse-lhe para ser um bom menino, e fomos para Forks. Jessica parecia surpresa que eu não estivesse preocupada com ele indo para uma despedida de solteiro.

"Você sabe que vai ter strippers? Quero dizer... sempre tem strippers nessas coisas."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Quem se importa? Eu confio nele, e você vê como ele é comigo... você sinceramente acha que eu tenho algo com que me preocupar?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Talvez não, mas eu ficaria chateada se fosse o meu namorado."

Eu parei na frente da casa de Rosalie e estacionei o carro. "Eu confio nele."

Rose veio nos encontrar lá fora, apontando para o carro dela, sinalizando que queria dirigir. Jess continuou a alardear no meu ouvido até o SUV.

"Ei, Jessica! Estou feliz que você veio. Nós vamos ter uma boa festa do pijama à moda antiga", Rose riu. "Bella, você pode me ajudar a colocar as crianças no carro? Bree está o inferno sobre rodas esta manhã, apenas avisando."

Eu ri e caminhei em direção a casa. "Eu ficaria feliz. Sinto falta da minha pequena princesa. Onde está Riley?"

Ela abriu a porta do SUV de Emmett e começou a ajustar os assentos de carro. "Ele está em a casa com Emmett."

Eu entrei e acenei para Emmett, que estava no telefone, e corri na direção de Bree, que estava sentada à mesa da cozinha em seu cadeirão.

"Olhe para a minha garota! Sentada sozinha, tão bonita!"

"Bah-Bah!" ela disse, estendendo a mão para mim. Eu senti um toque no meu ombro e me virei para ver Emmett sorrindo, segurando o telefone na minha frente.

"Alô?"

"Você não me ligou quando chegou", Edward deixou escapar.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça para Emmett. "Hum... Eu _acabo_ de passar pela porta. Calma homem."

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada e estendeu a mão para mim. "Me dá o telefone, Bell, vá em frente e se divirta."

"Bye. Te amo!" Eu disse rapidamente, antes de entregar o telefone para Em.

"Okay, Irmão. Coloque o seu traseiro na estrada. Elas estão aqui e estão bem. Tchau."

Eu inclinei a minha cabeça e ergui uma sobrancelha. "Qual é a dele? Quero dizer... ele tem estado muito estranho."

Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas só balançou a cabeça. "Olha... ele sente falta de você. Edward costumava sempre conseguir o que queria. Ele quer você aqui o tempo todo, sempre. Ele só realmente, realmente, sente falta de você."

Eu tinha certeza de que isso era parte do problema, mas tinha que haver mais. Ele estava agindo muito mais estranho que o habitual. "Se você diz..." Eu respirei fundo e olhei para baixo, quase envergonhada com o que estava prestes a sair da minha boca. "Será que você pode ficar de olho nele hoje à noite? Só tomem cuidado, ok?"

Emmett jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Você não tem nada com que se preocupar, querida. Aquele garoto está deslumbrado como um delinquente de quinze anos. Ele não vai estragar as coisas com você."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu confio que ele não vai... mas, vai haver bebida e outras coisas... só estou me certificando. Dirija com cuidado e essas coisas".

Ele deu um tapinha na minha cabeça, algo que um pai faria e sorriu. "Ele sabe quão sortudo é por ter encontrado você, você realmente o ama, não é?"

Eu dei a ele um olhar "não duh" e sorri. "Mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele é o melhor."

Ele riu. "Eu não sei nada sobre isso... Na verdade eu sou o irmão bom, mas Rose chegou na sua frente." Ele piscou e pegou Bree, que estava resmungando em sua cadeira." Vamos, criança suja... vamos limpar esse rosto e enviá-la para a mamãe."

Ele esfregou o rosto dela com uma toalha de papel e entregou para mim. "Divirta-se, e não se preocupe com aquele idiota. Nós vamos ficar bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça e ajustei Bree no meu quadril. "Ok, então, nos veremos mais tarde."

Fazer compras com as crianças foi desgastante. Nós tivemos um monte de diversão, mas deu muito trabalho. Eu estava pronta para entrar em colapso quando chegamos em casa, e foi um prazer Rosalie tinha o jantar na panela de barro quando chegamos em casa. Ela fazia o melhor frango e bolinhos que eu já tinha comido – total comida de conforto. Uma vez que as crianças foram alimentadas, eu ajudei-a a colocar os pijamas neles e os colocamos para dormir.

Quando voltamos para o andar de baixo, Jessica estava puxando para fora do armário todas as besteiras que tínhamos comprado e levando para a sala de estar.

"Eu fico com a parte grande do sofá", disse Rosalie, apontando para Jessica. "É a minha casa, e eu sou a mais velha, por isso, nem vem. Você duas podem brigar pelo lugar que vocês quiserem."

Eu ri. Era muito engraçado. Ela sempre foi tão mandona. "Eu quero a poltrona reclinável de Emmett. Você pega o outro lado do sofá."

Eu sentei e peguei o controle remoto, folheando os canais à procura de algo para assistirmos.

"Então, Rosalie... você não está chateada com as strippers?"

Eu mordi a língua. Eu ia matar Jessica.

Rosalie riu. "Uh, não. Eu confio no meu marido. Ele já foi a despedidas de solteiro antes, incluindo a dele. Eles estão indo para um clube de strip, então é claro que eu sabia sobre as strippers".

Eu ri. "Eu disse a ela que não havia nada para me preocupar."

Jessica bufou. "Eu digo que vocês duas estão falando besteira. Eles irão ganhar _lap_ _dances_ , marquem as minhas palavras."

Rosalie bufou. "Você está tentando nos irritar? Que diabos?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não estou tentando fazer nada. Eu acho que eu gostaria de ter toda essa certeza. Eu acho que vocês têm sorte."

Eu suspirei. "Eu tenho que confiar nele. Se eu não tivesse trabalhado nas minhas inseguranças e ciúmes, nunca teríamos passado por esse ano e meio! Nós teríamos matado um ao outro ou terminado ou ambos. Se ele quisesse me trair, não teria que esperar por uma despedida de solteiro – nós vivemos em cidades separadas. Eu tenho que confiar nele. Além do mais... Eu sei que ele me ama. Isso é o suficiente."

Rosalie sorriu. "Falou e disse, mulher."

"Eu vou lá em cima trocar de roupa rapidinho. Vocês irão se trocar?"

Rose assentiu. "Eu só vou deixar o cão ir lá fora e subo em seguida."

Jessica me seguiu e vestimos nossos pijamas. Eu me senti muito melhor por estar com roupas confortáveis, após o longo dia.

Rosalie já estava no andar de baixo, de pijama e colocando um filme quando descemos. "Isso foi rápido."

"Eu os puxei para fora da secadora e me troquei na lavanderia. Eu estava com preguiça de subir as escadas. Então... comédia, romance, suspense, o que queremos assistir?"

Eu acenei para ela. "Basta escolher qualquer coisa. Eu estou tão cansada que provavelmente vou cair no sono."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ok... que tal Patrick Swayze? Matador de Aluguel ou Ritmo Quente?"

Eu sorri olhando para Jessica. Ritmo Quente era seu filme favorito. "Ritmo Quente", dissemos em uníssono.

Só então, o meu telefone tocou no bolso do pijama, então eu o peguei e atendi sabendo quem era imediatamente.

"Olá, gato."

"Linda Preciosa..." ele falou arrastado. "Vida do meu amor... amor da minha vida."

Mordi o lábio para não rir. "Você está bêbado?"

Obviamente, ele estava.

"Eu tomei algumas bebidas... mas eu ssssinto a ssssua falta. Não são os seus peitos aqui."

"Oh querido Senhor", eu gemi. "Você ainda está no show de stripper?"

Ele riu. "Sssssim. James está recebendo uma _lap dance_."

"Hmmm", eu cantarolei, revirando os olhos. Eu não iria compartilhar essa informação.

"Então ... você recebeu uma _lap dance_?" E perguntei.

A cabeça de Rosalie virou para mim e ela fez uma careta.

"De jeito nenhum, você é a minha garota. Minha menina com os peitos que eu amo. Eu te amo... como, com o meu coração e essasssss merdassss. Aaaaaamo. Aaaaaamo você."

Eu ri. "Eu também te amo, engraçadinho. Vá se divertir, mas tenha cuidado."

"Não!" ele gritou ao telefone. "Não desligue, porque eu tenho que lhe dizer que

Nós vamos nos casae e você vai ficar na minha casa para sempre, e até a morte."

Meus olhos se arregalaram a e Rosalie fez um movimento em direção ao telefone, mas eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu podia ouvir Emmett gritando no fundo, e em seguida, um tumulto alto antes da voz de Emmett soar no meu ouvido.

"Desculpe, Bella... ele está tão bêbado. A culpa é minha, você pode chutar a minha bunda, mas nós temos tenho uma carona para casa, ok? Diga a Rose que eu a amo, e vamos ver vocês amanhã meninas ".

E, em seguida, a linha ficou muda.

Eu deixei cair o telefone no meu colo, metade em choque e metade triste.

"O que foi? O que diabos eles estão fazendo? Eu juro que vou esfolar as bolas de Emmett se eles estiverem em apuros! " Rosalie estalou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não... não é nada disso. Eu, hum... uau", eu sussurrei. "Eu acho que o meu namorado estúpido apenas me pediu em casamento bêbado."

* * *

 _ **Edward está tão Emmett nesse capítulo... hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

Na manhã seguinte, eu estava exausta depois de ficar acordada a noite toda com as meninas. Não só isso, mas eu estava abalada pela pseudo proposta de Edward. Eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha imaginado tudo, ou não, mas com certeza parecia que ele estava pensando em casamento.

A verdade é que era uma ideia interessante, que eu esperava que viesse eventualmente, mas eu não estava pronta. Nós tínhamos tanta coisa acontecendo - eu ainda estava na faculdade, eu ainda tinha que conquistar o meu lugar no mundo e encontrar um emprego, e eu realmente não queria saltar para o casamento e toda a bagagem que vinha com ele. Um dia, é claro, mas inferno, eu esperava que estivéssemos na mesma página e que ele estava apenas agindo como um idiota bêbado.

Jess e eu as malas e voltamos para casa. Ela e Rose acharam hilário que Edward tivesse me ligado bêbado e ficaram em polvorosa. Naturalmente, a manobra engraçadinha dele acabou com a porra toda de se preocupar com ele ser um traidor. Ele não estava interessado em qualquer outra pessoa, ele disse em voz alta.

Finalmente, ela se convenceu.

"Você vai dizer alguma coisa para ele sobre o que ele disse?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Provavelmente não. Não. Quando ele propor, _se_ ele se propor, eu quero o romance e sinos e fogos de artifício, não confissões de um bêbedo. Ele pode fazer melhor, e eu mereço coisa melhor. Se ele se lembrar, irá se sentir uma merda. É o jeito que ele é.

Ele pode ter sido o antes de mim, mas ele me trata como uma princesa, e isso não vai mudar."

Ela riu. "Falou e disse, irmã. Deus... eu estou realmente orgulhosa de você. Eu pensei que este seria um relacionamento totalmente casual. Você totalmente me provou o contrário".

Eu olhei para ela de cara feia. "Muito obrigada, Jess."

Ela levantou as mãos. "Não, não me interprete mal. Você nunca teve um namorado e ele é tão intenso. Eu pensei que ele iria acabar por ser demais para você e você iria fugir. Você é teimosa, Bella. Eu não tinha certeza de como ele iria se sair. Ainda bem que acabou bem, honestamente, porque você merece. Ele merece você, também. Ele é _pra casar._ "

Eu sorri e acenei olhando para fora pela janela. "Ele é. Eu tive sorte. E pensar... Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir naquela festa." Eu dei uma pequena risada. "É tudo tão louco!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. A vida era louca. A minha era maravilhosa, e estava ficando cada vez melhor. Tudo o que eu tinha imaginado estava diferente do que eu sempre pensei que seria, e isso tinha tudo a ver com Edward. Ele trouxe uma felicidade tão grande para a minha vida, que cada dia era uma aventura cheia de expectativa.

Eu não podia esperar para chegar na casa dele, querendo saber o que eu iria encontrar quando chegasse lá. Ele provavelmente estaria com uma ressaca enorme, e eu tinha uma enorme necessidade de cuidar dele. Meu coração estava quente, querendo mostrar-lhe o quão boa eu poderia ser para ele, também. Eu sempre senti como se eu nunca fizesse o suficiente para ele, para mostrar a ele o quanto ele significava para mim.

Nós paramos na frente da casa e Jessica riu. "Eu aposto que eles estão se sentindo um lixo. Rosalie disse que Emmett parecia tão bêbado quanto Edward. Isso vai ser bom..."

Eu bufei. "Ele me viu vomitar depois de beber, não uma, mas duas vezes. Eu acho que é a minha vez de cuidar dele, por isso, se ele estiver se sentindo mal, é melhor você ficar quieta."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu nunca faria isso com ele. Eu gosto de provocá-lo, sim, mas eu o amo. Eu não seria tão má."

Ouvi-la dizer que o amava fez cócegas no meu coração. "Me faz feliz que vocês dois gostem um do outro. Vocês são duas das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Isso significa muito para mim."

Ela pegou ambas as nossas malas no banco de trás e me entregou a minha quando eu dei a volta na parte dianteira do carro. A casa estava fechada e muito quieta, e eu sabia que eles estavam ambos ainda dormindo. Eu não fiquei surpresa. Eu mal estava segurando a minha cabeça em linha reta e eu não tinha ficado caindo de bêbada.

Eu abri a porta silenciosamente, e ri baixinho quando encontrei Emmett esparramado no sofá, com a boca entreaberta, braços abertos, e uma perna pendurada para fora. Ele parecia uma bagunça, mas também um menino deitado dormindo tão profundamente.

Eu segurei meu dedo contra os lábios, dizendo a Jessica para ficar quieta. Ela até sussurrava alto. Então, eu ergui um dedo para que ela soubesse que eu já voltaria, que eu iria ver Edward.

Quando eu abri a porta, o quarto cheirava como uma cervejaria. Um forte fedor de urina, de cerveja e só Deus sabe o que mais esfaqueou o meu olfato, e eu tive que prender a respiração por um momento para não vomitar.

"Puta merda amor... O que você bebeu?" Eu disse para mim mesma enquanto me dirigia para a cama. Estava uma bagunça amassada e marrom. Ele estava desmaiado de bruços, sua bunda empinada no ar e uma cueca boxer abraçava seu bumbum. Ele ainda estava de camisa, bem como de meias. Ele parecia ridículo, mas eu não podia deixar de achar que ele estava tão bonitinho assim. Vulnerável, aberto e só ele.

Eu subi na cama e bati em seu ombro, mesmo que eu realmente quisesse tocar seu bumbum. Ele estava bem ali, e era um bumbum tão bonito.

"Edward," eu cantarolei baixinho. "Acorda dorminhoco."

Ele gemeu e franziu a testa, virando a cabeça para o outro lado no travesseiro. Eu ri e ele se encolheu. "Não quero", ele murmurou.

Eu decidi usar outra tática, que eu sabia que era uma maneira certeira de fazê-lo acordar e sair da cama. Comecei na orelha, primeiro beijando o lóbulo suavemente e em seguida, toda ela. Ele fez um som entre um gemido e um resmungo, um som profundo vindo da garganta e do peito. Eu sorri. Estava funcionando.

"Você está mal?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Dor de cabeça. Apenas cansado."

Eu esfreguei minha mão em seu cabelo, agora suado e emaranhado. "Volto já, ok?"

Ele virou para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Fica".

Eu beijei a testa dele e desci da cama. "Eu vou pegar um Alka Seltzer e um pouco de água. Vou fazer café, também. Você deve tomar café da manhã, mas vou esperar até que vocês dois estejam acordados antes de começar a fazer a comida."

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e se virou de volta enquanto eu saía do quarto.

Quando voltei para a sala, Emmett estava sentado, esfregando as mãos no rosto. "Dormiu bem?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

Ele olhou para mim por entre os dedos. "Eu me sinto uma merda. Eu estou muito velho para essa merda".

Eu ri. "Bem, por que você bebeu tanto, então?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu e Edward fizemos uma competição para ver quem conseguia beber mais doses. Ele ganhou, a propósito".

Eu bufei. "Oh, sim... ele parece um vencedor."

Ele tentou se levantar e caiu para trás contra o sofá. "Porra, minha cabeça está me matando".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Dãaaa. Vou pegar algo para sua dor de cabeça. Eu já volto".

Jessica já estava na cozinha, vasculhando os armários. "Então, como ele está se sentindo?"

Eu peguei duas garrafas de água da geladeira. "Ele ainda está bêbado, eu colocaria dinheiro nisso."

Ela riu. "Coitado. Então... bacon e ovos engordurados no café da manhã?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você não tem que fazer isso, Jess. Espere um minuto e eu venho te ajudar. Deixe-me levar água e analgésicos para eles. Eu já volto."

Assim como eu pensei que seria, Edward ainda estava dormindo, mas agora de lado, embrulhado em um cobertor como uma pequena chinchila. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão acabado. Ele sempre soube quando parar de beber, por isso era estranho vê-lo dessa forma. Eu fiquei aliviada por ele não ter se machucado, ou acontecido coisa pior, de tão bêbado que ele estava.

Eu sacudi o ombro dele depois de colocar a água e os comprimidos na mesa de cabeceira.

"Edward, você tem que se levantar. Beber um pouco de água."

Ele ergueu a mão e tentou me afastar e eu queria bater nele. "Levante-se. Você só vai ficar pior. Você é a pessoa que me ensinou isso, bunda teimosa!"

Ele resmungou, gemeu e caiu de costas, cobrindo os olhos com o braço. "Apague a luz", ele resmungou.

Bem, a luz não estava acesa, mas as cortinas não tinham sido fechadas, então eu me levantei e as fechei. "Feliz agora, ranzinza? Levante-se. Eu tenho que sair as cinco e eu quero passar algum tempo com você."

Ele suspirou pesado, cheio de remorso. "Eu sinto muito... que fui estúpido por beber tanto na noite passada".

Eu cantarolei concordando. Eu não iria discordar, mas era uma daquelas coisas. Às vezes você bebia demais. Não era como se ele bebesse assim o tempo todo.

"Eu preciso de um banho. Vou me sentir um pouco melhor depois disso."

Eu afastei o cabelo dele dos olhos e suspirei quando vi um grande corte ensanguentado em sua testa. "Jesus, Edward! O que você fez?"

Ele gemeu e piscou. "O quê? O que foi agora? Você pode sussurrar? Por que você está gritando comigo?"

Oh, céus. "Você tem um enorme corte na testa. Levante-se e vá para o chuveiro. Eu vou abrir a água para que fique quente. Venha quando você estiver pronto, e eu vou limpar isso. Jessica já começou a café da manhã."

Eu me levantei e saí, balançando a cabeça. Só Deus sabia o que eles estiveram fazendo. Jessica tinha colocado a mesa, e Emmett já estava servindo o prato.

"Você quer que eu o arraste para fora da cama? Ele pode ser um maricas quando está assim", Emmett resmungou.

Eu bati na parte de trás da cabeça dele.

"Não fale sobre ele assim. O que diabos aconteceu com a cabeça dele? Eu deveria chutar a sua bunda por deixá-lo se machucar."

Emmett bufou. "Ele deu de cara em uma parede. Isso não é minha culpa."

Fiz uma careta. "Bem, acho que ele nunca irá beber com você novamente. Seu bruto! Você o deixou machucar aquela linda cabecinha!"

Ele revirou os olhos e focou em sua comida. "Você sabe, primeiro a nossa mãe, e agora você. Ele vai acabar me mandando comprar absorventes".

Eu dei outro tapa nele só para ele deixar de ser engraçadinho. Rose me ensinou bem.

Eu esperei para comer até que Edward saiu do quarto. Quando finalmente apareceu, ele parecia cem por cento melhor. Ele sorriu quando me viu olhando para ele e esfregou o pescoço.

"Então... é. Eu fiz de papel de idiota, não é?"

Jessica bufou. "Quando? Com o telefonema, a parede, o concurso de quem bebe mais, ou a ressaca?"

Ele riu. "Beleza. Pelo menos eu não vomitei nos meus sapatos. Essa foi você."

Ela acenou com o garfo para ele. "Touché ".

"Vamos lá", eu disse, acenando para ele. "Sente-se e coma. Você vai se sentir melhor."

Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha antes de se sentar ao meu lado. "Obrigado por cuidar de mim, preciosa. Desculpe, eu ter ficado tão fodido."

Eu me inclinei e descansei minha cabeça em seu braço. "Eu gosto de cuidar de você. Eu não tenho a oportunidade muito frequentemente."

"Isso parece ótimo, Jessica." Ele empurrou um enorme pedaço de waffle na boca e gemeu. "Muito bom."

Ela bufou em seu punho e esfregou em seu peito. "Não é ruim, hein. Eu me surpreendo às vezes. Eu sou muito legal."

Nós acabamos de comer e Emmett foi para casa, afirmando que Rose ia acabar com a bunda dele se ele não chegasse em casa para ajudar com as crianças. Eu estava feliz por ter tido a chance de passar algum tempo com ele, e fiquei triste quando ele foi embora.

Nós três acabamos descansando na sala de estar assistindo football pelo resto do dia, e antes que eu percebesse, era hora de ir para casa.

"Porra", Edward reclamou quando me abraçou na varanda. "Estou ficando de saco cheio de lhe dizer adeus. Isso é uma merda."

Eu suspirei contra o peito dele, tentando segurar as lágrimas. "Não vai demorar muito para que eu Termine. Então você vai ter que dizer isso todas as manhãs, será melhor, não é?"

Ele me apertou mais forte. "Baby... Eu sinto a sua falta como... apenas não é normal. Eu quero que você aqui comigo. Eu estou ficando impaciente."

Eu me afastei e sorri para ele. "Você sabe que eu aprecio o fato de você ser tão paciente comigo enquanto eu vivo os meus sonhos. A maioria dos homens iria desistir. Você está me deixando ter o meu sonho, alcançar meus objetivos, e um dia nós vamos ter novas metas, novos sonhos, e nós iremos realizá-los juntos. Isso faz de você muito excepcional, sabe?"

Ele beijou minha testa. "Isso é tão bonito, mas não me faz sentir melhor", ele riu. "Eu sou um idiota egoísta. Eu não consigo evitar. Eu sinto sua falta. Demais."

Bem, as lágrimas corriam então e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. "Eu não pode dirigir quando estou chorando. Não me faça chorar mais."

Ele me beijou com força, e em seguida, suas mãos se emaranharam no meu cabelo e ele empurrou a língua entre os meus lábios desesperadamente. Quando ele me beijava desse jeito, eu só caía aos pedaços.

"Eu amo você, menina preciosa. Por favor, se cuida. Me ligue quando chegar em casa. E obrigado por me aturar."

Eu o abracei com toda a força que pude. "Eu vou. Eu prometo. E você não foi assim tão mau. Você deveria se divertir, se soltar, às vezes. Eu estou feliz por você não ter se machucado ou algo assim."

Ele sorriu e colocou o meu cabelo atrás das orelhas. "Sobre aquele telefonema... eu fui um completo idiota?"

Eu corei. Puta merda... como é que eu iria tocar no assunto. Eu honestamente não queria. "Você foi muito bonito, na verdade. Engraçado. Você disse algumas coisas engraçadas."

Ele gemeu. "Oh Deus... O que eu disse?"

Eu sorri. Ele nem sequer se lembrava. "Você disse coisas realmente doces, e que realmente gostava dos meus seios."

Ele me deu seu sorriso torto e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu amo os seus seios."

E esse era o meu namorado. O com tesão sempre passava por cima do romântico. "Bem, foi uma coisa muito boa para você, desde que você estava cercado por eles".

Ele estalou a língua. "Sem comparação." Seus olhos mergulharam para baixo e eu sorri.

"Eu tenho que ir. Não tenha ideias."

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Faça-me um favor, então. Quando chegar em casa, eu quero que você me mande uma foto deles. Você sabe, para me agradar desde que eu mal consegui olhar para eles".

Eu ri e comecei a andar para trás em direção ao carro, soprando-lhe um beijo. "Eu te amo seu louco. Te amo _como_ louca, mas eu não vou te mandar uma foto dos meus seios. Eu te amo, mas sinto muito."

Eu entrei no carro e me inclinei para acenar para ele. Eu ri quando ele levou as mãos até a boca e gritou.

"Mostre-me suas tetas!"

Jessica começou a rir. "Ele é simplesmente errado!"

Ele era, mas era meu. Antipático, vulgar e tudo mais. Eu não queria que fosse de qualquer outra maneira.

* * *

 _ **Edward até de ressaca é fofo!**_

 _ **Bem queridas pessoas, eu vou viajar de férias e volto na segunda quinzena de fevereiro. Até!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

Eu tentei me manter focada no filme na tela na minha frente, mas Edward e suas mãos errantes eram muito perturbadores. E mais interessante.

"Por que você queria vir ver este filme bobo se não está nem olhando para a tela?" Eu sussurrei. "É chato."

Ele riu. "É francês." Passando rapidamente a língua na parte de trás do meu ouvido, ele riu. "Você quer ir embora?"

Eu não estava pronta para voltar para o meu dormitório estúpido, mas eu definitivamente não estava interessada em assistir o filme. Nós estávamos realmente ficando sem ideias para encontros.

"Jessica provavelmente está em casa. Eu não quero ir para lá."

Ele riu. "Bom. Nós vamos ficar na casa de James esta noite. Vamos embora."

Ele não teve que me dizer duas vezes. Eu me inclinei, peguei minha bolsa e, em seguida me levantei, estendendo a minha mão para ele. Felizmente, havia apenas algumas pessoas no cinema, por isso, não incomodamos ninguém.

Uma vez que chegamos lá fora, ele me virou e me pressionou contra o prédio prendendo-me com um beijo ardente.

"O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei, sem fôlego.

"Eu queria fazer isso desde que te peguei. Você estava com tanta pressa..."

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e pressionei meus lábios nos dele. Passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, eu saltei em seus braços, rindo quando ele soltou um gemido suave.

"Eu queria que você se divertisse esta noite. Eu juro que eu não queria apenas jogá-la na cama. Eu simplesmente não consigo aguentar."

"Você é insaciável", eu disse a ele, beijando seu rosto, e em seguida seu pescoço.

"Espere", disse ele, me colocando novamente de pé. "Vamos simplesmente sair por um tempo. Nós vamos acabar indo para casa, foder e em seguida cair no sono. Eu quero passar um tempo com você."

 _Eu o amava tanto._

"O que devemos fazer?"

Ele se virou e olhou para cima e para baixo pela rua antes estalando os dedos.

"Vamos lá. Eu tenho uma ideia."

Eu ri. "Eu não sei se gosto disso. Você vai acabar nos colocando em problemas!"

Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. "Medo?"

"Não", eu bufei. Eu estava, mas ele não tinha que ficar sabendo disso.

"Bom. Vamos lá."

Nós pulamos no carro e ele seguiu para a 711. Ele estacionou e balançou as sobrancelhas. "Vamos lá. Vamos pegar um pouco de besteira para comer. Nós vamos fazer um acampamento."

Eu ri. Em voz alta. "Você é louco. Não vamos acampar."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim, vamos. Vamos lá. Confia em mim, ok?"

Então nós pegamos _junk food_ suficiente para sufocar um cavalo e voltamos para a casa de James. Era uma casa modesta, de dois quartos com um belo jardim. Ele morava em uma área agradável suburbana não muito longe da faculdade. Eu diquei impressionada. Eu nunca tinha estado lá antes. Ele tinha acabado de comprar e se mudado do apartamento que tinha alugado perto dos nossos dormitórios.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que não íamos voltar para cá..." Eu perguntei. Eu estava confusa.

"Eu disse que não iríamos voltar para cá para _foder_. Nós vamos fazer uma coisa diferente. Eu tive uma ideia."

Eu revirei os olhos e o segui para dentro. "Suas ideias são assustadoras."

Ele sorriu e acendeu as luzes. "Eu roubei essa ideia de Riley. Eu fiquei com eles outra noite."

Eu sorri. Lembrei-me dele me dizer sobre isso. Ele estava passando muito mais tempo com as crianças, e eu estava feliz. Eles o amavam, Riley especialmente. Eu estava realmente feliz que eles estivessem se aproximando.

"Eu me lembro. Então, vamos jogar Wii e comer doces?"

Ele bufou. "Só... espere aqui, eu já volto."

Eu o vi desaparecer em um dos quartos e olhei em volta. A casa de James era muito boa para um indivíduo solteiro. Era menos decorada do que a de Edward, mas ele tinha acabado de se mudar, talvez por isso, era apenas pré-mobiliada e faltava decoração pessoal. Eu vi uma foto dele e de sua nova namorada na ponta da mesa e peguei. Ele parecia feliz, e o sentimento foi agridoce. Eu gostava de James, mas eu senti como se estivesse traindo Jessica de alguma forma por estar feliz por ele. Era estranho. Poucos minutos depois, Edward colocou a cabeça na sala e sorriu.

"Vamos lá. Está tudo pronto."

Eu balancei a cabeça e o segui. "O que está rolando?"

Quando chegamos no quarto no fim do corredor, eu ofeguei antes de me virar e sorrir para ele.

"Você é realmente adorável! Isso é divertido!"

Ele tinha montado um forte completo para nós no chão, incluindo uma tenda feita com um lençol apoiado em cima de quatro cadeiras. Havia travesseiros e cobertores no chão formando uma pequena cama, e todas as nossas guloseimas estavam lá dentro.

"Bem, o que você está esperando? Vá em frente".

Eu ri e me ajoelhei para que pudesse entrar. Eu nunca tinha feito uma tenda no meu quarto, mas eu tinha feito isso algumas vezes com Riley. Era algo que ele gostava muito de fazer.

"Isso é tão doce."

Ele entrou atrás de mim e sentou com as pernas dobradas na altura do joelho. "Às vezes eu me pergunto sobre certas coisas, mas quando estamos juntos, eu esqueço o que eu queria perguntar. Eu quero falar sobre tudo hoje à noite."

"O-kay," Eu disse com uma risada. "Conversamos o tempo todo. Você está sendo um pouco estranho."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não estou. Tem um monte de coisas que eu não sei. Como... o que você queria ser quando era menina? Qual era a sua coisa favorita de fazer? Será que você brincava com bonecas, ou fazia buracos na terra. Esse tipo de merda."

Franzindo o nariz, eu olhei para ele com desconfiança. "Você está falando sério?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e retirou a tampa da caixa de M&Ms. "Como a morte... me apresente a pequena Bella."

Torci minhas mãos no meu colo e suspirei. "Eu sempre quis ser enfermeira. Eu costumava brincar de médico com os meu bichos de pelúcia, costurava e enfaixava-os."

Ele sorriu, seus olhos se enrugando nos cantos. "Você é tão adorável."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você já sabia que eu sempre quis ser enfermeira."

"Mas eu não sabia que você colocava band-aids em seus ursinhos de pelúcia. Isso é bom de saber."

Eu bufei. "Eu só queria ser como a minha mãe."

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se ao seu lado, segurando a cabeça com a palma da mão e apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo. "Fale mais sobre a sua mãe. Você não fala sobre ela... "

Ele estava certo. Eu raramente falava nela. Às vezes era doloroso, e outras, eu ficava com medo de deixar as memórias escaparem. Eu não queria perdê-las, e elas eram tudo o que eu tinha. Ela morreu quando eu tinha tão pouca idade.

"Eu meio que pareço com ela... agora, só que ela tinha o cabelo cacheado. Macio, com cachos ondulados, e seu cabelo era um pouco mais claro. Eu acho que ela devia ter tingido-o embora."

Eu sorri, pensando na maneira que o sol refletia no cabelo da minha mãe. Era como ouro. Ensolarado. Brilhante. Ela sempre pareceu tão bonita.

"Ela estava sempre rindo. Grandes e altas risadas. Ela jogava a cabeça para trás e mostrava os dentes. Era contagiante. Todos nós apenas sorríamos junto. Ela sempre me fez feliz, mesmo nos piores dias".

Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso suave no rosto. "O que ela fazia para você em dias ruins?"

Eu me deitei de costas e sorri para o lençol branco esvoaçante acima de mim. "Ela brincava muito comigo. Como Rosalie faz com as crianças. Quando eu tinha que ficar em casa e não ia para a escola, quando eu estava doente, ela brincava de Barbie na minha cama comigo quando eu tinha vontade, e se eu não quisesse brincar, ela me fazia sopa e sanduíches e nós assistíamos filmes da Disney. Ela sempre

deitava na cama comigo, e passava o dia inteiro lá. Ela era realmente a melhor mãe do mundo."

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro e se inclinou para me beijar. "Ela parecia maravilhosa, preciosa. Agora eu sei a quem você puxou."

Uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos e eu sorri. "Eu acho que ela teria amado você. Ela ficaria feliz por você ser tão bom para mim. Eu penso nisso às vezes. Eu gostaria tanto que ela pudesse me ver agora, ver que eu estou trabalhando duro para deixá-la orgulhosa, e ver que eu estou feliz e apaixonada".

Ele beijou a minha testa. "Você pode falar sobre ela, você sabe. Você deve. Eu quero saber. "

Foi como uma inundação então. "Ela cantava desafinado no carro. Cada vez que entrávamos no carro ela colocava Carly Simon ou Mac Fleetwood. Ela adorava Stevie Nicks. Ela sacudia os braços e cantava como se estivesse em um palco. Tão boba, mas tão despreocupada. Era como se ela não pudesse esperar para chegar no carro para que pudesse cantar. Ela deixava o meu pai louco, mas eu sempre adorava quando ela agia assim. Ela também costumava usar um pequeno bottom de anjo nas roupas de trabalho todo dia. Ela nunca esquecia."

Eu olhei para ele então. "Eu fiquei com ele", eu disse suavemente. "Meu pai me deu sua caixa de jóias e ele é a minha coisa favorita. A maior parte é bijuteria provavelmente porque eu gosto dessas coisas, mas aquele bottom é o meu favorito. Vou usá-lo quando eu for para o trabalho, também. Por ela".

"Eu amo você", disse ele de repente. "Eu amo que você tenha compartilhado isso comigo. Essas são coisas importantes, Bella. Essas são as coisas que nós iremos compartilhar com os nossos filhos um dia."

Eu olhei para ele com cuidado. "Filhos? Você pensa nisso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, colocando o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "O tempo todo. Nós vamos ter filhos lindos. Um, dois... não importa. Eu quero ter filhos com você."

Eu desviei o olhar. "Eu quero filhos também. Mas... não por um tempo, não é?"

Ele riu. "Não hoje, não. Depois de nos casarmos embora..."

Eu ri. "Você acha que eu vou me casar com você? Consideravelmente confiante, amigo."

Ele pegou a minha blusa e me puxou contra ele. "Você vai se casar comigo, querida. Um dia eu vou pedir, e você vai dizer sim."

Borboletas invadiram e minha barriga. Eu sabia que ele pensava sobre casamento, mas ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta e sóbrio era intenso. O momento foi tão suave, apenas nós dois compartilhando segredos. Eu sabia no meu coração que ele estava certo, e era o que eu sempre sonhei.

Ele certamente não era o Príncipe Encantado na maior parte do tempo, mas estava muito próximo.

Ele era o meu sonho, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Ele puxou minha mão e colocou alguns M&Ms na palma da minha mão. "Eu vou até compartilhar meus doces com você. Eu te amo muito."

Eu os joguei na minha boca e sorriu. "Então me diga, Edward Cullen. Apresente-me o pequeno Edward."

Ele riu, e então pressionou sua ereção contra as minhas costas. "Ugh! Eu não quis dizer esse. Seu bruto!"

Rindo, ele me apertou com mais força. "Eu queria ser pescador. Eu sempre quis trabalhar em um barco, mesmo quando eu era pequeno. Quando eu fiquei um pouco mais velho, meu pai me levou para o Estaleiro Naval de Bremerton. Eles estavam comemorando alguma coisa, algum tipo de memorial e eu decidi que queria ir para a Marinha. Isso não durou muito tempo, no entanto. Eu descobri que você poderia ser baleado decidi dar no pé."

Eu ri. "Bem, eu estou feliz que você não foi para a Marinha. Eu odeio o uniforme deles."

"Eu acho que eu ficaria muito sexy como marinheiro", disse ele, beijando a lateral do meu rosto.

"Você ficaria muito sexy como um espantalho, Edward." Eu revirei os olhos, embora ele não pudesse me ver.

"Bom saber."

Ele me segurou com força, e por um tempo, nós apenas ficamos lá em silêncio. Foi bom.

Pacífico.

"Qual era o seu filme favorito quando você era pequena?"

Sua pergunta me surpreendeu novamente. "O que há com toda essa nostalgia?"

"Eu quero saber tudo isso, eu disse."

Pelo resto da noite, até que adormecemos nos braços um do outro, trocamos perguntas, coisas pequenas e grandes coisas, e comemos besteira. Eu tinha tido um monte de festas de pijama da minha vida, mas nenhum tinha sido tão divertida quanto a que eu compartilhei com ele.

* * *

 _ **Voltei! Ufa, preciso de férias das férias. Hahahaha.**_

 _ **Gente, eu vou voltar para LAMTAF, já disse aqui que primeiro quero terminar Pinky. Não desistam de mim, eu só estou sem tempo ultimamente para postar as duas ao mesmo tempo e os capítulos de LAMTAF são ridiculamente enormes. Tenham paciência comigo!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

 **Jantar com os Cullen - Parte 1**

Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava mais nervosa ou irritada sobre o jantar na casa dos pais de Edward. Eu definitivamente estava irritada com ele para esperar até o último minuto para me contar sobre o jantar. Aparentemente, ele se esqueceu.

O plano original era para ele vir para Seattle e me ajudar a montar um espetáculo para a escola de danças no centro de recreação. Eu estava tão animada de ser capaz de ajudá-los com algo tão grande. Eu sentia falta de lá e não havia mais nada excitante do que um espetáculo de dança, mesmo que fosse para um grupo de pré- adolescentes.

Em vez disso, eu estava indo para um jantar com um grupo de malucos que trabalhavam com e para o pai de Edward. Eu tinha estado presente em alguns ao longo dos anos, mas eles nunca ficavam mais interessantes. Nunca.

Então... sim. Eu estava um pouco incomodada.

Eles sempre me faziam sentir tão desconfortável, tão fora do lugar. Não sua família,

claro, mas os outros. Incluindo Tanya Denali e companhia. O pai dela era... apenas estranho. Seus comentários eram inadequados e acabavam com os meus nervos, e a recém-solteira Tanya estava de volta às suas velhas palhaçadas. Claro, ela era mais discreta do que antes, mas estava totalmente atrás de Edward. Ela não iria ficar com ele, é claro. Eu era muito mais esperta do que ela me dava crédito.

Não que eu tivesse que me preocupar. Edward não poderia estar mais de saco cheio com ela. Ela estava o importunando havia meses, ligando dia e noite, sempre precisando de ajuda para... alguma coisa. Ele sempre dizia não, e ela voltava com um contra-ataque.

Então, uma noite, ele saiu com seus amigos para um bar local em Port Angeles. Ela estava lá, já que eles compartilhavam o mesmo grupo de amigos, e recém-solteira. Ela estava bêbada como um gambá, e o embaraçou atirando-se nele como uma adolescente desesperada. Ela encurralou-o quando ele foi ao banheiro, e foi aí que ele teve suficiente.

Ele gritou por socorro, disse que estava feliz por estar bêbado o suficiente para agir como tal, mas ele fez isso. Isso causou uma enorme cena, e ele disse para quem estava lá que ela estava agredindo-o fisicamente, tentando estuprá-lo com a mão.

Ela foi humilhada, e as ligações pararam. Por um minuto. Em seguida, ela perdeu o emprego e teve que voltar a morar com a mamãe e o papai. Ele estava no inferno.

Era uma coisa que eu estava ansiosa. Mostrar para ela que ainda estávamos juntos, muito, muito juntos. Eu tinha minhas garras fincadas naquele homem como um falcão. Ela teria que mastigar seu coração para chegar até ele. Eu não estava disposta a deixar. Nunca, nunquinha.

"Você já está pronta?" Edward gritou do corredor.

"Em um minuto!" Eu respondi, ainda um pouco irritada com ele.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar, Bella. Você quer ouvir a minha mãe reclamar por horas?"

"Eu estou me arrumando! Me deixe em paz!"

Eu o ouvi bufar e ir embora, e acenei para mim mesmo no espelho. Droga. Eu estava irritada suficiente. Eu não precisava que ele começasse a me encher. Isso tudo culpa dele de qualquer maneira.

Eu prendi o meu cabelo em uma longa trança, coloquei um pouco mais de pó, e, em seguida, saí para encontrar Edward. Ele estava andando no corredor como um gato preso, e eu não tinha certeza de qual era o problema dele.

"Eu estou pronta agora. Qual é o seu problema, afinal?"

Ele se virou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu só estou pronto para ir. Estamos atrasados."

Eu ri. "Você está muito bizarro essa noite, e eu não sei qual é o problema. Você pode me dar uma dica?"

Ele tirou os óculos, e pressionou a ponte do nariz. Eu tomei um momento para olhar para ele, de modo considerável em seus calças e jaqueta esportiva. Nunca houve uma vez de acontecer de eu ficar enjoada de vê-lo todo arrumado. Nunca. Ele parecia ser um modelo da GQ.

Ridículo, realmente.

"Por que você está tão frustrado?" Eu perguntei, dando um passo para frente e tocando sua bochecha. "É só um jantar com sua família. Nós podemos ignorar os outros, se é por isso que você está surtando."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Você está bonita pra caramba, querida. Você está se acostumando a se arrumar."

Eu olhei para mim mesma e, em seguida, de volta para ele, sorrindo. "Muito perspicaz senhor mauricinho. Eu pensei que era obrigatório para esses jantares parecer com uma dama."

Ele sorriu. "Você se parece com sexo."

Revirando os olhos, eu me afastei dele e fui para a sala de estar. "Você com certeza sabe bajular uma menina. Sr. romântico."

Ouvi seus passos rápidos atrás de mim e gritei quando ele me agarrou por trás e beijou a minha nuca. "Você está positivamente sexy pra caralho. Você sempre está além de bonita, Senhorita Swan."

Eu desfaleci. Sim. Ele fazia isso comigo. Como uma menina boba. Uma menina boba e feliz. "Você não está muito diferente. Então... agora que já esclarecemos que somos o casal mais sexy da cidade, podemos seguir em frente? Suas calças estavam pegando fogo há um minuto."

Ele riu. "Eu estava com pressa antes, mas agora eu gostaria de me enfiar debaixo desse seu vestido."

Eu me afastei e virei, balançando o dedo para ele. "Não vamos começar com isso. Quanto mais rápido chegarmos lá, mais rápido que poderemos voltar para casa e nos divertir um pouco."

Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas para ele e dei um sorriso maligno.

Ele resmungou e começou a caminhar para mim de novo, mas eu corri, pegando minha bolsa do sofá, e me dirigi para o carro.

Ele estava com uma mão boba durante todo o percurso até a casa de seu pai, e estava tornando-se impossível me comportar. Minha saia foi empurrada para cima, e eu me vi o encorajando mais e mais. Os sorrisos safados que ele me dava, e os olhares de lado foram o suficiente para me fazer desmoronar. Eu era uma bagunça ofegante e suada no momento em que paramos diante da casa, e eu o amaldiçoei por suas provocações.

"Você ama isso", respondeu ele. "Você sabe que ama."

Eu não tive a chance de dizer muito mais antes de entrar na casa. Rosalie cumprimentou-nos na varanda, mantendo seus braços abertos em um amplo arco para mim. Eu tive que me segurar para não correr nos saltos que eu estava usando. Eu estava com tanta saudade dela. Fazia meses que não nos víamos.

"Você está linda, querida", disse ela, agarrando o meu rosto e me beijando bem nos lábios. "Eu vejo que você teve que arrastar esse saco de ossos com você." Ela deu a Edward um aceno com queixo e revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

Eu ri. "Eu não teria razão para estar aqui se não fosse por ele."

Ela pareceu ofendida. "Então, agora eu não sou ninguém? Eu avisei a Edward sobre isso antes. Você era minha primeiro, Bella Swan."

Eles tinham uma espécie de concurso bobo entre eles. Eu tinha que admitir, ser disputada e amada por esses dois me fazia sentir como se eu valesse um milhão de dólares. Eu adorava os dois, não poderia imaginar a minha vida sem eles, e eu me senti honrada em fazer parte da família deles.

"Sim, eu sei, eu sei. Então... qual é a história lá dentro? O mesmo de sempre?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Cuidado com o arco-íris indecente", ela sussurrou. "Os poderosos globos da desgraça estão em pleno vigor."

Eu suspirei, sabendo que ela estava falando sobre Tanya. Ela nunca tinha nada agradável para dizer, ou sobre ela. "Será que eu quero descobrir o que isso significa?"

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Você não precisa entender nada. Confie em mim. Agora, venha. Vamos pegar uma bebida."

"Tão bom vê-la novamente, Rosalie. Eu também senti a sua falta", disse Edward.

Ela se virou e sorriu. "Nós acabamos de nos ver, boboca. Eu não tive a chance de sentir a sua falta."

"Ainda assim...", disse, fazendo beicinho.

Ela o ignorou, mas eu me virei e lhe dei um sorriso simpático. Rosalie enganchou seu braço no meu, e me arrastou para dentro, e imediatamente, eu compreendi o termo "arco-íris indecente".

Tanya estava com os seus brilhantes seios em exibição, como balões de hélio. Seu vestido era tão multicolorido que chegava a doer nos olhos – mas de design - sem alças e com o comprimento no meio da coxa. Era ridículo, e assim que os nossos olhos se encontraram, eu sabia que ela estava para o jogo. Muito ruim para ela que... eu _também_ estava.

Eu tinha dado a ela uma chance. Uma coisa que eu era muito ruim era em dar segundas chances. Edward havia prendido o fato _realmente_ rápido. Ela estava prestes a ter a mesma lição.

"Bella!" ela balbuciou, tilintando em minha direção como se fôssemos amigas de longa data.

"Tanya", eu disse com uma voz monótona. "Eu não sabia que você iria estar aqui. Edward me disse que o jantar era apenas para amigos íntimos e familiares."

Ela deu uma risadinha. Menina tola. "Bem, é claro que é o que eu sou. Eu fiquei tão contente de ouvir que eles iriam dar esse jantar. Tem sido muito tempo desde que estivemos todos juntos."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Tenho certeza de que você ficou. Então... o que você tem feito, Tanya?"

"Bem, eu acabei de me mudar novamente para Port Angeles, mas tenho certeza que Edward já lhe disse. Aquele meu trabalho era tão chato, então agora eu vou começar a trabalhar com o meu pai no escritório dele."

Eu sorri, mas de leve. "Fantástico".

Ela me deu um grande sorriso cheio de dentes e estendeu a mão para tocar a alça do meu vestido.

"Este é realmente bonito."

"Ele é fodidamente sexy", disse Edward no meu ouvido, mas alto o suficiente para ela ouvir. Ela vacilou.

"Edward, obrigada por nos convidar. É bom ver todo mundo."

"Sim, bem, foi ideia da minha mãe. Você não perde uma festa, certo?"

Ela empalideceu com suas palavras, mas mascarou rapidamente. "Então, eu ouvi que você se juntou a uma liga de softball com os caras. Eu não posso esperar para te ver jogar."

Eu virei minha cabeça para trás para olhar para ele, atordoada com a notícia. Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi falar de um campeonato de softball, o que não teria sido grane coisa, honestamente... Quer dizer, Edward de calças brancas apertadas e um boné... Porra. Mas descobrir por Tanya me irritou um pouco.

Ele deu um passo para trás e levantou as mãos. "Eu não decidi se vou aceitar! Eu acabei de falar com Paul sobre isso. Você sabe que eu te diria."

Eu sorri. "Hei... você age como eu tivesse você na coleira! Você pode jogar bola, se quiser, Edward. Eu acho legal. Eu, pelo menos serei a líder de torcida mais barulhenta do pedaço para torcer por você."

Ele deu um sorriso tão grande que eu queria jogá-lo contra a parede, tocar e me esfregar contra ele. O olhar em seu rosto me disse que ele estava prestes a fazer a mesma coisa.

 _Por que viemos para esse jantar mesmo?_

"Eu com certeza irei em todos os jogos, também! Você vai ter que me dizer qual é o seu número, Edward! Eu vou usar uma camiseta com o seu número, assim como no ensino médio."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu fiz uma careta. Edward parecia que ia mijar nas calças, mas não havia como me parar. Eu me virei nos meus saltos e ataquei.

"Ouça, Tanya... talvez você seja lenta. Quer dizer, eu entendo. Você é lerda. Especial mesmo, mas se você pensa por um minuto que irá aosjogos com a camiseta do _meu_ namorado,usando o número do _meu_ namorado nos seus seios, você está muito enganada. Eu vou arrancar cada fio de cabelo da sua cabeça. Cada fio. Nós não estamos mais no ensino médio. Você não está na escola... entendeu? Ele não está em jogo, isso não é uma competição, e mesmo que fosse, você perderia. Eu iria ganhar. Entendeu? Nós estamos juntos há três anos. Quando eu me formar no próximo mês, eu irei me mudar para a _nossa_ casa. Com ele. Juntos. Eu e Edward. Percebe que há dois, e você é o número três? Você não tem lugar. Não se encaixa aqui. Dê o fora, inferno".

Ela apenas riu. "Oh, Bella", ela disse, batendo no meu ombro. "Eu vou fazer uma camiseta para você também. Você não tem que ficar toda irritada."

Ela se afastou e eu apenas fiquei olhando para ela. Ela tinha a cabeça oca.

Eu senti as mãos de Edward nos meus quadris e sua respiração no meu pescoço. "Você está tentando a minha paciência esta noite, linda. Podemos precisar escapar lá para fora em um pouco".

Eu bufei e saí de lá irritada. Eu ainda não tinha cumprimentado Esme ou Carlisle, e me senti rude. Eu também estava chateada comigo mesma por deixar Tanya me afetar.

Eu encontrei Esme na sala de estar, conversando animadamente com um casal mais velho que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Havia sempre algumas pessoas novas nesses jantares, e parecia que estes eram novos.

"Bella! Venha aqui, querida. Eu gostaria que você conhecesse meus velhos amigos muito queridos."

Ela me envolveu em um abraço apertado e me virou para que eu ficasse de frente para o casal.

"Elizabeth, este é a querida namorada de Edward, Bella. Bella, esta é a minha amiga Elizabeth e seu marido, Ed. Liz e eu fomos para a faculdade juntas."

Eu sorri para a mulher, e ela sorriu de volta. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella.

Eu já ouvi muito sobre você."

Eu corei. Eu não consegui evitar. Ela tinha um sorriso doce, e suas palavras pareciam tão genuínas. "Obrigada".

Ela deu a Esme um olhar compreensivo e um tapinha no meu braço. "Você vai ser uma bela esposa um dia", ela sussurrou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh... hum, obrigada?"

Ela riu de novo, e isso me fez sorrir. Esme estava tão tranquila quanto sua amiga. O resto era cheio de nove horas, como de costume. Eu realmente gostei de Liz, e fiquei feliz por ela ter vindo.

"Tia Liz!" Edward gritou, agarrando a senhora e a balançando quando ele chegou até nós. "Eu estou tão feliz que vocês vieram!"

Ela estalou a língua. "Receber um telefonema do meu afilhado convidando para um jantar pessoal foi o suficiente para eu saltar em um avião. Eu não perderia por nada no mundo."

Ele deu um grande beijo na bochecha dela e virou-se para sorrir para mim. "Você já foi apresentada à minha tia Liz?"

Eu não poderia deixar de retribuir o seu sorriso. Eu podia ver o quanto ele a amava. Eu ouvia sobre ela de vez em quando, e sabia que ela era importante. Era evidente que ela teve uma forte presença na vida dele, e o fato de que ele pediu a ela para vir visitá-los foi adorável para mim.

"Sim, já fomos apresentadas. Ela é ótima." Eu dei um sorriso doce para Liz.

Ela riu baixinho e apertou o ombro de Edward. "Você escolheu bem, querido. Eu acho que você fez muito mais do que bem ao escolher esta pequena dama. No entanto como você conseguiu prendê-la?"

"Meu charme e boa aparência, é claro."

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Ele é tão cheio de si, convencido."

Esme deu um pequeno aperto nos meus ombros. "Ele sempre foi. Engraçado, embora... desde que você chegou, ele está muito mais doce. Eu acho que devo a você por isso."

Eu me inclinei contra ela. Ela sempre me fez se sentir querida... bem-vinda. Ela era um conforto para mim. "Eu acho que estamos quites", eu disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Edward. "Eu acho que nós somos iguais."

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _ **Quero ver quantos "Eu disse que Tanya era uma vaca" vão aparecer nos comentários. Hahahaha. Ela ainda vai aparecer para infernizar mais um pouquinho...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

Depois de tomar nossos lugares ao redor da mesa - Rosalie ao meu lado e Edward do outro - Edward se levantou e ergueu a taça. Ele parecia tão feliz, tão despreocupado e incrível. Minhas entranhas estavam em chamas.

"Obrigado por terem vindo esta noite, todo mundo. Faz desde que a minha mãe não tem uma razão para uma festa, então eu pensei em lhes dar uma." Ele olhou para sua mãe e sorriu. "Como todos sabem, a minha linda namorada tem ralado pra caramba na faculdade e na próxima semana ela vai finalmente ser uma enfermeira de pleno direito."

Eu corei e me atrapalhei com a barra da minha saia. Eu odiava a ser colocada no centro das atenções. De repente, eu senti uma vontade incrível de bater nele até cansar por ter me arrastado para o centro das coisas. Não era o que eu estava esperando.

Ele bateu no meu ombro e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Não fique com vergonha, linda. Eu só estou orgulhoso de você."

Eu olhei de lado para ele e olhe para baixo novamente. Sorrindo.

"Então, ela provavelmente vai descontar em mim mais tarde por isso", disse ele com uma risada. "Mas eu estou muito orgulhoso dela. Eu também estou realmente muito feliz que finalmente vou tê-la só para mim. Na nossa casa na mesma cidade."

Todos riram e eu olhei para seus olhos brilhantes e felizes. Flashes do nosso passado encheram minha mente, e eu estava tão apaixonada por ele. Ele era tudo e muito mais.

"Obrigada", eu disse. Minha voz vacilou, cheia de emoção e amor e eu só... eu estava tão sobrecarregada.

"Um brinde a Bella", Rosalie disse ao meu lado. Ela se levantou, ergueu a taça e sorriu para mim. "Sabe, eu vi um pequeno deslize com essa menina na farmácia, e pensei... ela realmente se beneficiaria de um bom par de bolas", disse ela com uma risadinha. "Ela as conseguiu eventualmente. Pena que elas estavam anexadas ao meu cunhado".

Eu engoli em seco e bati nela com a minha coxa, envergonhada que ela estivesse sendo tão bruta na frente dos pais de Edward e seus amigos. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa, mas... ugh.

Rosalie era apenas Rosalie.

Ela revirou os olhos e continuou. "Eu sabia que ela ia ser uma parte desta família no momento em que eu a tirei de lá. Eu a levei para casa e não queria devolvê-la." Ela.

sorriu e se virou para mim. "Eu estou orgulhosa de você querida. Eu desejo que seu pai pudesse estar aqui hoje à noite, mas você sabe como ele está orgulhoso, também. Eu sei que você vai sair por aí chutar o mundo na bunda, e eu estou feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de vê-la florescer."

Eu enxuguei uma lágrima fugitiva no meu rosto e a abrecei pela cintura. "Eu amo você, também, Rose. Obrigada."

"Um brinde", disse Edward, fazendo com que todos erguessem suas taças.

Parabéns vieram de todos em volta da mesa, até mesmo de Tanya, que tinha felizmente colocado a peruca de pessoa normal novamente e recuado de cima do meu namorado. Eu esperava que o que eu disse a ela tenha afundado em porque eu estava com uma roupa tão bonita e teria sido uma vergonha para arruiná-la em uma pancadaria.

"Então, Edward," tia Liz disse, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos. "Essa a _única_ razão pela qual você me arrastou até Washington?"

Ele riu nervosamente e meu estômago revirou. "Bem, há uma razão para eu querer vocês aqui, mas eu ia falar com você sobre isso mais tarde. Além disso... Eu só queria que vocês conhecessem Bella".

Ela riu. Era uma risada gostosa e barulhenta e eu adorei. "Bem, tenha certeza de que eu estou feliz de ter vindo. Eu me sinto honrada por você ter me ligado para nos convidar."

Ele me abraçou pelos ombros. "Eu queria te perguntar como você se sentiria a respeito de nós irmos visitar vocês este verão."

Eu olhei para ele chocada. Ele não tinha mencionado nenhuma viagem, não que eu odiasse a ideia.

"Claro! Nós adoraríamos que vocês viessem!"

"O que você acha? Você quer ir para Chicago comigo?"

Eu ri. "Definitivamente! Vai ser divertido. Eu nunca fui a Chicago."

"Talvez todos nós possamos sair. Faz anos que eu não vou a Chicago", Esme entrou na conversa.

"Não!" Edward disse rapidamente. "Deus, mãe... Eu quero levar Bella... meio que um período de férias para celebrar sua formatura. Você pode ir a qualquer outro momento!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não grite com a sua mãe. Eu não me importo se eles forem. Seria divertido."

Ele suspirou e esfregou meu ombro. "Eu quero férias _romântica_ _s_ , Bella. Romântico e minha mãe só não se misturam, sabe?"

Eu abaixei minha cabeça. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, e não queria pensar nisso enquanto todo mundo estava olhando para mim. "Ok. Desculpe."

Tia Liz bateu palmas e sorriu. "Bom. Isso está resolvido. Vocês são mais do que bem-vindos para visitar a casa de verão quando estiverem lá. É muito romântico lá. Eu acho que seria perfeito."

Ela piscou para mim, fazendo-me corar. Às vezes eu me sentia estranha pela abertura de sua família. O jeito que eles falavam sobre romance e tudo o que isso implicava... Charlie iria vomitar.

Nós começamos a comer, conversando, rindo e compartilhando histórias e foi mais divertido do que eu esperava. E então Tanya falou.

"Então, você não irá propor a ela?"

Eu deixei cair meu garfo, que fez um som metálico alto e olhei para ela de queixo caído.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, olhando de um lado para o outro para nós. "Eu pensei que era isso que estava acontecendo. Quero dizer... minha mãe disse alguma coisa, e eu só..."

Ela olhou para a mãe, que balançou a cabeça e olhou para seu prato. Eu olhei para Edward e ele tinha um olhar assassino no rosto, e foi dirigido a Tanya.

"Você algum dia já pensou antes de abrir a boca, Denali? Basta abri-la e não há dúvida de que essa cabeça estará cheia de ar."

Ela bufou e olhou para ele antes de olhar para mim. "Bella, sério... eu pensei... eu não queria estragar tudo, mas isso foi um pouco estranho."

Eu não podia fazer nada além de rir. Ela era tão estúpida às vezes, mas houve um momento que eu pensei que ele ia me pedir em casamento, então eu não a culpava por estar confusa. Edward tinha uma maneira de confundir a mais inteligente das pessoas.

"Bem, se é isso o que ele estava fazendo, com certeza você estragou o momento Tanya", Emmett disse, rindo. "Soa como algo que Edward faria."

"Ei!" Edward reclamou. "O que diabos isso significa?"

Emmett piscou para mim. "Você sabe... caras normais levam sua garota para jantar.

Levam flores, dançam ao luar e depois ficam de joelhos. Seria a sua cara fazê-lo em um jantar público. Meio que sem graça, se você me perguntar."

A mandíbula de Edward ficou tensa e ele olhou para seu irmão. "Vai se foder Emmett."

"Eu acho que você está na sua terceira palavra com F, Edward. Olha a boca." Esme deu-lhe um olhar aguçado e endireitou-se na cadeira. "Eu acho que, se Edward quisesse propor a Bella, seria uma coisa maravilhosa de testemunhar... se é isso o que ele queria fazer."

Eu senti como se minha pele estivesse em chamas e, de repente, eu não conseguia ficar mais sentada. "Eu já volto", eu disse, empurrando minha cadeira para trás e correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu ouvi Edward chamando o meu nome quando eu saí correndo, mas eu não olhei para trás. Eu só precisava de um minuto para limpar a minha cabeça. Eu não tinha certeza do qual era o meu problema. Eu estava desapontada por ele não ter proposto? Ele iria? Eu não tinha certeza. Foi tudo muito estranho e eu não sabia o que pensar.

Eu sentei no banheiro e me inclinei para frente, respirando profundamente para me acalmar.

Uma vez que eu me vi á sozinha, eu me senti estúpida por fugir e me esconder, mas já era tarde demais para corrigir isso agora.

"Bella," Edward disse, através da porta enquanto bateu. "Abra, precioso. Deixe-me entrar".

Eu me levantei e abri a porta para deixá-lo entrar. Foi-se o sorriso despreocupado de antes, e eu odiava que ele estivesse chateado. "Eu sinto muito por ter saído correndo", eu chorei, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dele. "Eu fiquei sobrecarregada."

Ele acariciou as minhas costas e riu. "Será que a ideia de casar comigo assusta tanto você assim?"

Eu estalei a língua. "Não! Não, é que... é só que é uma coisa enorme, e eu não... eu não sei. É estúpido. Não importa."

Ele riu e afastou a cabeça de modo que estivesse olhando diretamente para mim. "Querida, eu nunca iria propor a você em uma mesa de jantar, ou em um banheiro, ou em um carro, ou em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse completamente perfeito. Um dia destes vai acontecer, e quando acontecer, eu prometo que será o melhor dia da sua vida."

Soltei uma gargalhada chorosa. "Eu acho que apenas a ideia foi emocionante, uma vez que foi plantada."

Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Então, você quer sair daqui e comer agora? Camarão e vieiras realmente têm gosto de merda quando estão frios."

Eu o abracei com mais força. "Eu amo você. Obrigada por ser tão doce e por ter feito isso para mim."

Ele me abraçou mais apertado e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu sabia que você não iria me deixar te dar uma festa, então eu queria fazer algo especial. Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Bella."

"Isso foi perfeito."

"Good", disse ele, balançando a cabeça. "Então, vamos voltar para lá e desfrutar da sua refeição. Tia Liz pode te contar tudo sobre Chicago. Eu espero que você ame aquele lugar como eu."

Eu sorri. "Eu tenho certeza que vou amar."

* * *

 _ **Acho que todo mundo pensou a mesma coisa, tanto lá no jantar, quanto do lado de cá da tela. Na minha opinião Edward quis fazer uma coisa legal para Bella e deu tudo errado. Ela acabou humilhada pela vaca (aliás, alguém dá um pé na bunda dessa sem noção, por favor?) e o tiro saiu pela culatra. Mas, vamos em frente... kkkk**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

"Você está me dizendo que precisa de toda essa merda?"

Eu deixei cair o cobertor azul e vermelho que a minha avó tinha feito para mim e me virei olhando para Edward. "Você tem certeza que eu preciso morar com você, com todas as minhas _merdas?_ Porque onde eu for, a minha merda vai."

Ele resmungou, mas pegou a próxima caixa de qualquer maneira. "Nós só temos dois quartos, Bella. Isso é realmente um monte de merda. Onde iremos colocar tudo isso?"

"Onde eu quiser. Ouça... eu estou alugando um quarto de você, ou estou indo morar com você? Você está agindo como um verdadeiro idiota, agora, e eu meio que te odeio."

Ele riu, o que só me irritou ainda mais. "Você é sexy pra caralho quando fica assim toda puta. Talvez eu devesse fazer uma pausa e te foder até não poder mais." Ele me deu um ardente sorriso, e se eu não estivesse completamente incomodada, eu teria pulado dentro.

E se o meu pai não estivesse prestes a aparecer no corredor.

"Por que você não se fode sozinho e vê se você se sente melhor?"

Seus olhos escureceram e ele deixou cair a caixa no chão. "Você tem uma boca atrevida, Senhorita Swan."

"Me come".

Ele sorriu. "Você está forçando os meus limites, linda."

Eu balancei a cabeça e me afastei dele. Tínhamos tanta coisa para fazer, e muito pouco tempo. Iríamos para Chicago em menos de dois dias, e eu queria fazer tanto na casa quanto possível antes de sairmos. Eu não queria uma bagunça esperando por mim quando eu voltasse. Eu queria voltar e só... _viver._ Eu estava tão pronta para começar minha nova vida.

Eu ainda não tinha encontrado um emprego, mas estava trabalhando nisso. Eu não estava realmente preocupada com isso. Eu tinha certeza de que uma vez que voltássemos das nossas pequenas férias, eu seria capaz de realmente dedicar tempo para encontrar um. Até então, Edward iria cuidar das coisas. Jessica não podia acreditar que eu estava bem com deixá-lo pagar por tudo. Para mim, não era grande coisa. Não era como se eu estivesse me aproveitando dele. _Ele_ me pediu para morar com ele. _Ele_ ofereceu. Eu não estava me aproveitando de nada. Nós éramos um casal, e que era o bom e ruim. Eventualmente, eu seria capaz de contribuir. Até então, ele iria cuidar de nós dois.

Rosalie riu quando eu lhe disse o que Jessica achava. Ela disse que isso só provava que Jessica não era madura o suficiente para lidar com um relacionamento real e adulto. Eu concordei completamente. É claro, ela adorava quando os caras compravam presentes e a levavam para sair e nunca a deixavam pagar por nada - mas de contar com o seu namorado por um período de tempo era apenas, algo inédito.

Ela era uma idiota. Além disso... eu planejava fazer a minha parte. Ele teria uma casa limpa, o que ele raramente se importava em fazer - refeições caseiras e sexo diariamente. Eu tinha certeza que sexo era suficiente para Edward arranjar um emprego no período da noite no McDonalds em caso de necessidade, mas no momento isso era desnecessária. Ele tinha uma vida muito boa e ganhava mais do que suficiente para cuidar de nós dois, enquanto eu estivesse em busca de um emprego.

Sinceramente... Eu acho que ele realmente gostava da ideia de cuidar de mim. Realmente gostou. Claro, ele também adorava que eu fosse ambiciosa e quisesse uma carreira, e ele me incentivava. Isso não significava que o pensamento de eu cumprimentá-lo com um avental e nada mais no final do dia não o deixasse com tesão como o inferno, porque deixava.

Aparentemente, isso era uma pequena fantasia que ele esperava que eu jogasse junto. Eu não me importaria... ele fez soar que seria divertido. Não quer dizer que eu iria me transformar em alguma mulher robô escrava sexual, mas sexo, de qualquer jeito com Edward valia a pena o esforço a cada vez.

Eu caminhei pela sala de estar do meu pai mais uma vez, apenas olhando para tudo ao meu redor e percebendo que esta seria provavelmente a última vez que eu moraria em sua casa. Realmente pareceu estranho me mudar, embora eu tivesse me afastado há anos quando fui para a faculdade. De alguma forma, era apenas diferente.

Edward parou atrás de mim e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Não fique com raiva de mim", ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

Eu suspirei e me recostei nele. "Eu ainda estou com raiva. Lide com isso. Isso tudo é meio difícil para mim, e você está sendo um merda."

"Desculpe, preciosa."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Não tente me amolecer. Eu estou triste. Você deveria ser extra bom comigo. Eu estou deixando o meu pai e ele está... _triste."_

Ele bufou. "Seu pai está bem. Ele ficou bem quando você se mudou para Seattle, e ele vai ficar bem agora. Você estará a menos de uma hora de distância; você poderá vir visitá-lo sempre que quiser. Vai ser melhor. Eu prometo."

Eu sabia disso, no fundo. Ainda era assustador dar mais um passo em direção ao meu futuro e deixar pedaços da minha vida para trás. A vida que eu pensei que teria quando era mais jovem estava irreconhecível. Era muito melhor, é claro, mas ainda era muito estranho. Nunca em um milhão eu iria ter pensado que iria acabar com um homem como Edward, me mudando para sua casa, começando uma carreira e, possivelmente, talvez me casar.

Eram coisas de conto de fadas Eu sonhei, mas nunca foram esses os meus verdadeiros objetivos. Eu me sentia como se alguém tivesse me colocado em sua história, e eu estava tendo um final feliz inacreditável. Eu não estava reclamando - eu só estava surpresa com tudo isso.

"Precisamos ir, querida. Nós temos que devolver esse caminhão às cinco e eu queria brincar com você na parte de trás, antes de devolvê-lo." Ele ergueu os quadris contra a minha bunda e lambeu a minha orelha provocando.

"Você é duro na queda", eu ri, desembaraçando-me dele para me virar. "Onde no inferno você saiu com essa porcaria? Brincar em um U-Haul? Você é um pervertido!"

Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Eu tive um monte de tempo nas mãos, literalmente. Pode apostar, docinho. Eu estive pensando em cada lugar que eu gostaria de contaminar com você. Você me deve. Eu fui um menino muito bom por um tempo muito longo."

Eu ri disso. Edward Cullen era tudo menos um bom menino. "Vamos", eu disse, apontando para a porta. "Eu só vou dizer adeus ao meu pai."

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um passo para frente, me beijando na testa. "Eu te amo, você sabe disso, certo?"

Eu sorri e pressionei meu rosto em seu peito. "Eu também te amo."

Duas horas mais tarde, tínhamos uma casa cheia de caixas e um caminhão vazio. Eu mal era capaz de andar, e Edward não estava muito melhor.

"Vamos devolver essa coisa para que possamos voltar para casa e nos jogar. Estou cansado pra caralho", ele gemeu.

Eu ri. "Graças a Deus. Eu estava com medo que você quisesse fazer coisas nesse caminhão velho e sujo!"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu acho que eu vou ter que alugar outro qualquer dia desses, não é?"

Revirando os olhos, eu calcei meus chinelos e peguei as chaves do carro. "Vamos. Eu vou te seguir."

Não demorou muito tempo para deixarmos o caminhão, e Edward adormeceu no caminho para casa. Quando parei na frente, eu gemi quando vi o carro de sua mãe na garagem. Não que eu não estivesse feliz em vê-la, mas... bem, isso era mentira. Eu não estava feliz em vê-la. Não naquele momento. Eu estava tão cansada, e simplesmente não estava no clima para visitas.

Eu sacudi Edward e soltei o cinto de segurança. "Acorda, querido. A sua mãe está aqui."

Ele olhou para mim e piscou. "O quê?"

"Sua mãe. Ela está aqui."

Ele gemeu. "Jesus... Eu não estou de bom humor. Você pode se livrar dela?"

Eu ri e fechei a porta quando saí. "Não, eu não posso simplesmente me livrar dela. Pare de ser tão ranzinza!"

Ela abriu a porta da frente e sorriu quando saiu para a varanda. "Eu estava prestes a ligar para vocês, crianças. Rosalie e eu fizemos um jantar para vocês, e alguns streusels para o café da manhã de amanhã. Nós achamos que você estariam muito cansados depois da mudança."

Eu sorri. Ela sempre planejava tudo tão bem. "Obrigada, Esme. Isso foi tão pensativo."

Ela acenou como quem discorda. "Não foi nada. Será que vocês trouxeram tudo?"

Ela olhou em volta para a bagunça e sorriu. "Sim, nós trouxemos. Ele não ficou feliz com isso, mas, fazer o que?" Eu disse com uma risada.

Edward beijou sua mãe na bochecha enquanto passava. "Você é a melhor, mãe. Obrigado."

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "O que se arrastou para a bunda dele hoje?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Ele está muito cansado. E está trabalhando em dobro para se preparar para a nossa viagem, e então, com a mudança neste fim de semana, tanto a de Seattle e depois da cada do meu pai... Ele está exausto. Nós não paramos o dia inteiro."

Ela me deu um sorriso triste. "Vocês dois farão uma boa viagem e poderão relaxar. Vocês dois têm estado sob muita pressão. As coisas vão ficar mais fáceis agora que você está em casa."

Eu respirei fundo e a abracei. "Eu espero que sim. Pode entrar... você vai ficar?"

Ela bateu no meu braço e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Eu apenas queria deixar isso para vocês e me certificar que vocês têm tudo sob controle. Eu ainda não sei por que ele não fez Emmett ajudar com isso. Você não deveria estar levantando caixas e coisas pesadas. Não é certo".

"Nós queríamos fazer isso juntos. Era meio que importante para nós."

Ela sorriu e eu abaixei minha cabeça quando seus olhos ficaram embaçados. "Vocês dois ficarão bem. Você me faz tão feliz."

Eu ri. "Esme, você é demais. Eu te amo, e obrigada por fazer isso. Agradeça a Rosalie também. Eu vou ligar para ela amanhã. É perfeito, porque nenhum de nós iria querer cozinhar hoje à noite, para ser honesta."

Ela me deu mais um abraço. "Bem. Divirtam-se! Vamos vê-los no jantar no domingo. Me avise se você precisar de alguma coisa para a viagem."

Eu soprei um beijo para ela e entrei, encontrando Edward desmaiado no sofá. Era uma coisa boa que eu estivesse tão cansada, porque maldição - ele estava lindo. Seus calções de basquete eram finos e moldados ao seu corpo, dando-me uma visão indecente de seu pacote, e sua camiseta tinha levantado e exposto os músculos de seu estômago e a faixa de pelos que eu amava.

Com um braço jogado sobre o rosto e o outro dobrado atrás da cabeça, ele parecia tranquilo, mas não muito confortável. Eu não queria acordá-lo, embora, então eu puxei a manta da borda do sofá sobre ele e me dirigiu para o quarto, me jogando no colchão como um saco de pedras.

Minha primeira noite na nossa casa –oficialmente - não acabou do jeito que eu esperava, mas a coisa boa era que teríamos muitas noites para compensar essa. Isso foi suficiente para eu me entregar ao sono com sonhos doces e sujos.

* * *

 _ **Só eu que já estou vendo alguém acordar emburrado porque dormiu sozinho no sofá na primeira noite? kkk**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

Eu nunca tinha entrado em um avião antes. Meus nervos estavam em alta, e eu desejei ter escutado Rosalie e tomado algum medicamento anti-ansiedade. Eu nunca tinha tomado aquelas malditas coisas, então, eu não queria abusar da sorte e ter algum tipo de reação lá em cima, dentro de um avião.

"Relaxe," Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Vai ficar bem. Segure a minha mão com força, tudo bem."

Eu fechei os olhos e pressionei minhas costas contra o banco. Apenas o som do avião Já era assustador. Eu não tinha noção de como a coisa ficava no ar, e Edward, encarnando o engenheiro prático, tentou e tentou, em vão, explicar para mim. Entrava em um ouvido e saía pelo outro. Não importa o que ele dissesse, não fazia sentido.

Ele esfregou o polegar sobre meus dedos quando começamos a decolar e eu xinguei sob a minha respiração. "Se eu morrer, eu vou voltar e assombrar sua bunda para sempre. Eu juro."

Ele riu e beijou o meu rosto. "Você morre, eu morro."

"Isso não é muito animador, Edward."

Finalmente subimos e o meu estômago bateu no chão. "Oh merda, oh merda," Eu gritei.

Edward nunca me soltou, felizmente. Eu estava com tanto medo, mas ele nunca me decepcionou. Eu me acalmei por fim, uma vez que estávamos no ar e em seguida, a comissária de bordo veio nos oferecer uma bebida.

Ela era uma verdadeira modelo. Bronzeada, loira, alta e todos os dentes brancos grandes. Ela me deu um breve olhar antes de olhar para Edward com olhos de loba. "Posso trazer algo para você beber, senhor?"

Ele sorriu, seu charme não conhecia limites. "Eu quero uma dose de Captain Morgan*, uma coca-cola e uma cerveja, importada se você tiver."

 _*Marca de rum._

Ela sorriu e depois olhou para mim. "Posso ver o documento de identidade da sua irmã?"

Edward riu e eu xinguei baixinho, pronta para lhe dizer o que estava na minha mente. "Ambos são para mim. A coca é para ela, mas você poderia trazer um cobertor para mim e para a minha _irmã_ quando você voltar".

Eu cerrei meus punhos enrolado sobre os apoios de braço e olhei para ela. Edward percebeu a minha raiva borbulhando e agarrou a minha mão.

"Não tem problema. Eu já volto", ela sussurrou enquanto se afastava.

"Eu vou dar um soco nela", eu assobiei. "Sua _irmã_? Você nem sequer a corrigiu!"

Ele riu. "Eu vou me divertir um pouco com ela. Relaxe."

Eu gemi. "Isso é horrível. Eu quero voltar para casa! Eu nunca mais quero voar de novo."

Ele se inclinou e beijou o meu pescoço, obviamente, tentando me distrair. Estava funcionando, mas a comissária idiota estava voltando, e se ela dissesse alguma coisa... Eu não tinha certeza do que eu faria.

Ele continuou a beijar meu pescoço, e eu o deixei, inclinando a cabeça para trás e expondo-a ele. Estava me relaxando, pelo menos, se não me deixando um pouco quente e incomodada. O que tinha começado como uma manhã incrível de sexo de bom dia acabou sendo uma rapidinha apressada e eu não estava satisfeita. Sexo pela manhã era o meu favorito. Edward era tão aberto e doce na parte da manhã. Ele não falava muito, mas ele definitivamente se dedicava. Eu não sei se era a ereção matinal, ou longas noites cheias de sonhos sujos, mas era incrível, e nós fazíamos sexo incrível pela manhã todos os dias... na nossa cama... na nossa casa.

Demorou um pouco para eu me acostumar com as coisas, e nós não estávamos nem perto de ter as coisas em ordem, mas eu estava tentando não deixar isso me incomodar. Eu sabia que ia ter tempo para arrumar tudo quando voltássemos, então isso era um alívio.

Nossa útil comissariazinha cheia de glamour voltou com nossas bebidas e cobertor, com a promessa de que estaria de volta em breve para verificar-se se nós queríamos mais alguma coisa. Eu tinha certeza que ela iria, com os globos oculares que ela tinha para o meu namorado.

Ele cobriu nosso colo com o cobertor enquanto eu segurava nossas bebidas. "Eu não estou com frio, você está?" Eu perguntei.

Ele pegou suas bebidas e piscou. "Não. Mas eu não quero constranger ninguém quando decidir tocar em você."

Eu engoli em seco. "Você não irá me tocar aqui. Você perdeu a cabeça?"

Ele tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja e depois bebeu o rum. "Então você pode me tocar."

Eu ri. "É claro que eu posso. Todas essas pessoas não se importariam de me ver te dar _uma mãozinha_ ", eu disse sarcasticamente. "Você precisa parar."

"Então, isso significa que eu não vou me juntar ao _mile high club_?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "De jeito nenhum".

Ele gemeu e se inclinou para me beijar de novo. "Vamos lá, linda. Não ficaremos sozinhos até tarde esta noite. Minha tia não vai nos deixar em paz uma vez que chegarmos lá."

Eu me inclinei para trás. "É claro que ela não vai! Ela está tão feliz por estarmos indo, e eu posso apenas lembrá-lo que isso foi ideia sua? Deus... você age como se estivesse na seca por meses. Nós transamos esta manhã!"

"Nunca é o suficiente, preciosa. Só ficou mais difícil com você vivendo comigo. Agora eu não posso obter o suficiente", ele sussurrou. "Eu te amo, eu não posso evitar."

Bem, quando ele dizia coisas doces como essa, eu não podia negar que me sentia da mesma forma, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Eu não era tão exibicionista quanto ele, mas o queria o tempo todo. Ele era lindo, sexy, e eu o adorava. Ele me fazia rir, sorrir, e me conquistava com apenas um sorriso. Não havia dúvida de que, se pudéssemos viver apenas de amos, nós estaríamos felizes e _ricos_.

"Eu também te amo."

Ele sorriu. "Que bom, porque você está presa comigo, baby."

Eu baixei minha cabeça para descansar em seu ombro e cantarolei quando seus braços me envolveram. A comissária de bordo continuou a passar a cada cinco minutos, até que Edward deixou a mão cair meu ombro e seu polegar começou a acariciar o meu mamilo quando ela parou na nossa frente.

"Alguma coisa _que nós_ possamos fazer por você?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela permanecia lá, sem palavras.

Ela saiu correndo e eu ri, golpeando a mão dele. "Ela vai para a parte de trás para tentar esquecer a cena que viu agora. Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso!"

Ele riu e deu ao meu seio um apalpar sólido. "Foda-se aquela garota. Ela foi rude.

Além disso... eu não gosto de loiras", disse ele.

"Você costumava..." Eu provoquei.

Ele gemeu. "Não... eu _saía_ com loiras. Eu só estava esperando pela minha pequena morena aparecer e roubar o meu coração."

"Ahhh", eu disse, dando um beijo no rosto dele. "Você realmente é encantador."

"Verdade, baby. É apenas a verdade."

Eu me inclinei para a posição que estava antes de ele começou a provocar a comissária até que eu me senti adormecer. E então ele me cutucou.

"Eu vou ao banheiro", ele sussurrou. "Venha me encontrar em cinco minutos. Bata duas vezes."

Ele beijou minha bochecha e levantou-se sem dizer mais nada, deixando-me perguntando o que diabos tinha acontecido.

Meu joelho começou a tremer, e eu enfiei meu polegar na boca, roendo minha unha como se isso fosse me dar todas as respostas no universo. Por um lado, eu estava incrivelmente excitada, mas, por outro, eu estava nervosa como o inferno. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Eu não queria ser pega, mas em algum nível, aquilo me atraía.

Então, eu esperei por alguns minutos, e então eu saí do meu lugar e desci pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro. Minha mão tremia quando eu estava na frente dele, mas eu encontrei coragem para levantá-la e bater.

Ele deslizou a porta para abrir e agarrou o meu braço, me puxando para dentro e fechando-a atrás de mim.

Ele não disse nada quando me empurrou contra a porta e atacou os meus lábios poderosamente. Minha adrenalina estava todo vapor, e eu arranhei suas costas, envolvendo as minhas pernas nele enquanto tentava me aproximar mais.

"Não há muito espaço aqui, mas eu quero te provar. Ajude-me a baixar essa calça para que eu possa comer a sua boceta."

Minha respiração falhou. "Deus... as coisas que você diz."

Ele não disse uma palavra enquanto abria a minha calça e empurrava meu jeans pelas minhas pernas. Eu tirei o meu sapato, feliz por estar usando uma simples sapatilha, e ergui uma perna para que eu pudesse me equilibrar melhor e abrir as pernas. Ele colocou minha perna livre em seu ombro e todo o cômodo girou. Nós estávamos fazendo isso... realmente. Ocorreu-me que eu ia ter que manter minha boca fechada, porque eu tinha a tendência de ser muito barulhenta, e isso não iria funcionar na situação em que estávamos.

Todo pensamento racional se evaporou uma vez que sua língua me tocou. Eu me desmanchei. Não importa quais seriam as conseqüências do que estávamos fazendo, estava acontecendo e eu iria apreciar cada minuto. Eu descaradamente montei seu rosto, minhas pernas tremendo e minha boceta pulsando enquanto ele fazia a festa. Ele era excepcional - não havia nada no mundo tão gratificante quanto ele me beijando lá em baixo. Nada. Ele levava todo o tempo do mundo, não deixando um centímetro sem atenção. Com minhas mãos em seu cabelo, eu puxei e me empurrei contra ele.

Meu orgasmo me atingiu e eu rapidamente desmoronei, quase caindo no chão com a força do mesmo. "Deus, sim", eu choraminguei. "Sua boca é a minha favorita."

Ele riu, deixando pequenos beijos nas minhas coxas enquanto se levantava e passava os braços em torno de mim. "Eu espero que _a minha_ seja a sua favorita", ele brincou.

Eu revirei os olhos, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Você sabe o que quero dizer. Jesus... a cada vez... é tão bom... caramba."

Ele me beijou suavemente e depois sorriu. Minha vez, linda. Meu pau está prestes a explodir."

Eu o acariciei, fazendo-o gemer, e comecei a me curvar para que eu pudesse ficar de joelhos. Eu estava tão excitada, e eu queria que ele na minha boca, tanto quanto ele queria.

Mas, ele agarrou os meus braços. "De jeito nenhum, baby. Eu vou foder você bem aqui. Vamos lá," ele disse.

Eu olhei em volta do pequeno compartimento e balancei a cabeça. "Não há nem mesmo espaço suficiente. Precisamos nos apressar de qualquer maneira..."

Ele fechou o assento do vaso e puxou as calças para baixo, expondo sua ereção dura feito aço. "Sente-se em mim. Monte-me, Bella."

"Oh meu Deus," Eu gemi. "Você vai me matar!"

Eu subi em cima dele como a prostituta que eu era, e abaixei sobre seu pênis. Seu gemido me fez tremer e pulsar. A emoção estava me atingindo. Eu sabia que com certeza íamos ser pegos, mas eu não podia resistir a ele, não importa quanto eu tentasse. Deus... ele me fez querer ser _tão_ ruim.

Com as mãos segurando meus quadris, ele me levantou e me puxou para baixo sobre ele uma e outra vez. Eu desisti de tentar manter silêncio. Em vez disso, eu só apreciei a carona... literalmente. Eu segurei seus ombros enquanto o montava, mergulhando cada vez mais fundo em direção ao meu orgasmo.

Eu gritei, gemi, ofeguei, e tentei ignorar as batidas na porta. Um sussurro áspero rastejou através da porta, mas eu estava perdida em Edward, e realmente não dei a mínima para o que eles estavam dizendo. Estávamos a poucos segundos de chegar lá, e a não ser que estivessem dispostos a derrubar a porta, eles não iriam nos interromper.

"Vamos, precioso... Eu estou quase lá, oh porra... goza outra vez para mim..."

Meus gritos tornaram-se cada vez mais agudos e altos, e, finalmente, o cabo rompeu e eu o montei como se a minha vida dependesse disso, enquanto gozava. Senti que ele fez o mesmo, com a forma que ele me segurou e o olhar em seu rosto, duas das minhas coisas favoritas, e então ele me abraçou, rindo no meu pescoço.

"Nós estamos tão fodidamente encrencados", brincou. "Eles estão chateados."

O medo reapareceu, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Fomos pegos. Mas valeu a pena.

* * *

 _ **Elaiá!**_

 ** _ViihCullen, estamos a três capítulos do fim. :(_**

 ** _Onde estão os meus comentários queridos? Não se escondam, estamos chegando ao fim e quero vocês comigo!_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

A viagem até Lake Forest, onde a tia Liz vivia foi curta, felizmente. Eu estava tão pronta para apenas cair na cama e dormir. O vôo tinha sido demasiado excitante para mim. Entre os meus nervos e ter sido pega profanando o banheiro público, eu estava exausta.

Liz nos poupou da longa rota que ela queria inicialmente tomar, incluindo almoçar no cidade, e nos levou direto para lá. Teríamos muito tempo para mais tarde fazer passeios turísticos.

O bairro em que ela vivia era lindo. As casas eram de outro mundo, incríveis e nada como qualquer coisa que eu tinha visto em Port Angeles ou Forks... ou até mesmo em Seattle. Eu sabia que eles tinham dinheiro do que eu tinha ouvido falar de Edward, e ela com certeza não decepcionou. O carro de luxo preto e mansão em meio a relva verde colocaram tudo em perspectiva para mim. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais confortável com a ideia do dinheiro que a família e amigos tinha desde que eu tinha começado a sair com Edward, mas eu ainda era a filha de meu pai. Nada disso significava muito para mim. As coisas eram mais bonitas e maiores do outro lado, mas eu preferia e estava acostumada às versões menores e mais simples.

Casa da tia Liz foi aconchegante no interior, muito menos perturbadora do que o exterior. Fez-me lembrar muito da casa de Esme e que foi bom. Parecia acolhedora e confortável, mesmo cercada por antiguidades de valor inestimável e mobiliário de luxo.

"Se vocês dois quiserem ir lá em cima descansar um pouco, eu poderia preparar o almoço para nós. Está um dia lindo e podemos comer no jardim", tia Liz tagarelou enquanto fazíamos o caminho ainda mais para dentro da casa.

"Nós vamos ficar no meu quarto de costume, certo?" Edward perguntou. Eu corei.

Tia Liz piscou. "É claro, e não você é presunçoso. Eu não sei se deveria ficar irritada ou lisonjeada com isso."

Edward bufou. "Como se fosse importar. Se você a colocasse em outro quarto, eu iria acabar me esgueirando para lá de qualquer maneira. Eu não durmo sem a minha menina bonita. "Ele sorriu para mim e me abraçou pela cintura.

"Bem, pelo menos você parou com aquele horrível xixi na cama de quando tinha dez anos, ou não seria uma experiência tão agradável ter uma festa do pijama."

"Jesus", ele gemeu. Eu ri.

"Oh, nós vamos trocar muitas histórias enquanto vocês estiverem aqui, Bella, querida. Eu esperei tanto tempo para deixar o rosto dele vermelho na frente de sua namorada. Eu até separei algumas fotos!"

"Você é tão ruim quanto a minha mãe", ele riu.

Ela acenou para ele. "Isso é jeito de falar com a sua tia favorita, Edward Cullen?

Agora, chispa. Eu tenho um almoço para preparar. Desçam quando estiverem prontos".

Depois de um banho e uma pequena soneca, eu me sentia nova em folha. Edward não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele estava tão feliz de estar lá. Nós não falávamos muito sobre seu tempo na faculdade, e ver o quanto ele sentia falta me deixou triste. Eu sempre assumi que ele estava tão feliz por estar de volta em Washington com sua família que Chicago não tinha significado muito para ele. Eu estava errada, e eu nunca me senti mais fora do lugar.

"Você está feliz de estar aqui, hein?" Eu perguntei, afastando seu cabelo dos olhos.

Estávamos deitados de lado, de frente para o outro, sonolentos, mas confortáveis.

"Sim. Eu estou. Estou feliz de estar aqui com você."

Eu sorri. "Eu estava falando sobre você sentir falta de... Chicago."

Ele deu de ombros e franziu os lábios. "Eu voltei aqui duas vezes a trabalho, mas isso é diferente. Eu passei boa parte da minha vida aqui e quero que você conheça a cidade."

"Obrigada por me trazer. Por compartilhar."

Seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais. "Eu gostaria de compartilhar algo com você." Ele pegou a minha mão e colocou sobre o seu pau, seu muito vivo, muito duro, pau.

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei. "Sua tia."

Ele moveu a minha mão com a dele, e inclinou-se, sugando o meu lábio inferior.

Eu gemi.

Seus quadris se moveram no mesmo ritmo que nossas mãos, e o meu corpo reagiu.

"Ela provavelmente pensa que isso é o que estávamos fazendo este tempo todo, linda.

Você prefere que eu desça para almoçar com a minha tia com o pau duro e minhas bolas doendo?"

Eu passei meus dedos ao redor dele, tão duro e grosso, e querendo desistir. "Eu já tomei banho", argumentei sem muita convicção.

"Então me chupa", ele soprou no meu ouvido. "Chupa o meu pau, baby. Deus... Eu quero a sua boca".

Era algo que eu tinha feito... inúmeras vezes desde que nos tornamos íntimos, mas eu sempre me senti tão inadequada para ele. Eu nunca iniciava, raramente, mas quando ele falava comigo dessa forma, tão seguro do que queria, e quando e onde e como... puta merda.

Eu me empurrou para baixo da cama e puxei o calção dele para baixo, sorrindo e balançando a minha cabeça quando vi que ele estava sem cueca, o que, francamente, era normal para ele.

"Quanto você me quer, Edward?" Eu ronronei, beijando o caminho até seu estômago e depois descendo, seguindo o rastro de pelos para o sul.

Seus quadris subiram do colchão e ele gemeu. "Tanto, Bella. Me chupe com vontade, preciosa. Me tome profundamente."

Eu lambi da base à ponta antes de colocar a cabeça na minha boca. Ele assobiou quando eu passei a minha língua na fenda. "Porra, sim, tire tudo de mim."

Eu baixei minha cabeça e chupei antes de descer e tomar um pouco mais dele. Para cima e para baixo, dentro e fora, uma e outra vez eu trabalhei nele. Seus quadris assumiram um ritmo constante e deixei o definir o ritmo. Ele gozou com tudo e rápido, com pouco aviso.

"Maldição", ele disse sem fôlego. "Eu te amo, amor."

Eu estendi a mão e peguei sua camiseta do chão e limpei seu estômago.

"Você simplesmente ama um boquete", eu provoquei.

Ele me puxou para cima dele e me beijou com força. "Eu amo um bom boquete, mas eu amo você. Só você."

Eu sorri. "Eu também te amo. Mas nós precisamos nos apressar."

Eu bati no peito dele e saí da cama. "Me dê um minuto. Você acabou de chupar os meus miolos."

Eu vesti uma roupa qualquer e passei uma escova pelo meu cabelo. "Então o que você planejou para fazermos aqui?"

Ele sorriu e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. "Coisas. Você vai ver."

Eu larguei a escova e me virei assustada. "É melhor que não seja algo estranho".

Uma batida na porta roubou a minha atenção. "O almoço está pronto, crianças. Apressem-se."

Eu apontei para ele. "Isso é para você."

Ele se levantou, pegou uma camiseta verde-escura limpa – a minha favorita - e um par de jeans e ficou pronto.

Após o almoço, Edward nos desculpou, dizendo a tia Liz que iríamos dar uma volta. Eu não estava realmente com vontade, mas estava me sentindo melhor, então eu concordei. Eu estava feliz de vê-lo feliz. A vista da minha janela era linda. O cenário era tão diferente do noroeste do Pacífico, e o tempo estava fantástico. Quente, mas bonito e uma grande mudança a partir de onde viemos.

Nós nos encontramos na Northwestern - sua Alma Mater. Nós caminhamos ao redor e eu fiquei realmente impressionada. Era realmente um belo campus. Ele estava tão animado enquanto falava das coisas, e foi divertido ver o quanto ele gostava de compartilhá-las comigo. Ele tinha um monte de boas lembranças, algumas doces e outras nem tanto. Após algumas horas de caminhada, voltamos para a casa da tia Liz para o jantar.

Não era nada como eu esperava, o que era uma coisa boa. Com a casa dela, suas roupas e tudo mais, eu esperava uma refeição de três pratos sofisticados. Claro, o almoço tinha sido simples e informal, mas ela tinha uma enorme sala de jantar e almoço era apenas almoço.

O jantar consistiu de nós quatro, Edward, sua tia, seu tio e eu, cozido caseiro com batata. Nós nos sentamos na sala da família na frente da televisão, assistindo esportes. Era normal, o tipo de coisa que pessoas comuns faziam, e os Masen apenas não pareciam ser pessoas normais. Então, não era o que eu estava esperando, mas foi muito melhor. Ficamos cheios com o delicioso cozido e biscoitos frescos, rimos, conversamos e torcemos no jogo.

Foi perfeito.

Depois, porém, eu estava exausta novamente. O jet lag estava me matando.

"Eu acho que eu vou dormir mais cedo", disse eu, ficando de pé e me alongando. "Eu vou lavar os pratos antes de subir."

Eu peguei os pratos sujos e levei, ignorando as queixas da tia Liz sobre eu ser uma convidada. Ela me seguiu até a cozinha, e eu ri. Ela era tão teimosa.

"Você deve apenas ir lá para cima e dormir. Você é uma convidada, pelo amor de Deus! E não sinta-se mal. Eu sou o pior tipo de anfitriã! Vá descansar."

Eu balancei a cabeça e enchi a máquina de lavar louça. Eu estava cansada, mas tinha boas maneiras. Eu podia ser uma convidada, mas eu sempre fazia a minha parte.

"Eu estou bem. Só sonolenta. O avião e tudo mais."

Ela cantarolou e eu olhei para ela. Ela não olhou de volta para mim, então eu continuei a trabalhar em silêncio por um minuto antes de ela colocar a mão no meu braço.

"Você tem certeza que é só jet lag, querida?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Sim, e a mudança e outras coisas. As provas finais e a formatura... tem sido um mês corrido."

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "Eu posso estar fora de linha, mas você acha que pode estar grávida?"

Eu engoli em seco, com os olhos arregalados de choque. "Oh, não! Eu não estou, eu quero dizer... eu uso contraceptivo e hum..." Eu ri um pouco e corei.

Pense numa situação estranha... caramba.

"Uau... essa conversa. Um, não, eu não acho que esteja."

Ela sorriu e apertou o meu braço. "Ok. Apenas um palpite, isso é tudo. Você só parece realmente afetada pela viagem".

Eu ri novamente. "Está tudo bem. Só estou um pouco chocada. Nós não estamos nem um pouco prontos para tudo isso. Estamos morando juntos há tão pouco tempo e simplesmente nem sequer pensamos nisso. Não estamos nem mesmo no território do casamento ou qualquer coisa assim."

Seu sorriso se alargou. "Bem, eu acho que vocês estão na direção certa, e eu prevejo um casamento de verão no próximo ano, mas isso é apenas o meu sentimento sobre isso."

Eu corei. "Você acha?" Eu sussurrei.

Ela piscou.

"Mulheres adultas sabem essas coisas. Assim como a minha artrite me diz quando uma tempestade está vindo. O fato de Edward lhe trazer aqui é muito especial. Significa que você é especial. Importante. Aquele jovem irá pedir para você se casar com ele. Suspeito que em breve."

Você podia ouvir os sinos de casamento tocando em torno dos meus ouvidos.

* * *

 _ **Tia Liz está me saindo muito metida! Hahahaha.**_

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	60. Chapter 60

**Eu pensei em deixar uma aviso de 'lenços serão necessários'...**

 **Capítulo 60**

Sentei-me na beira da cama no andar de cima, olhando para a parede e deixando minha mente vagar. Liz havia plantado alguns pensamentos indesejados na minha cabeça pensamentos eu não queria lidar especialmente, pensamentos que eu não queria brincar, ou ponderar.

Eu estava uma bagunça. Eu estava confusa e assustada e queria chorar.

 _Grávida_?

Era impossível. Só que não era.

Eu usava contraceptivos, era verdade, mas quanto os preservativos, não estávamos exatamente sendo cuidadosos. Nem sempre. Nós contávamos com as pílulas e nem uma vez elas haviam nos deixado na mão.

Eu tinha que saber se a nossa sorte tinha acabado.

Com esse pensamento, eu desabei novamente. Eu deixei as lágrimas caírem. Silenciosamente, eu considerei a possibilidade, assustada, com raiva e triste, ao mesmo tempo. Eu me permiti apenas colocar tudo para fora, querendo tirar tudo do meu sistema antes que Edward voltasse para o quarto. Eu não queria assustá-lo por nada, e eu não queria a nossa viagem arruinada por um talvez.

Eu chorei por um tempo, e então me levantei e lavei o rosto para me livrar da bagunça. Meus olhos ainda estavam inchados, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Eu só queria estar dormindo antes de ele voltar para que ele não me questionasse e ele o faria. Ele nunca deixava escapar nada.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte, embrulhada nos braços de Edward. Ele estava roncando, então eu sabia que ele tinha demorado a subir e provavelmente tinha ficado bêbado. Eu sorri e tracei o vinco em sua testa com o dedo. Ele era tão perfeito. Bonito. Sua pele era suave e macia, e até mesmo a barba por fazer era como algodão contra os meus dedos, não áspera e cerrada como a do meu pai.

Seus olhos se moveram e seu nariz se contraiu, então eu puxei minha mão para não acordá-lo. Eu me deitei de volta contra o peito dele e abracei-o com força, querendo voltar a dormir.

Eu acordei com beijos, beijos provocantes doces. Abri os olhos e sorri para ele, mas o sorriso desapareceu assim que eu vi o olhar sério em seu rosto.

"O que foi?"

Afastando o cabelo dos meus olhos, ele me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu acho que essa é a minha pergunta. Você vai me dizer o que está errado?"

Eu pisquei rapidamente. "Nada. Eu estou bem."

Ele suspirou e caiu para trás contra o travesseiro. "Você fala dormindo, Bella. Você estava chateada. Converse comigo."

Eu me sentei na beira da cama de costas para ele, tentando e não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. Eu me atrapalhei com meus dedos e olhei para eles, pedindo-lhes uma resposta.

Ele sentou-se atrás de mim e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro. "Por que você está com medo que eu vá deixar você? De onde veio isso?"

Eu baixei a cabeça contra as minhas mãos e desmoronei tudo de novo. "Eu não sei... Eu sou estúpida e provavelmente é apenas os nervos ou algo assim, mas... mas..." Eu balancei minha cabeça, incapaz de dizer as palavras.

"O que, preciosa? Vamos lá... você está me assustando agora."

Ele parecia frenético e preocupado e eu não poderia deixá-lo ficar pior.

"Eu acho que eu poderia estar grávida."

Eu ouvi o jorro de ar deixar seus pulmões e o baque quando seu corpo caiu contra a cabeceira da cama. "Isso não está acontecendo", ele murmurou, e depois gemeu.

Eu me levantei e corri do quarto, tão magoada e humilhada que pensei que iria explodir. Batendo a porta do banheiro atrás de mim, eu caí contra ela e escorreguei até o chão. Os soluços sacudiam o meu corpo e eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura para me segurar. Ele não veio atrás de mim e foi exatamente como eu temia - tudo estava fodido.

Em seguida, uma onda de raiva passou através de mim. Raiva de verdade, daquela que cospe fogo. Não era _minha_ culpa, era _nossa culpa -_ minha e dele. Ele não ia escapar e colocar a culpa em mim. Era muito clichê e pura besteira e nada perto do homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei.

Com um último _foda-se_ , sussurrado na minha cabeça, eu me levantei, enxuguei minhas lágrimas na manga da blusa e abri a porta, pronta para resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas.

Encontrei-o sentado na beira da cama, a cabeça e os braços pendurados descansando em seus joelhos. Quando ele me ouviu, olhou para cima e eu engasguei quando vi o olhar no seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, a boca bem apertada em uma carranca sombria. Seu olhar voltou para as mãos e os meus olhos o seguiram. Um anel rolava para trás e para frente entre os dedos dele, o brilho cintilava na luz proveniente das janelas.

Eu engoli em seco.

Ele fungou. "Você realmente acha que eu ficaria tão chateado com a hipótese de que você esteja esperando um filho meu, Bella?"

Eu não respondi e ele olhou para mim. "Meu primeiro pensamento foi... uau. Um bebê." Ele riu. "Meu coração... ele realmente gostou da ideia, Bella. Muito."

Eu solucei e cobri minha boca com a mão para abafar os soluços. Ele se levantou, e caminhou em minha direção. "Foi a minha cabeça que ficou chateada - principalmente por causa de você... e disso. "Ele segurou o anel na minha frente, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar.

 _N_ _ão podia._

"Veja, eu tinha feito planos. Amanhã, nós iríamos para o lago. Nós faríamos um piquenique - eu falei com a tia Liz para embalar algumas coisas para nós, talvez nadar um pouco ou passear no barco, e, em seguida, nós iríamos para a margem e eu te pegaria nos braços, giraria com você, te beijaria, amaria você, e faria você sorrir. Então, eu te levaria para casa do lago e eu iria te preparar um banho de espuma. Velas, óleos, música... todo o negócio. Depois disso, nós nos sentaríamos no deck para ver o pôr do sol, você com o robe de seda novo que eu teria pendurado na parte de trás da porta do banheiro esperando por você, e grelharia para você o melhor bife maldito que você já comeu".

Eu chorei mais, meus punhos agarraram sua camiseta e eu pressionei a minha testa em seu peito. Deus... Eu sentia como se estivesse morrendo por dentro.

"E quando você estivesse sentada lá fora no deck, você teria o diário que eu escrevi para você. Cada página tem uma memória de nós. Desde o primeiro dia."

Suas mãos acariciaram as minhas costas enquanto eu chorava. "Por trás das páginas, no final, você teria encontrado este anel. No final da primeira história, e o início da próxima."

Eu estava completamente fora de controle naquele ponto. Ele me abraçou tão apertado, tão certo. Não havia medo, nenhuma culpa ou tristeza. Ele me surpreendeu. Eu tinha sido tão estúpida por acreditar que ele não estaria lá para me apoiar.

E o anel... A história.

Deus, ele era fodidamente incrível!

Eu olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça. "Por que você fez isso agora? Por que você não esperou?"

Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas duas mãos fortes. "Porque você acharia estúpido. Você teria virado do avesso, e me acusado de pedir você em casamento apenas porque você está grávida."Eu tentei negar, balançando a cabeça.

"Besteira. Você nunca acreditaria que eu já planejava propor antes de tudo isso. Você não pode dizer não. Tem que ser um sim, e tem que ser agora, antes de descobrirmos uma maneira ou de outra, porque, Bella..." disse ele, inclinando-se mais perto e apoiando a testa na minha. "Não importa. Agora, daqui a um ano, daqui a cinco anos... isso vai acontecer. Nós vamos começar uma família de qualquer maneira, de modo que não importa. Ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e soltei uma risada desengonçada. "Nós nem sequer sabemos ao certo, então... eu sou louca, certo?"

Ele sorriu. "Muito."

"Então, o que vamos fazer? Devemos fazer um teste de gravidez? Agora? Eu não sei como fazer isso", eu divaguei.

Ele riu. "Bem, eu também não, então eu acho que nós estamos meio perdidos. Mas, Bella... não vamos deixar que isso estrague as coisas. Nós não vamos. Nós vamos descobrir e vamos comemorar... ou não vamos.

Posso te perguntar como você se sente sobre isso? Quero dizer, o que te deixou tão assustada? É o fato de ser mãe, ou é outra coisa?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Ambos. Eu não sei... Eu tinha planos. Como posso começar a minha carreira se eu tiver um bebê agora? Quero dizer... Eu não vou ser capaz de trabalhar por um tempo e o dinheiro... e eu... não sei..."

Ele levantou meu queixo e me beijou suavemente. "Você pode me dizer sim agora? Me deixar colocar a porra do meu anel no seu dedo? Eu estou morrendo para fazer isso por meses, e você está tipo que roubando a minha cena com essa sua loucura."

Eu ri. Com tudo e chorei ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim! Você sabe que sim. Eu te amo, obrigada!"

Ele sorriu, pegou o meu dedo e deslizou o anel Era lindo, muito, muito extravagante, mas quando eu olhei para ele, eu soube que iria me acostumar com isso.

"Era da mãe da tia Liz. Eu roubei um dos seus anéis do seu quarto e dei para ela quando ela esteve na nossa cidade para que ela pudesse mandar deixar do seu tamanho antes de chegarmos aqui."

Ele beijou-o no meu dedo e respirou fundo. "Fodidamente incrível... ficou tão bom

na sua mão. Você sabe disso? Você é minha para sempre agora, garota. Minha".

Eu o abracei pela cintura e concordei. "Sempre. Para sempre, Edward."

* * *

 _ **Sabem de uma coisa? Eu volto daqui a pouco com último capítulo. Vamos acabar logo com isso!**_

 _ **Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

 **Um ano mais tarde...**

Ouvi Rosalie fungar e olhei para cima através do espelho.

"Eu pensei que você ia tirar isso de letra", eu disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Cale a boca. Deixe-me aproveitar, Bella."

Ela colocou a última flor no meu cabelo e pegou um lenço de papel, enxugando cuidadosamente seus olhos. "Você está linda, feminina. Estou tão orgulhosa de você."

Meus olhos estavam começando a vazar, então eu olhei para longe. "Você vai me fazer estragar a minha maquiagem. Pare."

Ela riu. "Sinto muito, está bem. Eu vou parar. Basta ficar feliz que eu mantive as três mulheres loucas fora daqui."

Ela estava falando sobre sua mãe, Esme, e Liz. Pensa num pé no saco.

Eles eram tão "úteis" que eu estava com uma enxaqueca há mais de um mês. Faça isso, escolha aquilo, assine aqui, veja isso... eu agradeço a Deus por Rosalie, ela me manteve viva.

Ela também foi a melhor amiga que eu já tive.

"Você está pronta para isso? Ele está lá fora esperando..."

As borboletas enlouqueceram na minha barriga novamente. Eu tinha começado o dia nervosa, com um pouco de medo, mas feliz. Agora, eu só estava pronta para fazê-lo. Eu queria ir atrás do meu Edward e começar nossas vidas.

Tinha sido uma montanha-russa o último ano, cheio de compromissos e ajustes. Tínhamos nos ajustado na nossa pequena casa, eu tinha encontrado um emprego, e planejamos um casamento. Depois do nosso susto com a gravidez, ambos decidimos esperar. Foi emocionalmente desgastante, mas no final, estávamos de acordo. Mesmo que o momento fosse totalmente errado, nós tínhamos ficado ligados à ideia. No entanto, queríamos pelo menos um ano para desfrutar da vida de casados antes de começarmos uma família.

Isso também me deu mais tempo para desenvolver a minha carreira. Eu consegui um emprego como enfermeira na escola primária perto da nossa casa. Eu poderia caminhar para o trabalho quando o tempo estava quente e eu estava em casa todas as noites quando Edward chegava.

Definitivamente não era o trabalho mais desafiador, mas preenchia as minhas necessidades perfeitamente. Eu queria trabalhar com crianças, e se limpar narizes escorrendo e tratar de joelhos ralados era o meu destino, então eu iria abraçá-lo. As crianças eram adoráveis, me amavam, e as pessoas com quem eu trabalhava eram simpáticas. Eu estava feliz e me sentindo realizada, e prestes a receber o meu príncipe encantado. Era apenas a cereja no topo.

Levantei-me com o maior cuidado enquanto Jess e Rosalie me ajudavam a sair da cadeira. Meu vestido era enorme, tantos babados e muita renda. Eu não conseguia nem acreditar que era o meu vestido. Quando Esme me mostrou na estilista, eu levantei a minha mão e recusei. Era tão 'Cinderella', e nem um pouco a minha cara. Eu tinha pensado em um modelo simples e elegante, mas em vez disso, eu acabei com o vestido de noiva mais bonito de todos os tempos. Eu fiquei surpresa, com certeza, mas no segundo em que me vi no espelho, eu sabia que era perfeito.

Como diziam por aí... só se casa uma vez.

"Eu irei pedir emprestado esse vestido quando eu casar", Jess comentou enquanto endireitava a minha cauda.

"Você não precisa de um homem para isso?" Rose brincou.

Jess bufou. "Eu estou trabalhando nisso. Hoje à noite a noite, se der tudo como eu penso."

Olhei para Rose. "Oh, céus!"

"Jessica, você não vai fazer uma cena no casamento de Bella, está ouvindo? Eu vou te bater."

Eu ri.

"Eu não estou pensando em fazer uma cena. É que estar em um casamento é romântico. Ele é o padrinho, eu sou a dama de honra. É um dado adquirido. É inevitável."

Eu ri. "Só que ele está noivo, Jess. James está noivo." Eu disse lentamente, esperando que ela me ouvisse alto e claro.

Ela balançou a cabeça, determinada. "Mas não está casado, ainda. Uma menina inteligente nunca desiste."

"Aparentemente nem as burras. Vamos, Bella. É hora do show." Rosalie me deu mais uma olhada por cima e sorriu.

Uma vez que estávamos no barco, eu perdi o equilíbrio um pouco por um minuto, amaldiçoando Edward baixinho. Claro que eu não iria me molhar, mas a água estava ficando um pouco agitada com o vento.

O único pedido de Edward quanto ao casamento, foi que nos casássemos na casa do lago da tia Liz em Illinois, e que a cerimônia fosse em um barco.

Não.

Um iate.

Um iate de sessenta e quatro metros projetado por Edward. Seus pais o ajudaram a financiá-lo como presente de noivado. Eles se ofereceram para nos comprar uma casa maior, mas se recusou. Ele disse que estávamos felizes na nossa casa, e sem necessidade de qualquer coisa maior, mas, aparentemente, nós realmente precisávamos de um barco.

Vai entender.

Ele queria que tivéssemos um motivo para visitar Illinois com mais frequência, um refúgio de verão, e o barco para brincar. Eu tinha que admitir, era lindo. Mas... era enorme. Muito maior do que eu esperava. Eu estava acostumada a barcos de pesca, mas esse não era nada parecido.

O **Isabella Marie**.

O casamento foi pequeno, de modo que o barco acomodou todos nós, e a recepção

aconteceria na casa. Foi tudo muito romântico, é certo. E a maneira como eles o decoraram... eu adorei.

Era tudo o que eu sonhava, e muito mais. Era quase inacreditável o que me trouxe a este ponto da minha vida. Ele tinha sido uma fantasia, um sonho que eu pensei que tinha imaginado em uma névoa bêbada. O fato de que eu estava ali, pronta para andar em direção a ele e me tornar sua esposa era incrível.

Eu ri na cara das inimigas.

Os sonhos se tornaram realidade.

Meu pai se aproximou de mim e sorriu. "Você está linda, querida."

Seus olhos estavam vidrados, e eu prendi a respiração. Se meu pai chorasse, eu absolutamente iria perder a compostura.

"Pai..."

Ele abaixou a cabeça e a sacudiu. "Eu estou um pouco emocionado. A sua mãe. Ela estaria orgulhosa de você, Bella. Tão orgulhosa."

Uma lágrima solitária caiu pelo meu rosto e eu sorri quando ele colocou um bracelete de ouro delicado no meu pulso. "Lamento que ela não esteja aqui para ajudá-la. Eu sei que não fui de grande ajuda, mas você tinha Rose, e ela é boa para você, Bella. Sua mãe ficaria feliz em saber que você a tem."

Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda olhando para a pulseira. "Eu acho que ela está aqui, papai. Eu acho que ela sabe que eu estou feliz. E você é o melhor pai que uma menina poderia pedir. Você sabe disso."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Vamos fazer isso, criança, antes que eu mude de ideia e te arraste de volta para casa."

Eu ri e agarrei seu braço. "Estou pronta."

Eu olhei para cima e, finalmente me permiti olhar para Edward. Ele estava incrivelmente bonito em um terno cinza claro e camisa branca. O relógio de bolso de seu avô estava em seu colete, e a corrente de prata pendurada brilhava ao sol. Seu cabelo estava domado, e seus sapatos eram brilhantes e novos.

Ele estava magnífico.

A música começou e meu pai me levou na direção de Edward, felizmente, era apenas uma curta caminhada pelo convés do barco, porque eu estava prestes a ter um colapso.

Ele estendeu a mão para me pegar, e eu a peguei, dando um passo ao lado dele e sorrindo diante de seu belo rosto. Eu encontrei a felicidade lá, e olhos marejados. O carinho e amor eram tão fortes, que me tiraram o fôlego.

Eu peguei a mão dele e tive que me segurar para não me derreter nele. O tempo viria quando eu pudesse abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas, primeiro, eu tinha que casar. Tínhamos uma agenda. Tínhamos planos. Estávamos aqui com um propósito.

"Você está impressionante", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu sorri.

O ministro sorriu e, em seguida, abriu a bíblia.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos, mal capaz de acompanhar as palavras sendo ditas. Eu só queria gritar "eu aceito!" e continuar com o show.

Por fim, foi a minha vez de dizer a frase chegou.

"Você, Isabella Marie Swan aceita este homem, Edward Anthony Cullen como seu legítimo marido?"

"Eu aceito", eu disse.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"E você, Edward Anthony Cullen, aceita esta mulher, Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa?"

"Eu aceito. Sempre."

O ministro disse um monte de outras coisas antes de nos anunciar como marido e mulher, e eu me atirei nos braços dele, tão feliz e grata pela vida que me tinha sido dada e pelo homem que eu amava tanto.

Ele beijou-me com força, e os assovios, gritos e palmas me fizeram rir.

Ele riu-se, virou-se para os nossos convidados e levantou a mão para mostrar o novo anel que eu usava.

"Eu consegui! Ela é minha!"

A todos riram um pouco mais e eu me senti tão abençoada que por ter tantos amigos e família que nos amavam. Eu estava feliz por todos terem concordado em pegar um avião e se juntar a nós. Tinha sido mágico. Tudo.

O nosso para sempre.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Obrigada pela companhia, pelos reviews, pela paciência... Vejo vocês na próxima - claro! Hahahaha._**

 ** _Beijo!_**


End file.
